En mis horas más oscuras
by liluel azul
Summary: Los actos del pasado te dejaron herido el corazón y no puedes perdonarte. Te estás perdiendo en un camino de sombras y no me importa cuanto me grites y me maldigas, estaré a tu lado, porque eres mi amigo, aquel que nunca me ha dejado abandonado, por eso, si tu te hundes en los infiernos yo con gusto me hundiré contigo. HYOGA SHUN Seiya Shiryu Ikki Saori
1. Navegando en un mar de lagrimas

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.

Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción e imaginación mis ratos frente al televisor.

Por que Saint Seiya no es sólo un anime, es un estilo de vida. (jo esa frase no es mía pero me queda)

¡Que sus constelaciones guardianas los guíen y les den fuerza!

¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En mis horas más oscuras**

**Capítulo 1: Navegando en un mar de lagrimas**

…

"_Nada podrá reemplazar, realmente, al compañero perdido. No es posible crear viejos compañeros. Nada vale tanto como el tesoro de tantos recuerdos comunes, de tantas malas horas vividas juntos, de tantas riñas, reconciliaciones, impulsos del corazón. Aquellas amistades no se reconstruyen. Si se planta una encina, será en vano esperar a cobijarse enseguida bajo su follaje"_

"_También así es la vida. Primero, nos hemos enriquecido, hemos plantado durante años, pero vienen las épocas en el que el tiempo deshace ese trabajo y tala. Uno a uno los compañeros nos retiran su sombra…"_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

_Tierra de los hombres _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

Gruesas nubes cubren el cielo de Tokio dejando caer la torrencial lluvia sobre el suelo japonés. Seria la oscuridad completa si no fuera por que de vez en vez los rayos iluminan todo a su paso.

Hyoga corre desesperado, esta escapando. El sonido de la lluvia lo aturde, por mas que quiere olvidar, el eco del agua cayendo lo trae de regreso a la realidad. Aunque no es causada por una divinidad que desea adueñarse de la tierra, no la tolera por que a su cabeza vienen los recuerdos de la batalla ocurrida hace varios días.

De pronto alguien lo alcanza, lo sujeta del brazo y con un impulso lo atrae hacia el regazo. Un joven de cabellos verdes lo abraza con fuerza. Sabe lo que va a pasar es cuestión de segundos.

Y sucede, el rubio al verse atrapado comienza a luchar para zafarse. No tolera estar en esos brazos, no quiere a nadie cerca de él. Llora, grita, empieza a maldecir. –Suéltame. Le dice una y otra vez. Forcejea con todas sus fuerzas, Pero Shun no lo suelta.

Caen al suelo y la lucha sigue. Hyoga no puede liberarse, pese a lo frágil que luce, Shun es un caballero y uno de los más fuertes. El peliverde esta decidido a soportar los embates del rubio esperando a que la desesperación ceda.

El peso de su amigo sobre él, lo perturba y el no poderse zafar lo lleva a un más a la agonía. En un esfuerzo por soltarse se gira y le da un codazo en la cara. Shun se ve obligado a llevarse una mano al golpe. El rubio habría utilizado ese momento para huir de no haber sido por un relámpago cuya luz le permite ver la sangre de Andrómeda.

Ya no puede luchar, las lagrimas inundan sus ojos azules y se deja a la voluntad de su amigo. Pese al aturdimiento Shun sabe que esta pequeña tregua no va a durar y lo carga para llevarlo de regreso a la mansión.

Cuando se da cuenta que nuevamente lo han traído a casa, la lucha comienza de nuevo; desgraciadamente Seiya y Shiryu están allí y entre los tres lo someten y lo llevan a su cuarto.

-Cálmate Hyoga.

Le pide Seiya. Pero no hay forma. El rubio quiere huir, estar lejos de ellos. Viendo que no hay manera de tranquilizarlo. Shiryu va por las medicinas. Dándose cuenta de lo que traman Hyoga lucha con más fuerzas. Sin embargo Seiya lo tumba en la cama y Shun lo obliga a estirar el brazo.

-No. Por favor no me hagan esto. Déjenme ir.- Suplica Hyoga viendo a Shiryu llenar la jeringa.

-Vas a estar bien.- Le dice Seiya.

-Te sentirás mejor.- le susurra Shun.

-Te quedaras aquí, con nosotros. –Le dice Shiryu mientras lo inyecta.

Aun así, el rubio insiste en forcejear. -Calma.- murmura Seiya quien lo sujeta y lentamente siente como las fuerzas del rubio disminuyen mientras el narcótico lo lleva a la oscuridad.

Hyoga se queda dormido. Y Seiya lo suelta. Retira unos mojados mechones rubios del rostro para contemplarlo. El castaño siente mal consigo mismo. El rubio quiere irse. Quiere llorar su dolor, lejos de ellos. Y en lugar de permitirle hacer su voluntad, imponen la suya. No lo dejan marcharse, lo han atrapado en este lugar robándole su libertad. Han encerrado al cisne en está jaula de oro.

-Estás bien.- La voz de Shiryu lo saca de sus reflexiones.

-Sí.- contesta Shun

-No puedo creer que te haya golpeado.

-No fue a propósito. –Dijo mientras Shiryu sujeta su cara para revisar el golpe.-Fue un cosazo que me dio sin mala intención. Doy gracias a dios de que la nariz me empezó a sangrar por que sólo así se calmo lo suficiente para traerlo a casa.

-A casa o a prisión- dice Seiya con amargura.

Seiya comienza a desvestir al rubio. Hay que quitarle esa ropa mojada. Shiryu va por unas toallas y Shun después de limpiarse la cara y secarse, empieza a buscar la pijama que le van a poner.

Con sumo cuidado Shiryu le seca el cabello. El rumor de la lluvia le molesta. Controlar a Hyoga era difícil, pero cuando llovía se volvía imposible. Está es la tercera vez que tiene que sedarlo y la quinta en que intenta escapar.

Tras unos instantes Hyoga es arropado en su cama. Duerme profundamente bajo la mirada vigilante de sus amigos.

Es una decisión egoísta la que tomaron. Pero no les importa cuanto el ruso les suplique, no les importa cuanto luche por recobrar su libertad. Pues no le permitirán marchar. Así sea por la fuerza pero lo retendrán.

**(T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rodar de lagrimas**

-Isaac

Aun bajo los efectos del sedante Hyoga llora por su amigo.

-Isaac.- repite Seiya.

Por que los dioses insisten en ensañarse con Hyoga.

Aun no se recuperaba de haber acabado con su maestro Camus. Se veía la culpa en sus ojos. Amaba a Camus, cuando hablaba de su maestro lo hacia con devoción, y es que lo veía como a un padre. Es fácil comprenderlo, siendo huérfanos uno se aferra a las figuras de autoridad. El maestro suple muchas de las carencias afectivas de un pobre niño que es llevado al extremo de la supervivencia.

Podía entender su dolor, por que el mismo ama a Marín y no tendría las fuerzas para siquiera levantarle la voz, menos para luchar a muerte con ella.

Y cuando aun no sanaba moralmente del trauma de haber acabado con Camus, nuevamente fue arrastrado a la guerra. Como él, también toco el cielo con las manos. Debió sentir el perdón cuando vio a su maestro. Pero el cielo se volvió infierno ya que todo era la ilusión de Kasa de Leumades. ¿Cómo se atrevió ese bastardo a abusar así de sus recuerdos? Si él se sintió devastado cuando se entero que no era Seika, como se habrá sentido el rubio.

Y con la herida aun sangrante, con el corazón en carne viva choco de frente con una realidad aun peor. Isaac.

Hubo una ocasión en la que Hyoga, después de una batalla tuvo fiebre. A veces pasaba, el cuerpo le cobraba el disminuir tanto la temperatura. Pero esa vez le subió tanto que empezó a delirar. Con lagrimas en los ojos le pedía perdón a Isaac.

Aun podía evocar esa imagen, Hyoga ya había recuperado el sentido, aunque aun tenia fiebre. Sus rubios cabellos estaban húmedos a causa del sudor y las compresas. Y él, que le acariciaba el rostro con un trapo mojado no pudo reprimir la cuestión.

-¿Quién es Isaac?

El dolor cruzo por los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar.

-Esta bien, Seiya. ¿Hable en sueños?

-Sí.

-Isaac era mi compañero de entrenamiento. Era quien debió ganar la armadura del cisne.

-Hyoga, tu pasaste por duras pruebas para obtener tu armadura.

-No habría sobrevivido de no ser por Isaac. El siempre me protegió. Y después…-El rubio calló por un momento, le era difícil hablar de aquel joven.- Me metí en un gran lió e Isaac por salvarme fue tragado por el mar.

Hyoga desvió la mirada. Estaba tratando de no llorar. Y Seiya guardo silencio, no había nada que le pudiera decir para consolarlo. Por otro lado lo prefería así, aunque sea egoísta, se alegro por que el mar no se llevo a su Hyoga. Y viviría siempre agradecido de Isaac a quien no conoció pero que con su sacrificio le permitió regresar al rubio a Japón, a lado de él y de sus hermanos de bronce.

Desgraciadamente al destino le gusta hacer de la vida de Hyoga una tragedia. Pues aquel Isaac que tanto quiso. Aquella quimérica figura de cómo debía ser un caballero, apareció frente a el portando la bandera de Poseidón. El joven que en su niñez lo protegió se había vuelto su enemigo.

Y Hyoga nuevamente tuvo que asesinar algo que amaba.

Con el sonido de la lluvia como fondo Seiya reflexiona mientras vela el sueño de su amigo.

Daría todo cuanto tiene por poder darle un sueño tranquilo, por que con dolor ve como de vez en vez, rueda una lagrima por las mejillas del rubio.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Pese a tus gritos impongo mi voluntad_**

Hyoga despierta, aun esta atontado por el somnífero. Se sienta y por un largo tiempo contempla su habitación. Este lugar le incomoda, quiere marcharse pero Seiya y los demás se lo impiden.

¿Por qué no entienden que no tolera estar aquí?

La puerta se abre entrando Shiryu con la bandeja del desayuno.

-Buenos días.- Le dice con una sonrisa.

Pero el rubio lo recibe con una mirada de odio. -¿Cuánto tiempo piensan retenerme?

-Toda la vida.

-Me quiero ir.

Shiryu lo mira a los ojos. Hyoga esta desesperado. Trata de acariciar su cabello pero el rubio se retira bruscamente. Y no lo hace por que este enfadado con él, si no por que no tolera ningún contacto humano.

-Lo siento pero no te dejaremos marchar. Es una decisión tomada.

-¿Decisión? Acaso mi opinión no cuenta. No quiero estar aquí.

-Desayuna.

Shiryu sale y cierra la puerta. Pero se recarga en esta. Sabe lo que va a pasar. Cierra sus ojos cuando escucha el sonido de trastes cayendo al suelo. Y no sólo eso. Hyoga comienza a destrozar todo en la habitación. Los arranques de furia cada vez son más seguidos. Seiya llega atraído por el escándalo. Ambos se miran y sin mediar palabra se interrogan sobre si es correcto seguir reteniéndolo a la fuerza. No importa, ya lo decidieron y no retrocederán. Los minutos pasan y el ruido no cesa. Todavía la semana pasada estas explosiones duraban sólo unos segundos. Pero hoy parece que no se puede calmar. Lo que demuestra que su estado anímico cada día esta peor.

Al ver llegar a Shun, el joven del tatuaje se quita de la puerta. El peliverde toma la perilla y se da unos segundos antes de entrar. Le pedía a los dioses que el ruso se calmara solo, pero no sucedió. Cerro la puerta tras de si.

Fue cuando empezaron los gritos. Seiya no entiende de donde saca fuerzas el frágil de Shun.

El peliverde a la fuerza abrazo al rubio. Nuevamente Hyoga lucha por soltarse. Grita desesperado, le ordena y le suplica que lo suelte. Shun sabe que no puede sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo lleva a la cama. Y allí cayeron los dos. Colocando todo su peso sobre el rubio limito sus movimientos. Podía abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La desesperación por soltarse aumento y con ello los gritos y el forcejeo.

Grita totalmente trastornado. Shun siente como se convulsiona entre sus brazos; el corazón del rubio que late con fuerza lleno de miedo. La ofuscación. El dolor. Aun así, pese al tormento que le produce que lo abracen, no tira un golpe. Se mide para no lastimarlo.

-Pronto pasará. Pronto se acabará. Pronto todo será calma.- Le dice y se dice Shun.

Sabe que esta peleando contra un demonio. El demonio del odio que se alojo en el alma del rubio. Se odia así mismo, por eso no tolera que lo toquen, que lo consuelen. Por eso quería marcharse. Por eso no lo dejan ir.

Siente el último esfuerzo que hace por liberarse. Lo peor ya ha pasado; pero esto aun no termina. Lo que sigue a la lucha es el largo llanto. Las lagrimas acuden como un torrente a sus ojos azules. Sus fuerzas abandonan al rubio. Shun lo suelta. Se apoya en la cama y se separa un poco para contemplarlo. Hyoga ya no es consiente de lo que sucede, se ha hundido en el mar del dolor que lentamente desahoga con las lagrimas. Como ya no opone resistencia Shun aprovecha para acomodarlo bien en la cama. Lo arropa. Con toda delicadeza le levanta la cabeza para colocar la almohada. Nuevamente lo abraza.

Y siente el corazón de Hyoga, hace unos instantes latía con fuerza a causa del miedo. Ahora poco a poco se va sosegando. La paz por fin se hace presente.

-Disfrutas con esto.- Le recrimina el rubio un poco más calmado.

-Cuando tú sufres yo sufro.- Le contesta. Se levanta un poco para mirarlo a la cara, pero el ruso gira el rostro para no verlo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar?

-Hasta que me mires y aceptes que estoy a aquí. Que no te vamos a dejar solo por que te amamos. Es una decisión ya tomada; y no importa cuanto nos maldigas seguiremos aquí.

-Márchate.

-No.

Ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar, las lagrimas aun brotan de sus ojos y se siente cansado. El fluir tan violento de sus emociones lo agoto totalmente. Cierra los ojos y no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido.

Tras unos instantes Shun sale. Seiya y Shiryu aun están ahí. De hecho el dragón tiene unos calmantes en la mano, por si el joven peliverde no lo lograba. Pero nuevamente salio airoso de la batalla.

Contemplan al rubio unos minutos y después lo dejan solo, para que descanse.

Se encaminan a la sala para poder conversar. Shun se deja caer en un sillón, está totalmente exhausto.

-Realmente no entiendo de donde sacas fuerzas para hacer lo que haces.- Le pregunta Seiya- Y mucho menos como lo logras.

-Ni yo mismo lo se.- Responde casi sin voz.

-¿No te lastimo?

-No, Shiryu. Hyoga se controla. Se que se oye horrible y parece que lucha con todas sus fuerzas, pero no es así. Si realmente lo intentara no podría sujetarlo.

Tatsumi entra en la estancia.

-La señorita Saori quiere ver a Hyoga.- Les informa

-Saori ¿Qué no estaba en el santuario? - Pregunta Shiryu.

-Van por Hyoga o lo busco yo.

-Tatsumi que no oíste el escándalo de hace rato. Me ha costado mucho calmarlo. Está dormido y ni por Atena voy a dejar que lo despierten. –Dice Shun con voz enfadada y determinada.

-En seguida bajo a atenderla.- Dice Seiya

-Es el colmo que pida audiencia en su propia casa.

-Que en seguida bajo Tatsumi y ni se te ocurra ir por Hyoga.

Tatsumi se marcha. Y Seiya resopla molesto.

-¿A que habrá venido Saori-san?

-Simple Shiryu, Tatsumi debió informarle de todo lo que pasa aquí. Le ha de haber dicho que retenemos a Hyoga en contra de su voluntad, que hay gritos y peleas.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y si nos pide que dejemos ir a Hyoga?- Pregunta preocupado Shun.

-Pues con la pena, vamos a tener que desobedecer a nuestra diosa. –Le dice Seiya.

-Pero esta es su casa y no podemos disponer de ella así como así. Además las ordenes de Atena son absolutas.

-En ese caso tomamos a Hyoga y huimos para Rozan.- Dice Shiryu con alegría.

-Ya hechos pies en polvorosa ni quien nos alcance.- Continua Seiya calmando a Shun.

Entonces Seiya baja para atender a la joven diosa.

Contemplando los jardines a través de la ventana es como encuentra a Saori.

-¿Y Hyoga? - Dice ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Lamento informarte que está dormido. Pero no te preocupes yo le daré tu recado.

-¿Dormido o sedado?

-Dormido. Obviamente. ¿Por que crees que lo drogamos?

-Ah no se, será por que me informan que lo tienes aquí secuestrado. Que les ha suplicado por que lo dejen ir. Que ha intentado escapar. Que le haz drogado para dormirlo. Que lo mantienes incomunicado. Que nadie puede verlo sin tu permiso.

-Que exageradas son algunas personas.-Dice poniendo énfasis en algunas y mirando a Tatsumi.

-Seiya, no puedes retenerlo en contra de su voluntad. Si quiere irse tendrás que dejarlo marchar.

-Lo siento pero no.

-Es que no piensas en como se siente. Ya ha sido muy traumante todo lo que le paso, como para que ahora, tú no respetes su deseo de marcharse. Les he dado el permiso de hacer lo que deseen, ya han sufrido bastante por mi causa. Pero eso no indica que me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como impones tu voluntad sobre Hyoga en mi propia casa.

-Si ese es el problema me lo llevo a otro lado.

-Seiya. Ya basta de tonterías, me entregaras a Hyoga en este instante.

-No

Saori está asombrada, Seiya no es precisamente un caballero muy obediente pero no puede creer lo que está haciendo.

-No crees que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

-Totalmente, he tomado una decisión completamente irracional y sumamente egoísta. He ante puesto mis deseos a los de Hyoga. Y no lo voy a entregar, así sea un mandato de Atena. Aun si tengo que enfrentarme a toda la orden no lo voy a entregar.

Saori no sabe que hacer. Jamás, en ninguna de sus reencarnaciones le había sucedido que un caballero le secuestrara a otro caballero. Ya intuía los motivos de Seiya pero no puede creer que llegara a este extremo.

-Shiryu y Shun están de acuerdo contigo.

-Sí, pero yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

-Ya me imagino. Shiryu esta esperando tu señal para tomar a Hyoga y huir a Rozan.

-Que bien nos conoces.

Saori medita unos instantes. No quiere hacer crecer más este conflicto. Seiya no esta dispuesto a dar un paso atrás y conociendo a los otros tampoco retrocederán.

-Al menos me dejaras ver si Hyoga está bien.

-Sí, pero como te dije, Hyoga está dormido. Si prometes no despertarlo en este mismo instante te llevo a su habitación.

(**T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_¿Te quedas o te saco de esta casa?_**

Saori observa asombrada como la antes ordenada habitación de Hyoga, ahora es un verdadero desastre. Seiya con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido levanta un sillón para que la joven diosa pueda velar el sueño del rubio caballero.

La habitación está a oscuras gracias a las gruesas cortinas. Pero aun así percibe al joven rubio cuyo respirar es cansado y cuyos ojos están hinchados por haber llorado tanto.

Tras un largo rato Hyoga se despierta, se lleva una mano a la cara. Entonces se da cuenta que alguien está en la habitación.

-Ni siquiera puedo estar a solas en mi cuarto.- Dice molesto por sentirse nuevamente vigilado.

-Lo siento

Hyoga inmediatamente reconoció la voz de la diosa. Y se sentó

-¡Saori-san!- Dice lleno de alegría, pensando que su cautiverio está por terminar.

Saori abre las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz.

-Parece que un torbellino paso por esta habitación.

-Saori tienes que hablar con Seiya, ellos…

-Lo se. –Lo interrumpe.- He sido informada por eso vine.

Saori se sienta a un costado de la cama y lo contempla. Su silencio le causa angustia al caballero. Acaso ella esta de acuerdo también. La joven trata de acariciar su rostro pero el rubio se retira. Cuando se despidió de él, ya había notado esta negativa a ser tocado. Pero en ese entonces no era tan evidente, aun toleraba sentir a otro. Tal vez ahora esa molestia que siente se ha intensificado por el trauma que le causa estar prisionero por sus propios amigos.

-Escúchame bien Hyoga. Ya hable con Seiya, le explique que no puede retenerte en contra de tu voluntad y que tenia que dejarte ir. Pero se negó. Luego me enfade y le di la orden de entregarte pero nuevamente se negó.

-No estas hablando en serio.

-Hyoga, ellos ya se saltaron mi autoridad.

-Es que acaso están locos. ¿Por que me hacen esto?

-No se que hacer, he decidido dejarte a ti la decisión, por lo te pido que pienses muy bien que deseas. Si sigo insistiendo ellos te llevaran quien sabe a donde. Aquí al menos tienes todas las comodidades que esta casa te puede dar y Tatsumi me informa de todo cuanto pasa. Pero si ya no soportas estar más en esta situación. Mandare a Aioria, Shaka y Milo con ordenes expresas de sacarte de aquí así sea por la fuerza.

Hyoga no da crédito a lo que oye. No podía estar hablando en serio. No podían ser tan tercos. Sin embargo la mirada preocupada de la diosa se lo aclaro. Seiya está decidido a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias con tal de retenerlo aquí.

Quiere marcharse, pero no pasando sobre la sangre de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué Saori-san? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

-Ellos ya tomaron su decisión

-Pero ¿por qué? Me ha dolido mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero no tienen que estar vigilándome. No tienen por que retenerme a la fuerza. Se que estoy mal, pero no voy a ir a colgarme del primer árbol que vea. Nunca me paso por la cabeza el hacerme daño

-Ellos lo saben. Te conocen a la perfección.

-¿Entonces?

Saori lo abraza, siente como Hyoga se estremece por este contacto y como, por ser ella, se aguanta las ganas de soltarse.

-Hyoga.-Le dice al oído.- Ellos te conocen tan bien que se dieron cuenta de tu decisión.-El joven rubio comienza a llorar nuevamente al sentirse descubierto.-Se que estas asustado. Tienes más que motivos para estarlo. Para querer huir. Pero el mismo miedo que tu tienes ellos también lo tienen. Es el miedo lo que les hace actuar así. Están siendo muy egoístas y lo saben.

La joven lo suelta y Hyoga baja la mirada.

-Desgraciadamente te toca decidir. ¿Te quedas o te saco de esta casa?

Hyoga calla por largo rato.

-Que opción me dejan Saori. Yo me quedo.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Egoístas_**

Tras platicar un largo rato con Hyoga, y asegurarle que va a estar al pendiente de todo cuanto suceda la joven diosa se despide de él y deja la habitación. Se dirige a la estancia donde se encuentran los otros caballeros.

Los tres jóvenes sienten la mirada enfadada de su diosa. Pese a eso permanecen firmes.

-¿Ya pudiste constatar que esta bien?- Le dice Seiya

-Esta peor y lo sabes. La única razón por la que no me lo llevo a la fuerza es por no causarle un trauma mayor. Espero que se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo antes de que le causen un daño irreparable.

-Saori-san, nosotros sólo…- Shun no pudo terminar de hablar Saori le clavo la mirada.

-De los tres tú eres el que más me tiene decepcionada. No puedo creerlo, no de ti. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de cómo se siente?

Sin embargo Shun no se doblego.-Lo se, se como se siente y por eso mismo no lo dejare partir.

-Retenerlo en contra de su voluntad no le ayudara. Al contrario. Lo están haciendo sentir más miserable. No pienso seguir discutiendo. Si su estado sigue empeorando tomare las medidas que sean necesarias no sólo para sacarlo de aquí si no también para alejarlo de ustedes.

Saori se da media vuelta para marcharse, está tan molesta que ni siquiera se despide. De inmediato se sube a un auto y da instrucciones al chofer. Quisiera quedarse y cuidar a Hyoga de esos tres egoístas, pero una amenaza aun mayor se avecina. Un dios de muerte que está por despertar.

Unos instantes después Seiya entra a la habitación del ruso, llevando una charola con comida. Lo encuentra sentado sobre cama, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Lárgate

-¡Uy! que gruñon, sólo vine a ver si querías algo.

-Lo que quiero es que me dejes ir.

-Sabes bien que no.

-Entonces lárgate.

-Hyoga…

El joven rubio lo mira fríamente. Seiya no puede soportar esa mirada. Muchas veces lo ha hecho enojar, pero nunca lo había visto así. Deja la comida y se marcha. Hyoga se alegra de poder estar a solas. No desea discutir más. Se siente cansado y asqueado ante la situación y sobre todo ya no quiere llorar más, pues ya había soltado bastantes lagrimas ese día.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Lagrimas de agonía**_

-¡No te me acerques!

Hyoga ha retrocedido hasta chocar con pared.

-¡No te atrevas!

Y los gritos comienzan. A Seiya se le encoge el alma cada vez que esto sucede. Es para volverse loco. No entiende de donde Shun saca fuerzas para soportar esos gritos de dolor. Cada vez que Hyoga se pone irascible e incontrolable, Shun tiene que hacer ese exorcismo. Sólo lo abraza, pero parece que es el peor de los tormentos. Después de la lucha, el llanto y el sueño, el ruso nuevamente se vuelve manejable, al menos por un tiempo. Pero cada vez más seguido el peliverde tiene que hacer eso, cada vez la lucha se prolonga más. Pronto llegará el momento en que ya no funcione ¿Qué van hacer entonces?

Las únicas veces que no sirvió fue cuando llovía. Tuvieron que drogarlo para que se calmara. Pero no pueden mantenerlo dormido. ¿Qué van hacer?

A Shiryu la misma idea lo atormenta. Y por más que en su cabeza le da vueltas a la situación no halla respuesta.

Tras varios minutos Shun deja al rubio dormido y se dirige a la sala para reunirse con sus amigos. Lleva una mano al costado y se deja caer en un sillón.

-¿Te golpeo?

-No… es sólo…No te preocupes Shiryu no es nada.

-Shun, ¿en serio estas bien?- Pregunta Seiya

-Sí, pero no creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto. Me esta superando en fuerzas. Antes se controlaba, pero ahora su furia es tal que por momentos se olvida que soy yo.

¿Qué van hacer?

Hyoga ya casi no duerme, ni come. No atiende a las suplicas ni ruegos. Ya ni siquiera se enfada, ni les pide que lo dejen ir.

Parado frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, Seiya se llena de valor. Trae una charola con comida. Esta vez no va a retroceder, así sea por la fuerza pero Hyoga va a comer.

Shiryu está terminando de limpiar, cada vez que le traen comida está acaba en el suelo. Al ver entrar a Seiya no intercambian palabra, sale de la habitación, sabe que esto será una discusión muy grande y dos contra uno le puede resultar demasiado intimidante al rubio. Había que llegar a una solución por las buenas, no querían alterarlo para no tener que darle un calmante.

-Vas a comer

Hyoga se encuentra sentado a un costado de la cama, con la mirada fija en la nada. No hubo respuesta.

-Lo digo enserio Hyoga esta vez no me voy a marchar hasta que comas.

El joven sigue ignorándolo. Seiya coloca la charola en la cama y pese a la lucha de Hyoga, toma su rostro con ambas manos para obligarle a verlo.

-Escucha, esta tontería se acabo. Vas a comer o voy a verme en la penosa necesidad de amarrarte y alimentarte vía sonda. ¿¡Entendiste!

Hyoga quien está luchando para que le suelte ante esta declaración se enfada y en un descuido del joven castaño, el rubio estira el brazo y tira la charola al suelo.

Seiya le suelta y ve aquellos trastes desparramados. Realmente se molesta. ¿Cuántos días lleva Hyoga sin comer? Tres o cuatro. No importa, ha decidido que no pasara otro. Así tenga que obligarlo. Pero no pasara otro día sin comer.

El ruso iba a levantarse cuando Seiya lo jala bruscamente y lo tira en la cama.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- Dice mientras Seiya lo sujeta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Te voy hacer entrar en razón así sea por la fuerza!

Hyoga empieza a forcejear para liberarse, realmente no soporta que lo toquen, mucho menos estar así.

-¡Maldita sea Seiya, suéltame!

-¡No te voy a dejar ir!

Siempre le dejan este trabajo a Shun, por que Hyoga no es capaz de llevarle la contraria después de lo que paso en la casa de libra. De que el peliverde casi muere por traerlo de regreso a la vida. Pero no es justo que Shun cargue con toda la responsabilidad.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡No hasta que entiendas!

Había tomado esta decisión cuando leyó en los ojos del rubio lo que planeaba. Y fue egoísta lo que hizo. Hyoga no estaría en este estado si lo hubieran dejado ir. Con el tiempo el solo habría encontrado la calma. Pero le tuvo tanto miedo a eso, que escogió sumirlo en este abismo de dolor.

-¿¡Que más quieres de mi! ¡Ya me retienes aquí! ¡Ya déjame tranquilo!

-¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes!

Realmente lo esta lastimando al inmovilizarlo de esa manera. Hyoga lucha y poco le falta para llegar a los golpes. No puede creer que el rubio tenga tantas fuerzas para pelear, en cambio el siente que no logrará detenerlo por más tiempo.

-¡Márchate! ¡Déjame solo!

-¡No!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hacerme daño!

-¡Vas a comer!

-¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Ya me tienen harto!

-¡Pues has la que te pedimos!

-¡Me obligas a quedarme, me obligas a dormir, ahora me obligaras a comer! ¿¡Qué sigue después, obligarme a respirar!

-¡Si no me das otra opción!

Seiya está perdiendo la lucha. De un empujón Hyoga casi logra quitárselo de encima.

-¡Déjame solo!

-¡No, no te dejare!

-¡Vete! ¡Márchate!

-¡MALDITA SEA HYOGA! ¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR, JAMÁS TE DEJARE IR, ASÍ ME MATES!

Y de pronto Hyoga se queda quieto, con el dolor corriendo por todo su ser contempla con asombro a su amigo. Seiya se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir en su desesperación. Esas palabras ya no pueden volver.

-Hyoga…yo…

Eso es la agonía para Seiya. Los ojos del rubio se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas, grita y a lucha para soltarse.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

Pero Hyoga ya no puede escucharlo, ahora si está completamente poseído por su dolor y su odio hacia si mismo. Ha perdido la razón, sólo piensa en salir corriendo. Si antes se controlaba para no lastimar a sus amigos, esto se le olvido. De un rodillazo casi le saca el aire a Seiya. Pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo sostiene, ahora más que nunca, por que si lo deja ir en ese estado, el rubio sin duda se hará daño.

-¡Ayúdenme!- Grita Seiya, viendo que no lo puede retener por mas tiempo.

Y sucede, Hyoga logra liberarse, sale corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero Shiryu ya está allí y lo atrapa.

-¡Cálmate, Hyoga!

Nunca lo había visto así de incontrolable, no puede sujetarlo. En un giro pierde el equilibrio y caen unos escalones. Hyoga se da con fuerza en la cabeza contra un filo y pierde el sentido.

-¿Qué hice? –Dice Seiya mientras contempla como Shiryu revisa el fuerte golpe que se acaba de dar el rubio.

Shun llama a un doctor de la fundación, mientras, Shiryu lo carga para llevarlo a la cama.

Aun no llega el médico cuando despierta y de nuevo comienza la histeria. Si no es por que Shun le ayuda, Shiryu no habría podido sujetarlo.

Y cuando el médico finalmente llega se da cuenta de que no hay modo de atenderlo, esté no tiene más remedio que darle un fuerte calmante. No era lo correcto considerando que por unos minutos perdió el sentido. Pero sólo así puede atenderle la herida.

Después, en la aparente calma, a Seiya cada palabra del galeno se le clava en el corazón como mil agujas. Les recomienda internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico, pues es probable que a la primera oportunidad el joven se haga daño a si mismo. Si no lo hacen deben quitar de la habitación cualquier objeto que pueda usar para dañarse, tenerlo en absoluta vigilancia. Mañana iba mandar un psiquiatra a revisarlo y para que le prescribiera los medicamentos que necesitarían para mantenerlo bajo control.

En cuanto se marcha, Seiya camina hacia la ventana, se lleva una mano a la boca para no gritar. El más joven esta a punto de sufrir una crisis. Shun lo toma y lo abraza. Seiya esconde la cara en su pecho y comienza a llorar. Shiryu se aproxima y también lo abraza.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hice? - Repite una y otra vez entre sollozos.

-Le hicimos.- Corrige Shun

-Los tres.- agrega Shiryu

Y las lagrimas también empiezan a correr por sus ojos.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Lagrimas de suplica_**

-Por favor, no te acerques.

-Tranquilo. Voy a dejar la comida aquí.- Le dice Tatsumi al joven rubio.

Después de dejar la comida y las medicinas cerca de él. Tatsumi se sienta en un sillón apartado. Vigilante lo contempla comer y revisa que se tome las pastillas. Los medicamentos mantienen a Hyoga atontado. El hombre de confianza de los Kido se hace cargo del rubio porque esté no soporta la presencia de sus amigos.

-Duerme.

El joven le lanzo una mirada llorosa. Tatsumi inmediatamente comprendió.

-No te preocupes, no los dejare entrar. Así que descansa.

El ruso se esconde bajo las cobijas, tras cerciorarse que esta completamente dormido Tatsumi abandona la habitación. Se reúne con los otros chicos que serios se encuentran en la estancia.

-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunta Seiya

-Igual que ayer, suplicándome con lagrimas que no los deje entrar a su habitación.

Shiryu se molesto, un simple tranquilo era suficiente.

-Ya entendieron que lo deben dejar ir.

Los tres callan. Aun no quieren aceptarlo.

-No puedo creer que sigan en su terquedad. Lo que le hicieron es lo mismo que encerrar a un claustrofóbico en un ataúd. Si querían enloquecerlo felicidades, lo lograron.

-Ya basta Tatsumi.- Le dice el Dragón.

El hombre se marcha enfadado dando por terminada la discusión.

Tras varias horas Hyoga se despierta, se calma que al notar que no hay nadie en la habitación. Se levanta y se queda contemplando el cielo desde la ventana.

Shiryu y Shun preparan las cosas para darle de cenar a Hyoga, cuando Seiya se reúne con ellos en la cocina.

-¿Y Tatsumi?- Les pregunta

-Dejo una nota y se fue.

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Así como lo oyes no va a regresar hasta mañana que llegue Saori. Nos van a quitar a Hyoga.

Seiya se lleva una mano a la cara. No podía pensar. No lo quería entregar pero la situación está llegando a un punto insostenible.

-Voy a llevarle la cena.- Dijo Shun

-Espera. Él no quiere vernos.

-Tampoco lo puedo dejar sin comer. Tiene que tomarse su medicina.

Medicina, reflexiono Seiya. Eso eran drogas para mantenerlo calmado, para ni siquiera dejarlo pensar.

Los tres suben, pero Seiya y Shiryu permanecen a varios pasos de distancia. Shun se encomienda a todos los dioses y entra. El rubio que se entretenía contemplando el cielo al escuchar a alguien entrar se asusto. Y Shun con dolor puede ver como los ojos de Hyoga pasan del miedo al terror puro.

El rubio cae, sus piernas ya no lo sostienen, respira con dificultad y comienza a llorar.

-Hyo…

No pude terminar de hablar. Pues el joven lo interrumpe con sus suplicas.

-¡Por favor, ya no me lastimen más!

Shun no sabe que hacer. Hyoga de rodillas y con lagrimas le pide el final de este tormento.

-¡Por favor, no más! ¡Ya no puedo más!

Deja la charola de comida y el peliverde sale corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Se reúne con Seiya y Shiryu sin saber que hacer. Por largos minutos lo escuchan llorar y suplicar que ya no le hagan más daño.

Aquello es demasiado. ¿Cómo pudo su miedo provocarle tanto daño? Habría sido mejor dejarlo ir. Llorar ellos solos. Por que cada sollozo de Hyoga los esta destrozando.

Ese tormento dura largo rato. Pese a que está bajo pastillas no se puede calmar. Lo peor es no poder entrar a consolarlo. Si su sola presencia le produjo este dolor, escucharlos o verlos lo llevara a la locura. Cuando lo que el pide es precisamente que se alejen.

Un par de horas después el silencio por fin llego.

(**T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_No quiero decir adiós_**

Shiryu esta sentado en su habitación. Todos se han desmoronado. Saori vendrá en la mañana a llevarse a Hyoga y no puede impedirlo. ¿Con que argumento? Después de lo que paso se volvía imposible seguir reteniendo al cisne. Antes, estando los tres bien sentían que nada podía salir mal. Que pese a los gritos y al llanto; Hyoga lentamente se desahogaría y se calmaría. Pero era obvio que no fue así. Tatsumi tenia razón. Lo que le hicieron fue lo mismo que encerrar a un claustrofóbico en un ataúd.

Seiya ya no puede más. Esta situación lo ha rebasado por completo. Y tras lo que sucedió el día en el que Hyoga se golpeo en las escaleras, el joven castaño se encierra en su cuarto durante horas. Las últimas suplicas de Hyoga lo han paralizado. Mañana cuando llegue Saori acatara todas las ordenes que ella le de. Entregara a Hyoga y nunca más se acercara a el.

Shun puede que aun se niegue a separarse del rubio, pero si este empieza a llorar de nuevo no podrá negarse. Ya no hay un frente unido. Mañana sin más remedio tendrá que decirle adiós a Hyoga. Ni eso. El joven rubio ya no los tolera, sentirlos cerca le es una tortura.

(**T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_No me puedo perdonar pero tampoco te puedo dejar_**

-Se lo llevaran. –Es lo único que piensa Shun.

Con mucho cuidado regresa a la habitación del rubio. Despacito, sin hacer ruido abre la puerta. Pero no lo encuentra. Se fue. Nadie lo vio, todo mundo esta encerrado en sus propios cuartos.

-¡Seiya!- Shun sale corriendo a pedir ayuda. –¡Hyoga se fue!

-¿Qué pasa?- Llega el dragón atraído por los gritos.

-¡Hyoga no está! ¡Se fue!

-Tal vez fue lo mejor. –Dice Seiya en voz baja.

-¿¡Como va a ser lo mejor!- Shun está exasperado.

-Seiya hay que ir a buscarlo.

-El no quiere estar aquí.

-¡No seas estúpido Seiya! ¡Hyoga no está bien, le puede pasar algo, se puede hacer daño!- Shun ya no dijo más. Sale corriendo a buscarlo.

Shiryu contempla al castaño. Está demasiado deprimido como para pensar coherentemente.

-Seiya, Hyoga nos necesita.

-Nos odia.

-Tal vez, pero yo no lo voy a dejar.

Y sale también a buscarlo.

Seiya de nuevo se encierra en su cuarto. No lo entienden. Él dijo las palabras más hirientes que se le podían decir al joven rubio.

Como deseaba volver al pasado. Volver a oírlo reír, decir "baka Seiya". Sus comentarios con ese sentido del humor que se carga. Regresar a esos días felices y caminar todos juntos y contentos.

De pronto algo lo saca de sus reflexiones. Un relámpago y tras, el sonido mas horrible que puede haber. La lluvia. Está lloviendo y con fuerza. Está lloviendo y su amigo está afuera con esa maldición.

De inmediato sale también a buscarlo. Hyoga no razona cuando llueve. Su mente se pierde en ese día, le atormenta por que la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre él mientras Isaac se moría en sus brazos. Por que sintió sus espasmos antes de la muerte, por que sintió como el corazón se detenía.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_Uno contra tres _**

El ruso corre tambaleante. Las pastillas lo tienen mareado. Cada paso que da lo hace de manera inconsciente, sin pensar, sin siquiera ver el camino. Sólo quiere avanzar, huir de los recuerdos y sensaciones.

De pronto cae por que no vio la inclinación y con la lluvia se resbala hasta dar en una profunda zanja. Literalmente desapareció.

Ante la situación llega la lucidez. Trata de levantarse pero su pierna se atoro con algo. No puede liberarla. No puede ver nada y con lo mareado que está no logra hacer gran cosa, pero la lluvia está llenando de agua el surco. Por lo que insiste en liberarse.

El agua le está llegando al cuello y sube rápidamente. Si al menos pudiera enderezarse. Con trabajos sólo logra sentarse. Se va ahogar. Tiene demasiado frío y está mareado. Las pastillas que se tomo lo están durmiendo. A que malditas horas le vienen hacer efecto.

Antes de quedar completamente hundido toma aire. Puede resistir mucho tiempo pero si se queda dormido no se salvara. Que manera tan estúpida de morir. Y de pronto se alegra por ese pensamiento. Todavía y pese a todo quiere vivir.

-¡Hyoga!

Es la voz de Shun. Lo está buscando mediante el cosmos, pero se siente tan adormilado que no puede responderle.

-Hyoga ¿Dónde estás?- Sus amigos insisten en llamarlo.

Están desesperados, igual que aquella vez en la casa de libra. Los pudo sentir y supo que Seiya, Shiryu y Shun nunca lo iban a abandonar. Pero a que viene eso ahora. Ellos debieron entender que sólo trae desgracias, que todo lo que quiere muere, peor, lo termina matando. Alguien como él no merece vivir. Que clase de ser horrible es aquel que toma la vida de los que más ama. Por eso quería irse, estar lo mas lejos posible de ellos. Tan lejos que no pueda lastimarlos. Se iba a marchar para siempre. Eso había decidido. Desaparecer.

Cada día cerca de ellos le recuerda su crimen. Cada momento que se encariña siente que su mala suerte le llevará a hacerles daño. Siente que mueren en sus brazos como Isaac, por eso no soporta que lo toquen. No merece ser querido. No merece estar con vida. Y sin embargo se aferra a ella. Insiste en mantenerse consiente ¿Acaso no era esto lo que quería? ¿No quería desaparecer de sus vidas? Este es el único modo en el que lo permitirán.

Morir y aunque no quiere se queda dormido.

Un fuerte dolor lo hace despertar. La frente le duele y su pierna se hiere al ser jalado. Pero ahora que su cabeza esta fuera del agua comienza a toser, al tiempo que los pulmones tratan de recuperar el aliento.

-Espera Hyoga, en un momento estarás bien.

Está en brazos de Shun quien intenta sacarlo de la zanja sin saber que se ha atorado. No sabe que hacer el único modo era sumergirse pero Hyoga esta casi inconsciente.

-No me dejes.- Le dice una y otra vez. Mientras en vano intenta liberarlo. Hyoga en algún momento pudo sentir sus tibias lagrimas. Qué tontería llorar por alguien como él.

El agua sigue subiendo. Lo único que puede hacer Andrómeda es sostenerlo para mantener su cabeza fuera del agua, hasta que lleguen los demás.

-No me dejes.- Vuelve a pedirle antes de que el agua los cubra ¿Qué piensa hacer, ahogarse junto con él? Se queda allí sujetándolo. Luchando por liberarlo.

Aun así trata de contener la respiración, de mantenerse consiente, pero no puede. Hasta que el dolor nuevamente le despierta. Seiya y Shiryu ya han llegado y sólo entre los dos pueden, finalmente liberar su pierna.

Con trabajos logran sacarlo.

-¿¡Respira!

-Espera, déjame revisarlo.

-¡Sólo quiero saber si respira!

-Sí, respira

Hace un esfuerzo y abre los ojos. Sus tres amigos no paran de llorar. Está sentado en el suelo en brazos de Shun. Con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del peliverde. Mientras que el Dragón se ha quitado su chamarra y la pone encima de el para que le sirva de techo y la lluvia ya no le caiga en la cara, por su parte Seiya rompe su playera para hacer unas vendas.

-Pensé que te perdíamos.- Dijo Shiryu entre sollozos.

-Por poco no te encuentro.- Shun aun no puede calmarse.

-Por un momento pensé que nos dejabas Hyoga. Que te irías a donde no te puedo alcanzar.- Comento Seiya mientras le venda la pierna

-¿Por qué?- Dice en un susurro.

-¿Como que por qué? ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que te amamos?- Lo regaña Shun.

-Entiende que si te hundes en el infierno, nos hundimos los cuatro.- Le dice Seiya

-Ha donde vayas allí estaremos contigo.- Concluye Shiryu.

Pero Hyoga aun sigue sin entender. No puede comprender por que insisten en querer a alguien tan miserable como lo es él. Alguien que no merece perdón por lo que ha hecho. Alguien que está completamente dispuesto a ser el asesino de las personas que ama.

-Por favor Hyoga no te vayas de nuestro lado- Le pide Shun

Que actitud tan aferrada la de estos tres. El también los ama. Ese no es el problema.

Tiene miedo, miedo de que el destino le juegue chueco otra vez. De tener que alzar su puño contra ellos. Aunque se marche nunca los va a dejar de querer pero tenerlos cerca lo estresa demasiado por su temor. Y ellos también tienen miedo. Un miedo irracional a no volverlo a ver, como si se acabara el mundo por no saber de él. Un miedo contra tres. Alguien aquí tiene que ser el maduro en esta situación. Un corazón miedoso no puede contra tres.

-Me rindo.- Dice mientras se queda dormido. Que estúpido momento para que las pastillas le hagan efecto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Al principio había pensado esta historia como un back flash en la saga de Azul. Hubiera estado ubicado en el hermoso episodio 11. Pero pronto las ideas comenzaron a venir y la historia reclamo su propio espacio. Pues se fue haciendo más y mas larga. Ya no lo pude ubicar allí. En los capítulos 10, 11 y 12 de Azul los caballeros de bronce son muy sobre protectores con Hyoga por diversos hechos que pasan en la trama y quería justificar un poco la manera tan cariñosa en la que se desenvuelven y de ahí nació esta historia. Así que empecé a dedicarle tiempo y a verla como una historia nueva.

El fragmento del principio pertenece a _Tierra de los hombres_ de Antoine de Saint-Exupery internacionalmente conocido por ser el autor de _El principito _y aunque ese cuento me gusta _Tierra de los hombres_ es el mejor libro que he leído y por tanto mi favorito, se los recomiendo ampliamente junto con _Vuelo de noche _también del mismo autor. Por ahí existe un anime titulado _Área 88_ inspirado en estos escritos.

**(^_^)(^_^) Abrazos :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la próxima entrega:**

**Capítulo II Rendición:** Después de todo lo que paso, Saori toma una decisión en cuanto al rubio y sus amigos. Hyoga recuerda un momento de la infancia y Seiya y los demás los motivos que los orillaron a actuar de manera tan irracional. Las heridas del corazón son las más difíciles de sanar sobre todo si te las provocan gente a la que amas. En este mundo o hieres o sales herido ¿Cuál escoges?

Y tú ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?


	2. Rendición

1.-Antes de empezar quiero decir que la parte de Milo está inspirado en el fic "Corazón de Hielo" Nekane Lawliet. Léanlo por que está bien bueno y yo lo recomiendo.

2.-Estoy sorprendida por lo que ha crecido este fic, los que están leyendo Azul recordaran que allá mencione sus traumas por sus batallas, así pues, mi caballero rubio reflexionaba sobre lo mucho qu e sus hermanitos lo cuidan y recordaba lo que sufrió tras haber matado a Isaac. Eso fue como 10 renglones. En los primeros bosquejos del capitulo 10.

Luego la idea se volvió back flash del pasado de Hyoga, luego todo un capitulo, luego se independizo de Azul y siguió creciendo y siguió creciendo al grado que se volvió capítulos enormes -ni los de Azul son tan grandes. Evidentemente ambas son muy distintas Azul está llena de fantasía y está llena de lágrimas, cada capitulo de principio a fin están chillando.

_**En mis horas más oscuras**_

_**Capítulo II: Rendición**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ayer soñaba con paraísos de naranjos. Pero hoy para mi no hay paraíso. No creo ya en la existencia de las naranjas._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

_Tierra de los hombres_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Mientras duerme**_

Me rindo…

Ya no más, ya no luchare más…

Ya nada importa…

Me rindo…

La lluvia cae con intensidad como si a fuerzas intentara hacerse oír. Pero es inútil, el rubio ha caído en la oscuridad. No es consiente de nada. No se da cuenta que está en el hospital ni que lo están atendiendo, ni que Saori ha llegado escoltada por Aioria, Milo y Shaka, tampoco es consiente de la gran discusión que se lleva acabo. Y aunque abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que pasa no importaría, se ha rendido…así es, se ha rendido a la voluntad de los demás.

-La culpa es mía por dejar que esto llegara tan lejos.- Se reprocha la diosa y es que está furiosa. –Shaka escóltalos a la mansión.

-Pero Saori-san…

No deja terminar a Shiryu.-Márchense, no los quiero cerca de él. Por favor no me hagan ordenarle a Aioria que los saque a la fuerza.-La joven ni siquiera puede verlos.

-¿Qué va pasar con Hyoga? –Insiste Shun

-¿Te lo llevaras?- Interroga Shiryu

-No soy como ustedes, yo si voy a respetar su decisión. Se hará lo que él quiera, pero ya váyanse.

-Al menos déjame verlo por última vez.

-No.

-Seiya, ya basta- Le pide Aioria que sujeta a Milo del brazo para recordarle que no debe perder los estribos.

Saori está muy molesta por lo mal que encontró al rubio. Los doctores que han estado atendiendo a Hyoga le dijeron que lo mejor era internarlo en un psiquiátrico por lo nervioso que ha estado. Lo peor fue saber que estaba medicado con tranquilizantes y que por eso no pudo hacer nada cuando cayó en esa zanja donde casi se ahoga.

Milo se puso furioso, desconocía totalmente la situación del rubio. Realmente si no es porque Saori y Aioria están ahí los habría golpeado. En cuanto los jóvenes se marchan sale completamente exacerbado y se encierra en el cuarto donde descansa Hyoga.

Mientras Aioria fue con el. Y Shaka escolta a los tres jóvenes de bronce, junto a Tatsumi a la mansión. No pueden hacer nada. Se lo llevarán quien sabe a donde.

Milo contempla al rubio, luce tan frágil que casi no lo reconoce. Tiene una venda en la cabeza por el golpe que se llevo y han entablillado la pierna. Pasan las horas y el que Hyoga no despierte incrementa la molestia del Escorpión.

-Respira profundo y cuenta hasta 10.- Le dice el León

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, éste coraje no se me va a quitar hasta que…- No termina de hablar, aun está muy molesto.

Para Aioria es fácil comprenderlo, cuando escucho todo lo que paso el también se enfado. No debieron retenerlo contra su voluntad. Pero para Milo esto es personal. Hyoga significa mucho para él, por que el rubio es lo último que le queda de Camus. Y todos saben que el Acuario fue un amigo muy valioso para él.

Saori después de una larga charla con los doctores se reúne con los caballeros dorados en la habitación del cisne. No puede pasar por alto la furia de Milo.

-Trata de entenderlos.-Dice un poco mas calmada.

-No puedo. Realmente no puedo y de haberlo sabido antes habría venido personalmente a sacarlo de esa casa.

-No lo hicieron de mala fe.

-Aun así princesa Atena.-Dice Leo.- Lo que le hicieron fue muy cruel. Debieron respetarlo y darle su espacio.

-Miren, Seiya y los demás han pasado por pruebas muy duras, ustedes bien lo saben. El único modo que tuvieron para resistir tanta presión fue aferrarse los unos a los otros. Pero a Hyoga, el enfrentarse a Camus e Isaac lo afecto diferente, él quería alejarse. Fue una lucha de miedos Miedo irracional a separarse, miedo irracional a estar juntos. El problema fue que eran tres contra uno.

Milo ya puede entenderlos un poco, cuando Camus comenzó a volverse antisocial y a alejarse de sus amigos, por todo lo que había sufrido para obtener su armadura, en esa terrible prueba por la que pasan todos los acuarianos que aprenden "la ejecución de aurora", Camus se sintió tan mal que tenia ganas de desaparecer, se volvió una persona fría*, después por sus sospechas acerca de lo que sucedía en el santuario, se alejo aun más y él reacciono similar, tuvo que proclamar a los cuatro vientos que era su amigo para que el acuariano no se alejara de el. De hecho lo tuvo que perseguir por un buen tiempo y repetirle hasta el cansancio a Camus, a todos, que eran amigos. Que era una persona importante en su corazón. Sólo así, medianamente logro conservar a su compañero. Pero de eso, a secuestrarlo y drogarlo con calmantes hay un mundo de diferencia.

-El miedo nos hace hacer cosas insensatas. No podían ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Supongo- dice Aioria.

No es el miedo, es desesperación. Milo seguía reflexionando. Si a el le dolió en el alma ver como Camus pasaba del chico alegre al casi carente de emociones, como no les habrá dolido a Seiya y los demás. Lo noto en los ojos de Hyoga, cuando regresaron de la lucha contra Poseidón, el cisne no había tenido tiempo de llorar a su maestro cuando nuevamente fue lanzado a otra batalla. De la cual volvía con la mirada de un muerto en vida.

_Para todos fue evidente que algo le había pasado. Recuerda perfectamente esa noche, los jóvenes de bronce partirían en la mañana hacia Japón, Hyoga tenia planeado quedarse en la mansión Kido un par de días y luego volvería a Siberia. La luna llena iluminaba todo el santuario, y el Escorpión hacia su ronda cuando escucho voces, eran Hyoga y Seiya que discutían. _

_Seiya sujetó a Hyoga del brazo para impedirle marcharse, y ante la insistencia de éste por irse lo azoto contra la pared para después tomarlo por los hombros y arrinconarlo. Durante todo el tiempo el rubio evitaba mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿¡Que rayos te pasa!...No me digas que no tienes nada por que no te creo…Por favor- Comenzó a suplicar Seiya.- ¿Que fue lo que te paso?_

_-Mate a Isaac.- Dijo con la mirada baja._

_-¿Isaac? Pero Hyoga eso no fue tu culpa. Además eso paso hace mucho._

_-No…Isaac…Isaac estaba en el templo marino como guardián del ártico. _

_Seiya no podía creerlo. No podía estarse repitiendo la misma desgracia. Hyoga todavía estaba muy mal por lo de Camus._

_-…Hyoga…_

_-Lo mate…acabe con él…_

_Hyoga forcejeo para soltarse, pero Seiya insistía en retenerlo, finalmente los ojos del rubio lo miraron fijamente y Pegaso se perdió en ellos. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y lo soltó, viéndose libre el ruso se marcho._

_Seiya comenzó a llorar, se llevo un brazo a la cara y se apoyo en la pared, por que realmente estaba muy mal, y es que había visto el vació en los ojos de Hyoga y lo peor, su decisión. Se iba a marchar para siempre, los iba a abandonar._

_-Seiya._

_El joven se sorprendió por la presencia de Milo. El dorado no sabia que hacer, se veía así mismo en Seiya, su misma desesperación por perder a Camus. Seiya se estaba enfrentando a lo mismo. Al dolor de ver perdido a Hyoga._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Si.- Contesto secándose las lágrimas, -Estoy bien. De pronto la mirada de Seiya estaba llena de determinación_.

Ahora que Milo recapacita en eso, está seguro que en aquel momento Seiya decidió que no iba dejar ir a Hyoga, que lo iba a retener así sea por la fuerza.

Seiya no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo. Pero sólo consiguieron empeorar la situación.

-¿Por qué no despierta?- Milo pregunta por que la preocupación no lo deja descansar.

-Tranquilo Milo.

-Ya han pasado 10 horas y no da señales de despertar. Ni por que estamos aquí hablando.

-Debe de ser por las pastillas que tomaba.- Aioria trata de darle una explicación.

Ante estás palabras Milo centra su atención en Hyoga mientras internamente maldice a esos tres.

-Es normal, ya no te angusties.-Le explica Saori.-No es por las pastillas, es por que está exhausto, ha pasado por mucho y emocionalmente ya no puede más. El doctor cree que despertara hasta mañana.

-Ya oíste hasta mañana así que deja de contar los minutos y las horas.

-Aioria mañana Shaka y tú regresaran al santuario. Me preocupan Mu y Aldebaran.

-Entendido princesa Atena.

**(T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Se lo llevan**_

Es una tarde llena de lágrimas.

Con suma tristeza los jóvenes caballeros observan como Tatsumi está empacando las cosas de Hyoga. Se lo van a llevar.

-Rayos.- Exclama el hombre.- Ese Hyoga desobligado, tiene su pasaporte todo en desorden. Esto ya expiro.

Aquellas palabras le duelen demasiado a Shun. Se encierra en su cuarto. No puede soportar que se lo lleven.

Tatsumi va a su oficina, tiene que arreglar muchas cosas. Seiya y Shiryu lo alcanzan ahí.

-¿A dónde se llevarán a Hyoga?

Aquel sujeto se encogió de hombros.

-No lo vamos a perseguir Tatsumi, pero necesitamos saber.- Interroga el Dragón.

-Sí, pero eso aun no se decide. Hay muchas opciones, puede quedarse en el hospital hasta que recupere fuerzas y pueda volver a Siberia. Puede quedarse en una casa de reposo o en otra de las propiedades Kido o puede irse de viaje conmigo como su niñera. Ojala escoja la última y así me voy de vacaciones.

-Viajar es buena opción necesita distraerse.- Comenta el Dragón tratando de sonar optimista.

-Sí verdad, había pensado en un crucero por el mediterráneo.

-No creo que le agrade.- Comenta Seiya

-Entonces unas semanas en el Cairo.

-Tatsumi, se trata de que a él le guste no a ti.- Lo regaña Shiryu.

-Sí ya se, por eso pensé en Canadá. Es frió y tiene hermosos hoteles y sofisticadas plazas. Nieve para él, civilización para mi.

-Eso ya suena mejor.

Tatsumi termina y se va de regreso al hospital. Seiya quiere ir a verlo por última vez pero no se lo van a permitir. De hecho por eso dejaron a Shaka a vigilarlos. Tienen prohibido por Atena acercarse a Hyoga. Triste como se siente se va al cuarto del rubio y se encuentra con Shun quien está sentado en la cama del ruso. Al toparse con sus ojos llorosos ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas. Se sienta junto a él, tratando de consolarle y consolarse.

-Canadá no suena tan mal. Dicen que es bonito.

-No lo creo, no puede ser mejor que aquí.

-Tienes razón.

Shiryu se reúne con ellos y se recarga en la puerta.

-Debemos pensar que es muy bonito y alegrarnos de que se sienta mejor.

-Pero se va, se va muy lejos.- Alega Shun

-Es verdad. No quiero que se vaya.- Continua Seiya

-Si quieres algo déjalo ir.

-No queremos oír tu filosofía de san Valentín.- Lo regañan los dos.

Unas horas mas tarde Shaka se marcha, ahora si es seguro Hyoga ya no está en el hospital…se lo han llevado lejos.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿Realmente se fue? ¿Él se fue?**_

Seiya da un par de vueltas por la casa, no quiere aceptarlo, no quiere creer que Hyoga ya no está y pese a que Atena se los tiene prohibido decide ir al hospital. Está llegando al edificio cuando los otros dos le dan alcance, ellos también quieren ver al rubio.

Les es muy doloroso entrar y ver la habitación vacía. Aquí lo dejaron, aquí lo vieron por última vez y ya no está.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Seiya?- les pregunta el Escorpión con ira.

-¿Dónde está Hyoga?.- Interroga Seiya

Shiryu se adelanta, Milo está todavía mas enojado que cuando se entero de todo. A la mínima provocación va a responder.

-Sólo queríamos saber como sigue.

-¿¡Que como sigue!, ustedes…

-Ya basta

Dice Saori que para fortuna llego a tiempo por que Milo realmente quería llegar a los golpes.

-Milo necesito hablar con ellos a solas.

El dorado se va. Saori contempla a esos tres, aunque está molesta los entiende y en las horas pasadas ha tenido tiempo de recapacitar y analizar la situación. Además los ojos llorosos de sus jóvenes caballeros la hacen entender que está tratando con unos niños asustados.

-Parece que aun no han entendido.

-¿Qué paso con Hyoga?- pregunta Seiya

-Hace un par de horas que se fue.

-¡Se fue! ¿¡de verdad se fue!- Shun no lo puede creer.

-No estaba enojado con ustedes pero necesita su espacio.

-Se fue, realmente nos dejo.- Dice Shun comenzando a llorar. Shiryu y Seiya tratan de contener las lágrimas.

-Y que esperaban, no debieron retenerlo a la fuerza.

-Pero Saori-san nosotros lo amamos.- Dice el Dragón.

-El hecho de amar a una persona no quiere decir que tengan derechos sobre de ella. Deben de tener respeto a sus ideas y a su sentir, ustedes forzaron sus emociones y ya ven todo lo que paso.

-Pero…

-Entiendan, forzar a alguien aunque sea por amor sólo los lleva a herirla y a herirse. Ustedes lo quieren y aunque quererlo tanto lo vuelve una necesidad se debe respetar a la persona y a su libertad. Es doloroso, querer tanto es doloroso por que te llena de soledad y temor, por eso hay que ser fuertes para que el amor no se vuelva obsesión por posesión. Sólo así, dejándolo en libertad el amor no se vuelve un veneno, sólo en libertad el amor puede dar y recibir, por que la persona se queda por deseo propio y eso te llena de felicidad.

-Lo entiendo Saori san pero Hyoga no estaba bien.- Dice el Pegaso

-Tienes razón, está lleno de miedo. Pero ustedes no pueden curar ese temor cuando el miedo los invade también. Si no lo estuvieran habrían entendido y le habrían dado su espacio, habrían podido sanarlo. Un enfermo no puede curar a otro enfermo. En su estado ustedes no pueden ver lo que necesita, no ven que es a lo que le teme realmente.

Shun no puede dejar de llorar, no ha intervenido en la conversación por que sus lágrimas no lo dejan y aunque Seiya ha luchado por reprimirlas éstas ya brotan mientras un nudo se le hace en la garganta. Por su parte Shiryu baja la mirada tratando de esconder las propias.

-El temor se fue haciendo más y más grande. Sabían que le estaban haciendo daño y él a ustedes pero el temor no los dejaba razonar. En estos momentos están sufriendo mucho, les aseguro que Hyoga también, están pasando por horas muy oscuras pero deben de recordar que _el sol siempre estará ahí aun cuando densas nubes lo cubran, el sol siempre estará brillando sobre ellas*_. Si de verdad lo aman aceptaran que se ha ido y aprovecharan el tiempo para crecer y ser mejores personas, afrontaran su miedo a la soledad y lo vencerán.

Los jóvenes no dicen nada, se rindieron a la realidad, la miraron de frente y la aceptaron…rindiéndose dejaron ir a Hyoga y ya no iban hacer nada por recuperarlo. En silencio regresaron a casa con las manos vacías y con el corazón destrozado, no por su partida si no por que le hicieron mucho mal con sus actos.

Que uno ame a las persona no las hace dueños de ellas, si uno las ama debe de respetar su libertad. Aunque eso cueste muchas lágrimas.

Milo desde una ventana los contempla marcharse. Instantes después Saori se reúne con él.

-¿Les dijo la verdad?

-No, ya están sufriendo demasiado.

-Ellos deberían saber las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No les voy a provocar más lágrimas. Además si ellos lo supieran insistirían en verlo.

Milo entiende la situación.

Saori entra a una habitación y contempla al rubio caballero, está sentado en una silla de ruedas, viste de pants y sudadera y es que dentro de dos horas dejarán el hospital, sólo esperan que Tatsumi termine de arreglar todo para marcharse.

Los ojos confundidos del caballero interrogan a la diosa. No sabe que sus compañeros han venido a buscarlo; de hecho, que Seiya y los demás no estén le extraña. No tiene que decir nada Saori de inmediato sabe que pregunta por ellos.

-No están aquí y no vendrán.

Hyoga baja la mirada…no están. Está solo, ha sido abandonado.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿Dónde están?**_

Lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Seiya, Shiryu y Shun y es que un sólo pensamiento domina su ser. Hyoga se fue y ni siquiera se quiso despedir de ellos. ¿Le hicieron tanto daño que ahora los odia?

Si supieran que en estos momentos el rubio con la mirada los busca por todos lados mientras lo sacan del hospital. No entiende por que no están. Observa la gran camioneta y cuando abren las puertas ve con desilusión que tampoco ahí están. Saori se sienta junto a él, en el asiento posterior, mientras que Milo y Tatsumi van al frente siendo el mayordomo de la señorita Kido quien conduce.

A Milo todo esto le produce dolor y es que Hyoga se ha pegado a la ventana buscando a Seiya y los demás. Ya hasta se le ha pasado el coraje que sentía contra ellos. Cuando la camioneta arranca Hyoga se sienta tranquilo por unos momentos, pero en cuanto se da cuenta que no van en dirección a la mansión sus ojos se llenan de confusión.

Al verlo tan ansioso Milo tiene ganas de decirle que Seiya y los demás también están preocupados por él, pero que tienen prohibido acercarse. La mirada de Saori lo detiene y hasta lo regaña. Por lo que el dorado se encoge en su asiento y se muerde la lengua.

Saori toma a Hyoga y lo acomoda en su regazo.

-Deja de buscarlos, no los vas a encontrar. Están muy lejos, por fin están muy lejos de ti.

Hyoga mira a los ojos a Saori, no es posible, no lo cree, ellos no lo dejarían.

Realmente Hyoga está muy confuso, se abraza a Saori por que tiene miedo y ella lo arrulla durante el largo trayecto.

Pronto cae profundamente dormido por esa magia que ella ejerce sobre sus caballeros. El rubio comienza a soñar con su infancia y con Seiya, Shiryu, Shun…e Ikki

_El pequeño Hyoga abre un cajón buscando su ropa de entrenamiento pero de inmediato lo cierra y es que hay algo horrible adentro. _

_Se queda sin saber que hacer. Algunos niños no lo quieren por ser extranjero, por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, así que siempre andan buscando como molestarlo, cuando se es patético se necesita alguien que lo sea más, pero ahora se pasaron. Está entre enfrentarse a lo que está ahí o soportar los regaños y golpes que le propine el instructor._

_Lo que se encuentra adentro no puede ser peor dado que tuvieron el valor de agarrarlo y meterlo, así que se va llenando de valor para abrir el cajón y en eso piensa cuando alguien lo llama y el pobre brinca de susto._

_-¿Qué paso?- Dice el pequeño Seiya entre risas y es que Hyoga está azul del miedo. Éste sólo señala el cajón su vocabulario no da para explicar._

_Seiya lo abre y lo cierra de inmediato, no lo puede creer._

_-No te preocupes ya veré la manera de ayudarte.- Le dice el castaño aunque no sabe que hacer._

_Hyoga no entiende por que Seiya insiste en ser su amigo, se le ha pegado como chicle al zapato y realmente se lo agradece sobre todo en estás circunstancias. Es entonces cuando llega Shiryu._

_-Apúrense nos va a regañar el instructor._

_-No lo vas a creer Shiryu. –Dice Seiya señalando el cajón.- Ésta vez si se pasaron._

_-No me digas que otra vez escondieron tu uniforme._

_-No…haber una…-realmente su vocabulario no le ayuda a explicar al rubio niño._

_Shiryu abre el cajón y lo cierra de inmediato._

_-Por Kamisama no puedo creer que se atrevieran a tanto._

_Realmente Shiryu no puede entender por que algunos niños odian tanto a Hyoga. Si esto no apareció en el cajón de Shun es por que Ikki perseguiría con su puño a los culpables. Pensando en ellos es que ambos llegan y es que Shun siempre está al pendiente de Hyoga._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Les pregunta el peliverde._

_-Hay una jevi (Serpiente en japonés) en el cajón de Hyoga.- Explica Shiryu._

_-je…vi, jevi- Dice Hyoga que ahora sabe como es que se le llama a tales animales._

_-¿Qué?- Exclama Shun sorprendido._

_-A ver.- dice Ikki fastidiado y es que Shun no se va a ir sin Hyoga._

_Revisa el cajón y efectivamente ahí está, algo asqueado la toma y la saca de la habitación, ante la cara incrédula de los otros niños, si Ikki se les hacia poderoso ahora en invencible. _

_-Torpes, está muerta._

_-¿¡Está muerta!_

_Seiya de inmediato sale a verla, mientras Hyoga aprovecha para sacar su ropa y cambiarse. Todos salen y se reúnen con Seiya que con un palo está tocando esa cosa._

_-Pobrecita la mataron.- Dice Shun viendo al animalejo muerto_

_-No, creo que la hallaron muerta y se les ocurrió está maldad.- Explica Ikki. _

_Hyoga no entiende mucho salvo que le da miedo y repugnancia aquel animal. Ikki se da cuenta y con ambas manos toma la cara del rubio quien se congela ante al asco y es que Ikki la agarro con sus manos, y no puede decir algo después del inmenso favor que le hizo. Así que se aguanta ante las carcajadas de este._

_-Nii-san_

_-Ahora vas tu._

_-No me vas agarrar con esas manos tan asquerosas._

_Todo es juego y de inmediato Shun hecha a correr e Ikki va tras él pequeño. Por su parte Seiya deja esa cosa en paz, había pensado en molestar a Hyoga con ella pero se ve que el rubio le tiene miedo._

_-De cualquier modo toda tu ropa ya ha de oler de serpiente muerta.-Le dice Shiryu_

_Hyoga baja la mirada, va a tener que la lavar todo, no se quita lo que trae puesto por que de verdad que lo necesita para los entrenamientos. Por su parte Seiya se quito su playera y le empieza a limpiar la cara. _

_-Ya no importa. Si algo así vuelve a pasar sólo dime. _

_Hyoga asiente, Seiya toma su mano y todos corren a los entrenamientos, por poco no llegan. Pese a todo el rubio es feliz de que se preocupen por él. De que estén a su lado._

Hyoga despierta, han llegado al lugar, con cuidado Milo lo ayuda a bajar de la camioneta. Por un momento el cisne cree que sus amigos están allí, pero no es así.

¿Dónde están? Se siente asustado, pero sobre todo abandonado, tal vez ellos están enfadados con él.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Llamando a la puerta**_

Hyoga se encuentra sentado en una cama mientras Milo y Tatsumi terminan de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación. Milo de reojo contempla al rubio, Hyoga está totalmente ausente de todo, se ha encerrado en si mismo de nuevo.

Cuando despertó en el hospital hizo lo mismo, no era consiente de nada, no quería pensar. El psiquiatra les explico que esto era un mecanismo de defensa, como ya no soportaba la situación se evadió de la realidad.

Obedecía maquinalmente lo que le decían pero no razonaba el por que.

Lo otro era que no quería hablar, su mente y su voz se habían desconectado por completo, en esa situación Saori hizo lo que creyó más conveniente para él. Lo trajo a ésta casa para aislarlo de todo, para alejarlo de Seiya y los otros.

Tras terminar de instalarlo, lo dejaron sólo y cerraron la puerta por fuera. Sin embargo horas más tarde el joven dorado entro a la habitación. El ruso dormía, Milo tomó una silla y se sentó a un costado de la cama para velar su sueño.

¿Por qué la historia se repite? Aun puede recordar al joven Camus, sus cabellos despeinados, sus risas, su alegría, Camus le parecía sacado de otra dimensión y luego se volvió serio y estoico. Esa vez que lucho con Hyoga noto su calido corazón, amaba a sus compañeros y ellos lo amaban también, cada vez que se levantaba pese al dolor de la aguja escarlata, sentía que lo hacia por ellos. Por eso, cuando lo vio irse hacia su destino con Camus, estúpidamente pensó que él no pasaría por lo mismo, que esa calidez impediría que Hyoga se congelara.

Tal parece que esa es una maldición de la cual los acuarianos no pueden escapar.

Al día siguiente Saori se prepara para partir, aunque quería quedarse no podía, el temor al despertar de Hades la obliga a marcharse.

Le lleva el desayuno a Hyoga y con alegría ve que el joven está consiente y que con la mirada busca a sus amigos.

-No están aquí. Están muy lejos.

Esto lo desconcierta.

-Me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa se la pides a Tatsumi.

Hyoga se queda meditando unos instantes. Saori le da un beso en la frente y se despide. El caballero se asusta ante la situación. Lo van a abandonar aquí. Alterado la contempla abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Esto no podía ser. Realmente lo van a dejar. Con mucho trabajo se levanta dado que no puede apoyar un pie y llega a la puerta. Está cerrada, lo que incrementa el miedo. Comienza a golpearla esperando que alguien atienda, que le abran, pero no pasa nada.

Saori que sabia que esto iba pasar se queda parada tras la puerta oyendo los suplicantes golpes que Hyoga le da para que le abran. Las lágrimas escurren por las mejillas de la diosa, no por encerrarlo si no por que éste no pronuncia ninguna palabra.

-Hyoga te amamos y mucho. No sólo yo, Seiya, Shiryu y Shun también te aman, nadie está enojado contigo.

Ante éstas palabras Hyoga deja de llamar a la puerta.

-Si quieres ir casa sólo tienes que pedirlo, pero si no aquí tendrás todo lo que necesites.

Silencio, Hyoga no puede pronunciar palabra.

-Te lo juro todos te queremos mucho, no hay día que no pensemos en ti, te amamos con todo el corazón. Seiya, Shiryu y Shun también te aman, te aman tanto que se negaban a dejarte ir y si no están aquí es por que yo se los impedí, no por que estén enojados contigo.

Saori espera en vano contestación, posiblemente Hyoga se haya desconectado de nuevo, sólo desea que la haya escuchado, que sepa muy adentro de su corazón que lo aman. Tras despedirse la diosa sube a la camioneta acompañada de Milo.

El auto arranca y se va. Le duele en el alma dejarlo pero es lo mejor, estar solo es lo mejor que se le puede hacer.

-Princesa Atena, usted sabe que estoy muy molesto con Seiya y los otros, pero creo que Hyoga quiere estar con ellos.

-No, sólo teme a que estén enfadados con él, ese siempre ha sido su temor más grande.

-Pero dejarlo solo. Alejarlo así de ellos.

-Tiene miedo Milo, se odia y se avergüenza de si mismo y a lo que más le teme es ser odiado por los que más ama, por eso quería alejarse de ellos. No quiere que vean que es débil, no quiere que sepan que es temeroso. Y todo lo que paso lo sumió en un circulo, el temor lo hacia luchar por irse, y les gritaba a Seiya y a los demás para después odiarse por haberlos lastimado. Su odio interno aumentaba al tiempo que Seiya se negaba a soltarlo. Luchaba y se odiaba y al día siguiente repetía lo mismo, es por eso que ha dejado de hablar y que se desconecta de todo, ya no quiere lastimar a nadie con su dolor, ya no lo expresara más y eso también es malo por que internamente lo ira matando.

-Entiendo.

-Hyoga es fuerte, con algunos días ahí se dará cuenta que está solo, sabe que en algún lugar del mundo hay gente que lo ama y que están tan lejos que no podrá lastimarlos con su dolor, comenzará a desahogarse por fin y poco a poco dejara de evadirse y volverá a hablar.

Milo baja la mirada quería quedarse a cuidarlo pero ahora entiende que lo mejor para Hyoga es estar sólo.

-Desahogar todo ese dolor es lo que necesita.- concluye Saori

-Cierto

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Amor vs Temor**_

Shiryu no puede dormir. Han pasado cinco días desde que se llevaron a Hyoga. No, había que aceptar la realidad se fue, se fue por todo el daño que le hicieron. Hyoga no quería permanecer junto a ellos, tenia miedo, como si su sola presencia los fuera a maldecir.

Por eso quería irse. Se sentía mal por las batallas que sostuvo y quería desaparecer. Pero no se lo permitieron. Sabían que si se iba con el tiempo encontraría la paz para su alma, el problema era que sólo habían dos posibilidades, que se calmara y volviera o que se calmara y en esa tranquilidad ocasionada por la soledad refrendara su decisión de jamás volverlos a ver.

Que escogiera la segunda opción era lo probable, por eso se comportaron así. Tal parece que hay cosas que el amor no puede curar. ¿Qué amor? Ellos no lo hicieron por amor, si lo amaran le habrían permitido marchar y confiarían que algún día volvería. Fue su miedo al dolor. Sabían que decir adiós les iba a doler demasiado así que de sus lágrimas a las de Hyoga escogieron las de Hyoga. ¿Qué clase de amor tan egoísta es ese?

Se levanta de la cama e instintivamente va a la habitación que antes ocupaba el rubio. No se sorprende de encontrar a Seiya y Shun durmiendo ahí. En una casa tan grande se han aferrado a este cuarto.

Se sienta en el sillón y llora en silencio. No le importa Seiya y Shun también han estado llorando. Hyoga no está. El mundo no se acaba por eso y sin embargo pensar en jamás verlo hace que así parezca. El único modo en que pudieron enfrentar tantas batallas, a pesar de haberse jurado que no importaba si sólo uno sobrevivía y completaba la misión fue aferrarse los unos a los otros. Si Seiya o Shun desaparecieran se sentiría igual de mal.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿Te quieres quedar aquí?**_

-Tatsumi-sama el joven Hyoga quiere hablar con usted.- Alguien del personal le informa al hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Ya empezó a reaccionar.

El hombre entro y contemplo a Hyoga, está sentado en su cama recargado en varias almohadas con la mirada baja.

-¿Hace cuanto me trajeron?- Pregunta con voz apenas audible.

-Cinco días.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En una casa de reposo de la familia Kido

-¿Y Seiya y los demás?

-En la mansión principal, no te preocupes no saben que estamos aquí.

El chico se quedo meditativo unos segundos.-¿Estamos muy lejos?

-Si, varias horas en carretera. –Tras varios minutos de silencio continuo.-¿Quieres estar solo?

El rubio afirmo con la cabeza y Tatsumi se retira. Saori tiene razón, soledad para pensar es lo único que necesita. Todos los días la joven de pelo violeta llama para saber el estado de su caballero y le alegra al saber que ya ha vuelto a hablar.

Al día siguiente Tatsumi nuevamente es interrogado por Hyoga. Al hombre no le paso por alto los ojos hinchados del rubio por que estuvo llorando en silencio.

-¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?-Pregunto en voz baja y sin mirarlo.

-Lo que quieras. Saori-sama pensó que aquí podrías pasar un tiempo y descansar pero si no te gusta el lugar nos podemos marchar a otro lado. –Hyoga se quedo meditativo por lo que Tatsumi continuo.- Mientras tu salud no se reestablezca no puedes quedarte solo, así que en cuanto recobres fuerzas si lo que deseas es irte podrás hacerlo. Atena ha decretado que estás en total libertad.

-¿Soy libre?

-Así es, puedes ir y hacer según tu voluntad yo solamente te cuidare hasta que sanes.

-Gracias Tatsumi.

El hombre se retira dejando a Hyoga en la soledad. El ruso no sabia que hacer, se había rendido a la voluntad de otros y ahora nuevamente era libre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente, éste lugar es justo como lo que ha deseado, en éstas paredes ha encontrado la soledad y el silencio que necesitaba, pues por fin puede percibir claramente eso negro en su alma, eso que lo hace odiarse, que le recrimina cada momento de felicidad. Y con dolor se hunde en la negrura de sus pensamientos pues aquí no hay nadie que lo saque de ellos.

Antes traba de callarlos pero ahora se ha rendido.

Al día siguiente se levanta, a pasado tanto tiempo en cama que ya no lo soporta, la puerta que antes estuvo cerrada ahora está abierta, realmente puede ir a donde quiera, apoyado en muletas comienza a recorrer la casa hasta que da con un teléfono y se queda contemplándolo. Una parte de él quiere llamar a la mansión pero otra más fuerte no se lo permite.

-¿Quieres saber de Seiya y los demas?- Lo interroga Tatsumi

-No, no quiero saber nada de ellos. –Dice yéndose del lugar.

Aquel momento flaco cedió, no quiere verlos, no quiere oírlos, no quiere nada que le recuerde que existen.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**No quise escucharte**_

Seiya no ha querido comer, sólo se la pasa llorando por los rincones. Preocupado Shiryu le prepara la comida. No sabe que hacer, pero tiene que conseguir que el castaño coma aunque sea un poco.

Preocupado va a la habitación del joven. Lo encuentra escondido bajo las mantas de su cama.

-Seiya tienes que comer.

No hay respuesta

-Seiya…por favor.

Nada de nuevo.

-Ya no puedo con esto Seiya, por favor, si no vas a comer aunque sea dime algo.

-Es mi culpa.

Dice aun escondido por las mantas, Shiryu sonríe al menos va a desahogarse. Después de que le dijo a Hyoga que ni aunque lo mate lo dejaría ir, Seiya ha estado mal y el hecho de que el rubio los dejara lo afecto aun más.

-No es tu culpa, es de todos.

-Es mi culpa. Nunca quise escuchar a Hyoga.

-¿Cómo?

-Me negué a escucharlo, mi miedo sólo me permitía oír que se quería ir y por eso deje de escucharlo. Sólo me interesaba retenerlo.

-Todos queríamos que se quedara.

-Pero no oíamos lo que sufría, nunca escuchamos su dolor, si le hubiera prestado atención me habría dado cuenta por que sufría, por que se quería marchar. Pero tenia tanto miedo a que me dejara para siempre que tape mis oídos. Saori tiene razón enfermos de miedo no podíamos cuidarlo.

Shiryu se queda reflexionando en eso. No quería aceptarlo pero era verdad, sólo les interesaba retenerlo, no les importo lo que sufría. Únicamente pensaron en su propio temor.

-Seiya me prometes que vas a comer. Si no por ti al menos por mi.

-Sí.

Shiryu se va, necesita llorar un rato ¿Por que nunca quiso escuchar a Hyoga? Cuando llega a la puerta se topa con Shun quien escucho todo. Sus ojos verdes están rojos por que quieren llorar.

-Nunca me voy a perdonar haberle hecho tanto daño.- Le dice el Dragón.- No debimos retenerlo en contra de su voluntad.

-Yo no me arrepiento.

-Shun

-Se odiaba así mismo, lo único que podía hacer era gritarle que lo quería, obligarlo a escucharme.

-¿Y el realmente te escucho?

Ante éstas palabras Shun sale corriendo a llorar y Shiryu se regaña a si mismo no debió decir eso.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Pesadilla**_

Hyoga no puede ver nada, pero se siente en brazos de alguien y escucha las voces de Seiya, Shiryu y Shun diciéndole que lo quieren. Se siente tan bien ser cuidado y protegido y de pronto aquellos brazos que lo sostienen lo sueltan y cae. Poco a poco recobra la visión siente la lluvia cayendo con fuerza y se da cuenta que frente a él está Isaac, moribundo. De inmediato corre hacia su amigo que sufre los espasmos previos a la muerte hasta que finalmente expira. Hyoga se pierde en ese rostro muerto pero Isaac se desase convirtiéndose en sangre. El rubio horrorizado ve sus brazos manchados, se levanta queriendo huir y se topa con una visión peor, Seiya, Shiryu y Shun muertos y cubiertos de sangre. Ante el impacto retrocede pero se tropieza con algo y cae…se trata del cadáver de Camus. La lluvia se convierte en sangre y hasta sus rubios cabellos se han teñido de rojo. Ya no puede más y comienza a gritar

-¡Es mi culpa!

El cisne despierta, nuevamente ha tenido esa pesadilla. Pronto se da cuenta cual fue el detonante de ésta, el joven de rubios cabellos se esconde bajo las cobijas mientras con las manos se tapa los oídos. Está lloviendo y ese sonido no lo soporta. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, pero al menos al fin puede llorar a solas. En la bendita soledad que ha estado pidiendo.

Mientras estuvo cautivo en la mansión Kido siempre soñaba lo mismo, llego a un punto en el que se negó a dormir, por eso estaba tan irritable, y por eso quería estar lejos de sus amigos.

Por fortuna la lluvia no duro mucho pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. No tenia derecho al descanso. Eso es lo que su mente le dice, cada vez que encuentra un poco de paz o alegría su mente lo traiciona y lo llena de odio hacia si, pues no tiene derecho a nada.

Su alma se flagela con esos pensamientos y entre lágrimas el rubio los oye atentamente.

Por fin empezó a clarear y el cisne toma las muletas y sale, pero antes abandonar la casa contempla el teléfono. Tiene tantas ganas de llamar a la mansión y escuchar las consoladoras voces de Seiya y los demás que por poco lo hace si no fuera por que nuevamente es acusado, su esperanza de un poquito de paz rápidamente se opaca ante la visión de los muertos y se aleja de el prohibiéndose hablar. Se interna en el bosque y cuando encuentra un buen lugar se sienta a seguir escuchando sus pensamientos que por mucho que estos duelan no puede callarlos. Además ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar contra ellos…ha decidido que ya no lo hará…se ha rendido ante ellos.

Ese el primero de varios días en el que él joven hace lo mismo.

**(T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Razones**_

Es más de medianoche y en la mansión Kido los caballeros de bronce no pueden dormir. Está lloviendo y la oscuridad es grande.

Nuevamente se han reunido en la habitación de Hyoga, Shun está sentado en la cama con la almohada entre sus brazos. Seiya se acomodo en el sillón y Shiryu se ha recargado a un lado de la ventana.

Los tres se contemplan, los tres en silencio están teniendo una larga conversación. Pues saben perfectamente las razones que los orillaron a actuar de esa manera tan ilógica.

Podría decirse que Shun es el más maduro del grupo, pero cuando se trata de Hyoga suele ser muy infantil. Cuando niños, los otros huérfanos no lo querían pero poco le importaba por que el peliverde daba su amor a su hermano y recibía todo el amor de Ikki, que encima, por su propia independencia y fortaleza no necesitaba de sus atenciones y cuando eres tan cuidado, se siente necesidad de cuidar a alguien, y ahí estaba Hyoga, enfrentando solo la adversidad, con el dolor de haberse quedado huérfano, en un país extraño, rodeado de niños que ante la situación liberaban la presión haciéndole la vida miserable a otros niños. Shun necesitaba proteger a alguien y el pequeño Hyoga necesitaba ser querido.

Tiempo después, cuando se convirtieron en caballeros y se volvieron a ver, Shun se topo con que Ikki se había llenado de odio, hacia él y el mundo. Cualquier otra persona que no fuera tan madura como Shun, se habría llenado con sentimientos de traición, tristeza, culpabilidad; pero no Shun, que como siempre antes de ver por el mismo, veia por Ikki, por eso de inmediato entendió que ese odio que salía de su hermano sólo era un modo para desahogar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, por eso, lo que él sufría no podía compararse con lo que sufría Ikki.

En ese entonces la situación entre Hyoga y Shun cambio, pues el cisne por la perdida de Isaac necesitaba proteger a alguien y Andrómeda por la situación con su hermano necesitaba sentirse querido. Hyoga no es tan sobre protector como lo es Ikki, él ha sido conciente de que Shun es un caballero y por lo tanto es fuerte en el combate, por lo que sólo intervenía cuando era absolutamente necesario. De modo que Shun se sentía protegido pero sin ser una carga lo que era muy diferente de cuando pequeño dependía de Ikki.

Aunque que la situación con Ikki se ha arreglado, Shun sufre su ausencia, pues el fénix es una persona solitaria. Así que Shun no tuvo en quien desfogar su amor más que en Hyoga. Por eso no podía dejarlo marchar. El dolor de la soledad por no tener a su hermano aumentaría si se le agregara el dolor de perder a Hyoga.

Cuando niños, Seiya se obsesiono con Hyoga, si se hicieron amigos fue por la insistencia del Pegaso. Seiya aun no sabe que fue lo que vio en Hyoga o que vació llenaba el rubio en él. Tal ves fue la infantil y honesta curiosidad por lo diferente que era el rubio, dado que venia de una cultura completamente distinta o por que, por lo mismo, el castaño podía fungir como hermano mayor y dárselas de sabio al explicarle a Hyoga todo tipo de costumbres e historias japonesas o tal ves por que Hyoga acababa de perder a su madre y sentía que él, era el único que podía entender todas las veces que lloraba por Seika, pues la joven, más que su hermana era su madre.

Después, ya como caballeros la amistad se fortaleció, por que los dos son tercos y necesitan llevarle la contraria a alguien. Tener con quien pelear le ayudo a Seiya a soportar las decepciones de la vida. Pues cuando creyó que por fin podía alcanzar la felicidad, cuando por fin tendría la recompensa de tener a esa hermana tan querida, se encontró con que ella está desaparecida. Ante tanto dolor y desesperación Seiya ha convertido a sus compañeros de armas en su familia. Por eso cuando vio en los ojos de Hyoga que este planeaba desaparecer no pudo soportarlo. Si Hyoga se volvía otra incógnita como Seika se volvería loco. No soporta ver al horizonte y no encontrar a esa persona, necesita saber donde está, necesita saber que está bien y sobre todo necesita saber que lo volverá a ver, a escuchar, a abrazar.

Antes de dormir, Seiya siempre hace un repaso general de donde están las personas que quiere, se repite que Saori y Marín están en el santuario, que Miho y los niños están en el orfanatorio, que ellos están aquí, bajo éste techo y luego pasa a Seika, su frágil Seika, entonces pasan horas antes de que pueda conciliar el sueño. Si alguien más desapareciera jamás volvería a dormir.

La situación de Shiryu es distinta a la de sus compañeros, él no conoce su origen, simplemente fue abandonado en un orfanato a las pocas horas de haber nacido. Y esa palabra "abandonado" ha marcado su vida.

Cuando niños, comenzó a tratar a Hyoga por Seiya, pero después fue por observarlo, Hyoga era diferente, era el único que había recibido la educación de una madre, se preocupaba por no ensuciar o rasgar su ropa, se sentaba derechito en la mesa y no jugaba con su comida, no subía los codos y masticaba en silencio. Daba las gracias cuando recibía algo y solía decirles esas frases que las mamás suelen decir.

Nunca olvidara aquella vez en que señalo a Seiya con el dedo y el rubio le dijo que era descortés señalar a las personas, ni esa donde tuvieron la oportunidad de estar frente a un piano y el pequeño Hyoga de a dedo toco una melodía.

Cada gesto de Hyoga era como ver un mundo que le fue negado.

Ser enviado a Rozan ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Por primera vez se sintió como parte de una familia, el maestro lo corregía con el mismo tono dulce que noto en Hyoga aquella vez que le dijo que no debía señalar. Tono que supuso es el que las madres y padres usan con sus hijos. Su maestro se reía mucho con sus torpezas y también hasta la fecha le dice que está orgulloso de él. Shunrey y el maestro son su familia.

La familia se hizo más grande cuando volvió a encontrarse con Seiya y los demás. Podía soportar perderlos en una batalla, aceptaba la muerte como una consecuencia lógica de ser caballeros, pero no sobrelleva el ser abandonado. De pequeño cuando pregunto como llego al orfanato, le dijeron "te abandonaron aquí". Ese dolor de ser dejado atrás fue lo que lo orillo a retener a Hyoga, pese a sus lágrimas y suplicas.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Algo se rompió**_

Seiya y Shiryu se rindieron y han dejado ir a Hyoga por eso lentamente han comprendido todo lo que hicieron y sus emociones se van calmando. Pero Shun aun se niega a aceptarlo y eso es por que en parte tiene razón, Hyoga se odia y lo único que podía hacer era decirle cuanto lo quería.

Por eso, cuando no está en la habitación del ruso, está pegado al teléfono con la esperanza de que les marque. Shiryu al verlo que nuevamente está revisando si hay línea, a pesar de que son las tres de la mañana le acaricia el verde cabello.

-Acepta que hicimos mal.

Shun molesto se va, no puede ir al cuarto de Hyoga por que Seiya está durmiendo ahí y agradece que el castaño ya empieza a dormir y a comer. Shiryu también se retira a dormir si está despierto a esas horas es por cuidar de Seiya.

Pero Andrómeda no puede dormir, así que se va a la sala donde también hay un teléfono. Ahora que lo piensa aquella madrugada tampoco podía dormir.

_Habían regresado del santuario y el rubio partiría en unas horas rumbo a Siberia. Shun pedía por tiempo por que intuía la decisión de Hyoga. Aunque fue algo que el cisne sólo hablo con Saori, todos sabían que la diosa le había dado el permiso de abandonar la orden, pero el rubio se negó, él seguiría protegiendo a la diosa hasta el fin de sus días, sólo que ya no quiere estar cerca de sus hermanos de bronce y eso es por que se odia y teme a esa maldición que lo persigue. _

_Por eso Shun pedía por tiempo para hacerle entender lo mucho que lo quiere y que lo necesita._

_El rubio dormía. Shun fue a la sala y se topó con Seiya y Shiryu que como él y por las mismas razones no podían conciliar el sueño. Shun miro el reloj eran más de las tres de la mañana._

_-Se va a ir en unas horas.- Murmuro Andrómeda._

_-No se ira. Así sea por la fuerza pero lo retendré en ésta casa._

_-Seiya ¿Qué planeas?_

_-Lo que oíste Shiryu._

_-No podemos hacer eso. –Dijo sorprendido Shun_

_-Yo no veo otra salida.- Dijo Shiryu y es que a él, le había pasado la misma idea por la cabeza._

_Shun estaba sorprendido, realmente el tampoco quería dejar ir a Hyoga, de hecho había pensado irse con él, pero sabia que el rubio no lo consentiría. No dijeron más, Seiya había decido que no le permitiría a Hyoga partir. Shiryu aun tenia dudas, pero hiciera lo que hiciera Seiya lo iba a secundar._

_Hyoga estaba tan ensimismado que no noto la actitud extraña de sus amigos esa mañana. Tomó sus cosas y los vio en la puerta pensando que lo iban a despedir._

_-Lo siento Hyoga pero no te dejare partir._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que estoy diciendo es que así sea por la fuerza te retendré en ésta casa.- Le dijo Seiya tomándolo del brazo para encaminarlo a su alcoba._

_-No estás hablando en serio. _

_-Es enserio Hyoga, no te dejaremos partir, así tengamos que hacer uso de la fuerza.- Dijo Shiryu._

_Se habían alejado de la entrada cuando Hyoga forcejeo con Seiya y libero su brazo iba a darse vuelta cuando Shiryu ya estaba ahí para bloquearle el paso, nuevamente Seiya lo tomó del brazo, pero ésta vez con fuerza para obligarlo a subir las escaleras._

_-Ésta broma se acaba ahora._

_-No es ninguna broma._

_Confundido miro a Shun pidiendo ayuda. El peliverde había permanecido estático observando como a rastras llevaban a Hyoga a su cuarto. _

_-Perdón Hyoga, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos, no te dejaremos partir. Por cualquier medio te detendremos._

_Tan impactado estaba el ruso que no opuso resistencia cuando Shun le quito la caja de la armadura y tomó su maleta._

_-¿Con que derecho me hacen esto?_

_-El que me da el quererte tanto._

_-Deja de decir tonterías._

_-No es una tontería._

_Encerraron a Hyoga en su cuarto y Seiya se quedo con él para vigilarlo. Era como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, como si lo hubieran planeado por mucho tiempo cada uno de ellos sabia exactamente que hacer y vigilaban al ruso a cada momento._

_Si Tatsumi no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo Hyoga menos, los primeros tres días trato de razonar con ellos, hablaba con cada uno, hablaba con los tres juntos. Pero sólo durante los primeros dos días lo escucharon. Después sólo evadían el tema._

_Estaban comiendo en la cocina ese tercer día, con Hyoga completamente fastidiado por lo que estaban haciendo al ignorar sus razones._

_-¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza? No tienen ningún derecho a retenerme aquí._

_-¿De que quieres tu sándwich?- Le pregunto Shiryu._

_Esa respuesta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hyoga arrojo su plato y completamente furioso se dirigió a la puerta, pero Shun ya estaba ahí. _

_-Déjame pasar._

_-No._

_Hyoga empujo a Shun, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para abrirse paso. Aun así Shun lo sujeto del brazo._

_-Esta tontería se acabo, me largo. –Le dijo liberándose._

_-Hyoga, ¿Estás dispuesto a llegar a los golpes?- Lo interrogo Seiya_

_Ante éstas palabras Hyoga se congelo unos segundos y es que tenia muy presente lo de Isaac, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shiryu lo cargo en su hombro y lo subió a su alcoba. Pese a las protestas del rubio sabían que no podía defenderse._

_Un par de días después sucedió. Tal vez la lluvia fue el detonante, tal vez Hyoga ya no aguantaba más el que ignoraran sus deseos. Tras haber fingido que dormía aprovechando la falta de sueño de Shiryu, Hyoga logro salir de la casa, pero rápidamente fue alcanzado por Seiya. A diferencia de la vez anterior el rubio no estaba dispuesto a volver, tal vez no soltó un golpe, pero si forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas y si no es por la ayuda de Shiryu, Seiya ya no habría podido meterlo a la casa. Pero aun adentro seguía luchando por que lo soltasen. Fue la primera vez que se puso así. _

_Pronto entendieron que esa vez no iba a aceptar, que realmente lo iban a tener que retener por la fuerza. _

_Los miraba furioso, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de Seiya que en vano intentaba sentarlo en el sofá. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, les ordenaba que lo soltaran y hasta los maldijo. _

_Con esa situación tan desesperada Shun no puede precisar quien fue el que lo dijo. Pero alguien menciono que había pastillas para dormir en la casa. Ante éstas palabras Hyoga se puso todavía más violento en su lucha por soltarse y sólo por que eran tres pudieron sujetarlo._

_Por fin Seiya pudo llevarlo al sofá como era su idea se sentó de lado y obligo al ruso a recargarse en el, cruzaron sus manos sobre el pecho y el castaño paso su brazo sobre de ellas para impedirle la movilidad, le tapo la boca, no para callarlo si no que intentaba sujetar su cabeza para que no le diera un cabezazo. Por su parte Shun sujeto sus piernas para que ya no pudiera patear. Pero ni porque estaba completamente inmovilizado Hyoga dejaba de luchar._

_-¿Alguna mejor idea?- Pregunto Seiya._

_-Cálmate Hyoga.- Le ordeno Shiryu pero Hyoga sólo lo miro lleno de furia. –Demonios…¿Creen poder sujetarlo mientras busco las pastillas?_

_-Sólo no te tardes.-Le pidió el castaño._

_Hyoga asombrado lo contemplo irse, Luego miro con ojos suplicantes a Shun. Igual que el día en que le impidieron marcharse. Pero aun así Andrómeda seguía sujetándolo. Shiryu regreso y con trabajos obligaron a Hyoga a abrir la boca para introducir las pastillas. _

_Y mientras lo obligaban sus ojos azules nuevamente le rogaban a Shun por ayuda, por que no permitiera que le hicieran eso. Pero nuevamente no hubo reacción en el peliverde._

_Aun así no se tragaba las pastillas, Seiya nuevamente le había tapado la boca para impedirle que las escupiera. Le lanzo una ultima mirada a Shun, quien no respondió, por que no sabia que hacer, a su criterio lo mejor era que se durmiera. Shiryu se dio cuenta de esos ojos azules tan asustados y suplicantes._

_-Perdón Hyoga, sólo deja de luchar y tómatelas.- Le suplico el Dragón._

_El rubio entendiendo que no tenia opción y que nadie lo ayudaría se las tomó. Con toda la sangre fría que en ese momento requería Shiryu sujeto nuevamente su cara y el rubio abrió la boca para que se cerciorara que realmente se las había tragado, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir._

_-Hyoga, aunque no lo creas nos duele hacerte esto._

_Como dejo de luchar Seiya lentamente lo fue soltando, Shun también lo soltó, el rubio se sentó completamente incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar. Seguía llorando y Shun trato de acariciar su cabello._

_-¡NO ME TOQUES!_

_Shun se sorprendió por que nunca le había hablado así, ni siquiera cuando estaba furioso. _

_-Déjenme solo por favor_

_-…Hyoga…- aun Shun intento hablar con el._

_- Ya basta, ya déjame por favor.- le dijo, con el dolor y la decepción en los ojos._

_Abandonaron la estancia para dejarlo solo, y el joven siguió llorando por lo que paso. Algo se rompió en ese momento. Hyoga ya no volvió a tratar de hablar con ellos para convencerlos de que lo dejaran ir y se encerraba en su habitación. Había algo en él, desde lo de Isaac, algo que habían notado por lo cercanos que eran. Hyoga estaba irritable, le costaba trabajo dormir y no le gustaba que lo tocaran y a partir de ahí se hizo evidente. Ya no toleraba ningún contacto, ya casi no dormía, empezó a tener arranques de furia. Su estado anímico empeoro cada día._

_Hyoga lloro hasta que las pastillas le hicieron efecto. Completamente dormido lo llevaron a su cuarto, lo arroparon en la cama, y Shun por fin pudo secarle las lágrimas. Como si supieran que ese era el inicio del infierno, comenzaron a comprar calmantes, hasta que dieron con esas inyecciones, con las cuales lo dormían cada vez que se ponía incontrolable._

Tras reflexionar en aquello Shun comienza a llorar. Hyoga nunca iba marcar a la casa. Lo miro suplicándole por ayuda y lo ignoro, en su deseo de retenerlo. La confianza que él les tenia fue rota. No importaba cuanto le dijo que lo quería, Hyoga no escucho por que se sentía traicionado.

Después de que lo obligaron a tomar esas pastillas los empezó a ver como a perfectos desconocidos.

Hyoga nunca iba volver, nunca iba perdonarles lo que le hicieron.

Esa mañana Shiryu encuentra a Shun llorando, lo abraza, aunque sabe que no puede consolarlo.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Esperanzas de perdón**_

Hyoga se despierta, es más de medio día. Contempla la habitación donde se encuentra. Es libre, por fin es libre puede ir y venir, puede ocultarse de todos y desparecer como tanto lo a añorado. Toma las muletas y se va. Una pierna herida no lo va a detener de la paz que tanto ha buscado.

Cuando se ha alejado bastante se sienta recargado en un árbol y se maravilla por el silencio. No hay ni un alma en kilómetros. De nuevo comienza a sollozar. Por fin puede llorar al maestro Camus y a Isaac. Todas las lágrimas que derramo en la mansión Kido fueron de miedo, miedo a la maldición que lo persigue. No quiere a nadie cerca, no quiere querer nada y mucho menos ser querido. Alguien como él no lo merece.

Con que derecho está aquí en la superficie, gozando del sol y del aire cuando Isaac fue tragado por el mar y convertido en marino de Poseidon. Le quito todo. Le quito el derecho a ser caballero de Atena que era lo que tanto añoraba, le quito este mundo cuando lo salvo, le quito la vida cuando se enfrentaron. No cabe duda que es un ser despreciable.

No merece el perdón…y aun así lo ansía.

**(-_-) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Llamada telefónica **_

-Lo se señorita Saori, pero usted me dijo que lo dejara hacer lo que quiera.- Tatsumi está hablando por teléfono.- Y que quería que hiciera, no lo iba a encerrar. ¡Gracias a dios! –Exclama el mayordomo cuando ve que Hyoga por fin regreso.

Hyoga lo contempla y entiende que sucede. -¿Qué, mamá quiere hablar conmigo?

Hyoga se sienta y le dan el teléfono.

-Me oíste. Que oídos tan finos los tuyos…sí, ya estoy mejor…no forcé la pierna me quede sentado por horas…tenias razón me hace bien estar a solas…no, no quiero saber como están Seiya y los demás…sí, sigo pensando lo mismo…no fuiste tú la que dijo que hiciera lo que me pareciera necesario para estar bien…ya se que estás en desacuerdo…ésta bien, si quieres retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad no será la prime…me colgó.

-No se por que seria.

-Saori-san está muy estresada últimamente.

-Tiene muchas preocupaciones como Atena

El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Hyoga ya sabe quien es

-Hola otra vez…no…sí…he estado comiendo…no, no he cambiado de opinión…se que no te gusta y…me colgó otra vez. Saori está muy enfadada conmigo.

-Yo también

De nuevo suena el teléfono.

-¡Que sorpresa eres tú! Justo estaba hablado de ti…sí, fui ayer al medico…sí, me reviso la pierna…sí, está bien sólo tengo que usar muletas otras dos semanas…sí, volveré a Siberia…no, no he cambiado de idea…ya se que no cuento contigo…-Deja el teléfono.

-Te colgó

-Sí, debe de estar contando hasta 10.

De nuevo el teléfono

-Sabes, que bueno que a través del teléfono no se puede sentir el cosmos por que el tuyo si que debe estar ardiendo de enfado.

El rubio deja el teléfono, nuevamente le han colgado. Y nuevamente le marcan.

-Sí…sí…pero Saori…ya se que el mundo es un lugar muy grande…Saori…yo…¿Qué deje pasar más tiempo?... Tal vez tengas razón pero…pero…al menos déjame…-Se hace un largo silencio mientras escucha a la joven diosa.- Entiendo que aun es muy pronto pero si no hago esto siento que nunca volveré a quererme ni siquiera un poquito.-De nuevo silencio, pero ésta vez es por ambas partes. –Tatsumi, quiere hablar contigo.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Por volver a quererme**_

Observar aquella casa lo llena de miedo. Sin embargo Saori está en la entrada esperándolo.

Tal vez tenia razón es muy pronto. Pero quiere arreglar todo antes de irse a Siberia.

Se queda parado en la puerta sin saber que hacer.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo se, pero alguien tiene que ser el maduro en está situación, alguien tiene que cambiar de postura.

-¿Y por que tienes que ser tú?

-Ya te lo dije, si no lo hago nunca más volveré a quererme. No importa a donde huya no puedo alejarme de mi.

Saori sonríe, éstas palabras la hacen inmensamente feliz, Hyoga que tanto ha sufrido aun insiste en aferrarse a la vida.

Con miedo gira la manija y entra en esa casa que fue su prisión. Tras él va Saori que lo ayuda pues aun va a necesitar por un tiempo las muletas y Tatsumi que lleva las maletas.

Alguien del personal les avisa a Seiya y los demás que Saori quiere verlos y los tres jóvenes bajan para llevarse la sorpresa de que Hyoga está de regreso.

El dolor cruza su ser con sólo verlos y por un momento pensó en salir huyendo. Pero se obliga a quedarse y baja la mirada. Por su parte jóvenes se alegran para después entristecerse al notar el miedo en el joven rubio. Aun no los soporta.

-Tatsumi, ayuda Hyoga a instalarse en su habitación, mientras ustedes y yo tendremos una larga platica.

Tatsumi avanza y tras el Hyoga.

-Espera.- Dice Shiryu.-Si…si quieres te cargo.

Hyoga lo medita unos instantes, subir las escaleras con las muletas le resultaría difícil. Pero no logra que las palabras salgan de su boca así que tímidamente asiente con la cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado lo carga, aunque siente como Hyoga hace el esfuerzo por controlarse y es que aun no soporta que lo toquen. Tras dejarlo en la cama el joven del pelo largo se retira y se reúne con Saori.

-Hyoga va pasar unos días aquí, dos semanas en lo que se restablece su pierna. Después se ira a Siberia. Se los digo para que entiendan que se va a marchar. Quieran o no se va a ir.

-No te preocupes Saori, si el quiere estar aquí nosotros nos vamos.

-No, ustedes se van a quedar a cuidarlo.

-Pero el no quiere vernos.

-Ésta ha sido su decisión no mía. Él es el que quiere pasar estos días con ustedes.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero ¿por qué?

-A diferencia de ustedes Hyoga ha crecido mucho. Todavía se odia, pero quiere seguir adelante. Así que se está dando la oportunidad de sentirse querido. Aunque sea por ustedes tres. Se aferraron a él de una manera tan absurda que no le queda duda de que aunque este maldito ustedes lo van a querer.

Esto los llena de alegría.

-Sin embargo- Continuo la diosa.- Ese nunca ha sido el problema. Es el miedo a que pase otra tragedia lo que lo hace querer estar lejos de ustedes. Él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para vencerlo y confío que ustedes también crezcan y entiendan que si después de éstas semanas él se va para no volver respeten esa decisión. Espero y de verdad, por lo más sagrado que hay, que esas cabezas huecas suyas, sí sepan cuidarlo ésta vez. Que se den cuenta de lo que en verdad necesita y no se antepongan ustedes.

-Sí Saori-san.

**(-_-) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**En el paraíso de naranjas**_

Han pasado tres horas y no ha hablado con sus amigos, piensa que tal vez será difícil volver a ser los de antes después de tanto. Mira su habitación y se siente un poco incomodo, cuando se sentía así en la otra casa salía a perderse en el bosque y tras un rato se calmaba, aquí no puede hacer eso. Debió pedirle a Tatsumi que lo acomodara en una habitación de la planta baja por que las escaleras lo han confinado. Se ha encerrado el solo y sin querer. Bien podría pedir a alguien que lo ayude a bajar pero aun no hay suficiente confianza…o tal vez tiene miedo.

Desde que los vio su maldición le ha estado gritando en su cabeza y tiene miedo, pero a decidido rendirse al destino, sucederá lo que tenga que suceder, encarara la situación de algún modo.

Pronto recuerda un lugar al que puede escaparse, la terraza, está mansión tiene una muy grande acondicionada con una mesa y sillas de jardín y hasta un par de sillas bajas para recostarse a tomar el sol, con una vista al patio excelente.

Se había sentado a la mesa cuando sintió a alguien y al voltear se topa con un joven de cabellos verdes. Con un gesto de la cabeza lo invita a sentarse pero se sorprende ante la negativa de este. Se extraño, ellos dos siempre han sido muy unidos, cierto era que adivinaba los pensamientos de todos pero entre Andrómeda y él siempre ha habido algo especial.

-Estoy enojado contigo.

-Ahora resulta que el ofendido eres tú.

-Sí y mucho. Te fuiste, nos abandonaste y ni adiós nos dijiste.- Le reprocho sentándose a la mesa.

-En primera no me fui me llevaron

-¿Cómo que te llevaron?

Hyoga voltea a ver al patio no está de humor para conversar de eso.

-Se me antojan unas naranjas.- Dice tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Naranjas?- Pregunta el dragón que se quería unir a la platica.- Creo que hay en la cocina, espera ahorita las traigo.

-Gracias

Viendo a Shiryu irse Shun continuo con la conversación.

-No creas que te vas a salvar de un buen sermón.

-¿Yo soy el que va a recibir el sermón? cuando fueron ustedes los que me retuvieron contra mi voluntad, no estaba bien y su terquedad me puso peor.

-No voy a negar que tienes razón, pero de todos modos no me arrepiento y lo volvería hacer. –Dijo con todo la desvergüenza del mundo y viendo el asombro en los ojos de Hyoga continuo.- Si no quise renunciar a ti en géminis ni en libra mucho menos ahora te voy a permitir que me dejes.

-Y con tal de retenerme te valió un comino hacerme daño.

-Sí, y no te disculpo por haberte ido.

-Ya te dije que no me fui, me llevaron, para que lo sepas, me puse tan mal que por varios días me evadí de la realidad. –Si Shun iba a hablar tan descaradamente, él podía hacer lo mismo.

-Y cuando te reconectaste no pudiste marcar a casa. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí sin saber de ti?

-Ahora resulta que tu sufriste mas que yo.

-Sin ninguna duda

Hyoga simplemente no puede creer lo que escucha. Cuando Shiryu llega con las naranjas se sorprende de encontrar a Hyoga molesto y a Shun orondo. Trae de la mano a Seiya y es que el castaño aun no se atreve a estar cerca del cisne.

-Seiya no muerdo…aunque casi- dice viendo a Shun.

Este ni se inmuto, tomó una naranja y se la dio a Hyoga. –Pélala

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy a acostumbrado a ciertos lujos de la vida y ya me acostumbre a que tu pelas mis naranjas.

-No puedo creer el descaro tuyo.- Dice tomando la naranja y comienza a quitarle la cáscara.

-Ya Shun ya fue suficiente.- El dragón toma una naranja viendo regañonamente al peliverde y es que hay personas a las que no podemos llevarles la contraria y Shun está disfrutando de su poderío sobre el rubio.

-Perdón Hyoga.- Dice Seiya tímidamente.- Realmente necesitabas un tiempo lejos de nosotros, ahora te ves mejor.

-Que bueno que hay personas con sentido común.- Dice Hyoga entregándole su naranja a Shun quien la recibe de mala gana.

-La verdad es que me alegra ver que te estás recuperando. –Dice el dragón entregándole una naranja ya pelada.

-Gracias, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para reencontrarme. La soledad me hizo bastante bien.

-Si la soledad te sentaba tan bien ¿por que regresaste?.- Le reclama el peliverde.

-¡Shun! –Lo regañan Seiya y Shiryu

-Por que sabia que ustedes se la pasaron llorando en mi cuarto por que me fui ¿o me equivoco?

-No.- Dicen Seiya y Shiryu apenados

-Pues a mucha honra estuve llorando en tu cuarto todos los días, me hiciste mucha falta.

-Yo también llore mucho y te extrañe, a los tres los extrañe.

Hyoga comienza a entender por que Shun buscaba pleito con el, de otro modo no podrían ser tan sinceros había que sanar éstas heridas de una sola vez. Esa pequeña discusión relajo las cosas, pudieron hablar de todo lo que paso sin penas ni tapujos. Cada parte pidió perdón por sus miedos propios.

Están felices de poder conversar como antes y pronto comienzan a bromear y a reír. Entre naranja y naranja los lazos de amistad se hicieron más fuertes. Y con su jugo pactaron el perdón a todas las ofensas. Aun había mucho camino que recorrer pero este era un sabroso comienzo.

En ese paraíso de naranjas.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Nuevamente me he acercado a una verdad que no he comprendido. Me consideré perdido. Creí tocar el fondo de la desesperación y, luego de aceptar la renuncia, he conocido la paz. En tales horas parece que uno se descubriera así mismo y se convirtiera en su propio amigo. Ya nada podría prevalecer contra un sentimiento de plenitud que satisface en nosotros no se que necesidad esencial que no conocíamos"_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Tierra de los hombres_

Continuará

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nuevamente pongo fragmentos de Tierra de los hombres. En una ocasión el avión que pilotaba Saint-Exupery junto a su compañero Prevot cayó en el desierto. Como se dio cuenta que se habían alejado de la ruta y que ahí nadie los iba a ir a buscar decidieron caminar y enfrentar el calor. Lo único que tenían antes de iniciar el peregrinaje fue una naranja. El calor fue tal que se rindió, aunque sus piernas avanzaban mentalmente se había rendido de allí esos dos fragmentos.

Es increíble que ese pensamiento el de rendirse lo haga a uno avanzar.

*Los recuerdos de Milo están inspirados en corazón de Hielo de Nekane Lawiet y es que ese fic me late cañón

* _El sol siempre estará ahí, aun cuando densas nubes lo cubran, el sol siempre estará brillando sobre de ellas._ Es un dialogo que tome del tomo 16 de Beta´X Como amo ese manga, realmente el anime aunque bueno no le hizo justicia, si lo hubieran pasado igual estoy segura que hubiera rivalizado con Saint Seiya en popularidad. Si pueden leerlo se los recomiendo es uno de los mejores trabajos de Kurumada Sensei.

Para los que leen Azul, hay partes que adquieren otro significado cuando leen el capitulo 9 jo-jo-jo.

**(^_^)(^_^) Abrazos :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **


	3. Con amor hay que cuidarlo

_**En mis horas más oscuras**_

_**Capítulo III: Con amor hay que cuidarlo**_

_Aquel fue un bello encuentro; todos llorábamos y te aplastábamos en nuestros brazos, vivo, resucitado en tu propio milagro._

Tierra de hombres

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Esa pesadilla**_

La terraza se volvió el lugar favorito así que desayunan allí. Pero también es el lugar a donde Hyoga huye buscando soledad.

Aun hay algo muy oscuro en el alma del rubio, ya han pasado tres días desde que regreso y casi no ha podido conciliar el sueño, pues sus ojeras lo delatan. Hay otras señales que los alertan como el que aun no tolera que lo toquen y aunque comparte un poco de tiempo con ellos, que charla y bromea es notorio que se esfuerza. Se obliga a reintegrarse y eso los alegra pues le está echando ganas. Es muy pronto para que sane; todo es cuestión de tiempo…desgraciadamente él sólo se quedara dos semanas. En dos semanas tienen que hallar el modo de curarlo pues aun cabe la posibilidad de que se marche y que el temor de que algo pase lo venza y decida no verlos más.

Esa tarde Hyoga nuevamente se encamina a la terraza, con verlo saben que quiere estar solo. El rubio se recuesta en una silla baja, desde que llego sus pensamientos no paran de gritarle así que se quedara callado escuchándolos hasta que se calmen, aunque no dura mucho, pues, lentamente se durmió.

La pesadilla inicia. Ve los cadáveres de Seiya y los demás, ve sus manos llenas de sangre y horrorizado comienza a gritar.

-¡Hyoga, calma!

Despierta y se ve rodeado de sus amigos, esto lo altera más. Aun está muy impresionado por la visión de sus sueños.

-Tranquilo

-¡Márchense!

-Pero…

-¡Por favor déjenme solo!¡por lo que mas quieran!

-Hyoga…

-¡YA VÁYANSE!

Ante sus gritos no tienen más remedio y lo dejarlo solo. Se quedan a unos pasos de aquel balcón oyéndolo llorar, se sienten inútiles por no poderlo consolar.

Aquel sueño había sido muy intenso, Hyoga buscando un escape se esconde bajo la manta y solloza hasta que llega la calma. El pensamiento de que se fue un error volver a ésta mansión comienza a dominarlo, quiere irse, regresar a la otra casa y volverse a perder en aquel bosque donde nadie lo consolaba y es que se arrepiente de haberles gritado pero no soporta estar cerca de ellos. No después de verlos muertos en sus sueños.

Pronto recapacita en algo, de donde salio la manta. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de la almohada. Él no las trajo, no estaban aquí cuando llego. Se asoma y descubre las sombrillas, sus amigos debieron ponerlas para que el sol no le molestara. Siempre lo cubren de atenciones, siempre están al pendiente de él.

-¿Alguien…-Trata de hallar valor.- ¿Alguien puede llevarme a mi cama?

Sabe que están allí y los tres con cautela se acercan.

-…Perdón…

-No te preocupes

-A ver- Dice Shiryu que lo carga con cuidado.

Seiya, Shiryu y Shun entienden que si ha pedido eso era para obligarse a estar con ellos.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Si

-Bueno, vamos entonces.

Lo llevan a su habitación y le ayudan a ponerse la pijama luego lo arropan en su cama y le dicen que lo quieren mucho. Hyoga soporta todo pues ante cualquier muestra de cariño su odio lo hace sentirse mal. Pero no encontró otro modo de compensarlos por el susto que les había dado.

En cuanto lo dejan solo, se esconde bajo las cobijas, se tapa la boca con las manos y de nuevo las lagrimas inundan sus ojos.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Esperando a Amaterasu**_

Las horas pasan y pasan y el casi no puede descansar. Duerme por lapsos por que cada vez que el sueño llega tiene esa pesadilla. Cuando se da cuenta ya es otro día. Se esconde bajo las cobijas, no logra reunir valor para salir y verlos.

Escucha que alguien entra, no puede ni siquiera asomarse. Se queda quieto y en silencio rogando que lo crean dormido y se vayan.

Seiya es el que ha entrado con la charola del desayuno. Shiryu y Shun lo esperan desde la puerta. El castaño se sienta en un costado de la cama.

-Alguna vez te conté el mito de Amaterasu. Ella es la diosa del sol en Japón y ama a los caballos. Su hermano Susanowo desolló uno y lo arrojo en el templo de la diosa que horrorizada huyo a esconderse en la cueva Iwayado. Al esconderse el sol, el mundo quedo a oscuras. Los demás dioses fueron a rogarle que saliera pero se negó. Así que la diosa de la festividad Amano Azume trazo un plan, coloco un espejo en la entrada de la cueva y vestida de hojas y flores comenzó a bailar deshaciéndose de todo hasta quedar desnuda, los dioses al verla comenzaron a reír y a festejar, Curiosa Amaterasu se asomo y fue cegada por u propio reflejo en el espejo, aprovechando Ameno Tajikaro para sacarla y sellar la cueva. Mientras que Amaterasu al verse rodeada de tanta festividad alejo tristeza que sentía y volvió al mundo. Lo que quiero decir es que está bien, si no quieres salir lo entendemos. Siempre esperaremos pacientemente por ti y cuando salgas haremos fiesta para que ya no te sientas triste.

Seiya sonríe cuando ve unos cabellos dorados asomarse y a unos ojos azules que lo contemplan temeroso. A pesar de eso siente que es igual que cuando Amaterasu se asomo fuera de la cueva dejando escapar la luz del amanecer.

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí o vienes con nosotros a la terraza?

-Yo…-No puede contestar.

Tras el silencio Seiya vuelve a sonreírle.

-Esperaremos por ti. No importa cuanto te tardes.

Dice y deja la habitación. Como de costumbre desayunan en la terraza, pero el cisne no llego. Esto les provoca una gran tristeza a Seiya y los demás. Un par de horas pasaron y el rubio sigue sin salir. Sin saber que hacer se sientan frente a la habitación del joven. Por su parte Hyoga que se levanto y apoyado en su muletas, por largo rato contempla la puerta. Cuando llamaron para llevarle la comida su temor fue tal que su primera reacción fue poner el seguro. Y por ambos lados corren lagrimas en silencio.

Hyoga se recarga en la puerta, se deja caer y se sienta en el suelo, no puede perdonarse el haber puesto el seguro; pero tampoco es capaz de quitarlo y salir. Llora por que los acaba de lastimar. Del otro lado Seiya, Shiryu y Shun también lloran, lo están perdiendo y saben que el culpable de todo esto es esa pesadilla que no lo deja descansar. Si al menos supieran que es el lo que ve en sueños sabrían que decir o como consolarlo.

Anochece y los tres siguen sentados en el suelo frente a esa puerta, tal parece que han decidido quedarse a dormir ahí. Es cuando escuchan un sonido que los llena de dicha, la puerta se abre y un chico de cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol sale y los mira asustado.

-¡Hyoga! ¿Tienes hambre?- Dice Seiya con alegría.

-…sí…

-¡Ya se!- Dice Shun.- Voy a ordenar comida al restaurante, al ese de la…

-El de la…esa, no importa, el numero telefónico esta escrito en la agenda.- Dice Seiya.

-¿Quieres comer en la terraza?- Pregunta Shiryu.

-Mejor frente al televisor.

-El grandotote.

-Bueno.

Shiryu lo carga y es que esa televisión esta en la planta baja. Sus amigos se desviven por atenderlo, lo acomodan con cuidado por su pierna. La comida llega y alegres se reparten mientras ven una película. Hyoga nuevamente se esfuerza por reír y bromear con ellos.

Seiya lo contempla completamente dichoso. Recuerda las palabras que Saori les dijo en el hospital cuando Hyoga se fue. El amor solo se puede dar en libertad, por que cuando la persona se queda por su propio deseo te llena de felicidad. Y eso ha pasado, por su propio deseo Hyoga ha salido y el verlo esforzarse es como un rayo de sol.

Cuando lo retuvieron por la fuerza todo se volvió oscuridad. Lentamente todos se volvieron tristes, ahora es diferente, su Amaterasu ha salido, se ha reunido con ellos y todos están festejando.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Mi derecho a quererte**_

El pilar del ártico esta destruido, mientras la lluvia cae con fuerza sobre él, que en sus brazos sostiene al moribundo de Isaac, tose sangre y tras un estremecimiento exhala. Ha muerto. No quiere creerlo, contempla su rostro inerte, lo llama aunque sabe que es inútil. Es entonces cuando Isaac se deshace convirtiéndose en sangre manchando al caballero, aterrorizado se levanta, quiere salir corriendo pero algo se lo impide, Seiya y los demás, muertos igual que Isaac. Comienza a gritar. Hasta que la oscuridad lo rodea.

Cuando se da cuenta ya está en brazos de alguien, por unos instantes se siente bien, protegido…querido. Pero nuevamente aquella semilla del odio hacia si mismo le reclama ¿Con que derecho se deja consolar así? Alguien como él no lo merece. Aquel rostro muerto no lo deja descansar.

-Isaac- murmura saliendo de sueño.

-Perdón Hyoga, siento no ser Isaac.

A que viene eso. El nunca a pedido que lo sustituyan. Reconoce a Shun por su voz por que la habitación está bastante oscura. Aun lo esta abrazando y la incomodidad comienza a invadirlo.

-No digas estupideces. Ya estoy bien, suéltame.

-No quiero.

Realmente se siente mal. No soporta estar así, pero que puede hacer, bien sabe que si forcejea lleva las de perder contra el peliverde.

-Por favor Shun no hagas que te suplique que me sueltes.

-¿Por qué quieres que te deje de abrazar?

-Bien sabes que me incomoda

-¿Por qué?

-Shun…por favor.

-Contesta y te dejo en paz.

Esta llegando a su limite, dado que no lo va a liberar el rubio comienza a forcejear.

-Ya basta suéltame.

-Contesta

Shun lo abraza con más fuerza. Hyoga piensa que nunca debió volver a esta casa. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-Contesta. ¿Por qué no te gusta?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Vamos, responde y te dejo ir.

-¡No me gusta!

-No me convence esa respuesta.

-Por favor ya no.

-Responde

La lucha por liberarse continua mientras Shun insiste en obtener una respuesta.

-¡Por que no tengo ningún derecho a ser consolado! ¡No merezco perdón, ni sentirme mejor! Ya ¿satisfecho? –exclama finalmente el rubio a punto de llorar.

-Satisfecho.- Dice el otro y lo suelta. Shun se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Hyoga se alegro por ser libre otra vez. Otro poco y pierde el control. Se concentra en su respiración tratando de calmarse.

-Ahora el que dice tonterías eres tú, pero no te voy a llevar la contraria. Tienes toda la razón. No mereces que te queramos como te queremos. No vales nuestras lagrimas.

Hyoga contempla aquella silueta en la puerta. Las palabras de Shun le duelen.

-Desgraciadamente esto no se trata de que te lo merezcas o no. Ni si tienes derecho a que te queramos. Es mi decisión. Yo ya decidí quererte así me reclames y te enfades, hagas lo que hagas yo no voy a cambiar. Por que es mi elección. Lo que opines de ti me vale un comino. Ya se de lo que eres capaz, ya he visto lo más oscuro de tu alma y ni modo soy una persona muy terca y no voy a cambiar de idea. Soy libre de dar mi amor a quien se me da la gana.

Shun abandona la habitación del ruso cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se topa con sus otros dos amigos quienes estaban escuchando todo a prudente distancia.

-Y lo mismo opinan Shiryu y Seiya. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto

Hyoga se abraza a sus rodillas completamente asustado y confundido, no entiende por que insisten en quererlo cuando el no puede ver nada bueno en si mismo. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de quien es él? ¿No piensan en que fue capaz de matar a dos personas que ama? ¿No ven el monstruo que es?

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Conflicto**_

Hyoga ya lleva tres días encerrado en su cuarto. No quiere salir, pero al menos no le molesta que entren a llevarle la comida. No saben como tomar esto, es malo que no quiera salir, pero cuando le hablan contesta aunque mantiene la mirada baja. Lo verdaderamente preocupante es que casi no come, lo poco que prueba lo hace sólo por ruegos.

Casi no duerme y eso se debe a las pesadillas que son tan intensas que se despierta gritando y por mas que le preguntan que es lo que ve se niega a contestar.

A Shiryu una idea le ronda por la cabeza, si bien es cierto que las palabras de Shun lo han calmado un poco, pues ya no es tan renuente a que acaricien el cabello, el hecho que evite verlos tal vez no se deba a que siente vergüenza de si mismo. Pensó que temía que lo llegara a odiar por eso a cada rato le repite que lo quiere. Pero si tampoco es eso sólo puede ser una cosa.

Entra a la habitación del rubio con la excusa de llevarle de comer, lo encuentra sentado en su cama con la mirada baja evitando verlo. Con preocupación el dragón observa que no desayuno nada.

-Hyoga, ¿Por qué no me miras?

-…

-¿Es acaso por lo que vez en sueños?-Dice tomando el rostro del ruso para dirigirlo a el.

-…no…

-No te creo, ¿qué es lo que vez?- Está vez no se va a ir sin saber, aunque junto a Seiya y Shun acordó ya no forzarlo tendrá que romper esa promesa.

-Nada.

-No voy aceptar esa respuesta. Me vez muerto ¿verdad?

-¡No!- Dice mientras lo mira asustado y empieza a temblar.

-Perdón Hyoga pero esto es por tu bien.- y lo abraza, es algo que el rubio aun no puede resistir.

-Por favor Shiryu, no quiero.

-Hasta que admitas que eso es lo que vez, no te voy a soltar. No hasta que entiendas que estoy vivo.

-Suéltame…me haces daño…

Esta temblando de miedo, enfrentar su pesadilla le va a provocar una crisis peor que las anteriores, pero de otro modo nunca estará en paz cerca de ellos.

-…No…Shiryu por lo que más quieras…

Es su última suplica antes de empezar estremecerse entre sus brazos. Forcejea y grita lleno de dolor.

-Estoy vivo Hyoga, ya no me veas muerto en tus sueños.

Seiya y Shun llegan atraídos por los gritos.

-¡Basta Shiryu!- Le pide Seiya y es que no había visto tan mal a Hyoga, realmente está teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

-¡No!

-¡Shiryu!

-Nos ve muertos en esa pesadilla que no lo deja descansar. Así que no lo voy a soltar hasta que entienda que estoy vivo.

Hyoga no para de gritar y de llorar, lucha inútilmente por que lo suelte, mientras que el dragón le repite una y otra vez que esta vivo.

-¡Aun si tienes razón le estas haciendo daño!- Le reclama Shun.

-¡No lo voy a soltar!

-¡Auxilio!- Grita Hyoga desesperado por ser libre.

-¡Shiryu! –insiste Shun

-¡Sabes que tengo razón!

Shun se queda sin saber que hacer, si lo que dice es cierto tal vez esto acabe de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento de Hyoga pero si no lo logra lo va a empeorar, además está no es como las veces anteriores, el rubio luchaba para después llorar, se desahogaba en sus lagrimas por eso se calmaba, pero en esta a pesar de sus lagrimas no se calma si no que al contrario esta más y más ansioso. Antes se media para no lastimarlos, ahora no se controla, Shiryu puede dominarlo porque Hyoga no puede apoyar el pie. No puede sostenerse solo.

-¡Ayúdenme!

El que este suplicando por ayuda es otro síntoma de que esta verdaderamente aterrado, no puede seguir así. Además aunque Shiryu le repita hasta el cansancio que esta vivo Hyoga no lo escucha la violenta crisis nerviosa que le está provocando.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor, Shun! ¡Shun!

No puede desatender esta suplica, le ordena a Shiryu que lo suelte pero se niega. Seiya observa incrédulo como Shun le propina un puñetazo en el rostro a Shiryu, quien más por el asombro que por el impacto suelta al rubio.

Hyoga cae en el suelo recargado en su cama, si pudiera correría huyendo lejos de aquí, pero la férula no se lo permite.

Shiryu se lleva una mano a la cara, no puede salir de su asombro, Shun se interpuesto entre él y rubio. Y el dragón pasa de la sorpresa al enojo. Se habrían hecho de palabras si no hubiera sido por el grito de Seiya.

-¡Hyoga!- El ruso ha perdido el sentido.- ¡No despierta!- Dice y sale corriendo a llamar a un doctor y es que encima esta helado y sumamente pálido.

-Hyoga.- Shun se inclina para revisarlo, con miedo confirma que se ha desmayado. –Ayúdame a meterlo a su cama.-Le pide a Shiryu quien se ha paralizado ante la situación.

El doctor no tarda en llegar pide unos medicamentos y el dragón de inmediato sale por ellos, ni siquiera se queda a oír que tiene. Para su alegría cuando regresa ya ha reaccionado. Aunque quiere verlo decide no hacerlo por que piensa que Shun tal vez no se lo permita y por que no quiere alterarlo más. Así que baja a la cocina, para esa hora su moretón en el rostro es más que visible. En la cocina se encuentra con Seiya quien contento está dibujando.

-Te vez muy tranquilo.

-Me calme en cuanto el doctor dijo que el desmayo se debió a que casi no ha comido.

Esas palabras también calmaron a Shiryu.

-No puedo creer que Shun te haya descontado.

-Y tú te quedaste parado sin hacer nada. Mal amigo, no me ayudaste.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, estoy plasmando el momento.- Dice y le muestra su dibujo donde Shun lo golpea.

-Que gracioso Seiya.

-Te parece, por que espero que esto haga reír a Hyoga debe de sentirse mal por lo que paso.

Shun entra a la cocina y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan los dos se ven con molestia.

-No tienes algo que decir.

-No esperes una disculpa.- Dice el peliverde abriendo el refrigerador para sacar un trozo de pastel y un trozo de hielo que envuelve en un trapo. –No voy a perder a Hyoga por tu culpa.

-No puedo creer tu terquedad. Sabes que tengo razón.

-Nuca dije que no la tuvieras, pero cuando retuvimos a Hyoga contra su voluntad, me pidió ayuda y se la negué. No voy a volver a perder su confianza. –Dice poniéndole el hielo sin ninguna amabilidad.- Además alégrate de que tenias a Hyoga por que si no te habría dado mas fuerte.-En cuanto Shiryu toma el hielo Shun va por el pastel.

-Eres tu el que debería alegrarse de que tenia las manos ocupadas.

-Si como no.

-Mira Shun.- Dice Seiya mostrándole el dibujo esperando que las cosas se enfríen.- ¿Crees que a Hyoga le haga gracia?

-Tal vez.- Dice tomándolo para llevarlo al rubio.

Shun se va, esta muy ocupado, tiene que hacer que Hyoga coma algo.

-Ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas.- Sigue alegando Shiryu.- Me presume que no me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te dolió

-Pues claro que si.

-A ver.- Dice revisando el golpe.- Sí que te dio duro.

-Y tú que no me defiendes.

Mientras, el ruso esta sentado en su cama, con la mirada baja.

-Vas a comer

-No

-Ya oíste al doctor.

-¡Tú lo que quieres es que coma para poderme dar esas pastillas!

Nuevamente le han recetado antidepresivos. No hay forma de que pueda hablar con él, está aterrado, siente que lo que paso se va a repetir, que nuevamente lo obligaran a tomar pastillas y que lo retendrán por la fuerza. No sólo es el daño que le causaron, también es la confianza perdida.

-Ven

-No

-Voy a tirar las pastillas. Si no lo vez no lo vas a creer.

Con trabajos Hyoga se levanta, ayudado por las muletas lo sigue al baño y Shun realmente tira las pastillas al escusado.

-¿Satisfecho? ahora vas a comer.

Hyoga no contesta sus ojos lucen realmente confundidos y ambos regresan al cuarto.

-Hyoga, esto no está discusión te vas a comer todo, no me importa si no tienes hambre te lo comes y punto.

-Shun

-Realmente le propine un derechazo a Shiryu. Me lo debes. –Dice mientras lo ayuda a meterse en la cama.

-Perdón.

-No hay nada que disculpar.

Hyoga comienza a llorar. Lo que paso le ha afectado mucho. Lo que menos quería era provocar una discusión entre sus amigos. Pero no puede evitarlo. Si al menos pudiera decir lo que siente.

-No quieres que entren, ni siquiera a mi me quieres aquí.

Esa es la verdad, no los quiere cerca, si pudiera se iría inmediatamente.

-Me quiero ir -Confiesa entre lagrimas.

-Tal vez te vayas mañana Hyoga.

El ruso lo mira confundido.

-Tatsumi ya debe de estarle informando a Saori de todo éste escándalo. Mañana va a querer hablar contigo. Si te quieres ir lo puedes hacer, no creo que te detengan y no los voy a dejar.

-Shun

-Si lo que dijo Shiryu es verdad y nos vez muertos en tus sueños, sabes bien que si no haces algo eso siempre te atormentara. –Dice entregándole el dibujo de Seiya.

Shun deja la habitación. No entiende de donde saco valor para decir esas palabras, es muy probable que mañana Hyoga se marche porque ya no soporta está situación. El peliverde se sienta en el suelo del pasillo. Tiene que reunir valor para dejarlo ir si eso decide. Shiryu seguido por Seiya suben las escaleras, el dragón quiere verlo aunque sea un instante.

-Lo siento pero no te voy a dejar pasar.

-¿No me vas a dejar verlo?

-Todavía esta muy alterado por lo que paso. No debiste forzarlo.- Shun realmente está enfadado con él.

-Se que tengo razón, está así por que nos ve muertos en su sueño. Tiene que entender que estamos vivos. –Shiryu también esta molesto, si Shun hubiera esperado más tiempo Hyoga se habría calmado y habría empezado a escucharlo.

-Chicos, los dos tienen sus razones.-Dice Seiya tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¡No puedes tomar decisiones de buenas a primeras!

-¡Tú tampoco!

-¡Ya basta!- Les grita Hyoga que sale de la habitación. –Ya basta, no puedo con esto, nunca debí volver.

-Hyoga.

-Me voy.

-No puedes irte.

-¿Me van retener otra vez? –Dice con voz quebrada.

-No lo van hacer.- Dice Tatsumi llegando al lugar.

Los tres miran incrédulos como Tatsumi lo ayuda a bajar las escaleras, quieren detenerlo pero no pueden. Salen de la casa, suben a un auto y se van. Shun lo ve todo a través de la ventana, en cuanto arranca el vehiculo se encierra en su cuarto a llorar. Shiryu sale a la terraza, necesita aire, se siente el ser más imbecil de la creación. Se sienta en la mesa y se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras las lagrimas brotan. Por su parte Seiya sale al estacionamiento, Hyoga se ha ido y no puede creerlo, todavía esa mañana le llevo el desayuno, se sintió infinitamente feliz cuando al acariciar su cabello él no se aparto. ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo no pudo detenerlo? Llora, lo ha perdido otra vez.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**En el auto**_

Han pasado 7 horas desde que Hyoga se fue. Shun no puede dormir, mira el reloj es más de media noche. Tiene ganas de ir al cuarto de Hyoga pero no quiere toparse ni con Seiya ni con Shiryu. Un par de lagrimas ruedan nuevamente por sus mejillas. Es entonces cuando escucha a un auto llegar. Se asoma y ve que es el auto de Tatsumi. De un salto y lleno de alegría sale recibirlo sin embargo se llena de decepción al ver al hombre de confianza de los Kido entrar solo. Lo mismo les pasa a Seiya y a Shiryu.

Aquel hombre ni siquiera los saluda se dirige directamente a la habitación del ruso.

Shun se desploma en un sillón, Tatsumi sólo vino por las cosas de Hyoga. Nuevamente comienza a llorar. Seiya se sienta a su lado tratando de consolarlo. Para sorpresa de todos Tatsumi sale con mantas y almohadas que lleva al auto, luego se regresa a la mansión muy molesto.

-¿Qué paso con Hyoga?- Lo interroga Shiryu

-El muy imbecil se va a quedar en el auto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyeron, no pudo irse, dijo que ustedes trío de lloricas iban a estar cortándose las venas por que se fue así. Pero tampoco se puede quedar tiene demasiado miedo. Como me canse de conducir, le dije que se quedara ahí hasta que se decida por una opción y acepto.

-Entonces se va a quedar en el auto.

-Sí, ya iba decidido cuando vio un estúpido dibujo. Empezó con que no podía dejar a Shun, que iba a llorar. Y cuando me había artado con su Shun no se que y no se cuando, empezó que Shiryu se iba a sentir culpable, que Seiya de seguro está llorando y que por eso no se podía ir.

-No entiendo.-Dice Shiryu.- Si decidió quedarse ¿por que no entra a la casa?

-Por que les tiene miedo. No está aquí por que quiera, está aquí por que ustedes no pueden vivir sin él. Es increíble la presión que ejercen sobre él, yo diría inhumana y hasta cruel. Si de verdad lo quieren deberían de demostrarle que pueden vivir sin su presencia que es libre de la carga de tener que vivir por ustedes. Y ni siquiera se les ocurra ir al auto. Que al menos ahí se sienta seguro.

Tatsumi se retira a dormir, pero los tres jóvenes de bronce no pueden. Entienden que no pueden ir al auto pero al menos una miradita por la ventana. Desgraciadamente no logran ver nada. El amanecer los sorprende sin lograr irse de ahí. Lugar políticamente correcto, dentro de la casa pero cerca del auto.

En la mañana observan al hombre llevarle el desayuno a Hyoga. En cuanto regresa inmediatamente lo interrogan.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien

-¿Hablaste con el?

-No, aun está durmiendo.

-¿¡Está durmiendo!

-Sí se veía bien a si que le deje la comida, no quise despertarlo.

Horas más tarde Tatsumi le lleva la comida y regresa con los trastes del desayuno. Comió. No quieren aceptarlo pero esta mejor allá.

-Esto es estúpido. -dice Shiryu.- No puede vivir ahí.

-No te dejare forzarlo a entrar. –Le reitera Shun.

-Iré hablar con él, me disculpare y le diré que se puede ir.

-Sí, eso es lo mejor. No quiero aceptarlo pero Tatsumi tiene razón.- Admite Seiya

-Si quieren decirle algo escríbanle una carta. Mientras voy a comprar algo.

-Espera, ¿quien te ha nombrado vocero? Yo también quiero hablar con él.- Alega Shun.

-¿Quién vota por que sea yo? –Seiya y el propio Shiryu alzan la mano.

-Eso no se vale.

-Shun, Shiryu necesita disculparse y honestamente ¿crees que puedes decirle que se puede ir?

-Si puedo, se lo dije ese día que se fue.

-Entonces necesita oírlo de nosotros dos.

-De acuerdo.- acepta molesto.

Shiryu se va y como acordaron Seiya y Shun se ponen a escribir, es muy difícil expresar que lo quieren mucho pero que entienden y aceptan que lejos está mejor. Shiryu regresa y recibe las cartas. Tras informarle a Tatsumi de sus planes el dragón se encomienda a Atena y va hablar con el rubio.

Hyoga se asusta un poco al verlo llegar, si pudiera echaría a correr. Pero Shiryu con toda tranquilidad entra y se sienta junto a el en el asiento posterior. El joven del tatuaje contempla al rubio, sus temerosos ojos lucen hinchados por que ha estado llorando.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan cómodo el auto de Tatsumi tiene de todo.- Dice el dragón.

-…

-Radio AM/FM, aire acondicionado, Televisión. Con razón no quieres salir de aquí.

-Si vienes a pedirme que vuelva a la casa…

-No.- Lo interrumpe.- Primero vine a pedirte perdón por lo que paso, no debí forzarte y segundo vine a decirte que te puedes ir. –Hyoga lo mira confundido.- Te queremos mucho y podemos y debemos aprender a vivir sin ti. Lo que te hacemos no es justo, por no hacernos sentir mal te haces daño al quedarte. Tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Si te quedas nos haces muy felices y si te vas también por que entendemos que lo haces por sentirte mejor y no porque nos odies. Toma. –Dice dándole las cartas.- Son la despedida de Seiya y Shun.

-¿De verdad me puedo ir?

-Sí y esto es de mi parte.- Le entrega un paquete.- Abrelo.- Hyoga ve extrañado que es un estetoscopio.

-¿Para que es esto?

-Para que mas son los estetoscopios Hyoga, para oír el corazón, a ver póntelo.- Hyoga confundido obedece.- Dime si puedes oír tu corazón.

-…Sí…

-A ver prueba con el mió. –Shiryu sonríe al ver la expresión extrañada de Hyoga quien por no entender que pretende decide continuar. -¿Oyes algo?

-…sí…

-¿Verdad que tengo un corazón fuerte y sano?

-Supongo

-Pues bien, grábate ese sonido en la cabeza.

-No te entiendo.

-Este ha sido mi segundo intento de hacerte ver que estoy con vida. Se que no quieres admitirlo pero no me puedes engañar, me vez muerto en tus pesadillas. Así que la próxima vez que ese pensamiento te domine acuérdate de ese sonido.

-…Shiryu…- Hyoga baja la mirada, su corazón late por miedo, no quiere enfrentar ese temor.

-Quisiera prometerte que nada malo me va a pasar pero eso es imposible, tanto me puedo ahogar con un granito de arroz como puedo morir en batalla por ser un caballero. Tienes que aprender a vivir con esa realidad. Eso no depende ni de ti ni de mi.

Hyoga guarda silencio no sabe que decir.

-Bueno, te dejo para que decidas que vas hacer, lo que escojas te apoyaremos.-Iba saliendo del auto cuando Hyoga hablo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era eso lo que soñaba?

-Entendí que no querías verme, lo que es muy diferente a que no quisieras que te viéramos. El que no quisieras verme solo podía ser por una de dos, que me odiaras cosa imposible o que te sintieras mal, se que no te perdonas lo que paso, por eso pensamos que temías a que te odiáramos pero si a pesar de repetirte hasta el cansancio que te queremos no es suficiente debía ser por mi, por que temes que me muera o me pase algo.

-Gracias, tenias razón, si no me hubieras forzado, nunca me habría atrevido a aceptar que eso era lo que soñaba. No me habría desahogado.

-¡Ja! quiero ver la cara de Shun cuando acepte que yo tenia razón.

-Ya, si Shun no me hubiera defendido no me habría atrevido a regresar. Todavía les tenia mucho miedo.

-¿Cómo?

-Shun tiro las pastillas al escusado. –Fue su explicación.

Bueno tenia que reconocer que Andrómeda tenia razón, tras todo lo que le hicieron Hyoga les había perdido la confianza. Eso es algo que no se puede remediar con un simple discúlpame.

-Perdón Hyoga, no debí retenerte. Te juro por Atena que no lo volveré hacer. Si quieres irte lo respetare, aun si estas lejos seguiremos siendo amigos.-Shiryu iba bajarse del auto cuando nuevamente Hyoga lo detiene.

-Shiryu…yo…yo quiero regresar.

-Hyoga, tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti.

-No importa a donde vaya, estos pensamientos siempre estarán conmigo. Tengo que enfrentar mis temores o de otro modo jamás encontrare la paz, por eso regrese la primera vez. Además aquí no se puede dormir.

-Pensé que estabas muy cómodo aquí, dormías y comías.

-Prefiero mi cama, además comía a fuerzas por que Tatsumi amenazo con internarme en un psiquiátrico y porque tuve que prometérselo de otro modo no me habría dejado estar aquí.

-Y nosotros creyendo que eras muy feliz. ¿Te puedo cargar?

-Puedo con las muletas –Shiryu pone cara de decepción.- Bueno cárgame.

-Cuando te quiten la férula voy a extrañar el estarte cargando para todos lados.

Seiya y Shun con alegría lo ven entrar con Hyoga y Seiya de inmediato corre a recibirlos. Pero Shun aunque contento no festeja, pues su adoración está en brazos de ese que te cae tan mal.

De hecho cuando los dos se miran hay cierta tensión. Hyoga se siente muy mal pues es el causante de todo esto.

-Seiya, ¿vas por las cosas de Hyoga?- Le pide el dragón.

-No, ya me tienen harto, dame a Hyoga

-¿Qué?

-Que me lo des

Shiryu al verlo no tiene mas remedio que entregarlo.

-Ahora o se disculpan o se largan de está casa.

-¿Qué te crees?

-Me acaban de arruinar mi momento de felicidad, y lo peor hacen sentir mal a Hyoga, los dos reconocen que el otro tenia sus razones pero son un par de tercos.

-Que él se disculpe primero.- Dicen los dos.

-Los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno.

-Ya que, todo sea por estar en paz.

-A la de tres, uno, dos, tres.

-Perdón- Dice el dragón

-Disculpas aceptadas.- Dice Andrómeda.

Todos especialmente Shiryu miran con incredulidad al peliverde.

-¡Shun! –Lo regaña Hyoga.

-Mil disculpas Shiryu, estuvo mal golpearte y reñirte.

-…

-¿Te llevo a tu cuarto? –Le pregunta Seiya a Hyoga

-Por favor.

-Oye yo lo estaba llevando.

-Estabas, tiempo pasado.

Shun se va y Shiryu acompaña a Seiya a llevar a Hyoga a su alcoba.

-Ese Shun idiota.- Sigue alegando Shiryu.

-¡Ya!- exclama Seiya

-Viste lo que me hizo.

-Perdónalo Shiryu.- Le pide Hyoga.-Que mas se podía esperar, es hermano de Ikki. Shun es muy noble pero en algo se le tenia que parecer.

-Además enfadado y todo tienes que reconocer que te puso un hielo en el golpe. A pesar de lo molesto que se encontraba te atendió.

-Tú mal amigo, primero no me defiendes y segundo no me curas.

-Ya calma Shiryu.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**No me dejes**_

-…Isaac…perdóname.-Dice el cisne en un susurro

Hyoga duerme y entre sueños llora. Seiya lo contempla, no sabe que hacer. El joven rubio todavía tiene problemas para dormir, todavía las pesadillas no lo dejan. Aunque después de hablar con Shiryu se ha calmado un poco y tolera que lo cuiden, que no daría Seiya por verlo tener un sueño tranquilo.

-ISAAC- Casi grita el rubio despertándose alterado.

-Tranquilo Hyoga fue sólo un sueño.

-Seiya…estás bien…

-Todos estamos bien.

-No

-¿No?

-Isaac y Camus.- Dice en un sollozo.

Que puede decir ante eso, Hyoga soporto la perdida de Camus, por que se prometió ser el guardián de Atena que su maestro quería. Sacrifico su vida por hacerlo el guerrero de hielo mas poderoso. Todos en el santuario dicen que en varias generaciones no habrá otro que logre la proeza del cero absoluto. Pues varios caballeros de Acuario incluido el propio Camus no pudieron. Camus quien tenia sus sospechas acerca del santuario y que se dio cuenta que Hyoga era uno de los elegidos por Atena, consagro su vida a ella, por eso se sacrifico para entregarle la obra perfecta que es Hyoga. Así es como todos los caballeros dorados recuerdan a Camus. Así es como hablan de él delante del cisne.

Aunque sea cruel el peso que carga en sus hombros, es precisamente eso lo que lo sostiene. Por eso sobrevivió al hecho y pudo continuar.

Sin embargo Isaac es completamente diferente, Hyoga siempre considero que el debió ser el elegido como caballero del cisne, fue tragado por el mar al salvarlo. Por ese hecho se encontraba en el templo de Poseidon. El rubio siente que todo lo que sucedió fue por su culpa. No puede perdonarse ese pecado.

-Ya paso todo, trata de dormir.

Inútil petición, bien sabe que Hyoga no volverá a conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente apenas si prueba bocado, no quiere comer y si lo hace es por no causarles un disgusto. Además todavía no se atreve a mirarlos a los ojos.

Por la tarde sale de su habitación para quedarse en la terraza. Saben que quiere estar solo. Sin embargo se queda dormido y las pesadillas lo atosigan, por lo que Seiya lo tiene que despertar.

-Perdón Hyoga.

-Está bien Seiya. Yo soy el culpable.

-No digas eso.

-Es verdad, por mi culpa Isaac estaba en el templo de Poseidón, cuando debió ser el caballero del cisne.

-No, tú eres el único que podía ser el cisne.

-Isaac siempre fue mejor que yo. El siempre lo quiso y yo llegue a arrebatarle su sueño. Todo el tiempo hablaba de ser un caballero que lucha por la justicia, mientras que yo sólo quería tener la fuerza de los caballeros para poder ver a mamá. Que pobre objetivo.

-…

-Nunca quise ser un caballero de Atena ni pelear por los ideales que defienden, sólo me deje arrastrar por la situación. Isaac lo habría hecho mejor que yo. Isaac habría sido un caballero del que Camus se sintiera orgulloso, nunca necesito corregirlo, nunca necesito encaminarlo como a mí. Siempre me considero débil de carácter, por que siempre vacilo y me dejo arrastrar por mis emociones, no puedo ser firme como lo era Isaac.

-¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! ¿¡Por que no puedes verlo como realmente era!- Exclama molesto Seiya, le duele que Hyoga se exprese así de el mismo.- ¡Ya bájalo de ese pedestal al que lo haz subido! ¡Isaac nunca habría sido mejor que tú! ¡Isaac nunca habría sido nombrado caballero de Atena! ¡Nunca tuvo el carácter ni la fortaleza de un caballero!

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas Seiya!

-¡Claro que lo se! Ese día, esa corriente estaba reclamando a un marino leal a Poseidón. Por eso se lo llevo a él y no a ti.

-¡Ya basta!

-Siempre hablas de lo idealista que era, que amaba la paz y la justicia. Pero eran sólo palabras, sólo eran una fachada para ocultar su deseo por una armadura, dado que no le importo venderse a Poseidón y traicionar todas sus creencias.

-¡Cállate!

-Sabes que es cierto, ni siquiera dio el ancho como general marino, sabia la verdad, que todo lo había provocado Kanon. Todo lo que paso no era la voluntad del dios a quien juro servir lealmente y que no protegió.

-¡Cállate Seiya!

-No le sirvió Atena, no le sirvió a Poseidón, no le sirvió a la humanidad que tanto quería proteger. Nunca habría sido un caballero de Atena si su corazón era tan oscuro que no sabia perdonar.

De pronto un golpe. Hyoga lleno de ira le tiro un puñetazo a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas, y el mas joven cayó de espaldas.

-¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!- Le grita Hyoga con lagrimas en los ojos. –¡Me largó!

-¡No, es que se larga soy yo!- Dice levantándose. Sin embargo hablo una vez mas antes de cruzar el umbral.-Ese día si el mar te hubiera llevado a ti, estoy seguro que no te hubieras unido a Poseidón, estoy seguro que nunca habrías estado de acuerdo con sus ideales. –Y se va

Hyoga no mira nada, esta furioso y molesto consigo mismo. Pasan un par de horas y se alegra de que ni Shiryu ni Shun salieran a la terraza a verlo, no los quiere cerca no quiere descargar todo lo que siente con ellos.

Su mente esta fija en Isaac y en los recuerdos. Siempre ha sentido que el no debía ser el cisne, debía serlo Isaac, pero Atena, Saori, le dijo que sólo el era y es el elegido, era un designio de las estrellas, desde antes de nacer el estaba marcado como caballero de Atena e Isaac como marino de Poseidón.

Y aunque le duela admitirlo las palabras de Seiya son ciertas, Isaac con su sentido de justicia nunca hubiera sido un caballero de Atena, porque decidió apoyar a Poseidon bajo la justificación de que este mundo está perdido. Ignoro completamente a todas las buenas personas que aun quedan, que pecado pudieron cometer los más pequeños que aterrados veian al mar elevarse amenazando con tragárselos.

-Hyoga.- Lo llama Shiryu con cierto temor.

-Quieren dejarme solo.

-Lo siento pero…

Hyoga molesto voltea a verlo y se da cuenta que señala al cielo. Eleva la vista y se empieza a llenar de miedo, no se había percatado de lo gruesas que están las nubes, en cuestión de minutos comenzara a llover.

Baja la mirada, el Dragón lo contempla preocupado, el sólo ver las nubes le ha provocado un ataque de nervios a su amigo, pues su respiración comienza a agitarse.

-¿Te llevo a tu cuarto?

-¡No!...yo…yo puedo solo.- Dice ayudándose a pararse con las muletas.- Shiryu…

-¿Si?

-Me…-un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, pero lo tenia que pedir.- ¿me puedes dar unas pastillas para dormir?

Shiryu se sorprende por la petición de Hyoga- ¿Estas seguro?

-Sí…ya…ya sabes como me pongo con la…con la lluvia.

-Está bien veré si aun hay.

-Gracias

El rubio se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras Shiryu se pregunta donde iba a conseguir unas. Afortunadamente aun había, cuando las llevo encontró al ruso sentado en su cama escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Dejo las cosas cerca de él y salio, necesita estar solo para calmarse.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Shun viendo la televisión.

-¿Pensé que estarías pegado a Hyoga?

-No, ahora lo que menos quiere es mi presencia.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? –Dice y cierra los ojos cuando el sonido de la lluvia le grita.- Las cosas se están complicando de nuevo.

-Sí, tú y Seiya son unos torpes.

-Échanos la culpa.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-Iré a ver como está, la lluvia debe estarlo enloqueciendo.

-No vayas

-Shun, no puedo dejarlo así, sabes como se pone, debe de estar sufriendo mucho.

-Aunque no lo creas yo también tengo ganas de ir a consolarlo, pero tenernos cerca lo altera mucho, últimamente lo hemos estado presionando demasiado. Además no es a nosotros a quien quiere. Por mas que me moleste tengo que aceptar que el único que lo puede calmar en estos momentos es Seiya.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo, lo traeré de regreso con cualquier medio.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, ya no ha de tardar en llegar.

Justo en ese momento oyen entrar a un empapado joven de cabello castaño. Estaba en su casa jurándole a la vida que por Atena nunca más se iba a parar frente a Hyoga. Cuando la lluvia comenzó y salio corriendo de regreso a la mansión. Se reunió con ellos y se molesto de encontrarlos tan campantes viendo la televisión.

-¿Y Hyoga?

-En su cuarto.- Contesta Shun.- ¿Por que no subes a ver como está?

-No. Tú deberías estarlo cuidando ya sabes como se pone cuando llueve.

-Está bien, Shiryu ya lo sedó.

-¿¡Pero como pudiste!

-El mismo me lo pidió.

-Ya debe de estar dormido. Aprovecha para verlo.

Seiya medita al menos quería verlo una última vez. Además quiere cerciorarse que está bien. Así que sube.

Adormilado, el joven rubio entre abre los ojos cuando escucha la puerta. Despacito una persona de castaños cabellos se asoma con mucho cuidado, tras verlo en la cama, cierra pensando que esta dormido.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando el sonido de algo que cayó lo alerta, con asombro observo la puerta abrirse y aun tambaleante ruso salir. No puede caminar, su poco equilibrio por lo adormilado que está y la férula del pie que no le permite apoyarla hacen que se este yendo de bruces a cada paso que da.

-…Seiya…-dice tratando de alcanzarlo. Se habría caído si Seiya no reacciona y lo sujeta. –Perdóname. No me dejes.- Y las lagrimas inundan sus ojos.

A pesar de que Seiya le jura que no lo va dejar Hyoga sigue repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. El pobre esta muy alterado por todo y la lluvia lo empeora. Con trabajos logra llevarlo a la cama, pero el ruso está muy inquieto. Seiya no tiene mas remedio que acomodarse alado de él a pesar de que esta empapado. Hyoga lo abraza con fuerza mientras la pastilla le hace efecto.

Momentos después Seiya se cerciora que se ha dormido, quiere levantarse pero el rubio aun lo sujeta. Mueve uno de sus dorados mechones tras la oreja para contemplarlo mejor. Intenta nuevamente soltarse cuando Shun entra y se pone a sacar unas mantas del closet

-A que bonitas horas apareces.- Dice Seiya reclamándole.

-A las necesarias.- Le contesta mientras los arropa.

-Estaba muy alterado.

-Lo se, pero no era a mi a quien le suplicaba que no lo dejara.

-Voy a cambiarme.

-Ni se te ocurra. Si lo sueltas ahora va a tener pesadillas.

-Pero estoy mojado.

Shun no dice nada, pero señala la mano de Hyoga que pese a estar dormido sujeta la camisa de Seiya.

-Su miedo más grande es que lo dejemos.

-Lo se, soy un idiota.

-No ha dormido bien en varias noches que al menos está este tranquilo.

Shun se va y Seiya vuelve a contemplar a su amigo, tiene razón por primera vez no hay lagrimas en sus ojos, ni patalea, ni grita. Duerme serenamente entre sus brazos.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Desde pequeños**_

_Hay muchos niños riendo y jugando, pero un niño castaño atraviesa el patio molesto. Bajo un árbol un niño peliazul observa como un niño de cabellos verdes escribe algo en la tierra, mientras que un pequeño de rubios cabellos lo contempla confuso. Con dificultad identifica los símbolos, Shun a escrito Hyoga en hiragana. Luego se pone a trazarlo en Kanji. _

_De pronto el castaño llega y sin decir más toma a Hyoga de la mano y se lo lleva arrastras. _

_-Vamos a jugar._

_-Espera. -Dice Shun.- Le estoy enseñando a escribir su nombre._

_-Ya estudio mucho, el recreo es para jugar.-De pronto Seiya siente que Hyoga se detiene.- Ya se.-Dice molesto- Si no viene ese no vienes tú._

_-Ese tiene su nombre.- Dice Ikki_

_-Sí, tiene uno que no recuerdo y otro que te molesta oír.- Dice el castaño dando más velocidad a sus pasos mientras se lleva a Hyoga._

_-Seiya.- Lo llaman varios niños.- Vamos a jugar fútbol_

_-Ya les dije que no.- Les responde molesto. – Si el gaijin no juega yo no juego._

_-Ya te dijimos que no queremos jugar con ese._

_Seiya les enseña la lengua.- Y yo no quiero jugar con niños tan feos. ¿Vas a venir o no nakimushi?- Dice interrogando a Shun. No lo invita por que quiera, sino por Hyoga._

_-¿Prefieres jugar con ellos?_

_-Sí, prefiero jugar con el gaijin. Es mi amigo. Tonto._

_Hyoga contempla a esos niños que se van molestos. No entiende por que Seiya prefiere jugar con él. Ni por que se mete en tantos pleitos por su causa. Lo lleva a rastras al otro patio y se reúne con Shiryu._

_-Vamos a jugar- Le dice._

_-Bueno ¿Ellos también juegan?- Pregunta por Ikki y Shun y es que el peliverde ha venido siguiendo a Hyoga._

_-Ya sabes que ese se le pega al gaijin._

_-Yo diría que es al revés._

_-¡Shiryu!_

_-Ya, yo iré tras la lata. ¿Ikki tú la pateas?_

_-Ya que. _

_Hyoga no entiende el juego, sólo es llevado por Seiya mientras Ikki y Shun corren a esconderse._

Hyoga se despierta aletargado por la pastilla que tomo. Pronto se da cuenta que está en brazos de Seiya quien duerme. Quiere soltarse, pero no quiere despertarlo. Se congela, aun se siente incomodo cuando lo tocan, aun su mente le reclama ante cualquier gesto de cariño. Recuerda lo que paso ayer y se siente mal por todo lo que sucedió. Se queda quieto para no molestarlo. De pronto se enfada. Se ha dado cuenta que Seiya está despierto y finge.

-Suéltame.

-No quiero.- Dice abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Ya basta Seiya.

-Así que tú me puedes abrazar cuando quieras pero yo a ti no. Por que te recuerdo que anoche no me soltabas.

-No lo vuelvo hacer.

Siguen forcejeando cuando Seiya aprovecha y queda encima de Hyoga. Se separa pero sin bajarse de el.

-Mira lo que me hiciste.- Dice señalando el moretón que le dejo el puñetazo que le dio.-Por lo que Hyoga deja de defenderse.

-Perdón.

-Esto no se resuelve con unas disculpas. Me lo voy a cobrar, no te dejare ir hasta satisfacer mis deseos.- Le dice al tiempo que le levanta la playera.

-No Seiya.- Dice entendiendo lo que va hacer. Pero es inútil el ataque de cosquillas comienza y es que el rubio es bastante cosquilludo.

Para Seiya es una delicia oírlo reír aunque sea así. Una vez cuando niños escucho que hablaban de Hyoga, como no reía decían que era de hielo justo como su nombre. En ese momento el chiquillo no tenia mucho por que reír, se acababa de quedar huérfano. Pero le preocupo y si era verdad que no podía reír. En el recreo lo tumbo al suelo y le empezó hacer cosquillas hasta las lagrimas. Tal fue la diversión que Shiryu le quito los zapatos para hacerle cosquillas también.

-¡Basta!

Seiya lo deja y mientras el ruso trata de recuperar el aliento sus manos se posaron en su otra diversión.

-¡Es rubio! ¡Es rubio! ¡Es rubio!

Dice mientras le revuelve el cabello. A Hyoga le molesta cuando hacen eso y por lo mismo Shiryu y él siempre tienen que andar despeinándolo. Ni hablar a los dos les atrae demasiado el color del cabello del cisne.

-Ya déjame

-Nop

-Suéltame

De pronto para, suavemente comienza a acomodar esos rubios mechones.

-Cuando era pequeño Seika solía contarme las historias de Amaterasu y Susanowo. Decía que ella imaginaba que el cabello de Amaterasu era rojizo en las mañanas y atardeceres pero durante el resto del día era dorado y que sus ojos debían ser del color del cielo. Por eso no puedo olvidar la primera vez que te vi. Bajaste del carro y nos dedicaste una fría mirada. Pero yo quede fascinado por tu cabello y tus ojos. Te vi tan lindo y puro que por eso tenia que ser tu amigo. Y vaya que te hiciste del rogar, pase días saludándote y preguntándote si querías jugar.

-Perdón.

-No tienes de que disculparte, tu vida había cambiado drásticamente no tenias muchos ánimos para jugar. Yo estuve de terco y te obligue a ser mi amigo. ¿Recuerdas? A rastras jalaba contigo para todos lados. Al grado que también jalaba con Shun quien también te había echado el ojo. Provocando pleitos con Ikki. Me sentía muy solo sin Seika tanto que me aferraba a todo lo que me la recordara así fuera tu rubio cabello. Luego nos repartieron por el mundo y regrese a Japón convertido en caballero. Nuevamente te hiciste del rogar. Llegaste tarde, tú y tus dorados cabellos y ojos azules que de nuevo me miraron fríamente y hasta me amenazaste.

-Perdón

Seiya ríe un poco.-A pesar de eso seguías siendo el mismo. Y nuevamente volvimos a ser amigos. Con todo y tu mal genio. Soy como una maldición, no te vas a deshacer de mi. Te enfadaras, me enojare, nos insultaremos, nos pelearemos y de todos modos seguiremos siendo amigos. No puedo dejarte y mucho menos te permitiré que me dejes.

-¿Por qué?

-Hyoga tengo que explicártelo con peras y manzanas. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, hemos enfrentado enemigos poderosos y hemos pasado muchas horas en hospitales. ¿Acaso no estuviste conmigo cuando casi mato a Shiryu? ¿No me tranquilizaste cuando se quedo ciego? ¿No traicionaste al santuario por mi? Hay muchas que te puedo mencionar. Si sobrevivimos a todo fue porque estábamos juntos, los cuatro.

Seiya lo suelta mientras Hyoga guarda silencio. –¿Vamos a desayunar?- Le dice extendiéndole la mano, como cuando niños e igual que en ese entonces Hyoga la tomó y se dejo guiar. Sin embargo aun está cabizbajo, aun no los mira a los ojos.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**El último temor**_

Hyoga ha estado decaído todo el día, como de costumbre casi no ha comido, pero lo preocupante es que los evita. Seiya supone que anda meditativo por lo de Isaac. Lo escucha salir a la terraza ayudado por las muletas. Mañana le quitaran la férula, mañana se cumplen las dos semanas que se quedaría. Mañana se marchara a Siberia.

Por eso quieren estar con él, pero sin palabras entienden que quiere estar solo. Ni si quiera se han atrevido a preguntar si ha cambiado de planes.

Seiya sale con cuidado a la terraza, no quiere que Hyoga piense que lo están vigilando nuevamente, pero tiene que cuidarlo. El castaño se extraña de no encontrarlo, la última vez que lo vieron se encontraba aquí, se regresa y lo busca en su cuarto tampoco está. No pudo haber ido muy lejos, no habría podido bajar las escaleras sin que lo notaran. Sólo se le ocurre buscar en el baño.

La puerta esta cerrada, Seiya siente miedo, comienza a llamar pero nadie contesta, ante sus gritos Shiryu y Shun llegan. La preocupación aumenta y Seiya desesperado casi tira la puerta al abrirla por la fuerza.

Hyoga está sentado en el piso del baño lavando obsesivamente sus manos y brazos. Se ha tallado tanto que ya empieza a sangrar por los poros. Nuevamente se ha encerrado en si mismo así que no se da cuenta que están ahí.

Seiya de inmediato sujeta sus manos tratando de detenerlo, mientras que Shiryu lo abraza.

-No tienen nada, no están sucias.- Le repite sin cesar el dragón.

Aun así Hyoga insiste en seguir limpiando sus manos. Seiya tiene que sujetarlo con fuerza para que deje de hacer eso. Ambos caballeros se miran a los ojos sin saber que hacer. El rubio no reacciona, no puede salir del trance en el que ha caído. Se hace daño y no se da cuenta. Un pensamiento pasa por sus mentes, dormirlo, hay que tranquilizarlo, pero no quieren hacerlo, no quieren caer en los errores del pasado.

-Permíteme Seiya. –Dice Shun entrando.

El peliverde se quita su playera y la humedece con agua tibia. Shun se arrodilla junto a Hyoga, y tomando una mano del ruso, con suma delicadeza comienza a quitarle el jabón. El rubio cuya mirada hasta ese momento parecía ausente, contempla a su amigo.

-Lo que ves aquí no me molesta. He sido muy consiente de esto, ¿No te dije que he visto lo mas oscuro de tu alma?

Seiya pronto entiende, la sangre de Camus e Isaac nunca desaparecerá de sus manos, lo único que pueden hacer es demostrarle que lo aceptan a pesar de eso. Decirle que no es su culpa, que no tuvo opción o que Camus estaba orgulloso de él no lava la sangre que ve. Mato a personas que ama, debe de estar lleno de cuestionamientos ¿Cómo lo ven los demás? ¿Y si lo odian? ¿Acaso no tienen miedo a que les haga daño?

Es verdad que todos son unos asesinos, por Atena y por proteger esta tierra han tomado las vidas de enemigos, personas completamente desconocidas, pero Hyoga mato a quienes consideraba padre y hermano. Vivió y creció con ellos, paso muchos momentos felices, tristes, amargos y gratificantes. Durante sus años de entrenamiento aunque se enfrento a la muerte pudo encararla sin miedo por que se sentía protegido por ellos. Su sangre es una mancha, un estigma frente a los demás. Debe sentir que no es digno de confianza, que debe ser señalado por su crimen, que nadie sabiendo lo que fue capaz de hacer podría quererlo.

Por eso esta aquí, lavando obsesivamente sus manos y brazos, queriendo borrar esa sangre para volver a ser puro a ojos de los demás. Sus deseos de marcharse obedecen al miedo de ser rechazado por ellos, pues los ama tanto que debió ser el terror puro pensar que pudieran dejar de quererlo al ver en quien se ha convertido.

Aunque le digan que lo quieren, él siente que no han visto realmente quien es ahora, se han aferrado al antiguo Hyoga, al que reía, al que no era capaz de lastimar ya no digamos matar a un amigo. Ese Hyoga desapareció bajo la sangre, mientras la sangre este allí no puede creer que lo acepten, o que vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes, por eso quiere limpiarla.

-Hyoga, tú y yo sabemos que esta mancha nunca se va a ir, se quedara grabada como un tatuaje, tendremos que aprender a vivir con ella. –Dice el Andrómeda mientras termina de quitar el jabón y revela unos brazos rojos por que se tallo con tantas fuerzas que lastimo su piel. -Mira nada más lo que hiciste, yo se que tu sólo puedes ver la sangre que hay en ellas, pero estas son las manos de mi compañero de armas, así que ya no vuelvas a atentar contra ellas, ni a considerarlas sucias, por que estas manos, me han protegido y me seguirán protegiendo. Estas manos lucharon contra caballeros de plata por nosotros, aprisionaron a Milo para darnos oportunidad de salir, se enfrentaron al mismo tridente de Poseidón para darle oportunidad a Seiya de salvar a Saori.

Shun comienza ha besar las manos de Hyoga, quiere hacerle ver que a pesar de la sangre lo acepta y lo quiere. Ante este gesto las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos azules del rubio.

-A nuestros ojos estas manchas no importan, eres tan limpio y puro como la primera vez que te vi, cierto que han pasado muchas cosas y hemos cambiado mucho, jamás seremos los mismos de ayer, así que entiende esto, _a mi presente le gusta tu presente_*, te quiero y jamás te vería con desprecio por lo que has hecho.- Dice Seiya quien también comienza a besar sus manos.

-Nunca te veríamos así. Aun si hubiera algo, es lo mismo que hay en nosotros por que también luchamos y en el mismo bando, si su sangre te mancho, también nos mancho a nosotros, jamás te veríamos sucio, y grábatelo en la cabeza.- Shiryu tomó la mano de Hyoga y también la beso.

Aquellas lagrimas, se convirtieron en un largo llanto, como Shiryu aun lo abraza, Hyoga se recarga en el, mientras toma las manos de sus amigos, Seiya acaricia el rubio cabello y Shun de cuando en cuando acaricia sus mejillas quitándole las lagrimas, pese a que caían más. No solo el ruso llora, también sus hermanos.

Shiryu carga a Hyoga para llevarlo de regreso a su habitación y siente, como a diferencia de las anteriores veces, en que el rubio soportaba el hecho, ahora se sujeta a él, ahora ya no le incomoda.

Lo dejan en su cama, aun salen lagrimas de los ojos del ruso. Se a perdido en el llanto no es conciente de nada. Deciden dejarlo con Shun, mientras Seiya va hacer un te y Shiryu marca al hospital de la fundación por un doctor.

Tatsumi esta molesto, pues Hyoga nuevamente se encuentra mal, y le preocupa la situación pues se supone que mañana, después de quitarle la férula, el rubio partirá a Siberia. Teme que nuevamente lo retengan, así que se reúne con Seiya en la cocina.

-Sólo quiero recordarte que mañana se va.

-No creo que se vaya, Hyoga no esta bien.

-Por eso mismo debe de irse, entiendo que lo quieren, pero cada vez que esta junto a ustedes se pone mal. Cuando estuvo lejos se calmo, si bien aun estaba triste, no sufría como con ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que cuando esta aquí, no puede comer, ni dormir, vive en un estado de nervios que enloquecería a cualquiera. Todas sus manías se aparecen, ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Por qué llaman al doctor? ¿Acaso se hizo daño?

Seiya guarda silencio le duelen las palabras de Tatsumi.

-No le paso nada Tatsumi, simplemente quiero que lo examine y ya. –Dice el dragón llegando al lugar.

-Mañana se va, es lo único que quiero que entiendan.

-No puede irse, no esta en condiciones.

-¿Lo van a retener?

-No, escucha si no quiere nuestra presencia nosotros nos vamos, pero el tiene que descansar.

Tatsumi se va furioso, bien sabe que Hyoga no los va a correr.

-Él tiene razón, cuando Hyoga está con nosotros se pone mal.- Dice Seiya amargamente.

-Seiya, no viste acaso que paso. Hoy recuperamos a Hyoga, por primera vez permite que lo consolemos, que sequemos sus lagrimas. Ya no te angusties, vas a ver que a partir de hoy estará mejor, se va a dedicar a dormir y a comer para reponer fuerzas y luego se ira.

-No quiero que se vaya.

-Hyoga sabe perfectamente que aunque queremos vivir toda la vida cuidándolo, él debe aprender a levantarse solo. Aun va insistir en irse, ni modo es más maduro que nosotros, si no lo fuera, se quedaría aquí y yo podría fingir que estar aquí es lo mejor que puede hacer.

-Ya que.

El doctor llego y reviso los brazos y manos de Hyoga, la piel esta muy lastimada pero no es nada que un buen ungüento no pueda curar, tras colocársela vendo sus brazos y aprovecho la visita para quitarle la férula. El pobre chico seguía perdido en el llanto. Se esconde en el regazo de Shun a quien le preocupaba que le fueran a dar un calmante, temía a que no quisiera y eso lo estresara más. Afortunadamente no paso.

Lo mejor es dejarlo llorar para que saque todo ese dolor que lleva dentro.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, los bronceados se reunieron con Hyoga en su alcoba, con trabajos logran que beba algo de te y es que en verdad el rubio se ha encerrado en sus lagrimas.

-No pensé que necesitara vendajes.- Dice Shiryu contemplando los brazos de Hyoga.

-Es que le puso ungüento, y para que no lo deje embarrado por todos lados lo vendo. –Le explica Shun, que en sus brazos tiene a un desconsolado chico de rubios cabellos.

-Entiendo.- Contesta apoyando su mano en la espalda del ruso, tratando de confortarlo.

Por su parte Seiya toma su mano, y con alegría siente como se sujeta. Shiryu tiene razón, por primera vez deja que lo consuelen. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente completamente aceptado.

Un par de horas después el rubio está más calmado, empieza a tener sueño. Pero no quiere dormir. Los mira con sus ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Seiya le acaricia el cabello y el rubio medianamente le sonríe antes de volver a esconderse en el regazo de Shun.

-Duerme.- Le pide Andrómeda.

Pero el mueve la cabeza en negativa pese a que el sueño lo esta venciendo. Tiene miedo a dormir. Para colmo escuchan el timbre, alguien ha llegado. Los tres se miran y sin mediar palabra se ponen de acuerdo. Seiya y Shiryu salen y Shun se queda con él.

Tatsumi recibe a Milo como una bendición de Atena, rápidamente lo pone al tanto de todo. El dorado vino por que se entero que Hyoga regreso a esta casa y teme que mañana no lo dejen partir. Escuchar de Tatsumi que nuevamente está mal hace que se moleste.

Se topa con Seiya y Shiryu que tratan de explicarle, pero no hace mucho caso, a fuerzas va a pasar a verlo. Shun en cuanto Hyoga se quedo dormido, con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo lo acomodo en la cama. Iba a salir a ver que pasa cuando la puerta se abre en estruendo por un furioso caballero dorado.

Hyoga giro en la cama, por un momento todos contuvieron el aliento y afortunadamente el joven rubio siguió dormido. Tres jóvenes de bronce miran regañonamente a Milo quien los ignora pues este contempla embelesado al ruso. Al notarlo los más jóvenes centraron su atención en Hyoga y se dan cuenta de una maravilla.

Sonríe, levemente, pero sonríe, tiene una expresión tan tranquila y feliz en el rostro que parece un milagro. Debe de estar soñando algo hermoso.

Es como ver una pequeña estrella en medio de una oscuridad gigantesca. Pues pese a lo profunda de la negrura esa lucecita termina venciéndola por el simple hecho de estar ahí. Es tan hermosa por que llena a todos de esperanza.

Los caballeros se quedaron en silencio y pobre del mundo si sucede algo que lo despierte, pobre de aquel que haga un ruido, por que tres caballeros de bronce y uno de oro se le irían encima por la osadía de arrebatarles éste maravilloso espectáculo.

**(^_^) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Milo y Camus**_

Se siente pesado, esta despertando de un profundo sueño. Como llevaba varias noches sin dormir, aunado a que casi no ha comido y al estrés en el que ha vivido, su cuerpo le esta pasando la factura. Entreabre un poco los ojos y se percata de que hay alguien sentado junto a su cabecera. Los cierra pensando que se trata de Seiya u otro de sus hermanos de bronce. Quisiera regresar al mundo de los sueños y se gira en la cama. Nuevamente hecha un minúsculo vistazo al mundo y se da cuenta que no es ninguno de sus amigos, es alguien más, es Milo de escorpión. Se talla los ojos para despertarse cuando recuerda los vendajes. Siente vergüenza y de inmediato esconde los brazos. Aunque sabe que es demasiado tarde.

-Milo…yo

-Está bien, ya Seiya me explico. Se que no pretendías atentar contra ti.

-De verdad que yo no…-Dice sentándose a toda velocidad. Lo último que quiere es que lo crea un suicida.

-A veces hay manchas que no podemos borrar.

Hyoga baja la mirada.

-De todos modos te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tomarías una salida tan cobarde. En eso tengo que reconocer que eres más valiente que Camus.

-Me parece recordar, caballero dorado de escorpión que cuando nos enfrentamos le dije que mi vida no es mía, es de mis hermanos que me salvaron yo no puedo disponer de ella.

Milo se comienza a reír, Hyoga nunca va aceptar que alguien hable mal de Camus ni que insinúen que él es más fuerte pese a ser el único caballero de cristal capaz de llegar al cero absoluto.

-Además mi maestro nunca habría atentado contra su vida.-Dice molesto.

-Se nota que no lo conociste. Para que lo sepas lo intento una vez.

Hyoga lo miro incrédulo. Sin duda le esta mintiendo.

-Nunca te contó como obtuvo su armadura.-Ante el gesto negativo de Hyoga continuo.- Te lo resumo. En un atestado coliseo él y su maestro se atacaron hasta llegar al punto de utilizar la ejecución de aurora. Dando el resultado idéntico al de tu batalla con él.

-El maestro Camus…-No pudo terminar.

Milo afirmo con la cabeza.- Frente a un montón de testigos y mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho tuvo como fondo las palabras de felicitación del patriarca por ser nombrado caballero dorado de Acuario. Ante eso Camus salio huyendo del coliseo llego a un lago y se sumergió con toda intensión de matarse y no pudo por que no lo dejaron. Él si pensó en tomar esa salida cobarde.

-No sabes lo que se siente cuando asesinas a tu maestro. Debió ser horrible para él.

-Guarda silencio, aquí yo soy el único que entiende todo lo que ha padecido Seiya contigo. –Ante esas palabras el rubio calló.- Camus también paso por su periodo "soy un bastardo no quiero a nadie cerca de mi". Igual que Seiya anduvo de tras de ti, yo anduve tras Camus, el muy maldito me ataco y claro quien pega primero pega dos veces, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba medio congelado y mientras Camus se echaba el discurso de "aléjate de mi vida" que le respondo con la aguja escarlata. Tenia que cobrarme lo que me hizo. Y ahí estábamos los dos, dispuestos atacarnos, Camus diciendo que me largara y yo respondiéndole que ni soñara con que se iba a deshacer de mi. Y sucedió, él me ataco con el circulo de hielo y yo con la restricción. ¡Que pelea más estúpida, quedamos los dos paralizados!

A Hyoga toda esa historia se le hacia inverosímil. No la podía imaginar.

-Claro que como estaba furico con él, pues yo me libere primero y que le sigo dando. Por fortuna tú y Seiya no llegaron a tanto ¿Verdad?

-…

-¿¡Sí se pelearon!

-Sólo hubo puñetazos.

-Eso no es nada, yo casi muero de hipotermia y tu maestro del susto. Aunque no recuerdo cuantas agujas escarlata le clave. Luego todos en el santuario decían que tuvimos una acalorada pelea de amantes. No quiero saber que habrá pensado el patriarca si de por si decían que éramos raritos.

Milo ríe ante la cara de Hyoga. No puede ser verdad lo que le cuenta, el serio maestro Camus no habría hecho eso y no habrían pensado eso de él.

-Por eso nunca lo pude abrazar, se enfurecía cada vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

Milo siguió diciendo cosas entrecortadas por su risa, por lo que Hyoga no entendía nada pero se alegro de que su maestro tuviera a Milo por amigo. Que no estuvo solo en sus horas más oscuras.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunta el escorpión tomando un enmarcado dibujo de Shun golpeando a Shiryu.

-Seiya inmortalizo el momento cuando Shun se descontó a Shiryu por estarme atosigando.

-No te creo.

-Pregúntale.

-Que bueno que cuando llegue no te despertaste, por que me miro con ojos asesinos.

Hyoga no entiende a que se refiere.

Milo vuelve a reír y se pone a contarle a Hyoga como conoció a Camus y sus aventuras vividas con él. Trata de recordar todo momento vergonzoso que había padecido el acuariano.

-Y todavía le coqueteo a la amazona, demás esta decir que la chica se le lanzo con todo.

Hyoga lo escucha fascinado, por momentos cree que ese del que habla Milo no podía ser su maestro aunque tiene razón nunca aprendió a cocinar.

-Hasta la fecha Aioria jura que Camus y yo fuimos a un bar gay.

-¿¡Que!

**(^_^) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**La despedida**_

Milo se fue a la mañana siguiente, contento de que Hyoga ya se encuentra mejor. Tal y como lo había predicho Shiryu el ruso se quedo unos días más, lo que fue una delicia para sus hermanos de bronce y el propio Tatsumi. Dormía mucho y comía bien tratando de recuperar fuerzas para marcharse. A veces cuando deambulaba por la casa alguno de ellos llegaba y lo abrazaba, Hyoga entendía que no era por consolarlo, era por la alegría de ya no sentir el rechazo.

Una mañana amaneció con lluvia, el joven había decidido permanecer encerrado cuando Seiya llego y arrastras lo saco al patio. Van a jugar basquetball. El temporal cayendo sobre él, aturde a Hyoga, quien más que jugar se dedica a observarlos. Notando su incomodidad Shiryu iba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo cuando el balón lanzado por Seiya lo golpea en la mejilla.

-Es tu culpa por no prestar atención.

-Seiya

El castaño huye y el dragón lo persigue por todo el jardín. Cuando lo pesca le aplica una llave de lucha grecorromana.

-Siempre que jugamos es lo mismo, Shiryu ahorca a Seiya por sus torpezas.- Dice Shun que se molesto por que el juego termino antes de que Hyoga se animara a unirse.

-Mira un arcoiris.- Dice Hyoga señalando al cielo.

-Es verdad.

Repentinamente la lluvia ya no molesta al rubio caballero.

-Pronto va a salir el sol.-Dice Andrómeda.

-Pese a que amaneció lloviendo va a ser un día muy soleado. –Hyoga baja la mirada y se concentra en esos dos que pelean en el suelo. Van a estar así por un buen rato.

Esa noche Hyoga contempla las estrellas sentado en el jardín de la mansión, cuando Shun su le une. El peliverde no le presta atención al cielo por que se dedica a observar al joven rubio a su lado. En la mañana partirá rumbo a Siberia.

Quiere pedirle que se quede, incluso suplicarle, pero Seiya y Shiryu le hicieron prometer que no haría tal cosa.

A fuerza de sentirse observado, el ruso voltea a ver a Shun, antes de que pueda hacer algo el peliverde extiende sus brazos alrededor de él y se deja caer venciéndolo con su peso quedando encima del cisne y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Shun?

Siempre tendrá que hacer estas demostraciones de afecto, pues aunque pasen los años las manchas de sangre en sus manos jamás se borraran. Tiene que demostrarle que pese a eso lo acepta, por que si no, en algún momento de debilidad el ruso se encerrara en la soledad. Por eso quiere que dejarle en claro que aquí hay alguien que lo espera con los brazos abiertos.

-Te quiero mucho, no sabes cuanto te quiero.

Ante estas palabras Hyoga se sonroja. Jugando mueve la cara de lado a lado. En esa conexión que siempre han tenido Shun inmediatamente entiende lo que quiere decir.

-¡Así no tonto!

-¡Que alivio! Que bueno que lo aclaras por que no hallaba como decirte que aunque estas guapo y todo, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.

-¡Hyoga!

-Pues mira nada más como me tienes, cualquiera se confunde.- Dice antes de empezarse a reír.-Shun.

-Sí.

-Esa noche, cuando caí en la zanja ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Me lo dijo el corazón.

Hyoga mira a los ojos a Shun, varias veces ha pensado en eso, en la oscuridad de la noche esa zanja era totalmente invisible, no supo de su existencia hasta que cayo por ella. Además de profunda, larga, es posible recorrerla por varios metros. Por eso lo mira incrédulo, aunque no había otra explicación.

El peliverde se ríe un poco por la expresión de su amigo.

-Esta bien, te diré la verdad, tus huellas en el lodo me indicaron hacia que dirección así que corrí desesperado buscándote, cuando mi pie se atoro en una raíz y caí en maroma por toda esa pendiente, entrando en la zanja, y supe que estabas allí por que mi cabeza choco con la tuya.

-¡Que cabeza más dura la tuya! ¡Eso explica el golpazo que tenia!

-¡La tuya es más dura! ¡A ti sólo te pusieron un vendaje en cambio yo necesite puntadas!

-Lo que pasa es que yo si tengo materia gris.

Shun lo contempla maravillado, lentamente Hyoga vuelve a ser el de antes. Es entonces cuando alguien se aproxima y los dos miran al recién llegado.

-Par de tórtolos , ya esta la cena.- Dice Seiya.

-Ves, te dije que cualquiera se confunde.

-No le hagas caso esta celoso de lo nuestro.- Dice Shun levantándose.

-¿Vamos a seguir con este juego?- Pregunta Hyoga mientras Seiya lo ayuda a pararse.

-Ahora me vas a negar.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces escenas delante de la gente?

-¿Por qué me tengo que enterar de sus pleitos de pareja?

Los tres se encaminan a la casa, hay una gran sonrisa en los labios de Hyoga, sonrisa que alegra en el alma a Seiya y a Shun.

Después de cenar Hyoga se encamina para su cuarto cuando Shun hace su mejor imitación del gato con botas de Shrek y Seiya entendiendo el truco inmediatamente hace lo mismo. Si el rubio de por si no puede resistir cuando Andrómeda hace eso, menos ahora que Seiya se le ha unido.

-Esta bien pero no se peleen.

Se da vuelta y se encuentra con Shiryu que si bien no iba a recurrir a semejante técnica si trae cara de "¿y yo que?".

-No vamos a caber.

-Yo sólo pido el sillón.

-OK

Los tres se van a dormir, Shun, Hyoga y Seiya en la cama y Shiryu en el sillón. Hyoga entiende que están así de ansiosos por que en la mañana se va y temen ya no volverlo a ver. Después de haberlos preocupado tanto al menos con esto los puede compensar.

-Conste que él es el que empieza.-Dice Seiya de repente.

-Shun.-Lo regaña Hyoga y es que Andrómeda lo había reclamado como suyo entre sus brazos.

-…

Shiryu sonríe si fuera por Shun no compartiría a Hyoga. Es bastante infantil. No puede evitar pensar que cuando eran niños, Seiya y Shun peleaban por la atención del ruso. Aunque en ese entonces el castaño llevaba las de ganar, a fuerzas se imponía sobre Andrómeda. Cuando se daba cuenta Seiya ya le había robado al cisne. Ahora el castaño es menos posesivo por que sabe que Hyoga suple un poco la carencia de Ikki.

-Seiya.- Lo regaña Hyoga pues ahora es el quien lo ha reclamado.

Aunque eso no le quita lo infantil a Seiya, y es que Hyoga también suple un poco la carencia de Seika. En cuanto a él, para el dragón Hyoga ha sido la ventana por donde ve como te marca el amor incondicional de una familia. Cuando pequeños con todos esos gestos que ningún otro niño tenia por la carencia de padres, ahora observando los sentimientos de Seiya, Shun y el mismo. Sus miedos y angustias son una prueba del cariño de hermanos que se tienen. Por su parte Hyoga no entiende por que se han aferrado a él de este modo, por que no es conciente de esto. No se da cuenta que todo lo hizo por su propia forma de ser.

Shiryu contempla dormir a sus hermanos, Seiya y Shun se han abrazado a Hyoga el Dragón piensa que es infinitamente afortunado, no sólo los tiene a ellos, si no que en cinco picos lo esperan Shunrey y su maestro. Se alegra de tener tanta familia.

A la mañana siguiente desayunan todos juntos en la terraza. Luego Hyoga va por sus cosas y sus amigos lo esperan en la puerta. El rubio los contempla están muy nerviosos por que se va, pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene que enfrentar sus demonios.

Había cruzado el umbral cuando se da vuelta.

-Cuando regrese vamos a comer a ese restaurante.- Les dice para calmarlos.

-¡Al de la…esa!

-Sí, ese restaurante al que ordenaron esa vez.

-¡Verdad que esta bien rica la…esa!

-Anguila

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Eso decía la caja.

-Luego si te decimos que es no lo quieres probar.

-Mientras no se arrastre en mi plato creo que puedo comer.

-¿Entonces vamos a ir cuando regreses?

-Es una promesa.

Hyoga se va dejándolos con la seguridad de que lo volverán a ver.

**(^_^) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con esto concluyo la primera parte de en mis horas más oscuras.

1.-Nuevamente la frase del principio es de tierra de hombres de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

2.-La historia de Amateratsu la leí en el libro Díoses y seres mitológicos de Editorial época.

3.-_A mi presente le gusta tu presente_. Es la frase más bonita que he oído en un anime. En Rahxephon Ayato la dice, después de todo lo que habían pasado ya no eran los mismos. Esas palabras las dijo para demostrar su aceptación. Y es el mejor momento de todo Rahxephon.

4.-Como Nekane ya me dio su bendición en cuanto a Milo pues ya pudieron leer que lo que le platica a Hyoga es de su fic. Aunque lo del bar gay me nació por que según ella dicen que su fic es un yaoi de closet. A mi nadie me ha dicho algo y eso que Hyoga se la pasa en brazos de todos. ¿A poco no se veia rebonito en brazos de Shiryu por que no podía caminar? Cuando Shiryu le dice que cuando le quiten la férula va a extrañar cargarlo a todos lados es por que de verdad voy a extrañar que lo cargue. También lo vimos en brazos de Shun y de Seiya.

5.-En un manga de fruits básquet la autora (o autor) comenta que fue a comer con sus amigos y lo que les sirvieron se movía. Según cerro los ojos y se lo trago. También en la telenovela coreana "Yo soy Kim Sam Soong" sale un americano de origen coreano, lo llevan a un restaurante y se pasma por que lo que les sirvieron se mueve.

6.-Hyoga significa río de hielo o glaciar

7.-Ah! visiten mi metroflog estoy como liluelazul Encontraran el dibujillo de Seiya.

**(^_^)(^_^) Abrazos :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Eso tan oscuro que me reclama

Hyoga se pone a leer un discurso en nombre de Liluel Azul.

Estimados lectores (apuesto que todas son viejas) antes que nada pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en sacar este nuevo capítulo. Y por que este nuevo es gigante. Por eso mando al más bello y sexi de los caballeros para que les lea estas palabras. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, como la caída de mi casa . A las fieles seguidoras que hice haya y que me han aguantado bimestres y trimestres para las actualizaciones "gracias" Especialmente a Nekane Lawliet, Smily y Sakura Li. A las nuevas que estoy conociendo Carito y Alyshalus en mi nueva casa , ni se acostumbren, aquí se acabaron las entregas cada semana, tendrán suerte si en dos meses sale el capitulo 5. Si tienen alguna queja, desquiten su ira sobre este caballero.

Am…Olviden eso último por favor.

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 1: Eso tan oscuro que me reclama.**_

_**La tierra nos enseña más sobre nosotros mismos que todos los libros. Por que ella nos opone resistencia. El hombre se descubre así mismo cuando se mide con el obstáculo.**_

_**Tierra de los hombres**_

_**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry **_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Fotos de un día de fiesta**_

La joven diosa de la sabiduría sentada en su trono en el santuario, contempla un álbum de fotos. Al recordar el día que las tomaron sonríe. Fue después de la batalla contra Poseidón, estaban celebrando que todos volvieron con bien. En esos momentos Saori contemplaba al rubio, estaba muy decaído por todo lo que sucedió con Isaac. Jabú comenzó a tomar fotos y dado que Hyoga y Shun se habían sentado juntos en el sofá les dijo "sonrían". Desafortunadamente el rubio no estaba de humor, con trabajos miro a la cámara y medio sonrió. Por su parte Shun tampoco estaba muy feliz, seguramente estaba tratando de hablar con Hyoga cuando Jabú los interrumpió, por eso se ve tan serio.

En la siguiente foto Seiya y Shiryu aparecen junto a ellos, de hecho después de la primera que les tomaron, el castaño viendo la cámara a fuerzas llego y se sentó en medio. Shun iba decirle algo pero Seiya lo abrazo al tiempo que le gritaba a Shiryu para que se les uniera. El dragón se sentó en un respaldo y se recargo en Hyoga. Así pues salieron Shun en brazos de Seiya mirando al cielo pidiendo paciencia, Seiya lleno de alegría, Hyoga viendo a Shiryu como diciendo "ya sabes, soy tu recargadera" y Shiryu brindándole una hermosa sonrisa a la cámara.

Para la siguiente foto Shun se recorrió en el sofá para que Seiya y Shiryu cupieran y al fin sacarse una foto decente donde estén los cuatro. Seiya tomó del brazo a Shun y Hyoga, al tiempo que daba ordenes, les decía que miraran a la cámara y que a la cuenta de tres dijeran güisqui. Empezó a contar pero al llegar a la cuenta de tres, el castaño en lugar de decir güisqui dijo "los amo hermanos" por lo que todos de inmediato lo voltearon a ver y así salieron en la foto.

Jabú se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a preparar la cámara para tomar otra. El castaño se tallo los ojos tenia ganas de llorar pero alego que le entro una basurita, realmente se encontraba muy feliz de que todos sus hermanos se hallaban a salvo. Nuevamente los cuatro miraron a la cámara y sonrieron, aunque esta vez fue honesta su sonrisa.

Saori pasa sus manos sobre esta última foto, los cuatro sonrieron desde el fondo de sus corazones. Esta foto es su tesoro. Sin embargo la vida esta por cambiar de nuevo.

Centra su atención en Seiya y en Shun. De inmediato se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

La diosa siguió en sus pensamientos, volteo la pagina y se topó con otra foto, se encontraban Seiya, Shun y ella. El peliverde aun se hallaba molesto por que aun no había podido hablar con Hyoga, Seiya leyéndole el pensamiento le dijo que ya debería de saber que Hyoga no le contestara nada en ese lugar lleno de gente. La joven diosa le dijo que el rubio sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y que ya no se preocupara tanto. Fue entonces cuando Jabú llego con la cámara. Seiya paso el brazo por el hombro de Shun al tiempo que decía "ya no te preocupes, yo nunca abandono a uno de mis hermanos" Y los tres sonrieron a la cámara. Shun se resigno Seiya tenia razón, no le iba a sacar nada a Hyoga ese día. Se acomodaron para otra foto, la joven diosa quedo en medio tomada del brazo de los dos caballeros.

Dos lagrimones rodaron por las mejillas de Saori. El destino de Atena, Pegaso y Hades los estaba llamando. ¿Que iba pasar si no lo lograban volver todos con bien?

Siguió en su contemplación, pero en todas las fotos no hacia más que mirar a Shun, en sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de esa luz que sólo él posee. Y un gran miedo se apodero de ella ¿Qué tal si quedan eclipsados por siempre?

Se retiro a sus aposentos y dejo el álbum sobre la mesa junto a un florero. Estaba buscando algo cuando un fuerte viento entro por la ventana abriendo el libro y tirando cántaro. La diosa de inmediato corrió a salvar las fotos. Se sintió aliviada al ver que el agua no las mojo y se quedo contemplando la pagina en la que quedo abierto.

Esa foto donde Seiya se metió a fuerzas entre Hyoga y Shun, abrasando a este último. Podía jurar que escuchaba al castaño decir "ya no te preocupes, yo nunca abandono a uno de mis hermanos". Y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Saori.

**(^_^) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Hasta que nos volvamos a ver**_

-Hola ¿me extrañaste? –Milo habla con la tumba de Camus. –Fui a ver a Hyoga. Está mejor de lo que pensé.

El caballero se sienta en el suelo y saca una botella. De tanto en tanto platica con su amigo. Le da las últimas novedades del santuario y todos los chismes. Es entonces cuando siente la presencia de Aioria.

-¿Estás bebiendo? Y en tu guardia.

-Sí, estoy bebiendo y segundo no es mi guardia.

-Aun así no deberías de hacerlo.

-Camus, el boy Scout de Aioria ya nos vino a agriar la fiesta.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece que hago? Le estoy contando las nuevas a Camus

-¡Ah!

Aioria mira aquella tumba. Milo seguido viene a este lugar. El caballero de Leo casi no trato a Camus pero sin duda debió ser muy singular y excepcional para haber forjado tal amistad. Pues ni la muerte lo ha podido separar de Milo.

-Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Pase a visitar a mi hermano, pero ya que le estas contando las nuevas, que me dices de Hyoga, se que lo fuiste a ver.

-De eso mismo le estaba platicando a Camus, no le gusta admitirlo pero se preocupa mucho por ese muchacho.

-Es su alumno.

-Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, Hyoga esta mejor. Regreso con Seiya y los otros; lo saben cuidar bien. Pese a que son unos torpes. Lo tienen muy consentido Camus. Yo diría que Seiya lo va a echar a perder. No hay modo de que el se vuelva una persona fría y estoica, Es el acuariano más popular que ha tenido este santuario.

-Pues al menos más que su maestro. Camus era bastante cerrado. No había modo de saber que estaba pensando.

-Nadie lo conocía como yo.

-Lo extrañas.

-Mucho, pero creo que pronto lo volveré a ver.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**No puedo dormir**_

-¡Cállense!

Suplica internamente el cisne. Si aquellas voces que siempre le reclaman su pecado lo atormentaban en la mansión Kido, aquí, en la cabaña donde creció, donde convivió con su maestro Camus e Isaac lo atormentan aun más.

Hace algunos días que llego y aun no ha desempacado. Molesto recorre el lugar como buscando algo, de pronto se ve en un espejo y le arroja lo primero que estaba a la mano.

El sonido y los pedazos regados por doquier lo calman por unos instantes. Se inclina para recoger los trozos y se contempla en uno. Se sonríe cuando contempla su reflejo, se ve fatal, tiene ojeras inmensas y es por esa razón que está irascible, no ha podido dormir, desde que llego no ha logrado conciliar el sueño. Preveía que esto iba a pasar, era lógico que en este lugar se iba a sentir muy mal. Por eso Saori no lo quería dejar volver aquí.

Contempla la casa. Todo es un desorden por que ha estado moviendo las cosas en su desesperación de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar. Siente que se asfixia por el peso de su pecado.

Se levanta alterado queriendo alejar de su mente los pensamientos de culpa, entra a su cuarto y desesperado se pone a sacar las cosas de la maleta hasta que da con lo que quería. Un estetoscopio y el dibujo de Seiya. (Ese donde Shun se descuenta Shiryu).

Con ambas cosas entre sus brazos se esconde bajo las mantas y si bien, el sueño no se hizo presente, al menos se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

En Japón, en la mansión Kido

Un joven peliverde no logra conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón siente miedo. Contempla todo a su alrededor pero no hay nada. Despacito sale de su habitación y se dirige a la del ruso.

Contempla la estancia, perfectamente arreglada, si bien Hyoga siempre ha sido muy ordenado (Según Milo la culpa la tiene Camus) cada vez que se va la deja impecable. Nada está fuera de lugar.

Apaga las luces y se mete en la cama, no puede dormir. Trata de razonar el porque de su angustia pero no encuentra ningún motivo. Si vino a esconderse aquí, fue porque estaba buscando un poquito de seguridad.

Las horas pasan y sigue sin conciliar el sueño sin embargo un pensamiento empieza a dominarlo, Ikki, extraña a su hermano, esta noche en especial lo necesita.

En algún lugar

Ikki contempla las estrellas. Es una noche sin luna, sin nubes, así que los luceros brillan con todo su esplendor. Aunque siempre son hermosos esta noche lo son más, por eso los contempla extasiado y a la vez melancólico.

Su amada Esmeralda no puede ver este espectáculo.

Que diferente sería su vida si ella no hubiera muerto. Tal vez nunca habría logrado ser el Fénix. Eso es inaceptable, únicamente volviéndose caballero era como podía reunirse con Shun. ¿Reunirse? Sólo lo vio un momento mientras luchaban contra Poseidón. Antes de eso, no quiere acordarse. Puras batallas, puros odios y aun así la mirada de Shun seguía tan pura y cristalina.

Sabe que está bien…no necesita más.

**(-_-) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Cartas**_

Se le hace tarde. Realmente nadie le esta tomando el tiempo. Es el corazón emocionado él que lo está molestando por su tardanza.

Tras terminar de vestirse, Seiya toma su maleta y baja a toda velocidad a la cocina, su aceleración se calma cuando ve a un peliverde sentado a la mesa, jugando con su comida.

Esta desanimado, como de costumbre la enfermedad de Shun se llama soledad, aunque ahora es más notorio y eso le preocupa al Pegaso, quien considera que su tristeza anormal se debe a que Hyoga se fue hace un mes y no ha sabido nada de él. Esto es de esperarse, el correo y el teléfono no son muy regulares en la región donde Hyoga entrenó. Aun así desde que el rubio se dio cuenta del mal de Andrómeda cada vez que se va le escribe a diario y marca seguido aunque esto le represente largas jornadas de traslado desde su lugar de entrenamiento hasta un sitio donde los medios de comunicación sean más confiables.

Sin embargo, no ha habido una sola llamada, supone que se le ha de hacer difícil al rubio, necesita calmar esos pensamientos de culpa estando solo o siempre va a depender de Shun y ellos. Le hicieron mucho daño al retenerlo contra su voluntad, aunque le gusta pasar el tiempo con ellos, el cisne era un alma solitaria, que ante situaciones difíciles, se imponía el levantarse solo y esta última vez no se lo permitieron. Lo llevaron al extremo de la agonía y sin querer lo forzaron a ser dependiente de ellos y de su seguridad. Ahora que ambas partes se han calmado entienden perfectamente que eso no esta de todo bien. Cierto que les causa alivio que se sienta con suficiente confianza para llorar con ellos su dolor, todos necesitamos un lugar donde nos sintamos protegidos, un faro que nos impida perdernos de la oscuridad. Pero no esta bien ocultarse del mundo en ese sitio, y eso es algo que Hyoga siempre tuvo presente. Por mucho miedo o dolor hay que avanzar y aunque en estos momentos su corazón sea maraña de emociones encontradas que hacen sus pasos torpes, el que siga adelante encontrando fuerzas en si mismo hará que con el tiempo recupere la firmeza y confianza al andar.

Seiya sonríe tiernamente mientras ve a Andrómeda contemplar su taza de leche, ha remojado tanto la galleta, que esta se partió y se perdió en el fondo. Sin decir mas toma otra y la sumerge sin pensar en ella, su mente debe estar en Ikki y en Hyoga.

Han llegado cartas del ruso, pero él ha interceptado y se las ha ocultado, viendo como está en estos momentos se le hace algo muy cruel.

A los pocos días que Hyoga se fue, Shiryu regreso a China. Realmente los únicos ocupantes de esta casa son ellos, Saori se ha instalado en el Santuario, a Tatsumi por todas las responsabilidades que tiene al hacerse cargo del emporio de los Kido ni lo ven y el personal es de entrada por salida, así que sin gente, esta casa tan grande se vuelve un mausoleo. Todos tienen a donde ir, esta ese sitio donde entrenaron y que con el tiempo se acostumbraron a llamar hogar, de ahí que siempre vuelvan una y otra vez, pero cuando ellos huyen de aquí, Shun no lo puede hacer, pese a que en Isla Andrómeda hay alguien que lo espera. Eso se debe a lo que paso con Milo, a causa de él, la isla fue masacrada y su maestro asesinado. Así que no se siente muy cómodo en ese lugar y mientras ellos pasan largas temporadas fuera, Shun esta sólo unos días y regresa a enclaustrarse en este sitio. Su soledad debe ser grande.

Tras desayunar se dirigen a la estación del tren, Seiya se va también por un tiempo indeterminado, se va a buscar a esa hermana tan querida pues hay una pista de ella y así tenga que recorrer calle por calle de esa ciudad ha decidido no claudicar hasta encontrarla.

Seiya se pregunta que tan grande y generosa es el alma de Shun, que aun sabiendo que se va a quedar solo, no para de darle ánimos.

Parados en la puerta Seiya dentro el tren y Shun en el anden, el joven castaño le sonríe a su amigo. Tras despedirse y tomar asiento el tren avanza llevándose a Pegaso. Con toda la calma del mundo toma su celular y le marca a Shun.

El peliverde se sorprende por la llamada, todavía no salía de la estación y Seiya le marca, piensa que quizás el castaño está muy ansioso.

-Ya veras Seiya, la vas a encontrar.- Le dice tratando de animarlo.

-Ojala…Shun…Hyoga te ha estado mandando cartas todos los días.

-¿Cómo?

-La semana pasada llegaron…todas…juntitas y bueno ayer llegaron más, hasta te mando un regalo. La verdad, cada que ha llegado algo lo he interceptado y escondido.

Shun no puede creer lo que le esta diciendo. Inconscientemente regresa unos cuantos pasos buscando el tren que ha partido, buscando la mirada de Seiya para confirmar que eso es cierto.

-Está todo sobre mi cama. Tienes dos opciones, correr tras el tren hasta la siguiente estación para golpearme u olvidarte de mi y correr a casa a buscarlas.

-Olvidaste la tres, correr a casa a buscarlas, esperar a que regreses y golpearte.

-No había pensado en esa.

Acto seguido ambos cuelgan, Seiya piensa en Shun quien debe estar emocionado regresando a casa. Si se las hubiera dado cuando llegaron Shun las habría devorado se las habría enseñado y compartido, su emoción por ellas ya habría disminuido, pero ahora, al menos esas cartas le harán compañía.

Ahora que se queda solito.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**No quieras ser tan fuerte**_

En Siberia.

Hyoga ha ido al pueblo, se dirige al consultorio y en la puerta ve al pequeño Jacob jugando y cuyo rostro se ilumina al verlo.

-¡Hyoga!

-Hola Jacob ¿está tu abuelo?*

-Sí.- Dice y entra corriendo para avisarle que lo buscan.

El rubio entra tras el pequeño, su abuelo es el doctor del pueblo, este es el único lugar en kilómetros donde se pueden comprar medicinas y que también tiene teléfono.

-Te tengo malas noticias.- Dice el anciano que ya sale a recibirlo.

-Aun no hay línea.- Se le adelanta el caballero.

-Lo siento parece que hiciste el viaje de en balde.

-De todos modos tenia que venir señor Oleg. ¿Tiene pastillas para dormir? Es que he tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño.

-Abuelo, todos me dicen abuelo, hasta tu maestro Camus me llama así. No creas que voy a dejar que te saltes esa regla.

-Lo siento…abuelo Oleg.

-Déjame buscarte las pastillas.- Dice el anciano entrando.- Por cierto Hyoga ¿Gustas quedarte a comer?

-Por favor de que sí. –Pide el niño.

-Lo siento Jacob.

-Pero ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?- Pregunta el anciano.

-Es que…

-Ándale, por favor Hyoga quédate. –Insiste el pequeño jalándolo de la manga.

-Sabes- Dice el anciano.- El señor Camus a menudo viene a comer aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Debiste darte cuenta que el no sabe ni como prender la estufa, ¿quien más le iba dar de comer? Afortunadamente llego Isaac y luego tú y tuvo quien cocinara.

El rubio caballero acepto la invitación, quería seguir escuchando al anciano hablar sobre Camus.

-El señor Camus era un desastre, antes de que llegaran ustedes, esa cabaña era un chiquero. Luego creo el día de la limpieza, ese día se la pasaba perdiendo el tiempo en el pueblo y comiendo aquí.

Hyoga se recargo en el asiento, no podía creerlo, ese día su maestro solía llamarlo día de meditación, y supuestamente hacia un entrenamiento especial, Isaac y él siempre imaginaron que Camus hacia proezas sobrehumanas ese día, que mientras ellos limpiaban toda la cabaña su maestro debía estar en el glaciar más helado soportando las inclemencias del clima, en meditación absoluta, fortaleciendo su cosmos. Al final del día regresaba a la cabaña y se iba directamente a la cama sin decirles nada. ¡ ¡ ¡Y ahora descubre que la realidad era que venia a pasear al pueblo y que si llegaba directamente a dormir era por que necesitaba reposar todo lo que había comido! ! !

Esa imagen que tenia de él, de ser frío y estoico se iba desmoronando.

La comida y los relatos comenzaron a provocarle sueño, el anciano sonrió cuando el rubio soltó los primeros bostezos. Aunque lo intento Hyoga no pudo negarse a pasar la noche ahí, realmente el sueño lo estaba venciendo, apenas se recargo en la almohada y cayó dormido profundamente.

Comenzó a soñar, nuevamente estaba en el pilar, nuevamente Isaac se murió en sus brazos. Quiere huir pero al dar media vuelta ve a Camus muerto. Mira sus brazos y manos cubiertos de sangre. Las piernas no lo sostienen y cae de rodillas; perdido y mirando sus brazos, comienza a llorar desesperado.

Entonces alguien lo abraza. Aunque se resiste lo obliga a recargar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Shun

Su Shun, ese que estuvo dispuesto en dar su vida para salvarlo en la casa de libra, ese es el que sujeta sus ensangrentadas manos y las besa demostrándole que no le importa la sangre que ahí hay.

Shiryu también aparece y coloca su mano en su hombro, para demostrarle que ahí esta, que lo quiere. Por su parte Seiya acaricia sus rubios cabellos para después sujetar sus manos.

Y de nuevo las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus orbes azules, pero esta vez son de consuelo por sentirse querido y aceptado.

Y mientras se sueña reconfortado, el abuelo Oleg vela su sueño, por unos momentos mientras estuvo inquieto por la pesadilla pensó en despertarlo, se alegra de no haberlo hecho pues ahora el rubio tiene un sueño apacible. De cuando en cuando balbucea, llama a sus amigos, Seiya y Shiryu, pero sobre todo a Shun. Es el nombre que más repite. Verlo y oírlo le hace recordar a Camus. Del mismo modo que Hyoga, cuando Camus regreso desolado, al dormir llamaba a Milo una y otra vez.

Varias horas después Hyoga despertó. Estaba muy confundido y sobre todo su cuerpo le pedía comer y dormir. Observo al anciano entrar con una charola con comida. Iba a decirle que no se molestara, que iba a regresar a casa y que perdone las molestias, pero el anciano se le adelanto.

-El señor Camus ya no va a volver ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? –Lo tomó por sorpresa.- ...El maestro Camus…

-No te expliques, llevo aquí demasiado tiempo, un día el maestro de tu maestro regreso destrozado y ya nunca más volví a saber del anterior caballero. Lo mismo le paso a Camus y ya no volví a saber de su maestro. Ahora te veo a ti y se que nunca más volveré a ver al señor Camus.

-Señor Oleg…

-Abuelo Oleg.- Lo interrumpió.- No te pidas ser más fuerte que ellos, igual que tú regresaste a esa cabaña, ellos también pasaron por lo mismo, también los vi con problemas para dormir y también huían aquí para descansar. Se que como ellos no vas a claudicar hasta hallar la paz en ese sitio. Pero cuando ya no puedas, siéntete libre de venir. Después de todo, esto es un consultorio, lo que nos sobran son camas.

Hyoga no haya que decir.

-Anda, siéntate y come. Necesitas reponer fuerzas. Te lo advierto no te daré de alta hasta que duermas unas horas más.

-Gracias.- Dijo recibiendo la charola. Había empezado a comer cuando el anciano pregunto.

-¿Quién es Shun? Es que lo estuviste llamando tanto en sueños que me entro la curiosidad.

Ante estas palabras el bocado se le atoro al caballero mientras se ponía rojo.- Un amigo –contestó torpemente.

-¡Ah! un amigo solamente, nada especial.

-Bueno es más que un amigo…es mi compañero…nos une algo platónico*…eso no se oyó bien…como decirlo…es un amigo intimo.

-¿Muy intimo?- Pregunto risueño el anciano. Disfrutando de ver a Hyoga atorado con las palabras. Le recuerda tanto al maestro Camus.

-Lo que quiero decir es que es un amigo cercano, alguien a quien estimo mucho.

-Un hombro donde puede llorar.

-Sí, eso.

-Me parece bien, el señor Camus también solía llamar al señor Milo entre sueños. Una vez vino de visita y cuando le conté se puso feliz y se lanzo a los brazos señor Camus al grado que ambos cayeron al suelo. El señor Milo repetía una y otra vez "Sabia que me amabas" mientras el señor Camus luchaba por soltarse y lo regañaba alegando "por estos arranques tuyos todos piensan cosas que no son entre nosotros"

El rubio caballero no puede imaginárselos.

-A ver cuando me presentas a Shun. Me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando le diga. Por que el señor Milo anduvo tan feliz que todos aquí estamos seguros que su relación era seria. Se veian tan bien los dos- Dice jugando.

-Tal vez, pero Shun y yo sólo somos amigos. Muy amigos, pero sólo amigos.- Aclara todo rojo el rubio.

-Lo mismo decía el señor Camus.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Te conozco tan bien…**_

Está muy oscuro, es tétrico, asfixiante, y lo va llenando de temor. Siente que la tinieblas se lo comen, que devoran cada parte de su alma. Hay algo muy negro y siniestro que lo reclama como suyo.

Shun se despierta, sus ojos están llorosos y esta sudando frió, siente miedo y verse rodeado de oscuridad lo aterra, por lo que corre al interruptor de luz. Que el foco ilumine todo, lo calma. No entiende por qué, pero a últimas fechas tiene fobia a la oscuridad.

Andrómeda se levanta y se dirige a la cocina por un vaso con agua, sin embargo está encendiendo todas las luces a su paso. Siente tanto miedo y no hay nadie.

Se queda meditando unos instantes en la cocina. No entiende por que este repentino miedo. No tiene el valor de apagar las luces. Es entonces cuando el teléfono suena, se extraña y hasta se preocupa por que ya es casi de madrugada.

-¿Shun?

-¡Hyoga!- exclama lleno de alegría.

-Al fin pude llamar, lleva días que no hay línea en este lugar. Por cierto ¿Qué horas son por allá?

-Bastante tarde, pero no te preocupes estaba despierto.

Siempre que Hyoga se va, llama seguido, pues bien sabe que Andrómeda padece de soledad por la ausencia de su hermano.

-Hyoga.- Shun tiene una sonrisa traviesa. -¿Sabes que te quiero?

-…sí…

-Te quiero tanto que hasta podría jurar que te amo.

-…gracias…

-¿Me quieres?- Está es la parte a la Shun quería llegar.

-…sí…

-¿Cuánto?

-…mucho…

-¿De veras me quieres mucho?

-…sí…

-Entonces dímelo

-…te…te quiero mucho … muchísimo.

Esto parece una conversación de novios. Shun trata de no reírse, pero hace esto por dos razones, la primera, Hyoga siempre va cargar con la culpa de haber matado a Camus y a Isaac, por eso le dice que lo quiere, sentirse aceptado a pesar de tener las manos llenas de sangre es algo que necesita y la segunda por travesura, Hyoga es muy penoso y sea de donde sea que habla debe ser un teléfono publico. Casi puede verlo todo apenado, pegado lo más posible al teléfono, deseando que nadie lo oiga declarando su amor.

-Que bueno por que yo te quiero un montón.

-Lo se. ¿Cómo has estado?

-…bien…todo está bien por acá.

-…¿Seguro?

-Sí (¿Cómo lo notaste?)

-Shun, no te creo ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo sólo…bueno supongo que extraño a Ikki. (¿Es que acaso te soy tan transparente?)

-No es eso y lo sabes. Me voy a enfadar contigo si no me dices la verdad.

-Yo…(¿Por qué no te puedo engañar? ¿Por qué notas cuando estoy mal?) es que es algo tonto…le temo a la oscuridad…lo vez es algo tonto no te preocupes.

-No es tonto, pero no lo entiendo bien. ¿Por qué te asusta?

-No lo se, pero todo se arregla con encender la luz.

-Bueno, yo sólo quería avisarte que mañana regreso.

-No mientas eso se te acaba de ocurrir, estoy bien, quédate en Siberia el tiempo que tenias planeado. De todos modos mañana me marcho de Japón. Me han dicho que han visto a mi hermano y voy a buscarlo, y si como es costumbre no lo encuentro, pasare unos días en Isla Andrómeda por que si no hago mi visita obligatoria June me va a golpear.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, por que le voy a decir a June que la amo con locura. –Dice riendo

-¡Ah! Vas en plan de novio…espera…¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?...eres un malvado. Y caí redondito, le vas hacer lo mismo que a mi. Le vas a decir que la quieres nada mas para gozar con su nerviosismo. Apuesto que te estuviste riendo mientras me obligabas a decir que te quería mucho. ¿Te divierte manipular así a las personas?

-Obviamente sí, si no, no te haría tantas travesuras Hyoga. Cuantas veces no te ha obligado hacer lo que quiero.

-De veras que no tienes vergüenza.

-No, además sabes que mis palabras son ciertas, te quiero un montón y a June la amo con locura, que ustedes dos sean unos penosos sólo le agrega diversión al asunto.

-…te diviertes a nuestras costillas.

-Siempre

Los minutos que dura la conversación hacen feliz al joven de pelo verde. Que Hyoga notara que algo malo le pasa lo tranquiliza por que se siente protegido. Hubiera querido seguir hablando pero si no cuelga el rubio definitivamente volvería a buscarlo. Hyoga necesita ese tiempo asolas para enfrentar sus demonios.

Shun regresa a su alcoba y aunque no apaga la luz trata de dormir. Comienza a soñar, ve un campo verde lleno de flores, las liebres saltan felices, los zorros juegan y las mariposas vuelan por todos lados. En medio de todo hay una fuente. Ese sitio tan hermoso lo hace pensar en el elíseo. Es cuando alguien a su espalda aparece, no puede voltear a verlo pero sabe que es esa oscuridad. Lo abraza atrapándolo, se siente absorbido por este y con horror contempla como todo se muere, las plantas, los animales. La fuente se desborda pero no es agua, es sangre. Todo pierde color excepto el liquido rojo que ha llegado a sus pies.

-Todo morirá ante tus ojos. Todo será purificado por la muerte. Tu mano lo traerá a nuestro reino. Sí, tu traerás la salvación. Con la muerte los redimirás.

Shun se despierta aterrado. Se sienta y se abraza. Tiene que encontrar a su hermano. Hay algo muy negro dentro de él y siente que nadie puede salvarlo.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Acepto mi responsabilidad**_

En cinco picos. En ese sitio donde el anciano maestro siempre está, Dohko y Shiryu están pescando, podría decirse que el pelilargo esta viviendo uno de esos momentos padre e hijo.

No uno de esos momentos felices, más bien uno donde el padre, sabiendo que el hijo se a portado mal, planea una actividad para que en la charla el infante se confiese. Así pues, tras reportar todo lo acontecido contra Poseidón y los consecuentes estoy orgulloso de ti, vinieron las preguntas ¿qué más hiciste? ¿por qué te tardaste tanto en regresar?

Shiryu honestamente no quería contestar, que iba decir, que mantuvo a Hyoga secuestrado en la mansión Kido, que lo estuvo drogando para mantenerlo tranquilo y controlado. Sin embargo el anciano continuo preguntando, a lo que respondió escuetamente que estuvo en el santuario recuperándose de las heridas y que después paso una larga temporada en Japón.

-¿Cómo está Hyoga?

En cuanto su maestro pregunto por él, supo el objetivo de este interrogatorio. Ya lo sabe, alguien vino a contarle el chisme.

-Bien, debe estar en Siberia en estos momentos.

-¿Así que está bien?

-Sí, ya está bien

-¿Ya está bien? ¿Qué no lo estuvo antes?

-…(¡me lleva!)

-Shiryu

-¿Ya lo sabe?

-Efectivamente, ya fui informado.

Shiryu desvió la mirada, los siguientes segundos son cruciales, de la manera en la que encare la situación dependerá su futuro, de todos el es único que va a salir regañado al menos va a alegar en su defensa, pero ¿cómo? De pronto recordó a Shun y a su manera infantil de justificarse. Recordó ese momento cuando Hyoga volvió a casa y como Shun se disculpo aunque más bien parecía que le echaba la culpa de todo al rubio, se enterco en que él tenia la razón. Así pues, Shiryu se encogió de hombros como quien acepta su culpa y solemne dijo.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento de ello.

Se hizo silencio, el anciano se limito a observarlo.

Ante esa mirada Shiryu se encogió en su interior.

-Hyoga ya me perdono.

Aun seguía mirándolo y lentamente se fue derrumbando.

-Y prometí que no lo volvería a hacer…acepte que lo que hice estuvo mal…aunque tenia mis razones no debí hacerlo…Hyoga se fue feliz…todo termino bien…muy bien…él se siente mejor…nosotros también…Saori se enojo pero creo que también ya nos perdono…

Sin embargo aquella mirada seguía fija en él.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamo Shiryu.- ¿Por qué a Shun siempre le funciona y a mi no?

El anciano maestro suspiro.

-Supongo que él es más lindo.- Dice Shiryu resignado.- ¿Quién se puede enojar con él cuando te mira con esos ojos?

-Lo que pasa es que el no CREE estar en lo correcto. Él piensa que ESTÁ en lo correcto por eso puede actuar así.

Shiryu miro al cielo. Está metido en un gran lío.

-¿Qué esperas para contarme tu versión de los hechos?

Así por un largo rato, el dragón le platicó, lo que le sucedió a Hyoga en el templo de Poseidón, como se dieron cuenta de que pensaba marcharse, como se pusieron de acuerdo para retenerlo, la primera vez que lo medicaron, cuando desobedecieron a Atena, lo mal que se puso, como se accidento y como Saori finalmente se lo llevo.

-No puedo creerlo Shiryu, jamás pensé que me decepcionaría tanto de ti.

-Maestro

-No tienes idea del daño que le hiciste.

-Se que estuvo mal pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en que quería dejarme. El planeaba desaparecer, no quería volvernos a ver.

-¿Y con ese argumento te justificaste para torturarlo?

-Se que le hice un gran daño, pero llamarlo tortura maestro.

-Llámalo tal y como fue.

-¡Maestro!

-¡Shiryu! No puedo creer que ha estas alturas no reconozcas lo que le hiciste. Se perfectamente que llegaron a un punto en el que el les suplico.

Shiryu calló, no tenia ningún argumento, como llamarlo de otra forma cuando el llanto desesperado de Hyoga aun retumba en sus oídos. Esa noche, antes de que se escapara y cayera en la zanja, el rubio les suplico que dejaran de lastimarlo.

-Tiene razón maestro, yo lo torture. Aun así por más que recapacito no veo otra salida. Hyoga se odiaba tanto. Tenia tanto miedo a ser rechazado por lo que paso. Sabemos que hicimos mal, pero aun así Hyoga volvió a nuestro lado. Usted no estuvo ahí maestro, no vio lo mal que estaba y lo aliviado que se sintió cuando por fin logro desahogarse.

-¿Volvió a su lado a pesar de todo?

-Sí.

-¿No pudiste pensar que necesitaba su espacio y que después volvería, aun si no, no se te ocurrió que si no querías perderlo bastaba con que lo buscaras, con que le pusieras en claro que siempre podía contar contigo?

-Claro que lo pensé, pero no soy un dios, no puedo precisar que pasara en el futuro. Sólo mis acciones en le presente valen. Se que fue egoísta y que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento no vi otra solución, estaba convencido que si se marchaba lo perdería para siempre. Así que decidí actuar en el momento y no después.

-¿Estás conciente del daño que le hiciste?

-Sí, he asumido la responsabilidad por mis actos y ya se lo deje en claro a Hyoga.

-Sólo espero que no tengas recordar esas palabras. Las heridas emocionales no sanan tan fácilmente a veces no se puede ver el daño hasta que ha pasado el tiempo.

-Hyoga es mi familia. Seiya, Shun y hasta Ikki también lo son. Jamás los voy a dejar desprotegidos y lo mismo va para usted y Shunrey.

**(-_-) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Una tabla para un naufrago**_

En isla Andrómeda June buscando respuestas contempla a Shun.

No puede engañarla, cuando el peliverde llego, a pesar de su sonrisa de inmediato supo que algo le pasaba. Cuando lo interrogo se escudo en Ikki, vive eternamente pensando en su hermano, pero ahora esta desesperado por encontrarlo.

Tiene miedo, se siente perseguido por un mal espíritu, necesita de alguien que lo proteja. Necesita de Ikki. Y como de costumbre se lo ha tragado la tierra.

Todos consideraron débil a Shun cuando entrenó para caballero, era su nobleza la que le impedía mostrar sus verdaderas fuerzas y atacar al oponente con ellas. Por eso no sucumbió ni temió a lo que se enfrentaba. Hizo la prueba para convertirse en Andrómeda calmando todas la voces de su corazón, dejando un sólo sentimiento…Ikki. Y no por que lo necesitara para volver estar bajo su protección, realmente no necesitaba la seguridad que le brindaba ese hermano que a sus ojos es capaz de vencer al mundo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Su verdadera necesidad en ese entonces radicaba en que lo ama. Ama con todo su corazón a su hermano.

Ahora lo busca con desesperación, no por amor, si no por miedo. June quisiera saber cual es la causa de su mal, pero ni el mismo Shun lo sabe.

No hablaron mucho durante el día. Aunque noto esa angustia en Shun, no profundizó en ella hasta que durante el atardecer mientras el sol desaparecía en el océano, la mirada de Shun lucia completamente distinta, como si estuviera viendo a dos personas, una que se sentía tan atrapada y perdida que tenia deseos de correr al mar, hasta que los pulmones se llenaran de agua salada y la otra impasible, fría, oscura.

De ambas, sólo reconoció a Shun en la primera y se alegro que la otra fuera más fuerte o ahora tendría que buscarlo en el fondo del mar.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar y no encontrar a Shun en la casa, la amazona de rubios cabellos salio a buscarlo, cuando por fin lo halló recargado en una pared de roca, el joven lucia fatal, las ojeras eran más que evidentes y temblaba un poco por estar nervioso.

June se quito la mascara y contemplo a los ojos a ese que tanto quiere. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas lucen eclipsados. Tan sombríos que le produjeron dolor en al corazón a la amazona.

La rubia extendió sus brazos alrededor del joven e intento besarlo, pero él se aparto, no estaba de humor. Aun así ella insistió.

-June.- Dijo con molestia mientras intentaba soltarse.- Déjame en paz. ¿Quieres?

-No.- Contestó, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Su Shun estaba en algún lugar bajo esos ojos tan vacíos. Estaba decidida a recuperarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos sin importarle como.

Con brusquedad Shun se libero. Se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero ella lo sujeto del brazo.

-No te dejare.

La molestia lo invadió. Lleno de ira tiro del brazo, pero ella insistió en sujetarlo por lo que la empujo con todas sus fuerzas y la amazona se fue de espaldas.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! ¿¡Acaso eres estú…

Se perdió, June lo mira como si no lo reconociera. De hecho al mirarse reflejado en los ojos de ella, el mismo no se reconoce.

-¿Shun?

-¿¡Por que me vez así!

Esa mirada lo aterro.

-¡DEJA DE VERME ASÍ!

June se levanto queriendo abrazarlo de nuevo.

-¡ALEJATE!- Le grito completamente aterrado.- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

-Shun tranquilo.

El joven peliverde retrocedió.

-¡DEJA DE MIRARME!

-Shun

El pobre chico tiembla y su rostro pierde todo color. Está teniendo un ataque de nervios. Cuando la tibia mano de June acaricia su mejilla, de nuevo la empujo y hecho a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. June salio tras él pero fue incapaz de alcanzarlo.

Varias horas después, bajo la lluvia el confundido joven llora lleno de angustia. Ni siquiera busco un refugio, sólo quería huir, así que siguió caminando hasta que el cansancio lo venció. Se sentó y se recargo en una roca y allí cerro los ojos.

Con todo y lluvia se durmió, como no hacerlo si estaba tan cansado de huir, de sentirse preso, de recordar la mirada de June, además lleva días de medio dormir y medio comer. Simplemente su organismo ya no puede más. Necesitaba descansar y no le importo nada.

_-Shun…mío por siempre…Shun…_

De nuevo esa sensación sofocante, Shun se despierta, todo esta oscuro, todo le da miedo. Siente que ese ser viene por él. De inmediato se levanta y sale corriendo. La noche se le hace aterradora.

_-…Hermoso Shun…_

Dice la voz, pero Shun no sabe que eso que lo persigue no es un demonio, sino un dios que gobierna a los muertos. Por más que corre no logra perder a ese que no nombra por desconocer que se llama Hades

Llega a unas ruinas, pero ni siquiera las mira, busca desesperadamente un sitio donde esconderse aunque es inútil. ¿Cómo puede un simple mortal esconderse de un dios?

_-…por siempre…_

En su carrera se tropieza y cae. En la sofocante oscuridad alcanza a percibir siluetas Gritan tan estruendosamente que no entiende que dicen.

_-…Mi hermoso Shun…por siempre mío. _

Quiere levantarse pero no puede, queda de rodillas, siente que ese ser lo sujeta y le roba todo aliento. Las lagrimas inundan sus ojos por lo aterrado que se encuentra. Hay momentos en el que puede sentirlo, como si lo estrechara entre sus brazos. Incluso sentir una mano acariciando sus cabellos. Mientras repite su nombre una y otra vez.

Es tan frío. Como si fuera estrechado por un muerto. Sujeta su cabello y tira de el, forzándolo a hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, como si quisiera obligarlo a verlo, pero no hay nada, no hay brazos en los que este atrapado, no hay un rostro hundiéndose en su cuello, no hay boca en su oído susurrándole con su frío aliento.

_-…por siempre serás mío…_

De pronto se siente libre y grita lleno de terror. Mira en todas direcciones buscando un sitio hacia donde correr, pero esta rodeado por esas sombras.

Justo cuando su temor es tal que se siente enloquecer, es justo cuando la gruesa nube se quita de en medio y permite a la luna llena iluminar todo. La bendita y pálida luz no llega sola. Una amazona de rubios cabellos lo contempla con amor.

-Aléjate.

La chica se acerca, frente a ella se encuentra ese hermoso ser al que tanto ama. Con sus ojos asustados y llorosos, temblando totalmente empapado, sumamente débil y completamente desamparado.

-Por favor, aléjate.- Le suplico.

-Te amo.- Fue su respuesta. Mientras lo recostaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Pregunto completamente confuso cuando ella le cubría de besos el cuello.- Detente…-Quería quitársela de encima pero le faltaban fuerzas.

Con su mente tan confundida no entendía nada, por más que quiso no pudo impedir que June le quitara la ropa. Le pidió un par de veces que se detuviera mientras sus calidas manos lo acariciaban.

-Ya basta…por favor June...

-Hago esto por que te amo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que soy egoísta, prefiero que seas mió antes de cualquier otro.

Shun ya no pudo protestar más, los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos. Recapacitó en esas palabras, primero de ella. Mil veces preferible que ser de ese demonio. Pues aun lo siente, es la razón por la que casi no se puede mover y lo escucha, no cesa de repetir su nombre.

Mil veces preferible ser de ella, eso es lo que piensa mientras su piel se eriza por sentir algo helado de muerte en su espalda. Mil veces preferible ser de ella, se repite y abre la boca correspondiendo un poco a los besos de ella.

_-…tan hermoso y puro…Shun por siempre serás mío._

-…no…-suplico, aunque no sabia si se lo decía a June o a Hades.-…no…-volvió a decir casi sin voz.

Confusión, desesperación y debilidad. Aun escuchaba a las siluetas, el frío de ese demonio y la calidez de June que en esos momentos se desase de su propia ropa. Con esa mezcla de sensaciones su cuerpo reaccionó, en algún momento con sus pocas fuerzas el empezó a recorrer con sus manos a June, se aferro a ella como naufrago a una tabla.

Shun perdía la conciencia al tiempo que su piel se erizaba, el corazón bombeaba a todo lo que podía y no puede respirar. La voz en su cabeza se oía cada vez más lejana, la fría sensación de ese ser lentamente fue sustituida por la calidez de June.

Hades se durmió y a los pocos minutos su razón también, o eso al menos sintió, cerro los ojos y se lleno de sensaciones. Fueron los pensamientos más primitivos y primarios lo que reinaron en él. Se dejo llevar.

Estando en sus cinco sentidos no lo habría hecho, pero su necesidad fue más grande que la razón y en ella desfogo todo lo que llevaba por dentro, sus miedos y angustias, buscando olvidar, buscando sentirse aceptado y salvado.

La conciencia iba y venia, sensaciones entre cortadas, el clímax llego mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

-Fuiste mío antes que de nadie.- Le susurro June al oído. –Eres mío.- Le repitió. Mientras Shun no sabia si sentirse aterrado o aliviado. Miro a June a los ojos unos segundos y sintiéndose completamente atrapado los cerro entregándose al sueño.

**(T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Porque te amo**_

La charola de comida cae al piso. Shun completamente furioso la arrojo lejos, por lo que June lo mira con molestia pero él la ve con odio. Después de lo que paso esa noche siente que la odia desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Si no se ha marchado es por que no tiene fuerzas para dejar la cama.

June le da una bofetada. Esta enfadada, cada día que pasa él se debilita más y lo empeora negándose a comer.

Shun la mira fijamente y ella le regresa una torcida sonrisa.

-No me toques.- Ella empieza a rodearlo con sus brazos. El no tiene suficientes fuerzas para oponerse.- ¿Que pretendes?

-Demostrarte que te amo.

-Lo que paso no se va a volver a repetir.-Dice al empezar a sentir los besos de ella.

-Es un juego de dos y jugaras cuando quieras.

-Estas loca. Suéltame. Ya basta June. ¿Con que derecho me haces esto?

-El que me da el quererte tanto.

-Juro que estoy empezando a odiarte con toda mi alma.- Con esas palabras los besos y las caricias se detuvieron.

June sonrió llena de ternura y apoyo su frente contra la de Shun.-Me parece bien, yo no necesito que tú me ames. No quiero tu amor.- Se separan y toma la mano de Shun llevándola a su cuello.- Mi vida es tuya. Así que no me importa si aprietas mi garganta. Si eso te hace feliz por mi esta bien.

-Ya no me cabe ninguna duda ¡Estas loca!

June comenzó a reír. -Ya te lo dije, te amo, y por que te amo haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte con vida, a salvo y feliz. No me importa si me odias en el proceso. Grita, llora, maldíceme, pero yo no retrocederé, te demostrare cuanto te amo.-Y le planta un beso en los labios.

-Eres una persona muy retorcida.

-Tal vez.-Dice ella levantándose.- Si lo que quieres es no verme, hagamos un trato, comete todo lo que te traiga y no me veras hasta mañana.

Varias horas después el joven peliverde no puede dormir, le teme a la oscuridad y colma de bendiciones a la vela cuya débil luz ilumina toda la habitación.

_-…por siempre mío…_

Esa voz en su cabeza, esa sensación. Shun se sienta confundido. Lo puede sentir, siempre esta cerca pero ahora viene por él, su primer pensamiento es de salir huyendo, se levanta cuando esa fuerza lo toma del cabello y lo empuja a la cama quedando boca abajo.

Shun no entiende que pasa, quiere moverse pero no puede, tampoco logra gritar, siente todo el peso de ese demonio sobre él.

_-…eres mío por toda la eternidad…_

La incapacidad de hacer algo lo lleva a la desesperación, tiene miedo y lo peor es que ese, se divierte con su cabello, puede sentir como lo acaricia, incluso como se entretiene oliéndolo mientras repite su nombre y que le pertenece.

_-…Shun…_

Las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos esmeraldas. Ese que juega con sus verdes cabellos, inhala profundamente perdiéndose en su aroma. Como si eso lo llenara de placer.

_-…Mi Shun…_

Da un último respiro, mucho más intenso que los anteriores.

_-…mi hermoso y puro Shun…eres mío…por siempre mío…_

De pronto, el peso desaparece, esa cosa lo deja en paz y de nuevo es capaz de moverse y de gritar. En un intento por levantarse y huir, cae pesadamente y es que no tiene fuerzas para sostenerse, poco importa, quiere huir así lo tenga que hacer arrastrándose. La puerta se abre, las lagrimas brotan aun más cuando June entra.

Esta tan aterrado que la joven no haya como calmarlo. Cuando trata de meterlo a la cama grita aun más por el temor. Su mente se ha quedado bloqueada en el recuerdo de lo que acaba de suceder. En el asco que siente por ese gélido aliento en su nuca. Asco. Asco. Asco. Eso es lo que siente por si mismo. Asco y repulsión.

Los labios de ella comienzan a recorrerlo, confundido la mira y aunque al principio se resiste, de nuevo se entrega a las sensaciones. De nuevo se aferra a ella como un naufrago a una tabla. Buscando la aceptación y el alivio.

El bamboleo, el calor, los aromas todo lo lleva por momentos al éxtasis y en otros lo aturden. Termina, la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. La mente en blanco. Siente los besos de June en el cuello antes de caer profundamente dormido.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Con un nudo en la garganta**_

_Hace un par de meses_

_En un pequeño restaurante, Ikki se ha detenido a comer, está es su segunda visita al lugar, le gusto por que se encuentra frente a un parque. Más precisamente por contemplar a un par de niños que juegan._

_Hermanos sin duda, ambos tienen el cabello negro y rebelde, tienen unos increíbles ojos verdes. El mayor es vivaracho y fuerte, mientras que el menor es bastante pálido flacucho y débil; eso es por que está enfermo. _

_De ahí que el mayor siempre luzca tan sobre protector. _

_Ikki se sonríe internamente, ha visto a Shun y a él reflejado en esos niños. _

_De pronto el menor grita de alegría, un pequeño de rubios cabellos se reúne con ellos. Ikki frunce el seño, su hermosa visión se ha estropeado por la llegada de ese niño que le recuerda a cierto ruso._

_El niño mayor también lo ve con cierto desagrado, mas al rubio no le importa. Comienza a sacar un montón de galletas y dulces de sus bolsillos que inmediatamente pone en manos del más chico. Este comienza a comer de forma voraz y de cuando en cuando le insiste a su hermano para que coma, pero este se niega._

_Aunque los tres son unos niños, hay una diferencia muy marcada, sin duda el chiquillo rubio pertenece a una familia bastante bien acomodada, mientras que los hermanos no, pues, aparte de sucios, lo viejo de la ropa los delata._

_Tras comer, el rubio y el menor se montan al sube y baja. En tanto el mayor se sienta en el suelo a esperar que terminen de jugar. _

_Ikki no puede evitar pensar en Shun y en Hyoga. Tal parece que el rubio llego a sustituir al hermano. Cuando niños su Shun poso sus ojos en el rubio, la naturaleza de su hermano siempre ha sido la de cuidar a los demás y en ese entonces Hyoga lo necesitaba mucho pues se encontraba solo y en un país extraño. En un lugar hostil, hablando mal el idioma y con gente poco tolerante, Shun siempre encontraba tiempo para ayudarle, traducirle los letreros y explicarle despacio y calmadamente lo que hablaban los demás, cuando su poco japonés no le alcanzaba para entender que rayos ordenaban los instructores._

_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de un auto, una enfadada mujer bajo seguida por el chofer. Ikki dedujo que era la madre del niño rubio. Empezaron los gritos y el llanto. A la fuerza el chofer metió al niño rubio al vehiculo. Mientras la mujer miro con repudio a los hermanos. Afortunadamente no hubo golpes o un peliazul les habría salido al paso._

_El pequeño que le recordaba a Shun se quedo llorando en brazos de su hermano._

_-¿A ver cuando se les vuelve a escapar? –dice la dependienta que le servia más café a Ikki._

_-Pronto.- Dijo alguien más.- Los padres de ese niño nunca le prestaron atención hasta que se empezó a juntar con esos desarrapados._

_-Pues yo no dejaría que mi hijo se juntara con ellos. Son los hijos de una prostituta. Quien sabe que educación tengan._

_-Que importa la educación, la enfermedad que tenga el menor. Es un foco de infección._

_Antes de terminar por callar a varios a golpes, Ikki dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se marcho._

_Al día siguiente Ikki de nueva cuenta se presento en el restaurante, tenia ganas de ver a los chiquillos. Para su sorpresa, la dependienta le estaba dando un pan y un jugo al menor de los hermanos._

_-Eres buena con ellos.- Le menciono Ikki cuando fue a atenderlo._

_-Ni tanto.- Contesta ella.- Su amiguito me a dado toda su mesada a cambio de que lo alimente. Supongo que piensa que su flacura se debe a que esta hambriento y no a que esta enfermo._

_-Tiene un buen amigo._

_-Bueno, cuando tienes unos padres que te ignoran y vives en la completa soledad, te aferras al que te haga caso. Así como lo vez, ese chiquillo enfermo y pobre es más afortunado. Tiene ese hermano que lo protege y ama tanto. Por eso a pesar de su situación tiene la alegría tatuada en el rostro._

_Ikki sonríe, tiene razón, ese niño es la encarnación de la felicidad. _

En el presente.

Como siempre el peliazul anda vagando por el mundo, hace un par de meses que no se paraba por aquí, no sabe por que, pero le ha nacido la imperiosa necesidad de ver a los hermanitos.

Sin embargo se queda helado al contemplar al niño rubio llorar desolado sentado solo en el sube y baja.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! ¿Va a ordenar?

-¿Qué le paso? –Pregunta sin despegar la mirada del niño.

-Llora por que su amigo se murió.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, estaba enfermo, era lo natural.

-¿Y su hermano?

-No se, vagando por las calles supongo.

Ikki se marcha con un nudo en la garganta. Por mucho que un hermano quiera proteger al otro a veces no te alcanzan las fuerzas.

Aunque no hay lagrimas en sus ojos, el fénix va llorando igual que ese chiquillo rubio.

**(T_T)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Suéltame**_

June contempla a Shun dormir, se encuentra tan pálido y débil, tan frágil.

La amazona le ha mandado cartas a Atena avisándole la mala condición de Shun. Si sigue sin recibir respuestas, si Shun sigue empeorando ella misma lo llevara al santuario.

Sus fuerzas han ido disminuyendo. Lo peor es en las noches, cuando bien le va esta completamente aterrado, jura que hay alguien en la habitación. Entonces ella lo abraza y le dice que no hay nadie. En otras se convulsiona entre las mantas, lucha contra algo que lo sujeta. No hay nadie le repite, no hay nadie. Lo cubre con caricias y besos. Le ordena que la mire, que se aferre a que sólo están el y ella. Que le pertenece a ella y sólo a ella.

De día cuando el sol reina, Shun luce como la encarnación de la tranquilidad. Duerme tan serenamente que le da la impresión de que es un príncipe encantado. Mueve algunos mechones y deposita un dulce beso en los labios de Andrómeda, este ni cuenta se da, June sabe que aun faltan horas para que despierte. No quisiera dejarlo, pero tiene que ir por víveres o no tendrá nada que darle para la cena.

Todo esta iluminado, la ventana esta abierta permitiéndole a sol entrar e inundar todo. Incluso la puerta de la habitación esta abierta.

Total silencio, hace varios minutos que June se fue.

Tranquilidad, Shun duerme totalmente ajeno a todo.

Las cortinas se mueven por la delicada brisa salina que recorre la isla.

_-…eres mío por la eternidad…_

Completamente sola la ventana se cierra y las cortinas se corren dejando la habitación en penumbras.

_-…mío por siempre…_

La puerta se cierra de un portazo tan sonoro que despierta al joven caballero que confuso observa que esta a oscuras.

_-…mi Shun…mi hermoso y puro Shun._

Aterrado siente como algo le arrebata las sabanas. Esa voz que repite su nombre, por siempre se le quedara grabada en la memoria. Eso esta aquí, ha venido por su alma, de inmediato se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, mientras grita pidiéndole ayuda a June. Cuando por fin la logra llegar, eso lo toma del cabello y azota su frente contra la puerta.

No salía de su aturdimiento cuando siente esos fríos brazos que lo aprisionan. Ese demonio está a su espalda, sujetándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

_-…mi hermoso Shun…eres mío por siempre…_

-¡Suéltame!- suplica aterrado.

Shun se aferra a la perilla, insiste en salir huyendo. Medio abre la puerta, pero eso lo arrastra adentro de la alcoba y con lujo de violencia lo lanza al suelo. La puerta se cierra sola. No lo dejara escapar.

_-…eres mío por siempre…_

Trata de levantarse pero de nueva cuenta lo toman del cabello obligándolo arrodillarse.

_-…el más puro…_

-Por favor déjame.

Y la lluvia de golpes empieza, el pobre joven no es capaz de defenderse. Llora y en su angustia llama a gritos a su hermano. Mientras ese repite sin cesar su nombre.

Lo sujetan del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo por la habitación intenta impedirlo pero no es capaz de sujetarse con nada. Lo azotan contra el suelo con tal violencia que su cabeza rebota. Lo puede sentir encima de él.

_-…eres mío…_

-¡No! – Dice al tiempo que intenta quitarse a ese de encima.

_-eres el más puro, eres mío por toda la eternidad._

-¡Suéltame!

-_Tan hermoso…Shun…eres mío por siempre._

Intenta resistirse pero ese sujeta sus muñecas y en cuanto las obliga a bajar Shun pierde la capacidad de moverse.

Un centenar de sombras empiezan a rodearlos gritan a una voz.

-Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

Con Shun inmovilizado, Hades comienza a recorrer su cuerpo lleno de emoción.

- Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

-_…eres mío…y eres tan puro y hermoso…tan digno de mi. _

-Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

-Déjame.- Suplica con débil voz.

- Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

Se puede escuchar la agitación del dios, no puede terminar de recorrerlo, buscando comprobar que realmente el joven es el estuche perfecto que ha estado buscando. Por momentos respira profundo queriéndose llenar del perfume de Shun, cuyo cuerpo se mueve a la voluntad de Hades.

- Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

-¡Basta!.- Dice lloroso.

- Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

-_…Tu nívea piel…tus hermosos ojos…todo ahora es mío. Tu cabello, tan sedoso…amo tu cabello…_

-Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

-¡Detente!- No soporta esas heladas manos ni el gélido aliento explorando cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

-_Eres tan hermoso Shun, eres tan perfecto, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento. _

Toma la camisa de Shun y la abre con violencia rasgándola toda y por unos momentos Shun puede sentir su frío aliento. Lo estrecha con fuerza, mientras hunde la cabeza en el pecho. La respiración de Hades se hace entrecortada y cuando aumenta su excitación pasa la mano por los mechones del cabello esmeralda y tira de ellos con fuerza.

- Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

Shun deja escapar un agónico grito de dolor, siente como si lo partieran en pedazos. Como si un cuchillo se enterrara en su pecho, para que después intentaran arrancarle las costillas. Ese esta entrando, invadiéndolo. El dolor es tal que clava las uñas en piso.

-Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre.

Se asfixia, se siente morir, lentamente su corazón se está deteniendo por la intrusión, Todo se oscurece, todos los sentidos se apagan, se rinde y cierra los ojos.

-¡SHUN!

¿June?

Frente a el se encuentra Spika que arremete contra él, recuerda ese momento, es justo cuando lo venció, aunque detesta luchar, lo golpeo, por que era la única forma de obtener la armadura. El corazón late acelerado por la pelea.

Todo cambia, esta en otro lugar. Frente a el se encuentra Seiya que sostiene una pieza de ajedrez, tras mucho pensar el castaño hace su jugada y Shun de inmediato y lleno de alegría con su alfil se come al caballo de Seiya.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara?- Lo regaña Shiryu. –Eran obvias sus intenciones.

-Es que no puedo. Sólo míralo. Se pasa de lindo.

Shiryu se sienta junto a Seiya y mira a Shun este le lanza una mirada que se puede traducir como "voy a llorar si pierdo"

-De acuerdo.- Le dice Shiryu a Seiya.- Lo dejaremos ganar. Pero que le cueste trabajo.

Acto seguido el dragón mueve el caballo sobrante de Seiya y lo pone en un lugar donde destruye todos los planes de Shun.

Shun se rasca la cabeza, la estrategia "voy a ser lindo para que me dejen ganar" no siempre funciona y en gran parte le alegra, disfruta tanto este momento de tranquilidad y camarería que no quiere que acabe pronto. Les sonríe dispuesto a darles batalla mientras su corazón late de alegría.

-¿Shun?

Tiene otra visión, ahora es de noche y se encuentra en el jardín de la mansión Kido, abrazando a Hyoga al tiempo que le dice lo mucho que lo quiere y el rubio niega con la cabeza.

-¡Así no tonto!

-¡Que alivio! Que bueno que lo aclaras por que no hallaba como decirte que aunque estas guapo y todo, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.

-¡Hyoga!

-Pues mira nada más como me tienes, cualquiera se confunde.- Dice antes de empezarse a reír.

Y Shun lo contempla maravillado. Se ve tan feliz. Puede sentir el corazón de Hyoga y el suyo propio, latiendo juntos.

Otro recuerdo.

El pequeño Shun es llevado de la mano por Ikki. Quien carga una maleta. Es el día en que fueron "adoptados" por la fundación Kido. Caminan a toda velocidad siguiendo a Tatsumi, y aunque todos los adultos tienen apariencia hostil, no siente miedo, su niisan esta con él. Sus pasos firmes, le dan confianza. No mira el lugar, su atención esta en la espalda de Ikki.

El hombre calvo los deja en una habitación. Shun se sienta en la cama mientras Ikki comienza a desempacar y de cuando en cuando, acaricia su cabello y le sonríe. El corazón late tranquilo. No hay nada que temer su niisan lo protege.

-¡SHUN! –Escucha la voz de Atena.

Oscuridad y de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse atrapado en esos brazos que lo reclaman como suyo.

-¡SHUN!- Lo llaman sus amigos con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡SHUN!- Lo llama June insistentemente. -¡SHUN!

-¡SUÉLTAME! –Grita Shun luchando por liberarse.- ¡No dejare que me ganes, que me destroces ahora que tengo tanto!

El corazón late con fuerza, con la necesidad imperiosa de vivir. Late rápido, como mil latidos por segundo, como cuando se enfrento a los caballeros dorados o a los marinos de Poseidón.

Late con decisión.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- Intenta con todas sus fuerzas arrojar a ese lejos y puede sentir sus uñas clavándose en su espalda aferrándose a él. Peleando por no ser expulsado.

-¡SHUN!- Grita June desesperada.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ S U É L T A M E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Aquella fuerza no tiene más remedio que dejarlo. El bombeante corazón lleno de vida lo hecha fuera. Shun lo ha rechazado tan completamente que tiene que abandonarlo. Todo pasa en cámara lenta frente a Shun. Cientos de trozos de madera vuelan frente a él, mientras percibe como eso se aleja con todo su séquito. En todos estos días lo ha sentido cerca de él y por primera vez se aleja tanto que deja de percibirlo, realmente se ha marchado.

-¡SHUN!

Con dificultad se sienta. Mientras June desde la puerta lo contempla asustada. Ahora cae en cuenta que realmente estaba escuchando los gritos de June, se desespero tanto al ser incapaz de abrirla que destruyó la puerta con su cosmos. La chica, recordando la fobia de Shun a la oscuridad, corre a abrir la ventana para que todo se ilumine.

No puede creer lo maltrecho que esta el peliverde. Parece que acaba de recibir una golpiza pues le sangra la comisura de los labios, tiene toda la frente ensangrentada y la camisa destrozada.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta mientras le revisa el golpe de la frente.

-Se fue.- Contesta débilmente y sus ojos se cerraron cayendo profundamente dormido.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Limpiando heridas**_

Hace 74 horas que Shun no despierta. Parecería muerto sino respirara. El caballero esta boca abajo pues su espalda esta llena de hematomas. Aun así nada de gravedad, el maestro Daidaros lo dejaba peor en los entrenamientos. June pasa la esponja húmeda sobre un horrible arañazo que le rasgo la piel. Es imposible que Shun se auto infligiera tal herida. Además sus muñecas fueron apretadas con tal fuerza que dejaron marcados los dedos.

Le preocupa que no reaccione, ni siquiera ha emitido algún sonido. Tal vez los golpes en la cabeza sean más serios de lo que parecen. Toma las manos del peliverde, ha tenido que vendarle los dedos y es que dejo las uñas en el piso.

Humedece la esponja, le esta dando un baño. Como hace mucho calor, la exprime en su cabeza, para humedecer sus cabellos en un intento por refrescarlo. Entonces oye un leve quejido. De inmediato voltea a verlo y un par de lagrimas escurren cuando ve unos ojos esmeraldas entre abiertos.

-¿Shun? ¿Cómo te sientes?

No hubo respuesta, Shun comenzó a sollozar al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Qué paso?...Si no me dices que tienes como te voy a consolar…Shun…Ya veras, con el baño te sentirás mejor.

La chica continuo. Al sentir la esponja por todo su cuerpo, borrando todo rastro de ese, Shun poco a poco se fue calmando.

Después de vestirlo y darle de comer Shun se durmió otro largo rato. Cuando despertó vio a la rubia que duerme en el piso sobre un montón de mantas. Esta visiblemente cansada. ¿Cuántos días lleva cuidándolo?

**(T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Negación**_

Se siente tan bien el agua tibia. Shun cierra los ojos mientras June vacía sobre el otra jícara de agua. Va por el shampoo, pero Shun se niega, hace días que no tolera que toquen su cabello. Mientras el joven se enjabona, June lo contempla aliviada, esta mucho mejor, el color ha vuelto a sus mejillas y labios. Sus fuerzas han vuelto y tiene bastante apetito.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada…sigo creyendo que deberías ir al santuario.

-No y no insistas, no tiene caso eso ya se fue.

-¿Y si regresa?

-No va a volver.

June vuelve a mojarlo para que se quite el shampoo, no tiene caso insistirle, Shun está pasando por un momento de negación. Por eso no quiere que nadie sepa lo que paso. Siente que si lo niega con suficiente fuerza se convertirá un mal sueño que la mente pronto olvidará.

-¿Qué vas hacer entonces?

-Ya te dije, voy a regresar a Japón, Hyoga ya va a regresar, así que Shiryu y Seiya también volverán, lo prometimos.

Oír que se reunirá con sus amigos la alegra, por que Shun habla de eso con mucha ilusión. Además él no suele quedarse aquí mucho tiempo, ahora que se va, la tranquiza que no estará solo, que estará rodeado de personas que lo quieren y que lo conocen tan bien que, si eso vuelve lo notaran aunque él lo niegue.

-Deberías comentarles lo que paso.

-No. Ya deja de molestar con lo mismo, nada paso. Además me puedo bañar solo.- Dice molesto.

June se rinde, no hay poder humano que haga cambiar de opinión a Shun cuando ya ha decidido algo.

-Claro que te puedes bañar tu solo, pero acaso crees que iba perder la oportunidad de verte desnudo y enjabonado.-Ante la cara de molestia de Shun ella continua.- Por favor Shun, te he visto desnudo desde que tenias 8 años y te he bañado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

-Ya vas a empezar.

-Déjame, estoy contenta por que ya estás bien.- Dice ella empezando a tallar su espalda.

-Eso fue por que me cuidaste.

Un par de días después Shun regreso a Japón, muy feliz, por que en un par de días Hyoga volverá a la mansión. También volvería a ver a Seiya y a Shiryu. Esperaba con ansias el poder ir al restaurante los cuatro y así cumplir con la promesa que se hicieron. Cada vez que su mente lo traiciona con el recuerdo de lo sucedido, inmediatamente bloquea ese pensamiento, se repetía desesperadamente que eso no había pasado y se obligaba a pensar en la promesa de ir todos juntos al restaurante.

Se mira varias veces al espejo, asegurándose que no quedara rastro visible de sus heridas, también se da continuos baños buscando alejar la sensación de suciedad que le quedo.

**(T_T) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Vuelcos del corazón**_

El sol brilla con intensidad sobre el suelo Japonés pero la negrura cubre el alma de un joven castaño. Nuevamente su búsqueda a terminado con resultados infructuosos. Nuevamente la pista sobre Seika es falsa. Cada vez que surge algo en el horizonte, su corazón da un vuelco de esperanza pensando en que por fin la va a encontrar para después encogerse de dolor al darse cuenta que nuevamente esta en ceros, no hay resultados. Seika sigue desaparecida.

El estomago le duele un poco. Lleva días con ese malestar. La semana pasada el dolor fue tan intenso que tuvo que ver a un doctor. Pero no encontró nada mal. El dolor debe ser producto del estrés. Ahora poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo junto con su esperanza de encontrar a Seika en este lugar.

Regresa al hotel frustrado, ha viajado tanto para nada. Un temor se apodera de él, un pensamiento que cada vez se vuelve más fuerte. La muerte. Seika debe estar muerta, por eso no la encuentra.

Ante la muerte toda esperanza es borrada. Ante la muerte su Seika se pierde en la oscuridad de un abismo del que sus fuerzas no la pueden recuperar. Y esta idea pasa muchas veces en su cabeza. Rendirse ante la muerte, pues sólo en el otro mundo la va a encontrar.

Se duerme, cae en la paz de la oscuridad y se abraza a ella pues necesita descansar.

-Seiya.- Puede escuchar que lo llama, esta seguro que es la voz de Seika. –Seiya. –Repite la voz. Su Seika esta allí en unos cuantos pasos.- Joven Seiya. –Esta tan cerca que sólo necesita estirar los brazos. –Joven Seiya … joven Seiya.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo despierta. Molesto se levanta, era alguien del personal del hotel que le entrega un sobre. Lo habría botado en cualquier lugar, pero reconoció la letra de Marín. Inmediatamente la abrió, Marín le informaba que tenia pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana.

Nuevamente le da un vuelco el corazón, nuevamente su mente y cuerpo se llenan de energía pensando en esa hermana tan querida.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

1.- No me maten ni me odien.

2.- Si no han leído Azul, les diré que el abuelo Oleg es un personaje que aparece allí y que es el doctor del pueblo. En el manga nunca se hace mención a la familia de Jacob, pero en el anime, en los capítulos donde Hyoga pelea contra Cristal, aparece el abuelo del niño.

3.-Cuando Hyoga dice que a él y Shun los une algo platónico me lo fusile de la película el avispón verde. Como me encanto.

4.-No sean hojaldras y comenten. Sólo puedo dedicarme a los fics en las noches, así es ando como mapache, me emociono cuando me surge una idea y cuando lo subo para que después no haya nada de nada. A veces pienso que mejor me debería dedicar a dormir.

**Sakura Li**, de seguro no te gusto nadita lo que paso entre June y Shun, a decir verdad es ¡UNA VENGANZA POR TODO LO QUE LE HACES A HYOGA EN TRAICIÓN!

(^ O ^) ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja . No, no es cierto, no te desquites con Hyoga. Que te puedo decir, en esta historia todos fuerzan los sentimientos de los demás justificando sus razones y pasando sobre el pobre al que no quieren perder. No le hagas nada a mi patito, te juro que la rubia no va a salir en el siguiente capítulo.

**Smily** Espero que la parte de Ikki te haya agradado. Mil gracias por el apoyo que les das a todos mis fics y al metroblog. De verdad eres la que me levanta el animo y la que me mantiene en el mundo de los fics.

**Nekane**, Aquí dicen adiós tu Milo y Camus, ni modo. Pero confió que el "Sabia que me amabas" de Milo te hizo feliz. Todas las partes de Camus van dedicadas a ti.

**(^_^)(^_^)Abrazos :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **


	5. Tú y yo caminando en la oscuridad

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 2: Tú y yo caminando en la oscuridad**_

_**En esos momentos nos sentimos perdidos en el espacio interplanetario, entre cien planetas inaccesibles, a la busca del único planeta verdadero, del nuestro, del único que contenía nuestros paisajes familiares, nuestras casas amigas, nuestras ternuras.**_

_**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

_**Tierra de los hombres**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Llora mi niño**_

Dos semanas después de la batalla contra Hades.

Pegaso esta en coma, la gravedad de sus heridas lo mantienen en vilo, los doctores lo tienen bajo pronostico reservado.

Andrómeda, Cisne y Dragón se encuentran en otras habitaciones, recibieron muchas heridas y están agotados tanto física como mentalmente, pero están bien, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Necesitan descansar.

Andrómeda duerme pero no tiene sueños tranquilos, se siente atrapado en Hades, rodeado de agujas que se clavan y lo despedazan lentamente. Con mucho frío, dolor y angustia. Incapaz de hacer algo por resistirse al doloroso abuso que el dios de los muertos le infringe. Así que el joven se revuelve entre las sabanas luchando contra su sueño.

Un sonido lo ayuda a despertar, el sonido del aparato que mide su frecuencia cardiaca, el corazón late agitado por el sueño. No tiene fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero percibe a alguien en la habitación, una enfermera que le inyecta un sedante. Eso es lo que menos quiere, lo van a dormir y de nuevo estará atrapado en la oscuridad. Internamente grita suplicando que no lo haga pero es inútil, su cuerpo está demasiado cansado para obedecerle. Necesita dormir y descansar, eso es lo que dicen los médicos, eso es lo que la enfermera esta haciendo al inyectarle el narcótico.

Si al menos supieran que la oscuridad de sus sueños se le hace aterradora.

La enfermera abandona la habitación pero no pasa mucho tiempo solo. Alguien entra furtivamente. Reconoce esos pasos, ese aroma y por un momento se siente salvado. Entre abre los ojos y ve al joven peliazul que en estos momentos acaricia su frente retirando unos mechones que le estorban y planta un dulce beso en la frente de Andrómeda.

Ese gesto es de pesadilla para Shun, se esta despidiendo, su hermano nuevamente piensa desaparecer, sólo vino a confirmar que está bien.

-¡No me dejes!- Es su grito silencioso. Imperceptible para el Fénix que en estos momentos se retira. ¿Por qué se va? ¿Por qué lo deja solo y abandonado? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que está aterrado?

No lo puede ver. No le presta atención.

Casi puede escuchar a Hades. Todas las sensaciones que le hizo vivir están en carne viva. Shun no es necesario. Es algo sin importancia que puede desaparecer.

Ikki puede vivir sin Shun…no lo necesita…si lo necesitara no se marcharía a cada momento, no se apartaría de su lado.

Shun es un estúpido que clavo espinas en su corazón. ¿Cómo pudo pedirle que lo asesinara? No pensó en lo mal que haría sentir a su hermano. Shun casi convierte a Ikki en un fraticida. ¿Quién querría vivir con una carga como esa?

"Vete hermano, no me necesitas, si retrocedo en mis recuerdos Shun sólo ha sido una carga para ti. Tu desgracia. Vete hermano, eres libre de la maldición que te represento."

El joven peliverde ya no puede pensar, el sedante lo adormece y de nuevo se entrega a la inconciencia. Al infierno de pesadillas que le provoca el recuerdo de Hades.

Una semana después.

De nuevo Shun esta soñando.

_Ve a Seiya sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Orfeo. La lagrima que broto de sus ojos baja tan lentamente, que siente como si el tiempo se negara a avanzar. _

_-…Eres mío por siempre…_

_Algo tira de su cabello. _

_Aterrado Shun siente como esa fuerza que intento invadirlo en el pasado, ahora es más fuerte que antes. Nuevamente esta atrapado en esos helados brazos, ese tira de sus cabellos y lo fuerza a mirar hacia el destrozado trono._

_-…eres mío por siempre…_

_-¡NO!_

_-…en mi reino tú no puedes vencerme…_

_El terror se apodera de él al comprender sus palabras. –¡Hades! ¡Eres Hades!_

_-Tú me perteneces…por toda la eternidad._

_Intenta repelerlo pero es inútil. Esta vez es demasiado poderoso. Demasiado fuerte. -…Se…i…ya –Trata de llamar a su amigo pero la voz no le sale._

_Su cuerpo no le obedece, se ha quedado paralizado como una estatua. Atrapado en esos brazos que recorren a placer su pecho al tiempo que hunde su rostro en su cabello respirando su aroma._

_-…Mi Shun…mi hermoso Shun…¡Mi mal portado Shun!- Dice tirando de sus cabellos con tal fuerza que lo lastima. -Todavía no olvido como me expulsaste de ti. ¡Me las vas a pagar mocoso impertinente!_

_La armadura de Andrómeda se fractura, una pequeña grieta se forma a la altura del corazón._

_-¡No!- Dice Andrómeda pensando oponer toda la resistencia que le sea posible._

_-Es inútil, jamás podrás deshacerte de mi, resígnate a tu destino, yo soy Hades, este es mi reino, mi voluntad grande,¿Qué puedes hacer ante mi?_

_Aun así insiste en luchar._

_-Puedo evitar que Pegaso muera a manos de Radamantis._

_-¿¡Qué_!_?_

_-Eres mío, aunque te opongas no te puedes mover. El tiempo avanza, aunque para nuestra percepción sea muy lentamente, eres sólo un estorbo y Seiya por protegerte sucumbirá ante mi guerrero. Pero si te portas bien las cosas serán diferentes. Lo encerrare vivo en la prisión del Cocito. Vivo._

_-Lo prometes.- Su mente piensa a mil por hora, si se rinde ahora tal vez tenga una oportunidad. Él vendrá. Sin duda vendrá por él._

_-No te queda más que aceptar, en estos momentos no me puedes ganar. No sólo quiero tu cuerpo, también quiero tu alma. Quiero estrecharla y hacerla completamente mía. Quiero gozar tu calidez. _

_Shun se entrega a la esperanza de que Fénix vendrá por él, entonces tal vez…se ordena callar cualquier pensamiento –Tú ganas._

_-Así es, no tienes más opción que obedecer. Tú solo debes quedarte quieto mientras yo hago contigo lo que quiera. _

_Lo estrecha con fuerza, Shun casi deja escapar un quejido producto del dolor, su helado ser rodeándolo lo lastima. _

_-Quédate quieto. Déjame disfrutarte sin restricciones. Di que eres mío. Di que eres mío por toda la eternidad._

_-Soy tuyo…por siempre._

_Sentirlo entrar en su corazón es tan doloroso, aun así lo soporta contemplando a Seiya. Repitiéndose que esto vale la pena mientras él este a salvo. Entonces ve un aura negra que lo rodea. _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Es sólo mi alma que empieza a rodear a la tuya. Pronto todo será oscuridad para ti._

_Se siente como si esa alma fuera hecha con agujas que se clavan sin piedad sobre él, aprisionándolo, aun así, el peliverde sigue con toda su atención en Seiya._

_-Esta bien, te dejare ver como cumplo mi promesa, para que ya no haya nada que te distraiga._

_Y es testigo mudo, de cómo se revela como Hades, de la confusión de Seiya al notar que se ha vuelto otra persona. El aura negra que lo rodea se extiende y azota al castaño a quien tomó completamente desprevenido a causa de la incredulidad. Radamantis pensaba rematarlo, pero Hades lo detiene, le ordena encerrarlo en Cocito. _

_Y Shun observa por última vez a Seiya antes de que la oscuridad lo envuelva, y se quede sólo con el dolor y con el miedo. Con la sensación de ser destrozado por Hades._

-¡!

-¡SHUN! ¡SHUN! ¡Despierta es una pesadilla!

Alguien lo sujeta de las muñecas con fuerza. Lucha desesperadamente por ser libre.

-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!

-¡YA NO ME TORTURES! ¡YA NO ME HAGAS MÁS DAÑO! ¡ME DUELE!

-¡Estas a salvo!

-¡IKKI!...¡IKKI!

De pronto ve a unos ojos azules, se da cuenta que estaba soñando. Quien lo sujeta no es Hades, sino a Hyoga, tratando de impedirle que se haga daño a si mismo.

-Ya paso…ya paso…fue un sueño, un mal recuerdo…estás a salvo.

-Hyoga

-Ya paso. Ya no llores mi niño.

Shun recorre el lugar con la mirada. Está en su habitación en el hospital. Viéndolo más calmado Hyoga lo suelta. Pero Shun está como ido, con el dolor en los ojos y es que el peliverde ha recordado que su hermano se fue.

-Ya paso mi niño, ya estoy aquí. –Dice sujetando el rostro del menor para atraer su atención- Perdóname, llevas varios días asustado, por más que le ordenaba a mi cuerpo levantarse no lo lograba.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta si te escucho llorar todas las noches?

Las lagrimas acuden como torrente a los ojos de Andrómeda. Desde que Ikki se fue se siente un cero a la izquierda. Hades le hizo ver que es innecesario.

-No llores mi niño.

-Joven Hyoga, - Lo llama enfermera.- necesita descansar, por favor regrese a su habitación

-No.

-El joven Shun estará bien. Le suministraremos un calmante y dormirá el resto de la noche.

-¡Todas las noches le dan un maldito calmante!- Su grito asusto a la enfermera. Hyoga suspiro tratando de encontrar un poquito de paciencia.- Todo lo que necesita es compañía y de todos modos no creo tener fuerzas suficientes para regresar a mi alcoba.

-Pero…

Hyoga ya no le presto atención a la enfermera. Se metió en la cama de Shun y lo acomodo en sus brazos, al ver como el menor se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas al rubio, la enfermera desistió.

-Ya estoy aquí mi niño. Ya no te voy a volver a dejar.

-Mentiroso. También me vas a dejar.

-¿También? Mi Shun bien sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. Eres el aire para mi. Te necesito tanto que sin ti me pierdo.- Shun balbuceo algo que Hyoga no pudo entender, el nudo en su garganta y los grandes lagrimones no lo dejaron hablar bien, pero de haber podido le habría escuchado decir que Ikki lo abandono. –Ya mi niño ya estoy aquí.

Shun abraza a Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas. Reflexiona en sus palabras, sólo una vez lo llamo "mi niño".

_Fue la noche antes de enfrentarse a Ikki, cuando este lideraba a los caballeros negros. Shun estaba tan lleno de angustia y culpabilidad que se quería morir. Recuerda claramente, caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión, llevaba varias horas sólo dando vueltas hasta que por fin encamino sus pasos a las instalaciones donde el señor Kido reunió a los huérfanos. Temblaba, cada paso le provocaba un gran temblor hasta que llego a una gran habitación. No podía creerlo, aun estaban las 5 literas para los 10 niños que durmieron ahí cuando fueron seleccionados para convertirse en caballeros. _

_Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, los recuerdos de todas esas noches durmiendo en brazos de su hermano lo martirizaron. Se dio vuelta para salir corriendo cuando se topó con alguien. _

_-Hyoga- Lo llamó al reconocer su silueta entre las sombras. Este sólo ladeo la cabeza.-¿Me haz estado siguiendo? -No contesto, su presencia allí lo enfado y es que últimamente el ruso parecía seguirlo a todos lados, tal vez le preocupaba que fuera un blanco para los caballeros negros, después de lo que paso con el cisne negro era lógico, o peor temía a que cometiera una estupidez, en cualquier caso Shun se sentía una carga. –Estoy bien.- le dijo tajantemente. –Me se defender y no me voy a flagelar._

_Se iba a marchar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ruso lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia si. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atrapado en brazos de Hyoga._

_Se paralizo. Nunca se hubiera esperado este gesto. Iba a decir algo pero la voz se le quebró, comenzó a llorar y es que todo lo que llevaba dentro pujo por salir. Apenado trato de soltarse pero no pudo._

_-Esta bien mi niño. Es bueno llorar de vez en cuando.- Le dijo el ruso. Shun lo miro a los ojos.- Vamos mi niño sácalo todo o mañana no vas a poder encarar a tu hermano. Mañana te espera una prueba muy difícil._

_Shun escondió su rostro en su pecho y lloro por horas, mientras Hyoga lo llamaba "mi niño" y le repetía que no lo iba dejar solo en ese trago amargo._

Al día siguiente Hyoga se despertó y contemplo al frágil peliverde que tenia en brazos. Aunque este dormía profundamente el rubio con mucho cuidado se enderezo y se sentó en la cama.

El Cisne se habría dedicado a la absoluta contemplación de Andrómeda si no hubiera sido por una mujer pelilila que entró a la habitación

Saori Kido no se encuentra bien de salud, casi no tiene fuerzas y los doctores le han recomendado reposo absoluto. Pero ella se ha negado, pese a que se lo tienen contraindicado todos los días se levanta y le da una ronda a sus fieles caballeros.

-¿Cómo está?- Pregunta ella

-Anímicamente mal.

-Menos mal lograste levantarte anoche. Por cierto, el doctor dice que a Shiryu y a ti los va a dar de alta. Pueden dedicarse a dormir en la mansión.

-¿Y Shun?

-Aun está muy débil, le tomara tiempo recuperarse, es probable que pase otra semana internado.

Hyoga acababa de escuchar eso cuando siente que Shun lo abraza con fuerza. -No me voy a ir sin él.

-Lo se, ya arregle eso.- A la diosa no le paso desapercibido que Shun despertó y esta atento a la conversación.- No logre que te pasaran a este cuarto pero siempre y cuando los dos compartan la misma cama no habrá problemas.

-En serio, por que anoche de mala gana la enfermera me dejó aquí.

-No te preocupes por las malas caras, cuando hable con el doctor también se opuso pero ya saque mi carta de "recuerde que la firma los cheques soy yo".

-Ya me lo imagino.

-Pero todo es a condición de que te portes bien Shun. –Al escuchar que lo nombraban el muchacho tímidamente se asomo.- Se acabaron los caprichos, nada de oponerse cuando te inyecten o te quieran revisar. Nada de rechazar alimento. ¿Entendiste?

Shun no contesto sólo la miro un instante y después se escondió tras Hyoga.

-No te preocupes Saori-san yo me encargo de que se porte bien.- Le respondió el ruso.

Saori asintió y es que se encontraba perdida en esa rápida mirada, en esos ojos verdes que la miraron y se escondieron de inmediato. Siempre estuvieron llenos de vida, ahora están opacos y lo peor, es que le preocupa la oscuridad que percibió en ellos.

**(T_T)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Ya no lloren **_

¿Por qué lloran?

Ilusos ¿Cómo pudieron creer que yo no iba a volver?

Si ahora mis dos Amaterasus están aquí.

Hyoga, mi amaterasu de cabellos dorados, con el trabajo que me costo que te quedaras a mi lado. Te retuve por la fuerza, te drogue, me pelee contigo y ¿creíste que te iba a devolver tu libertad? Olvídalo soy tu maldición.

Y luego tú Seika, mi amaterasu de cabellos rojos. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te buscado? ¿De las horas de angustia que he pasado? ¿Como iba a morir estando tan cerca de la gloria? Olvídalo hermana, no llores ni te angusties. Me he de levantar de esta cama. He esperado mi recompensa que eres tú desde hace mucho. Me he de levantar, añoraremos los viejos tiempos y crearemos recuerdos nuevos. Me he de levantar, he soñado con esa vida de felicidad tantas veces que no voy a dejar que nadie me lo impida.

Allá esta ese de peliverde. Pegado a Hyoga como es su costumbre. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste? No me vuelvas ha hacer algo así. Te vi perdido y te vi recuperado. Pero no he podido abrasarte y confirmar que realmente haz vuelto. Me dio un infarto por ver a Hades en tus ojos. Y aunque te vi luchar a mi lado, ya libre de él, no voy a estar en paz hasta tenerte entre mis brazos. Shun lo juro, cuando despertaste siendo tú, mi alegría fue tan grande que casi te beso, pero no tuve tiempo, Saori me tenia muy preocupado.

Saori. También lloras. Eso si que no. Tus lagrimas me duelen más que cualquier tormento. Yo soy un caballero. Yo soy el que tiene que preocuparse por ti, no al revés. Ya no quiero ver más lagrimas en tus ojos. Ya no llores, te juro que estoy bien. Te juro que me voy a levantar como si nada. Pero ya no llores. Ya no llores.

Cuantas lagrimas. ¿También tú lloras? Shiryu ¿que te pasa? ¿por que estas así? Sabia que ibas a llorar pero no me imagine que tanto. Ya estoy aquí, ya no te angusties. Siento haberte preocupado.

**(^_^) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Lo oculto en mi corazón**_

Shun se está bañando. Se siente sucio y es que aun tiene la sensación de Hades dentro de él. A veces tiene ganas de abrirse y sacarlo de sus entrañas.

Se mete en la bañera deseando que el agua tibia calme sus nervios. Saori al notar en él está sensación que le produce ganas de quererse bañar a cada rato, le ha dicho varias veces que es sólo su imaginación. Nada de Hades quedo en su cuerpo. Él lo expulsó, alentado por el cosmos de Atena, pero fue él quien lo forzó a abandonarlo.

Hades ya no puede entrar en él. Nada de Hades quedo.

Entonces ¿Por qué aun lo escucha? ¿Por qué aun lo siente cerca?

_-Tú eres mío…mío por siempre._

Shun voltea. Esa voz no puede ser producto de su imaginación. Las lagrimas corren por las mejillas del peliverde. Él esta aquí. Puede sentirse entre sus brazos, y escucha a ese coro de voces que gritan sin cesar "Tuyo por siempre". No quiere ser del dios. Quiere luchar y pedir ayuda pero Hades lo sujeta con fuerza de los cabellos y lo hunde en la bañera.

Lo va a ahogar ¿Es que acaso quiere matarlo? Eso quiere, quiere volverlo hacer suyo, quiere tenerlo en su reino.

-¿¡SHUN!

Afortunadamente alguien llega y tomándolo por los hombros lo obliga enderezarse y sacar la cabeza del agua. Shun se topa con un par de orbes azules que lo miran preocupado.

-…Hyoga…

-¿Qué pa…?

No termina de hacer la pregunta, Shun lo abrazó con fuerza antes de empezar a convulsionarse. Nuevamente se hunde esta vez llevándose a Hyoga. El ruso no tiene de otra más que meterse en la bañera para poder apoyar la rodilla y mantener la cabeza de Shun fuera del agua. Lo abraza mientras siente como se estremece entre sus brazos y es que el dolor se ha apoderado del peliverde. Un intenso dolor en el pecho pues siente a Hades entrando en él.

-¡SHUN!...¡Cálmate Shun! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿¡qué pasa!

De pronto vuelve la calma. Shun lo suelta cuando pierde el sentido por unos pocos segundos. La voz de Hyoga llamándolo lo hace despertar.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunta Shun.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? ¿Qué no me reconoces?

-…Cisne… mi cisne…

Hyoga lo mira confundido pues nunca lo llama cisne. -¿Qué paso Shun?

-Me duele el pecho.- Contesto antes de ponerse a llorar por un nuevo ataque de nervios.

-Ya paso mi niño. Vamos hay que ir al doctor.

-…No… quédate conmigo Hyoga. No me dejes…por favor no me dejes.

Esta demasiado asustado. El rubio se acomoda en la bañera y lo abraza mientras el menor se desahoga en su llanto. Tras unos instantes Shun más calmado lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor mi niño?- Como no responde Hyoga empieza a sonreír para animarlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que ya no tengo que lavar mi ropa, ni los tenis. –Diciendo esto saco uno de sus pies, para mostrarle a Shun que se había metido con todo y calzado.- Me haz ahorrado un viaje a la lavandería.

Shun se empieza a reír, realmente la situación era muy cómica. Él completamente desnudo y el rubio completamente vestido, abrazados juntos en la bañera.

-Esto no podría ser más gracioso.- Terminaba Hyoga de decir esto justo cuando alguien entra.

Jabu entró y al ver a los dos se pasmo. Se puso todo rojo y pidió mil disculpas por interrumpir el romántico momento. Hyoga trataba de pedirle que le trajera unas toallas, pero Jabu en su pánico juraba que iba guardar el secreto.

-Jabu, sólo trae unas toallas nada de lo que te imaginas paso.-Dice el rubio

-Aun.- Agrega Shun.

Ese "aun" hace que Jabu se de media vuelta y se vaya a toda velocidad.

-Aun.- Le reclama Hyoga a Shun por su insinuación.- Ahora no va a regresar con las toallas. Voy a empapar todo el piso.

-Quedémonos aquí.- Dice Shun acomodándose en los brazos del rubio.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme?

-Tal vez.

-Bueno, cuantos pueden decir que te han tenido desnudo entre sus brazos.

-Contigo tres.

-¿Tres?

-Ikki-niisan.

-Ese no cuenta

-Cierta amazona

-Oye ¿Quieres ponerme celoso?

-¿Lo estoy logrando?

-Tal vez

Shun sonríe y cierra los ojos. Nuevamente vuelve a perder el sentido.

Varias horas después, Hyoga está sentado en la escalera el doctor sale, seguido de Saori. Tras despedirlo la diosa es interrogada por el caballero.

-¿Cómo está? –Pregunta preocupado el rubio.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Solamente tuvo un recuerdo muy vivido.

-¡Un recuerdo muy vivido! ¡Se convulsiono en la bañera! ¡Casi se ahoga!

-Cálmate Hyoga, es normal, recuerda que tuvo a Hades dentro. A cualquier persona que haya pasado por una experiencia traumante su mente le hace repetir el evento una y otra vez. Ya deberías saberlo y entenderlo. Anda ve a verlo, le hace bien tu presencia.

Hyoga se dirige a la habitación de Shun. Es verdad, después de lo de Camus e Isaac su mente le repetía esas imágenes una y otra vez, sin embargo nada se compara a esto. Un recuerdo muy vivido no puede ser la explicación, algo le paso a Shun en el baño.

Al entrar a la habitación del peliverde lo encuentra recostado en la cama. A petición de Shun se acomoda junto a él y se deja envolver en sus los brazos.

-Cisne…mi cisne…desde la primera vez que te vi he querido tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Siempre me tienes entre tus brazos.- Le contesta aunque se le hace tan raro, Shun nunca lo llama cisne.

-¿De verdad?...-Dice pasando la mano por los rubios cabellos. –¿Entonces eres mío, mío por siempre?

-Sí mi niño. Soy tuyo.

Mientras en el hospital de la fundación Graude, Seiya empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor de estomago.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Tú eres mío, sólo mío.**_

-Te quiero mucho

-Lo se, yo también a ti te quiero mucho.

… …

-Mi niño, te quiero mucho, no sabes cuanto te quiero.

-Te quiero mucho, mucho de verdad.

… …

-Ya te dije hoy que te quiero.

-Me lo estas diciendo ahora mi niño. Ya te dije hoy que te quiero.

-Ahora eres tú quien me lo dice.

… …

-Ya mi niño ya no llores, yo nunca te voy a dejar.

-…

-Siempre estaré contigo.

-(Mentiroso…tú también me abandonaras)

-Fue sólo una pesadilla mi niño. Ya no llores.

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti. Te necesito tanto mi niño.

… …

-Mi niño, ¿que tienes? Ya no llores mi niño.

-(Me vas a dejar ¿verdad?)

-No te gusta la oscuridad ¿es por eso que lloras?

-(No me dejes. Tú no me dejes)

-¿Así está mejor mi niño?

-No me dejes.

-Mi niño nunca podría dejarte. Te quiero tanto. Te necesito tanto.

… …

-(No voy a dejar que me dejes … No te lo permitiré.)

-Vamos mi niño. Vamos a levantarnos con una gran sonrisa.

-(Nunca podrías dejar a Shun ¿Verdad?)

-¿En que piensas mi niño?

-¿Me quieres?

-Por supuesto que si mi niño.

-¿Nunca me vas a dejar?

-Este niño quiere oírme decirle lo mucho que lo necesito. Sabes bien que eres el lucero de mis ojos y que sin ti, hace mucho que me hubiera perdido. ¿Cómo voy a dejarte si te quiero tanto? Inmenso es mi amor por ti.

… …

-¿Qué te preocupa mi niño?

-(Ahora que estoy en tus brazos nada)

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

-(Nunca vas a dejar a Shun, ahora lo se)

-Ya paso mi niño, estoy aquí y nunca me voy a ir.

-(Lo se, nunca te vas a ir, nunca vas a dejar a Shun. Nunca lo dejaras. No debo temer por que nunca lo dejaras, ni lo apartaras de tu lado, ya no temeré verme en tus ojos, ya no temeré a que te vayas)

… …

-(Estas dormido y yo que quería contemplarme en tus ojos, no importa ya habrá otra oportunidad, ni que te puedas ir. Jamás te iras por que necesitas a Shun. Tenerte así también es una delicia. Duermes tan tranquilo. No te iras, jamás te iras. ¿Quién más va a quererte? Debí darme cuenta de este hecho antes, así no habría pasado por tanto miedo. Necesitas a Shun. Y mientras esa necesidad exista jamás me dejaras. Tú eres mió, sólo mió. Qué importa el mundo. Este es mi mundo. Tú y yo somos lo único que existe. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Por que jamás te iras. Tu eres mío, sólo mío, por que ¿quien más va a quererte? Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Por que necesitas a Shun. Tu eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío. Tú eres mío, sólo mío.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**El amor de un padre**_

Si retrocede en sus recuerdos, Shiryu no puede hallar el momento en que hizo la pregunta, pero si escuchar la respuesta, "No tienes padres, te abandonaron aquí". Cualquier niño habría llorado. Supone que él, en su momento lloro, pero la respuesta, el hecho no cambia a pesar de las lagrimas.

Es un hecho, estaba recién nacido cuando lo entregaron al orfanato.

Es un hecho, no tiene padres.

Es un hecho, llorar no hará que la realidad cambie.

Es un hecho, aunque no hubiera lagrimas en sus ojos, eso no significa que no se llore por dentro.

Jugaba como todos los niños, pero eso nunca le impidió ver lo que los otros tienen y él no. Aun en un lugar de infierno como lo era la fundación Graude había quienes tenían más. Sin esforzarse puede ver las imágenes del pasado, puede sentir la emoción de Seiya contándole a Hyoga las aventuras de Susanowo y Amaterasu. Antes de morir su madre se las había enseñado a Seika para que ella se las relatara a Seiya. Es un lazo de amor, las historias de los padres se transmiten a los hijos, así como ellos se emocionaron de pequeños y les pintaron un mundo fantástico, quieren que sus hijos sientan esa misma magia. No hay padre que no le narre un cuento a sus hijos. Esos cuentos forman parte de la persona, le han sido pasado como un legado que él le pasara a su descendencia y a todo aquel que ame.

Para Shiryu es un hecho que algún día cuando el castaño tenga sus propios hijos, les narrara con lujo de detalle como Susanowo venció a al monstruo Orochi y que en la cola encontró la espada Kusanagi. Sólo espera que tenga más éxito con ellos que el que tuvo con Hyoga y es que en ese entonces el poco japonés de Hyoga, junto con la emoción de Seiya que narraba todo muy rápido, regresándose varias veces confundiéndose él solo, le hacían imposible al ruso seguir la historia.

También puede recordar a Hyoga trabándose con las palabras, contando la historia que escucho de su madre acerca de una bruja que tiene una pata de hueso y que come niños. Reirá hasta el fin de sus días recordando cuando el rubio dijo que los japoneses castaños eran su comida favorita. Nunca olvidara la cara del crédulo Seiya, ni la voz de Hyoga y es que esa fue la primera vez que el ruso bromeo.

Hyoga y Seiya formaban parte de un mundo al cual Shiryu sólo podía percibir a través de ellos. Los amorosos cuidados que recibieron por parte de madre y hermana respectivamente. Algo que el nunca tuvo. El amor de una familia.

Aun si desviara la mirada de ellos dos, se topaba con Ikki y Shun. No tuvieron padres, saben que existió una madre, saben que murió, pero no tienen recuerdos familiares y sin embargo se tienen el uno al otro. No tienen historias que les hayan contado con amor, mas se las han creado. Aun puede escuchar a Ikki contándole a Shun las aventuras de Tierrasienta montada en su calabaza de Halloween.

Es un hecho, él no tenia familia.

Llego a Rozan, a los cinco picos de China. Maestro y alumno se conocieron pero el tiempo los volvió padre e hijo. Amo cada momento que estuvo a su lado. Llego bajo la tutela de Roshi con una gran depresión y fueron su amor y cuidados lo que lo convirtieron en el hombre que ahora es.

El niño sin historias se lleno de estas. El niño que no tenia el cariño de una familia la recibió a manos llenas.

Amo al anciano maestro más de lo que cualquiera ama a su padre, por que el supo lo que es no tener nada y luego tenerlo todo.

Ahora nuevamente se ha quedado con la manos vacías.

Ahora es cuando el dolor se vuelve más intenso.

Es un hecho, ya no lo volverá a escuchar diciéndole que es muy obstinado y complicado. Ya no lo vera riendo por sus torpezas. Ya no le dirá más "estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mío".

Es un hecho, ya no habrá esa voz tranquilizadora diciendo esas sencillas palabras que significaban todo para él "hijo mío"

Escondido en un rincón de la casa, sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas, el dragón se hunde en el dolor por el padre perdido. Un chico rubio llega a su campo de visión. Sin decir nada se sienta junto a él y así se quedan por largo rato.

Hyoga sabe que no hay palabras que lo puedan consolar, pero no lo va a dejar solo y esta es la primera vez de muchas que al encontrarlo tan triste se sienta junto a él a hacerle compañía.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Canción de cumpleaños.**_

_En el pasado._

_Aquel_ _demonio estaba furioso. Le iba dar un escarmiento a los huérfanos y ya había decidido sobre quien descargar su furia. Avanzó y todos le abrieron paso salvo unos cuantos niños. El pequeño castaño miro fijamente al demonio. Supuso que vendría por él y no le iba dar el gusto de verlo asustado, mas aquel monstruo lo quito de su camino de un fuerte empujón. _

_De nada le sirvió el resguardo de su hermano. Tatsumi los pateo tan duro que cayeron contra la pared. Entonces tomó a Ikki de la playera y lo lanzo lejos. Lo quito de su camino para poder tomar a Shun. El peliverde lloraba aterrado mientras lo sacaban a rastras. _

_Alguien le salio al paso. Un niño rubio. _

_Tatsumi levanto su vara de bambú. Pero no pudo soltar el golpe contra el ruso, porque un furioso peliazul se le fue encima. Tuvo que soltar a Shun. Ikki logro propinarle unos buenos golpes y patadas antes de que un par de empleados lo sujetaran. _

_Tatsumi tomó su vara le sonrió siniestramente a Ikki. De inmediato supo lo que iba a pasar. Le grito de insultos para llamar su atención pero era inútil. Tatsumi se iba a vengar en su pequeño hermano. _

_Shun vio a Tatsumi en pos de él y trago grueso. Cerro los ojos cuando pensó que iba a recibir el primer golpe y los abrió cuando escucho que algo cayó pesadamente. En el suelo se hallaba Hyoga. Había recibido el golpe. Tatsumi se sonrió y nuevamente intento golpear al pequeño peliverde cuando los gritos lo detuvieron._

_-¡Esta muerto! –Grito un aterrado niño._

_-¡Tatsumi lo mato!- Chillo alguien más._

_Tatsumi se paralizó cuando vio la sangre. De entre los niños se abrió paso Shiryu. Con cuidado lo giro. El ruso sangraba profusamente de la cabeza. _

_Algunos niños empezaban a gritar aterrados. Otros veian con furia al personal. Los hombres de Tatsumi sorprendidos soltaron a Ikki quien de inmediato corrió a refugiar a su hermano entre sus brazos. Shun estaba ido, paralizado ante la sangre, ante la visión de su amigo. Ikki tomó su cabeza y la llevo al regazo para que ya no siguiera viendo aquello. Pero era inútil esa imagen ya la tenia grabada._

_El escándalo atrajo al medico a cargo de los niños. Ambos hombres discutieron. Harto el doctor se llevo a Hyoga no sin antes amenazar al hombre calvo de tener que rendirle cuentas a Kido-sama._

_Lo que paso después se volvió material de leyenda. El doctor hizo tal escándalo que el mismísimo señor Kido tuvo que salir de su mansión a arreglar la situación. Se hablo de policías, prensa, el gobierno llevándose a los niños y varios rezaron por que esas palabras se volvieran ciertas. Lo más espectacular de todo fue una bofetada que Kido-sama le planto a Tatsumi. _

_Dos días después, sin saber del niño rubio todos sentían que no lo volverían a ver. Hyoga desapareció y el doctor junto con Tatsumi también. El destino de Hyoga era una leyenda urbana en aquella comunidad de niños Se decía que habían desaparecido el cadáver, que lo habían arrojado al mar. No falto quien mencionara los gigantes hornos de la cocina. Tatsumi también lo era. Se rumoraba que el señor Kido lo había sacado del país y que al doctor lo mataron también para no dejar rastros del crimen._

_Shun lloraba todo el día. No podía dormir, no podía comer. Vivía en un completo estado de nervios. Se hallaba bajo un árbol en brazos de su hermano cuando Seiya llego hasta él. _

_-Vi a Hyoga.- Dijo_

_-¿¡Que! ¡Viste a Hyoga!- Gritó Ikki por la incredulidad. Aquel grito dio la alarma a los demás niños que de inmediato se reunieron._

_-No seas mentiroso.- Le reclamo uno._

_-Está muerto, lo vimos.- Dijo otro._

_-Es verdad. Yo lo vi.- Insistió Seiya_

_-Y ¿Dónde está? Según tú._

_-En la mansión._

_-Ya vez como estas mintiendo. Es imposible que entraras a la mansión._

_-Seiya no digas mentiras.- Le reclamó Shun enfadado. Sintió que le estaba mintiendo para hacerlo sentir bien._

_-Te digo la verdad y si no me crees es muy tu problema. El gai-jin es mi amigo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y bien lo sabes._

_En una ocasión Tatsumi encerró a Hyoga y Seiya fue a buscarlo a la bodega que usan para castigar a los huérfanos. Aquello es una verdad innegable para Shun pues él y su hermano también se las arreglaron para ir a verlo y allí se encontraron con el castaño*_

_-¿Lo juras?_

_-Sí._

_-Y ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar? –Pregunto otro aun dudando._

_-La razón por la que no hemos visto al doctor es por que ahora tiene su consultorio allá.- Explica Shiryu.- Seiya y yo hicimos labor de investigación para saber a donde se llevaban sus cosas._

_-Nuestro agradable doctor odia niños, ya tiene su consultorio lejos de nosotros donde sólo tendrá que vernos cuando sea absolutamente necesario._

_-Ahora, no querrán saber lo que se comió.- Dijo Shiryu.- Lo que si te puedo decir es que Seiya apunto directamente a los zapatos de los guardias._

_-¡Es cierto!- Dijo otro.- Yo lo vi. Eso fue una vomitada de leyenda._

_Seiya poso orgulloso mientras los niños aplaudían por su hazaña. _

_-El caso es que uno me cargo y me llevo ante el doctor. Al consultorio dentro de la mansión y mientras me revisaba vi que en la habitación de enfrente había un niño rubio._

_-¿Entonces solamente viste a un niño rubio?_

_-Sí_

_-¿No te acercaste y viste su cara para confirmar que era él?_

_-No pude, pero era su cabello, ¿o es que acaso abundan los rubios aquí?_

_-No era Hyoga._

_-¿Y quien más iba a ser? Es el único rubio._

_Los niños empezaron a pelear alegando que ese no era Hyoga. Para Shun el asunto era de vida o muerte, tenia que conseguir que lo llevaran a la enfermería pero por más que lo intentaba no se enfermaba. Ikki pensaba seriamente en preguntarle a Seiya que diablos comió, para hacer lo mismo antes de que a Shun se le ocurriera azotar su cabeza contra las paredes. _

_Al día siguiente después del almuerzo, Ikki se separo de su hermano un momento. Seiya y Shiryu observaban como el pequeño peliverde se devanaba los sesos pensando en como conseguir que lo llevaran a la enfermería. _

_-Cierra los ojos.- Le dijo el castaño. Sin entender Shun obedeció. Sintió su globo ocular rebotar dentro de la cabeza antes de caer al suelo. Se llevo las manos al golpe y se doblo en posición fetal chillando a todo pulmón por el dolor._

_-¿¡Por que hiciste eso! –Le pregunto Shiryu histérico._

_-Así lo llevaran a la enfermería._

_-¡Ikki te va a mandar a ti también!_

_-Pues entonces serán dos pájaros de un tiro._

_Efectivamente Ikki venia hacia ellos dispuesto a partirle el alma a Seiya pero dos adultos se le adelantaron llevándose a ambos niños. Seiya fue a dar a la bodega castigado y Shun fue a la enfermería. _

_Cuando el doctor salio en busca de unas gasas, el peliverde aguantando el dolor y sintiendo como se le hinchaba el parpado rápidamente se escabullo a la habitación de enfrente. _

_Alcanzo a ver unos rubios mechones que rebeldes salían de la venda de la cabeza. Se acerco con cautela y con alegría confirmo que se trataba de su amigo quien dormía profundamente, pero un sueño angustiante, balbuceaba en su idioma natal y lloraba. _

_Nunca lo había visto llorar. De hecho rara vez había emociones en su rostro._

_Shun lo abrazo. Pego su mejilla a la del ruso mientras le tarareaba al oído la canción de "Happy birthday" por ser la única que se sabia. Cuando el rubio se quedo quietesito y tranquilo Shun lo soltó. _

_El doctor lo encontró y sin ninguna amabilidad lo tomó del brazo y lo saco de la habitación. _

_Para fortuna de Seiya, para cuando le levantaron el castigo a Ikki ya se le había pasado el coraje. Y es que ver a Shun contento y feliz por que Hyoga estaba vivo, era algo maravilloso (aunque tuviera un parche en el ojo). _

En el presente

-Happy brithday to you.- Canta Hyoga con singular dulzura. –Happy birthday to you.

Hay globos y serpentinas. Hyoga y Seika emplearon gran parte de la mañana en decorar la habitación de Pegaso. El castaño aun esta en mal estado. Vive pegado a aparatos médicos. No se saben las secuelas que podría presentar. Pero hoy es su cumpleaños. Hoy esta habitación de hospital no se podía ver gris y triste. Hyoga ocupo mucho de su tiempo en conseguir los adornos, en mirar suplicante a los doctores, en lanzarle indirectas a Saori para que lo apoyara, en tener infinita dulzura y paciencia con Shiryu, para que sonriera un poquito y cantara con ellos, pues el pobre esta pasando por una gran depresión a causa de la perdida del anciano maestro. También gasto esfuerzos en poner a Shun perfectamente presentable y traerlo al hospital y es que el chico se ha vuelto huraño y su salud no es buena.

-Happy birthday.- Cantan todos menos un joven peliverde que sólo le presta atención al rubio.

-Happy birthday.- Canta Hyoga dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su castaño amigo.

Hay panquecitos para celebrar la ocasión. Luego de repartirlos Hyoga vuelve a lado del castaño y le promete que en cuanto lo autorice el doctor le va a traer un gran pastel para el solito.

Desde un rincón Shun contempla el panquecito que Hyoga le dio. Luego levanta la vista. Shiryu se dedica a contemplar el horizonte desde la ventana. Seika acaricia el cabello de su hermano. Saori se acomodo junto a ella. El rubio sostiene la mano de Seiya. De pronto el castaño apretó la mano de Hyoga y el rubio lo mira intrigado. Seiya no puede hablar por la cantidad de tubos que pasan por su garganta.

-¿Quieres que te cante otra vez?- Seiya parpadea y trata de sonreírle por lo que Hyoga comienza de nuevo.- Happy birthday to you.

Shun observa como toda la atención del rubio está sobre el castaño. El panquecito entre sus manos se deshace cuando lo aprieta.

Horas después, en la mansión. Hyoga termina de abotonarle la pijama a Shun. El ruso esta muy contento pues Seiya lució muy feliz con la fiesta de cumpleaños.

De pronto Shun lo toma con brusquedad del brazo y lo tumba en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Hyoga sorprendido.

-Te quiero mucho.- Fue la respuesta.

-Lo se. Yo también te quiero mucho.

Shun lo mira fijamente a los ojos unos instantes y luego lo abraza con fuerza. Hyoga le sonríe, aunque internamente esta preocupado. Hay una oscuridad muy grande dentro de Andrómeda.

-Jamás lo olvides, te quiero mucho.- Shun acomodo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

Esa fue la primera vez.

Aunque Hyoga sonreía, internamente está llorando de dolor. Jamás creyó que lo podría lastimar tanto.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**En silencio**_

Es de noche. Shiryu camina rumbo a su habitación cuando siente que alguien lo toma del brazo. Voltea para ver quien es y se topa con Hyoga.

Shiryu lo interrogo con la mirada.

-…

-…

Fue un largo rato en el que Hyoga incapaz de hablar sólo miro a los ojos a Shiryu.

-…

-…

Hyoga lo soltó y Shiryu siguió su camino.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Reminiscencias **_

_En Guidecca, Shun se ha desprendido de su armadura y vistiendo las ropas de Hades descansa sentado en el trono. Parece que dormita pero realmente se está viviendo un drama dentro del cuerpo de Andrómeda._

_Hay dos almas dentro de él. La sometida alma de Shun y la fría alma de Hades. Está es la razón por la que busca al ser más puro de la tierra. Necesita devorar almas calidas. Le causa un infinito placer someterlas y degustarlas. La recorre toda llenándose de su calor. Hace con ella lo que le place._

_-Me duele…-Dice Shun suplicante._

_-¿Dolor? - Dice Hades. –Sientes dolor por que tu alma aun esta conectada a tu cuerpo. Espera. Todo a su tiempo, dejaras de sentir cuando la absorba toda._

_-¡Ah! – Se queja cuando el dolor aumenta.- ¡Basta! –No quiere hacerlo pero el dolor sólo disminuirá así. –¡Soy tuyo! ¡Tuyo por siempre!_

_-Así es. Eres mío por siempre.- Y la tortura disminuye._

_En la nada, Shun siente como Hades de nuevo tira de sus cabellos._

_Como el alma aun esta conectada al cuerpo puede hacerle sentir lo que quiera. Cada segundo que pasa, Shun va despareciendo en la fosa oscura que es Hades. Pero ahí dentro para Shun un segundo es una eternidad._

_Envuelto por el dios, nada puede hacer, el juega con su alma y lo llena de sensaciones, en su mayoría dolorosas. De pronto Shun se convulsiona de dolor._

_-¡Soy tuyo! ¡Soy tuyo!- Dice Shun y el dolor disminuye._

_-Eres mío. Por siempre mío. Eres uno más de los que me pertenecen._

_De pronto Shun tiene una visión de todos lo que han sido consumidos por Hades. Como sus almas fueron torturadas y como las hizo suyas a placer. El gozo que el dios siente al llenarse del calor que no tiene. Se le viene la certeza de su futuro. Lo que el dios hace. Una vez que las ha gozado, que ha exprimido de ellas todo calor, una vez que ya no le sirven…simplemente las desecha._

_Eso es lo que le va a pasar. Y la razón por la que ha tenido esta visión es para que lo sepa. No vale nada. Una vez que esto termine, que se haya divertido con él, será desechado como las otras almas._

_El dios lo aprisiona con más fuerza. De nuevo la tortura._

_-¡Soy tuyo!- Grita Andrómeda por el dolor. _

_De nada sirve. Su dolor es el placer de Hades._

_-Eres mío. Desde el principio haz sido mío. Tu nacimiento fue por decreto mío. Ahora estas cumpliendo con el fin por el que fuiste creado._

_-¿Mi fin?_

_-Todo ha sido una cuenta regresiva. Tu existencia vale por este momento. Deberías estar contento pues estas cumpliendo con tu destino._

_El dios pierde el interés en la platica. En la oscuridad el silencio reina, sólo queda el dolor como única sensación. Hades lentamente devora a Shun, con ello sus recuerdos, sus sensaciones y vivencias. El sentir de su corazón. En esa comunión Shun siente como si fuera mecido suavemente, aquel nunca quita la mano de sus cabellos._

_Los recuerdos los inundan, principalmente los de la infancia. Hay un momento en que los dos son uno. El dios recorre su reino. Observa a sus espectros. Shun observa todo el infierno. _

_De pronto un latido. _

_-¿Quién es? -Preguntan los dos._

_Otro latido._

_-¿Quién es? -Vuelven a preguntar._

_-Es un caballero de Atena.- Responde Hades.- Ya recuerdo, ordene que lo enviaran al Cocito._

_-Vivo.- Continua Shun_

_-Así es, vivo._

_Las mentes siguen su recorrido. Más espectros, en su mayoría muertos. Entonces otro latido._

_-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntan de nuevo._

_-Caballeros de Atena.- Dice Hades._

_-¿Quiénes son?- vuelven a preguntar. _

_-El cisne y el dragón.- Responde Shun._

_-Caballeros de Atena.- Dice Hades.-Tu corazón late distinto. _

_-No lo quiero ver.- Responde Shun._

_-Yo tampoco.- Dice Hades influenciado por Shun.- Siento mucho dolor. Sientes mucho dolor. ¿A quien no quieres ver?...A los dos…No quieres que te vean ninguno de los dos…me duele el corazón…creo que voy a llorar si esos ojos azules me miran._

_-No quiero que me vea.- Dice Shun. –No quiero verlo. _

_-Yo tampoco pero a la vez si quiero. ¿Qué es está sensación? Si esos ojos me miran ¿Qué sentiré? ¿Llorare? ¿De verdad llorare?_

_-Por favor.- Suplica Shun.-No quiero que me vea. Él no. Me portare bien…haré lo que pidas, pero que él no me vea._

_-Esta bien.- Dice Hades. - Hay mejores cosas con que entretenerse._

_De nuevo el intenso dolor. De nuevo Hades hace lo que quiere con él. En tanto Shun sólo piensa en que no soportaría que esos ojos azules lo vieran así, como esta ahora. Siente a Hades devorándolo. Y los cabellos, como le gusta tirar de su cabello._

_-Tú no me veas. Todo menos tú Hyoga._

Siente nauseas. Unas infinitas nauseas.

El reflejo del vomito hacen a Shun despertar. Estaba dormido, pero el sueño, el recuerdo de lo que paso, de lo que sintió le causan tal asco, que está vomitando. Vomito sobre si mismo y sobre la cama.

Se levanta asqueado por las sensaciones que tuvo en el sueño. Molesto busca algo con que limpiarse cuando encuentra unas tijeras.

Tiene las sensaciones en carne viva. Puede sentirse en brazos de ese.

Se odia tanto, siente tanto asco por el mismo. Lo mejor seria terminar con esto de una vez.

El sonriente Hyoga, sube presuroso las escaleras de la mansión. Se le hizo muy tarde, deseaba que Shiryu le haya dado de cenar a Shun. Sin embargo al encontrarlo en la absoluta contemplación de inmediato supo que ninguno de los dos había comido. Como siempre el ruso saludo con una gran sonrisa a Shiryu. Se disculpo por llegar tan tarde y lleno de felicidad le mostró la bolsa que traía. Paso a comprar, esa es la razón por la que llego retrazado.

Shiryu medio sonrió cuando vio aquello y bajo a la cocina.

Hyoga siguió su camino para buscar a Shun, entro con la mejor de sus sonrisas al cuarto del menor pero lo que vio lo impacto.

La bolsa cayó al suelo.

Hyoga sonreía. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener la sonrisa, pero aun así por sus ojos brotaron un par de lagrimas.

-Tu bonito cabello…

Shun esta sentado en el suelo. Se había cortado el cabello horriblemente.

-Mi niño.- Dijo entrando y recogiendo las tijeras.- Si querías cortarte el cabello debiste decirme. Con gusto te hubiera llevado a la peluquería.

No hubo respuesta. Shun ni si quiera lo ha volteado a ver.

El cuarto es un completo desorden. Debió hacer mucho escándalo al sacar su furia contra los objetos. Afortunadamente su único atentado contra si mismo lo llevo a cabo en el cabello. ¿Por qué nadie vino a verlo? Saori está en el hospital. Tatsumi de seguro no ha llegado de las empresas Kido. El personal de la casa, en cuanto terminan de limpiar se van. Y Shiryu…Shiryu está metido en el limbo de sus pensamientos. De seguro ni cuenta se dio.

-¿A que huele?

-…vomite…

Últimamente Shun no logra que la comida se quede en su estomago. El doctor dice que es como la anorexia nerviosa. El estrés y estado anímico son los que no lo dejan comer y cuando lo logra vomita. Por eso su salud no es buena, siempre se siente débil.

Después de bañarlo y ponerle una nueva pijama Saori y Tatsumi regresan y se encuentran con la sorpresa de lo que hizo Shun.

-Pero Shun.- Dice Saori con dulzura.- Por eso uno no la hace de su propio peluquero. Si querías cambiar de look debiste avisarnos. Mañana vamos a tener que ir.

-Esto ya no tiene remedio.- Declara Tatsumi viendo unas partes donde Shun se cortó casi a ras.- Sólo queda raparlo.

Hyoga y Saori vieron a Tatsumi con un gesto indescriptible por la idea que había tenido.

-¡Tatsumi, no quiero tener esa clase de visiones en mi cabeza!- Lo regaño Hyoga.- Antes que eso prefiero que se quede así. Ya me las ingeniare para que vuelva a ser adorable.

-Pues sólo con magia.

-Nunca dudes del poder de los accesorios.- Y diciendo eso Hyoga le puso una gorra que tenia un par de orejas de conejo que caían monamente atrás.

A Saori le dio un infarto, bueno exagera un poquito para darle comicidad al asunto. Lo cierto es que en menos de un segundo Shun había vuelto a ser adorable. Lo abraza mientras dice que se ve muy lindo. Quien va a ver el desastre de su cabello, cuando esos grandes ojos y esa carita de niño lindo están enmarcadas con semejante gorrita.

-De donde sacaste esta cosa maravillosa.- Dice Saori emocionada.

-No se si reír o llorar.- Comenta Hyoga mientras sacaba más cosas para que la diosa lo pudiera ver. Esta fue la razón de su tardanza, paso a comprar todo esto. Ahora el joven rubio se pregunta si de no haber pasado a comprar hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que se cortara el cabello.

-Hay que ir a esa tienda y que se pruebe todo. Quiero ver como se ve. Hay que sacarle fotos con todos los look que podamos armar.

Aunque todos andaban muy animados y contentos, lo cierto es que actúan la felicidad y es que Shun esta encerrado en sus pensamientos.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Tomados de la mano**_

Los parpados le pesan tanto, todo le pesa demasiado. Conforme despierta, Seiya se llena de la sensación del dolor. La molestia de los tubos en su garganta, el sonido de los aparatos médicos, la inmovilidad de su cuerpo y sobre todo el dolor en su pecho, como si hubiera sido atravesado por un hierro candente. También su estomago no deja de molestarle, a todas horas, a veces esa sensación se vuelve una intensa punzada.

Se sonríe de su dolor. Lo ha empezado a amar. Esa es la prueba de que esta vivo, que volvió al mundo donde esta Seika y tantos que ama.

Conforme la conciencia llega se da cuenta que alguien lo toma de la mano. Contempla a esa persona y se pregunta cuanto tiempo le tomara darse cuenta que despertó. Por lo visto mucho, su atención esta en la ventana. Siempre esta en el limbo, sumido en sus recuerdos y en su dolor. Por eso lo toma de la mano, se siente perdido y busca seguridad.

El ligero apretón, hace que Shiryu voltee. Se ven a los ojos y luego vuelve a la ventana.

Shiryu es un niño perdido, siempre lo vio así. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos cuando eran pequeños. En ese entonces no tenia la madurez para entender que al pelinegro le dolía oírlo hablar de Seika. A veces lo notaba muy huraño y no tenia ganas de jugar, tontamente supuso que estaba celoso de que Hyoga llegara a ocupar su lugar, pues antes de que llegara a la fundación toda su atención le pertenecía a él. Pero eso nunca fue verdad, Shiryu siempre le pedía que estuviera atento a Hyoga pues se acababa de quedar huérfano.

Que ilusos somos, no vemos lo que tenemos y que los otros no tienen. Lo presumimos sin darnos cuenta que causamos dolor. En ese entonces la soledad de Shiryu debía ser inmensa y más grande aun si los oía hablar de lo que tenían o tuvieron.

Hasta ahora se da cuenta de eso. Ahora que él se siente tan mal que lo toma de la mano para no hundirse en el dolor.

Los ojos de Shiryu eran completamente distintos cuando volvió de su entrenamiento para caballero. Había mucha alegría en ellos. A diferencia de antes que no tenia interés en aferrarse a nada, ahora se aferraba a sus amigos y a él.

Nunca se le va a olvidar que lo vio llorar como a un niño cuando despertó. Que miedo debió pasar. Perdió a su amado maestro y por poco lo pierde a él también.

Shiryu es un niño perdido…corrección era un niño perdido. Nunca lo va a soltar. Van a pasar este trance juntos. Saldrán de esta oscuridad y tristeza juntos. Y aunque ahora el pelinegro sienta que nunca más va a sonreír, Seiya de la mano lo va a llevar a buen puerto. Después de todo que se sujete a él es un síntoma de que quiere volver a ver al sol.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Como agua entre las manos**_

Shun sufrió un desmayo, por eso ahora Hyoga esta en el hospital, esperando a que el doctor termine de revisarlo. La calida mano de una diosa de pronto acaricia sus cabellos y el rubio eleva la vista para toparse con un rostro con exceso de maquillaje. Saori también esta enferma y trata de ocultar su palidez llenando de rubor sus mejillas.

-No debiste venir.- Dice el rubio.

-No puedo dejar a uno de mis caballeros. Shun me necesita.

-¿Hablaste con el doctor?- La joven guarda silencio, esto llena de temor a Hyoga y es que cada día que pasa la salud de Shun empeora.

-No hay nada que los doctores puedan hacer.

-Quieres decir que el va a…-no pudo decir el resto.

-Tal vez, si su condición sigue empeorando.

-Pero ¿que es lo que tiene?

-Los doctores no saben.

-¿¡Cómo que no saben! Si aquí no hay nadie que lo pueda ayudar me lo llevo a otro lado, algún hospital podrá diagnosticarlo.

-Hyoga esto no es algo que un doctor pueda curar. –Saori suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias.- El cuerpo y el alma están conectados, cuando se tortura al cuerpo, el alma se enferma, se vuelve sombría y oscura. Lo mismo pasa cuando se tortura al alma, el cuerpo se enferma como consecuencia y eso es lo que le pasa a Shun. Fue torturado por Hades y todos sus síntomas físicos son consecuencia de su alma que esta hecha jirones.

Varias horas después, en la habitación de Shun en la mansión Kido. El joven peliverde duerme, pero las pesadillas no lo dejan descansar. Comienza a gritar lleno de temor, para cuando se da cuenta que todo fue un sueño, ya esta en brazos de Hyoga que trata de calmarlo.

-Sólo fue un mal sueño mi niño.

Shun comienza a llorar desesperado. Abraza a Hyoga con todas sus fuerzas que son pocas.- ¡No me dejes tú también! ¡No me dejes!

-No te voy a dejar. Te lo juro. Jamás te voy a dejar.

-¡Prométemelo! ¡Júrame por tu madre que no me vas a abandonar tú también!

-Te lo juro Shun. Nunca te dejare. Eres la luz que me saco de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo podría dejarte?

-¿Nunca me vas a dejar?

-Siempre estaré contigo.

Shun llora largo rato en brazos de Hyoga, pero el rubio siente que a cada instante Shun se le va como agua entre las manos.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Contrarios**_

Shun acompaña a Hyoga, en cuidar a Seiya. Después de ese arrebato que tuvo el menor al cortarse el cabello, el ruso ya no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto.

Se pierde en el rubio que toma delicadamente la mano de su amigo herido. Aunque Shun este aquí, en la misma habitación Hyoga le presta más atención a Seiya y siente celos por ello.

Una parte de si le dice a Shun, que es su imaginación. Hyoga pasa todo el día con él. Hasta duermen juntos, el tiempo que le dedica a Seiya no es nada en comparación. Otra le dice que es normal, Seiya está herido necesita atención. ¿Acaso no es Shun así? Siempre desprendido, siempre bueno y comprensivo. Shun debería entender esto.

Pero otra muy oscura sólo puede ver que Hyoga mira otra cosa que no es él. Si el rubio tiene más cosas en su mundo puede dejarlo. Entonces piensa que debería eliminar todo lo que le llame su atención o recordarle a Hyoga que le pertenece. Le hizo un juramento, nunca lo va a dejar. Entonces que hace prestando atención a otra cosa que no es Shun. ¿Acaso no es suficiente Shun?

De pronto Hyoga comienza a reír. Está muy feliz, Seiya está jugando, a pesar de su condición. Se enfrascan en una batalla de guerra de pulgares.

Sólo hay que verlo, en estos momentos Hyoga es la imagen de la felicidad.

De pronto llega el doctor, quiere hablar de algo y el rubio sale.

Shun lo acompaña hasta el umbral de la puerta, después lo sigue con la mirada, jamás perdería de vista al ruso. No va a permitir que se lo quiten ni que lo deje. El peso de la mirada de Seiya en él, hace que voltee ligeramente. El peliverde encuentra curiosa la mirada del castaño, así que lo ve directamente a los ojos.

En total silencio ambos se observan y la mirada de Seiya cambia, algo ha visto en Shun. Por su parte a este no le molesta que Seiya no lo reconozca. En otros tiempos se hubiera asustado, ahora no le importa.

-Tú y Shun son tan distintos.- Dice de pronto el peliverde. Seiya frunce el seño por no entender que quiso decir. –Son como el día y la noche, nacieron para ser opuestos. Tú eres extrovertido, Shun es tímido. Tú tomas todo, Shun da todo. Cuando niños tú eras el valiente, el latoso, ¿con cuantos niños discutiste? les quitabas sus juguetes y gozabas con pelear y ganar. Y a pesar de ser así todos te querían, te buscaban para jugar, siempre te vieron como héroe. Shun en cambio era el cobarde, el bien portado, si tenia algo y alguien se lo pedía lo daba. No le gustaba pelear. A diferencia de ti, fue maltratado por los huérfanos, no lo querían, era señalado como llorón. Es tanta la diferencia que tú naciste para Atena, Shun nació para Hades. Será por eso que siempre quieren lo mismo. Como cuando niños, los dos querían el mismo columpio, el mismo pan, sentarse en la misma silla. Nunca te diste cuenta ¿verdad? Shun siempre declina, siempre prefiere ceder y tú tomar. Pero nunca hubo problemas hasta que llego Hyoga. Nuevamente los dos posaron sus ojos sobre lo mismo, pero esta vez no quería ceder, aun así, te impusiste. Lo tomabas de la mano y te lo llevabas. Jugábamos todos juntos pero tú tenias que tener a Hyoga. ¡Tenias que quitárselo! Ahora después de tantos años la situación no ha cambiado. Pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a ceder. ¡Él no puede dejar a Shun! ¡No lo dejare tener un mundo fuera de Shun!

Seiya nunca había tenido miedo de su amigo. Lo mira como si quisiera matarlo. Y realmente sintió que le iba a ser daño pero algo sucedió. Shun hecho un vistazo rápido y se dio cuenta que Hyoga se había ido. Se asomo buscándolo y al no hallarlo el pánico empezó ha apoderarse de él. Se quedo en el umbral de la puerta sin saber que hacer, salir a buscarlo o esperar ahí. Temblaba producto de la crisis nerviosa.

Afortunadamente Hyoga apareció y Shun se puso a llorar. Ni siquiera se había ido lejos sólo a unos cuantos pasos a la maquina expendedora (sin él, perder de vista a Shun) tan sólo había ido por un jugo para el peliverde. Pero por largo rato lo tuvo que estar consolando.

Si al menos esas lagrimas hubieran sido por el miedo que paso, pero no fue así, eran lagrimas de rabia por lo cual el joven castaño se lleno aun de más miedo.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Patriarca?**

Jabu deja escapar un largo bostezo mientras una de las empleadas de la mansión le sirve café. Nachi lee el periódico e Ichi se dedica a desayunar. Estaban gozando de un momento de pereza hasta Shaina se los arruino con el repicar de sus uñas en la mesa.

Estaba un poco fastidiada, no le gustaba como las empleadas de la mansión la miraban a causa de su mascara. Pensó que saldría rápido de aquí, que recibiría sus instrucciones y se marcharía, pero no, ese que la cita tan temprano siempre está tarde.

Un rubio y sonriente chico entro al comedor. Todos se pusieron en alerta esperando lo que saliera de su boca. Pero este ni los miro, buscaba algo y al ver que no esta ahí salio ignorándolos fragantemente.

-¿ ¡Que le pasa a ese! ?- Se dice Shaina en sus adentros y es que la cito para una hora antes y ahora que por fin lo ve no le hace caso.

-Ya es tarde.- Dijo Hyoga entrando de nuevo con Shun de la mano.

Se hizo un singular mutismo ante la adorabilidad de Shun. Y es que fue impactante verlo vestido tan adorable. Con unos tenis azul fosforescente, unos jeans, una camisa de cuello de tortuga de franjas blancas y verdes sobre la cual se encuentra una playera azul pastel con estampado de ositos polares por doquier. Aunque lo que verdaderamente remataba el look era la gorra blanca con orejas de oso. En el que Hyoga hábilmente ocultaba el nuevo peinado de Shun.

-Ya llegue. – La dulce voz de Seika rompe el silencio.

-¡Seika! Tan tarde se me ha hecho- Exclamo Hyoga al verla llegar. Sienta a Shun a la mesa para que le sirvieran el desayuno. De hecho la empleada domestica no podía quitarle los ojos al chico peliverde. Fue un verdadero milagro que no tirara la comida por estar más atenta al chico que a lo que hacia.

-No Hyoga, más bien yo salí muy temprano. –Contesta Seika.- Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho sueño y hambre y Seiya me corrió. Ya sabes como es de terco. Se aprovecha de su situación para imponerse.

Al joven rubio le toca estar de guardia en el hospital. No le gusta que Seiya se quede solo. Así que ya había implementado un horario. Hyoga voltea y ve a la amazona que lo observa - Lamento decirte que te hice pararte temprano para nada. Wow Ahora se por que las amazonas usan mascara, para que no vea lo furiosa que estas conmigo.-Le dijo adivinándole la molestia en el rostro, ocasionada por la mirada de la empleada, afortunadamente ahora toda la atención de esa chica está en Shun.

Hyoga dejo de prestarle atención a la amazona para preguntarle a la empleada que le servia el desayuno a Seika (pero sin perder de vista a Shun) si Shiryu ya había bajado a desayunar. Ante la negativa pidió le prepararan una charola para llevársela el mismo. También pidió que alguien subiera el desayuno a Saori.

-¿En que estaba?- Volvió el ruso a mirar a Shaina. ¡Ah! Sí. La princesa Atena no va a salir hoy. Así que te encargo que sigas con lo mismo, la vigilancia de la casa.- ¿Que más?-El caballero trata de recordar mientras pone en la mano de Andrómeda la cuchara y lo mira regañonamente. Sin muchas ganas Shun comienza a comer.- ¡Que torpe! No he llamado al doctor. Necesito que venga a revisar a la princesa Saori.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunta Jabu preocupado.

-Según ella sí, pero prefiero que la cheque el doctor.

-Yo hago la llamada.- Dice Nachi levantándose de inmediato.

-¿La princesa Atena se siente mal?- Pregunta Shaina

-Estoy bien.- Declara Saori entrando al comedor. A pesar de su sonrisa la palidez de sus mejillas revela que esta enferma.

-No debiste levantarte.- Dice Hyoga que nada más de verla llegar de inmediato la ayuda a sentarse.

Saori parece ser victima de una maldición. Sufre una rara anemia. Muy probablemente producto de haber sido encerrada en aquel jarrón. Para los doctores era inexplicable que unos días esta sana y otros cae en cama por la debilidad. Además por recomendación del doctor cuando la joven diosa se sentía bien, hacia largos paseos en los alrededores de la casa. De ahí que Hyoga le pidiera a Shaina estar lista temprano y así alguien la escoltara.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario llamar al doctor.

-Dame gusto.- Insistió Hyoga.- Así me sentiré más tranquilo. Además no debiste levantarte.

-Esta bien papá que venga el doctor- Sonrió por el gesto que hizo Hyoga cuando lo llamo así.- Además como iba perderme del look de Shun cada mañana el verlo me levanta el animo. Otra vez se ve lindo, pero prefiero la gorra de las orejas de conejo.

-La playera es de ositos, la gorra tenia que ser de oso.

Saori, Seika y Shaina observan a Andrómeda, pero este ni cuenta se da y es que como es costumbre toda su atención esta en Hyoga.

Con la charola del desayuno para Shiryu el joven rubio dejo la estancia, no solo y es que Shun de inmediato fue tras él.

-Nuestro "patriarca" anda muy ocupado. Me pidió que me preparara para salir y esta es la hora en que no me encarga nada.- Expresa Nachi. –No se si preguntarle o esperar a que en su mente tenga espacio para mí.

Ya era chistecillo común llamar a Hyoga "patriarca", lo cierto es que él ha tomado las riendas de todo. Cuando se hizo una junta para determinar las acciones a seguir después de la batalla contra Hades nadie quiso ser el primero en tomar la palabra. Hyoga era el único de los caballeros de bronce, ahora divinos, que estaba presente. En aquella ocasión Hyoga simplemente menciono lo obvio, por un tiempo Atena no podía volver al santuario debido a su salud. Estaría mejor atendida en Japón. También menciono que por su salud, ella no iba a resistir otro ataque enemigo si es que otra entidad quería aprovechar este momento en el que se encontraban sumamente vulnerables. Entre el cerrar filas alrededor de Atena y proteger el Santuario las cosas se fueron dando. Marín menciono que ella junto con Ban y Geki podían quedarse en el santuario, a lo que Hyoga respondió que le parecía una buena opción. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya todo mundo esperaba que diera la última palabra.

Hyoga está en todo, tomó a su cargo el cuidado de Shun y Shiryu (prácticamente también el de Seiya). Está al pendiente de quien cuida a Saori, quien se queda con Seiya, de cómo esta el santuario y hasta de cómo están las personas cercanas a ellos, lo que era una bendición por que si no hubiera tomado la previsión de avisarle lo que sucedió con el anciano maestro y el propio Shiryu, Shunrey seguiría en esos 5 picos viviendo de la duda y esperando a que Shiryu saliera de su limbo para dignarse a avisarle que está vivo.

Hyoga regreso y nuevamente sentó a Shun a la mesa para que terminara de desayunar. Él también tomó su desayuno y ya se iba, cuando Nachi le recordó que a él le iba a pedir algo.

-¡Las cartas! Shun te dije que me lo recordaras.- Nuevamente Hyoga salio con Shun tras el y volvió. Ya había vuelto a Nachi su mensajero (bueno realmente el se ofreció) Le entrego cartas que de cuando en cuando mandaba para Shunrey y June donde les notificaba que Shiryu y Shun están bien, algo deprimidos pero bien.- Te lo encargo mucho Nachi.

Y diciendo esto tomó de la mano a Shun y se fue.

-Shun se ve tan lindo así vestido.- Menciono Seika.

-Yo sólo me pregunto ¿De donde saco esa ropa?- Comenta Ichi.

-Hyoga se la compro.- Aclaro Saori.

-No sabia que Hyoga tuviera gustos tan infantiles.- Prosiguió Ichi.

-Creo que más bien pensaba que si todos le sonríen a Shun, Shun volverá a sonreír.- Aclaro la diosa.

-Cuando regreso de la batalla se veia bien, pero poco a poco le ha cambiado el carácter.- Menciono Shaina.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Pues si el plan de Hyoga era que todos le sonrieran…- Dijo Seika rompiendo el silencio.- …lo esta logrando con creces. Deberían de ver como se ponen las enfermeras de locas. Le coquetean descaradamente.

-¿¡Que! –Exclamo Shaina. –¡Bola de zorras! –Apenada por tener la mirada de todos, bendijo su mascara y continuo.- Quiero decir, todos sabemos que Shun se ve más chico que la edad que realmente tiene y ahora vestido así se ve todavía más chico. Es casi un niño y esas enfermeras que de por si son mayores que él, le coquetean. Ya no hay moral ni principios.

-Si así te pones con las enfermeras no me quiero imaginar como te pondrías con el par de doctores que suspiran por él.

Nuevamente Shaina bendijo su mascara. Ni ella misma sabe que expresión puso.

-Yo pensando que levantaba suspiros cuando lo único que querían de mi era saber si Hyoga y Shun son novios.

-¿Qué cosas?- Dice Jabu.

-Así es el mundo, de todos modos mate sus esperanzas e ilusiones y le dije que sí eran novios.

El ruido de trastes cayendo los interrumpió. La muchacha del servicio apenada pidió disculpas y salio corriendo.

-Seika.- Dijo Saori.- Creo que acabas de matar las esperanzas e ilusiones de alguien más.

-Pues fue sin querer. Se que no lo novios pero Hyoga me dijo que contestara que sí, a todo doctor zorro que me preguntara si Shun tenia pareja.

**(^_^) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Señales de alarma**_

En el hospital Seika releva a Hyoga y a Shun. Cuando ellos se van se sienta y toma la mano de su hermano. A pesar de que estuvieron separados mucho tiempo, a Seika aun le es posible notar las emociones del castaño.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunta.

Esperaba un parpadeo de Seiya que le indicara que si o no, pero en lugar de eso la mirada de Seiya se poso en la puerta.

Conforme pasaban los días la angustia de Seiya parecía ir en aumento. Cada vez que Hyoga llegaba a visitarlo Seiya lucia aliviado, no quería que se fuera nunca. Cada vez que Hyoga se iba, la angustia se apoderaba de él. Seika no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Esto no está pasando**_

Quiere llorar.

Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando. Esto… no está … pasando.

La sonrisa sigue en su rostro, por que él ya no esta aquí. Se ha encerrado en si mismo y así:

Esto no ha pasado.

**(T_T) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿Cuál color eres?**_

Saori buscaba una partitura. Tenia ganas de tocar el piano pero después de voltear su cuarto de cabeza, simplemente no la halló. ¿Por qué será que cuando buscamos una cosa se nos aparecen otras? En su lugar encontró su estuche de pintura. La nostalgia la invadió y puso manos a la obra.

Se sonrió al ver todas aquellas cosas. Mitsumasa Kido quiso que tuviera la mejor educación así que llevo clases de pintura. Pero eso fue hace muchos años. Sin embargo la diosa que hay en ella es ambiciosa.

Tomó una tabla y con el pincel comenzó a cubrirla con el gesso (una base blanca).

-¿Buscas a Hyoga?- Pregunto la joven al sentir la presencia de Shun. Era raro encontrarlo solo.

-Está con Shiryu.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Quiero pintar. Aunque no recuerdo como se hace esto.

-Diosa Atena, los antiguos atenienses que te tenían como patrona de los artesanos sufrirían al escucharte. ¿Qué técnica vas ha usar?

-Temple.

-Teniendo los acuarelas te vas al temple.

-Lo se, pero según yo tengo todo para hacerlo.

Shun tomo uno de los frascos de pigmentos.- Tienes que usar huevo como aglutinante.

Saori se extraño un poco.-Acabo de recordar por que odiaba esta técnica.

-Bueno no queremos que las manos de la diosa de la guerra huelan a huevo. –Y diciendo eso tomo uno y con toda maestría lo rompió pasando su contenido entre el cascaron, separando la clara de la yema, quedándose con está. Con toda tranquilidad la rompió y vació su contenido en el traste, quedándose entre las manos con la membrana que rodeaba a la yema.-¿Qué color necesitas?

-Azul

-Te falta el aceite de linaza.

-Aquí tengo el frasco.

Y Shun tomó el pigmento, le agrego unas gotas de agua destilada, la yema y el aceite de linaza para formar la pintura. Todo este proceso lleno de dudas a Saori. Está segura que Shun nunca en la vida ha tomado clases de pintura.

-¿Ya le pusiste suficientes capas de gesso a la base?

-Sí

-Espero que no se te haya olvidado que la primera capa se hace con pinceladas verticales y la siguiente horizontales, así sucesivamente. Líjala suavemente para eliminar la textura del pincel.

-Descuida. Shun…¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-No se, ¿tal vez veo mucha televisión?

-¿O tal vez tienes recuerdos de otra persona?

-¿O tal vez sea otra persona?

-¿Quién eres entonces?

-Pensé que tú lo sabrías.

-A mi no me puedes engañar. Se perfectamente quien eres, pero no se si tú lo sabes.

-Si supieras realmente quien soy, no me habrías llamado Shun.

Ambos se miran fijamente. Hasta ahora Shun evitaba ver a los demás a los ojos. Pero ahora es como si ya no le importara ser descubierto y eso llena de preocupación a la diosa.

-¿Shun?- Se escucho la voz del ruso buscando al chico.

-Aquí.- Responde el peliverde.

-Aquí estás.- Dice Hyoga entrando. –Perdón por dejarte solo. Pensé que dormirías más.

-Está bien. Estabas con Shiryu. Hyoga ¿sabes que te quiero mucho?

Hyoga se sonrojo.- Sí ya lo se. Yo también te quiero.

-Te abrasaría, pero en estos momentos mis manos huelen a huevo.

-Entonces vamos a que te las laves.

-Con permiso Saori-san.

Y ambos jóvenes dejan la estancia. Saori se queda pensando.

Cuando los colores se mezclan se obtiene el negro. Eso es algo que en otra vida le escuchaba a Alone decir. El color se divide en dos teorías la teoría del pigmento y la teoría de la luz. Para un pintor que sólo puede generar color a través de los pigmentos esa es la realidad, la mezcla de los colores te lleva al negro. Sin embargo la teoría de la luz dice que esta, está compuesta de todos los colores, por eso cuando pasa a través de un cristal la luz se descompone en un arcoiris.

Pero ¿Qué color fue el que vio hace un momento?

Uno negro. Un negro muy intenso. Soberbio. Quería demostrarle a ella que no es Shun y que mejor manera que está.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Habla por favor **_

El sonriente Hyoga como todos los días se levantó temprano, como ya era costumbre desayuno con todos, se iba acompañado de Shun al hospital, pero antes de partir Saori le pidió hablar a solas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No

-Hyoga, a ti te pasa algo.

-No se a que te refieras Saori-san.- Contesto lleno de duda.

-Hyoga…-La joven no sabia que decir pues no sabia que tenia.- Han sido tiempos muy duros y no los habríamos podido afrontar sin ti. Tienes demasiado peso en tus hombros. Si te pasa algo sabes que todos en esta mansión te podemos ayudar.

-Realmente Saori, no entiendo por que te preocupas. Estoy bien. –Respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Un poco cansado, pero estoy bien te lo juro.

-¿Lo juras?

-Se lo juro. ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría?

Hyoga tomó a Shun y se fue. Pero Shaina y los otros lucían preocupados. La mirada de Shun durante los minutos en los que Hyoga hablo con Saori los asusto, no sólo a ellos si no que aterro completamente a la chica del servicio.

Saori no sabia que hacer.

**(-_-) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Ambición **_

_Hades lentamente absorbe a Shun. Recuerdos, pensamientos y sensaciones. Hades vuelve a recorrer su reino, lo evita muchas veces queriendo ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que él, vuelve una y otra vez a Shiryu y a Hyoga._

_¿Cuál de los dos es? –Se pregunta. -¿Por qué me siento así? _

_Tiene tantas ganas de extender sus brazos hacia uno de ellos dos. Shun que ya notó su curiosidad se ha negado a pensar. _

_Aun así tiene esa sensación, es como tener un pajarito herido entre las manos. Alguien quien llora entre sus brazos. Choco con ese recuerdo en Shun. Tan vivido. El aroma a jabón y sal. Las lagrimas humedeciendo su playera. Su peso y su tibieza. Pero sobre todo tan desamparado. _

_Hades quiere esos recuerdos, esas sensaciones y Shun se las niega poniendo su mente en otro lugar. Las protege como si fueran algo sagrado. Es su tesoro y no importa que tanto lo invada, no se las entregara. Cada vez que logra tener una migaja de eso tan valioso, Shun de inmediato piensa en una playa, lo hace recorrer toda Isla Andrómeda. _

_Pero ver esa isla y esas personas no le interesa. Quiere sentir a ese entre sus brazos, secarle sus lagrimas, apoyar su frente contra la suya. Hay algo en eso que no entiende pero es tan calido, y como siempre ambiciona la calidez. Shun sigue renuente a entregarle ese recuerdo, de pronto Hades ha logrado otro segundo de él, otra migaja antes de ver el mar. _

_Y Hades sonríe. Cabello rubio fue lo que vio._

_Nuevamente Hades recorre su reino. Nuevamente vuelve a donde están los caballeros de Atena. El Dragón y el Cisne atraviesan presurosos el infierno. Y Hades se pierde en esos cabellos rubios._

En el presente.

Shun sentado en la cama observa a Hyoga secarse el cabello con una toalla. Acaba de salir de bañarse y viste su pijama. El olor a jabón inunda todo. Sus cabellos rubios están todos revueltos.

El ruso estaba soltando un largo bostezo cuando Shun lo jala hacia si. Lo tomo desprevenido y cayó sobre de el peliverde en la cama.

Hyoga se pregunta si lo que quiere el menor es un abrazo para calmar sus temores. En las noches siente mucho miedo, no tolera quedarse a oscuras. Cuando Shun comenzó a acomodarse en la cama entendió lo que quiere. Se dejo a la voluntad de este y se quedo en sus brazos como aquella vez que lloro más allá de las lagrimas.

Se siente tan bien, la cabeza quedo en el regazo y puede escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Andrómeda. Ese sonido siempre lo tendrá grabado. Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando Shun lo devolvía a la vida en la casa de libra. Desde entonces ese sonido ha sido su calmante, por eso aquella vez, cuando lloró todo su dolor en sus brazos, Shun lo acomodo así.

El ruso cierra los ojos, entre el palpitar de Shun y el susurro de sus palabras, de que siempre lo va a querer a pesar de todo lo sucedido y todo lo que sucederá, Hyoga encuentra su paraíso de paz.

Sólo así y aquí, conoció el cariño incondicional. Tan bello y maravilloso. Algo tan indispensable como el aire y que por muchos años le falto. Cuando se quedo huérfano, aunque tenia amigos siempre estaba ese estigma de ser extranjero, hasta Seiya a veces lo llamaba gai-jin (extranjero) claro que era el único que no lo decía en tono despectivo. Shiryu y Shun nunca lo llamaron así, pero siempre sentía en ellos más curiosidad por como es su tierra que como es él. Luego con Camus e Isaac, aunque se sabia amado por ellos, sintió que nunca llenaba las expectativas.

Esa sensación de no ser lo suficiente, es muy dolorosa, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta esa tarde en que lloro en brazos de Shun por sentirse descubierto, en sus temores y debilidades y aun así, ser completamente aceptado. Ser querido a pesar de todo. El verdadero amor es el cariño incondicional.

Y mientras Hyoga se siente protegido entre sus brazos, el peliverde hunde su rostro en sus cabellos, llenándose de su aroma. Recordando ese momento en el Hades, en el que sólo podía pensar en estos rubios cabellos. Y en lo mucho que deseaba tener este momento. De tener a Hyoga así, sólo suyo entre sus brazos.

De todos los recuerdos del pasado, todas sus sensaciones y vivencias. No encontró una respuesta a está obsesión suya con el cisne, salvo que Pegaso y él son siempre contrarios. Cada vida están destinados a encontrarse. Cada vida Pegaso tiene que ver como alguien que ama se vuelve Hades. Nunca dudaría del cariño que Pegaso le tiene a Andrómeda, le gusta perderse en la amabilidad de sus ojos y aunque lo que más le gusta es ganar, siempre que juegan le cede sus victorias por el puro placer de ver la alegría en los ojos puros. En cada vida se rinde ante el "alma más pura" y se autoproclama su defensor. Pero esta vez no sucedió así.

Por Ikki. Ese Ikki que siempre abandona a Shun fue la razón por la que no fueron tan entrañables en está vida. Tal vez Pegaso quedo encantado con su pureza, pero Andrómeda no lo necesitaba pues tenia al Fénix para protegerlo y Shun amo tanto a Ikki. Ikki es la razón. El espíritu protector de Pegaso tuvo que buscar a otra persona en el horizonte y aunque el Cisne es fuerte por naturaleza, en esos momentos en que el destino se estaba alineando entre Seiya y Shun, Hyoga era el ser más indefenso. Justo en ese momento acaba de perder a su madre y se encontraba en un país extraño, en un lugar horrible. No importa cuanta fuerza tuviera, las cosas lo habían rebasado por completo.

El alma más pura y Pegaso, destinados a ser los mejores amigos no lo hicieron totalmente en esta vida. El cisne y el fénix rompieron la ecuación. Por Ikki, a Seiya, Shun le resulto un niño adorable, pero a fin de cuentas uno más. En ese momento cuya vida le marcaba a Pegaso buscar algo que proteger, encontró a Hyoga.

Tal vez Hades por fin se burlo del destino. Esa amistad, ese sentimiento de querer tan intensamente a Pegaso, que le era transmitido por el alma más pura, no sucedió. Shun sin duda lo quiere, pero la intensidad de los sentimientos le pertenecen a Ikki y a Hyoga.

Pero ¿Por qué Hyoga? No hay razón.

Amo tanto a Ikki. Tan grande fue su amor por él que a pesar de ser poseído por Hades le basto escucharlo gritar para despertar. Para luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el maligno dios.

Shun no necesitaba a otra persona en su vida. Ikki llenaba todos los espacios. Entonces ¿Por qué en ese momento, cuando sus ojos debieron posarse en Seiya, se posaron en Hyoga?

Tal vez fue la pura ambición de Hades. Tal vez quería quitarle algo a Pegaso. Esa es la única respuesta. No tolera la cercanía entre Hyoga y Seiya, pero no siente absolutamente nada cuando Hyoga pasa tiempo con Shiryu. Los ha visto, cuando Shiryu está más triste Hyoga se queda a su lado. Sin embargo siente ganas de matar a Seiya cada vez que Hyoga lo toma de la mano.

Hyoga se ha quedado dormido entre sus brazos. En estos momentos una parte de él se siente triunfal. Ha vencido a Pegaso por el simple hecho de tener al cisne. Otra parte, que odia con todas sus fuerzas a Pegaso se regodea en el pensamiento de poderlo lastimar y castigar. Es sólo cuestión de apretar la garganta del cisne y el infinito dolor y tristeza llenara el corazón del castaño.

Y otra parte sólo piensa en ese recuerdo, de cuando el cisne lloro entre sus brazos. En el aroma del jabón y la sal. La sensación de tener un pajarillo herido.

El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad.

**(-_-) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Despierta**_

Hyoga y Shun están cuidando a Seiya en el hospital. Como es costumbre el rubio toma la mano de su amigo. Mientras que Shun está en un rincón contemplando todo.

Mientras en un vehiculo de la fundación Seika y Shiryu se dirigen para allá.

Al notar la angustia de su hermano y no poderle sacar nada, Seika se puso a preguntar quien es su mejor amigo. Todos, absolutamente todos respondieron que Shiryu. Que si alguien puede adivinarle el pensamiento es él. Así que lo ha traído. Cuando es su turno Shiryu se ha quedado a cuidar a Seiya, pero esta tan ensimismado que lo ha hecho como zombi. Ahora no. Así tenga que abofetearlo lo va a ser despertar. Lo va a obligar a decirle que tiene y luego el señor podrá volver a la negrura de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego Seika con Shiryu los ojos se le iluminaron a Seiya. Pero su amigo seguía en el limbo.

Hyoga trato de irse pero Seiya se negaba a soltarlo. Como ya era tarde y Shun necesitaba comer, Hyoga tuvo que insistir en marcharse, aun así Seiya no lo quería soltar. Notando la angustia de Seiya, Hyoga recargo su frente en la de su amigo, le tarareo una nana rusa para después irse, llevándose a Shun.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral Seiya puso una cara como si hubiera visto a la muerte. Por varios minutos Seika trato en vano de conseguir que su hermano le comunicara que le pasa. Seiya se puso a llorar y lentamente ante las lagrimas de Seiya, Shiryu por fin empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Insistió Seika.

Shiryu no entendía bien que pasaba, pero entonces vio la libreta y la pluma que Seika usa para comunicarse con su hermano. Dado que no puede hablar por los tubos en su garganta, pero como puede mover la mano sin problemas se les ocurrió.

-Se siente mal Seika.- Dijo Shiryu.- Ve por el doctor.

Tan pronto salio Seika, Shiryu le acerco el cuaderno y el bolígrafo y Seiya con dificultad escribió aquello que Shiryu no quería creer, pero que las lagrimas y angustia de Seiya le decían que no era mentira.

Para cuando Seika regreso, Ya no encontró a Shiryu y es que el joven salio corriendo.

Aquello no podía ser posible. Debía ser una alucinación de Seiya producto de tanto medicamento. Eso se decía el Dragón mientras corría a casa y nunca se le hizo tan largo el trayecto como en aquella ocasión. Llego a la mansión, ni saludo a nadie se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Shun. El sonido de algo que cayó le hizo apresurar más los pasos. Abrió la puerta y no quiso creer en esa visión.

Eso era simplemente imposible.

Se le cayó la hoja del cuaderno donde Seiya había apuntado con dificultad "Shun va a matar a Hyoga" cuando corrió quitar a Shun de encima de Hyoga y es que Shun lo está estrangulando con sus propias manos.

El escándalo atrajo a los demás. Shiryu estaba forcejeando con Shun. Mientras Hyoga estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Lo peor no fue eso. Realmente la violencia física de Shun contra Hyoga no fue lo que los asusto. Eran las palabras, no paraba de gritarle a Hyoga que está maldito. Bañado en la sangre de su maestro y amigo. Que nadie lo podía querer por eso. Lo peor fue que por su maldición le sucedió lo de Hades. Literalmente lo estaba culpando por la posesión.

Afortunadamente para Shiryu, Shun está débil, a causa de la fragilidad de su salud, así que le fue fácil dominarlo sin lastimarlo.

Por su parte Nachi, a la primera oportunidad levanto a Hyoga y salio rápidamente de allí. Corriendo rumbo al hospital junto con Tatsumi.

Shun siguió gritando y maldiciendo a Hyoga y a todo el mundo pero cuando se llevaron a Hyoga se puso todavía más violento. Fue necesario sedarlo. Cuando por fin se durmió, Shaina e Ichi se quedaron a cuidarlo. Mientras que Shiryu y Saori partían al hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Negación**_

-No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió. –Le explica Nachi a Shiryu. –No supe que decirle, a duras penas Tatsumi lo convenció de que lo revisara un doctor.

-Perdió la conciencia, de seguro ni cuenta se dio de lo que paso.

-No estaba inconsciente Shiryu. Más bien… como ido. Como si no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Además parece ser que no es la primera vez que le pasa.

-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?

-Pues a Tatsumi se le hizo muy normal que Hyoga estuviera en ese estado.

Shiryu no entendía nada. ¿Por que Saori se fue a hablar a solas con el doctor? ¿que era aquello tan grave que no podía decir delante de él?

En estos momentos a la distancia observa como le vendan las costillas al rubio. Cuando el enfermero termina, Shiryu se acerca, queriendo hablar a solas con su amigo. Al acercarse nota que el rubio esta lleno de moretones, pero no fueron hechos recientemente. Aun así Hyoga lo recibe con una gran sonrisa.

Shiryu cae en cuenta que Hyoga siempre luce sonriente. Luce tan feliz que siempre le lograba sacar media sonrisa a pesar de la depresión en la que se a hallado. Ahora ve que esa sonrisa ha estado escondiendo las golpizas que ha estado recibiendo de Shun.

¿Dónde ha estado él?

Ido en su tristeza.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Por que no quería ver nada.

-¿Y Shun?- Le pregunta el rubio.

-En casa.

-Vamonos entonces, no le gusta que lo deje solo.- Dice buscando su camisa.

-No te preocupes, Shaina y Jabu lo están cuidando. Además lo deje dormido.

-Aun así vamonos, no quiero que despierte y no me encuentre. Se asusta cuando no me ve a su lado.

Shiryu señalo los moretones en el brazo. -¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo recibiste estos golpes?

Hyoga los ve con la misma duda que Shiryu. –No se.

-No estoy para juegos Hyoga ¿Desde cuando Shun te esta metiendo estas golpizas?

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Shun nunca me haría daño!

-¡Hyoga si no llego te hubiera matado!

-¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Shun no me ha lastimado!

-Hyoga … Shun no esta bien, no puedes cubrir lo que ya es evidente.

-No…no paso nada. ¡Eres tú el que esta mintiendo! –Dice asustado.

-¡Ya basta Shiryu!- Los interrumpió Saori, que venia con el doctor.

Saori abrazó a Hyoga. Por poco Shiryu lo empeora todo.

-Saori, quiero ir a casa, tengo que cuidar a Shun.

-Lo se. Lo se.

-Vamonos ya.

-Espera, ya casi terminamos. Te prometo que pronto regresamos a casa, pero deja que te atiendan.

-Shun no me hizo daño. Él es incapaz.

-Lo se. Lo se.

-Quiero ir a casa.

Saori lo suelta para que el doctor termine de revisarlo. Nuevamente es interrogado sobre sus heridas. Pero Hyoga no recuerda como se lastimo. La platica con Shiryu lo ha puesto muy alterado. Repite sin cesar que quiere volver a la mansión. Viéndolo en ese estado de nervios el doctor lo inyecta con un calmante aunque sin decirle que era, pero prometiéndole que después de eso se podía ir.

-Vamonos a casa.- Le suplica a Saori mientras se va quedando dormido.

-Ya nos vamos.- Le dijo ella.

-Quiero ir a casa.

Y el rubio cae dormido. Saori lo acomoda en la cama con ayuda de Shiryu.

-¿Cómo lo ve?- Le pregunta Saori al doctor.

-Debemos alegrarnos de que Shun esta débil, de lo contrario tantas golpizas le habrían hecho un daño irreparable aun así, Saori-sama, el daño es acumulativo Hyoga aun no se recupera totalmente de la batalla que sostuvo. Necesita reposo. Tiempo para sanar. En cuanto a lo otro, es preocupante que hayan vuelto los bloqueos mentales. Realmente no recuerda nada. Como le dije en aquella ocasión, no quiere enfrentar la realidad.

-¿Cómo que en aquella ocasión? –Pregunta Shiryu.- ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Shiryu…¿recuerdas cuando Hyoga cayó en la zanja, cuando me lo lleve? ¿Hyoga no les dijo nada?

-No. Hay cosas que sólo le cuenta a Shun.

-Dudo que a Shun se le haya dicho toda la verdad. Como Hyoga ya no soportaba más se encerró en su mente. Por momentos se evadió completamente de la realidad. Ahora está haciendo lo mismo y lo peligroso es que si sigue así, llegara un momento en que ya no querrá volver.

-¿Eso le paso cuando lo retuvimos en contra de su voluntad? –El silencio de Saori le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Esta tan desesperado por negar el abuso físico y psicológico que se encierra en su mente.- Explica el doctor.- No podemos enfrentarlo con la realidad, huirá de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Por lo visto Shun también está mentalmente mal. Por el comportamiento que he visto cuando viene al hospital, pensé que era inseguridad, pero ahora veo que no es así. Es sumamente posesivo con Hyoga. Y por lo que me contó señorita Saori, se puso más violento cuando se dio cuenta que se lo iban a quitar. No es bueno que sigan juntos.

-Definitivamente.- Dice Saori.- Hyoga ya no puede seguir bajo el mismo techo que Shun. Habrá que separarlos.

Shiryu contempla a Hyoga quien duerme profundamente. No va a resistir que lo separen de Shun y Shun tampoco va a resistir que lo separen de Hyoga.

Shiryu, no encuentra una respuesta. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de la autora **_

*Si quieren ver la anécdota completa lean azul 14 apartado "Recuerdos de la infancia Encierro"

Para los que vimos la versión doblada en México, tuvimos la oportunidad de escuchar un par de veces al anciano maestro llamar a Shiryu "hijo mío" no se si fue puntada del doblaje mexicano para darle más énfasis a su ancianidad. Lo que si es que a mi parecer es Shiryu quien más quiere a su maestro (con todo y que mi amado Hyoga quiso un montón a Camus) No son sólo todas las muestras de afecto entre los dos, es un dialogo que se hecha Shiryu, tanto en el anime como en el manga, durante el torneo galáctico mientras lucha contra Seiya, Shiryu menciona que estaba sumido en la depresión (por ser huérfano) cuando conoció a su maestro. En la versión mexicana Shiryu literalmente dice "le quiero más que a un padre".

En cuanto a que Shaina se indigne por la gente _zorra_ que se quiere ligar a Shun, sólo les diré que no se esta mordiendo la lengua, ella es una asalta cunas pues como dicen aquí "_por_ _echarle los perros a Seiya_". Pero Shaina no lo esta viendo desde ese punto. Ellos (Shaina, Jabu, Ichi y Nachi) están en la mansión y no les paso por alto el nuevo peinado de Shun, simplemente fingen que nada ha pasado pues es Hyoga quien cuida de él. En estos momentos Shun esta física y emocionalmente mal y Shaina ahora lo ve como un niño perturbado que debe ser protegido de las perversidades del mundo (bueno y si le agregan el look super tierno e infantil con el que viste pues la amazona lo ve todavía más niño e indefenso).

Saori no llamo a Hyoga papá por que pensara ascender a Hyoga a patriarca. Simplemente se esta vengando de que ruso la llamo mamá en el capítulo 2.

Ahora para que Sakura Li no me asesine les diré que para el cierre de esta edición el cabello de Shun ya creció un poquito. Podría decirse que como Aioria pero mas greñudo. Aunque me gano el chiste de Shun rapado, claro que en su fic –fugitivo- Ikki sólo lo insinúa como broma.

Sobre lo que paso en la bañera, pues pensé que era un buen lugar, verán, para los japoneses el agua es un medio, conecta a los dos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos, así que para ellos es muy posible que un fantasma se les aparezca en el baño y que sus energías viajen a través del agua. Hay varias películas inspiradas en eso, agua oscura –dark water, creo no recuerdo bien-, cuya versión japonesa no he podido ver, cuando se puso de moda el terror japonés los gringos la sacaron en su versión y la han pasado por TV azteca pero no recuerdo como le pusieron. Trata del fantasma de una niña cuyo cadáver se encontraba en un tinaco. Así que todas las escenas giraban entorno a los baños, la bañera y las tuberías. La otra muy famosa el aro. La niña en el pozo, de nueva cuenta el agua en varias de sus escenas más terrorificas.

TV azteca no me fallo otra vez. Para el capítulo anterior me puso maratón de películas tipo "el exorcista" no las vi TT_TT (aunque soy devota del genero de terror sobrenatural) eso me ayudo a asentar las ideas. Y para este me puso maratón de lost canvast. La verdad no he leído el manga por que no sale Hyoga, sólo había visto esos primeros 13 capítulos. Que puedo decir, para alguien que estudio diseño como yo, lost canvast es como estar en clase de teoría del color. (je-je) Ya saben que siempre he manejado al trio Seiya-Hyoga-Shun, no se por que me gusta ver a mi amado en brazos de esos dos y que se peleen por él. Lo cierto es que quería una confrontación entre Seiya y Shun pero no hallaba como ponerlo y ver a Alone me inspiro un montón.

Además ese Shun haciendo la mezcla para el temple me quedo perfecto para poner a Saori con cara de What? No se me hubiera ocurrido sin Alone. Es una técnica maravillosa la del temple pero aquí entre nos como apesta. De por si que se te pega el olor a huevo, el aceite de linaza hace que apeste horrible. La ventaja es que consigues unos colores brillantes y vibrantes. Y que dura como unos 500 años o más. Ahora si les gusta pintar pueden hacer su propio temple en versión fácil. Compren unos gises de colores, pulverícenlos. A la yema de huevo agréguenle dos cucharadas de agua y mezclen no con mucha fuerza ni velocidad. Despacito y serenamente. Luego le agregan el gis pulverizado del color que quieran y vuelven a revolver despacito y con paciencia. Les advierto que no pueden guardar la mezcla pues se seca rápido hagan sólo la que vayan a usar al momento. Pueden aplicarla sobre una cartulina gruesa de preferencia. ¿Por qué usar el huevo? Por que a parte de ser el aglutinante –o sea la cosa que pega la pintura al papel.- Es el que le da el brillo, además ya seco no huele. Ahora si quieren la explicación con peritas y manzanas y verse todas unas expertas como Shun –igual que a Saori se me había olvidado como hacer la mezcla- hay un canal en You tobe llamado Educathyssen que muestra como hacerle sólo busquen el video titulado temple al huevo. Allí mismo encontraran videos de otras técnicas así como teoría del color.


	6. Las cadenas de mi pasado

Sorry, una pequeña corrección, desde hace dos capítulos a Seiya le duele el estomago.

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 3: Las cadenas de mi pasado**_

_**Lo esencial no sabemos preverlo. Cada uno de nosotros ha conocido las alegrías más cálidas, allí donde nada las prometería. Y nos han dejado tal nostalgia que incluso añoramos nuestra miseria, si éstas las han hecho posibles.**_

_**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

_**Tierra de los hombres**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Mi amada estrella que es mi ombligo y esas estrellas que tanto amo. **_

El dolor de estomago seguía ahí, molestándolo, y Seiya se regaño así mismo por no darse cuenta antes, que este dolor no se debía a algo físico, si no a algo concerniente a sus estrellas. La estrella de su estomago se está apagando a causa de Hades. Ese dios es una maldición y siente que la espada que lo atravesó estaba cargada de veneno, que de inmediato corrió por todo su torrente sanguíneo buscando una estrella que extinguir, encontrando esa hermosa estrella que es el ombligo del caballo.

Su hermosa estrella _"__Sirrah__"__,_ también conocida como _"__Alpheratz__"__._ De hecho el nombre viene del árabe _"__surrat__al-faras__"__,_ que significa "el ombligo del caballo". _(1)_

Él ama esa estrella. La constelación de Pegaso tiene 14 estrellas, algunas de ellas son prósperas y les agradece que estén tan llenas de buena fortuna y es que en su constelación se encuentran tres que fueron llamadas afortunadas. Siempre que se ha encontrado en problemas, piensa que esas le abrirán el camino y que de alguna u otra forma todo saldrá bien.

Después de todo la estrella Homan viene del árabe Sa´d al-human que es la estrella afortunada del sabio; Matar viene de Sa´d al-matar, que es la estrella afortunada de la lluvia; Saldabary viene de Sad al-bariyy, que es la estrella afortunada del inocente.

Marín le explicó que a ellas se debe la buena suerte de Pegaso. Que ellas siempre le mostraran el camino y aunque ama esas 3 estrellas, la que es el ombligo, es la que más ha querido desde que volvió de su entrenamiento de caballero.

Alpheratz, el caballo. Esa estrella lo hacia sentirse feliz, porque lo conecta con Shun. Esa es la particularidad de las constelaciones del Pegaso y Andrómeda, ambos comparten a Alpheratz. La estrella debería de ser de Pegaso, pues su nombre lo indica. Es el ombligo de Pegaso y al mismo tiempo es la cabeza de Andrómeda. Sin ella, Andrómeda se queda sin cabeza.

Por culpa de Hades, la estrella se está perdiendo, igual que la mente de Shun.

Lo notó ese día que Shun lo miró como si quisiera matarlo. Ese no es Shun. Es como si hubiera muchos dentro de su amigo. Su Shun está ahí, muy escondido en el fondo, pero esos otros parecen dominarlo. Por eso se comporta así, como si estuviera enfermo de la cabeza, pero no es eso, es que son muchos. Los ha visto, en sus distintas miradas, todas quieren emerger y pasar sobre las otras, todas se asustan, todas se enojan, todas reaccionan ante Hyoga y ante él.

En su desesperación, todas ellas se van arrastrando hacia la oscuridad, lo saben y ven a Hyoga como una tabla a la cual aferrarse, pero son demasiadas. Terminaran hundiéndose llevándose al rubio.

El dolor en sus entrañas aumenta mientras Saori le narra lo que sucedió con Hyoga y con Shun. Iban a quitarle los tubos en la mañana, pero con todo lo acontecido, la joven pregunto al doctor si era factible quitárselos esa misma noche.

El medico acepto, porque la razón para esperar era que quería mantenerlo en observación. Nunca estaba de más extremar precauciones; pero Seiya ya está desesperado por verse libre de todo eso y si los médicos no se los quitan, él mismo se los va a arrancar. Y es que necesita hablar con Saori, y con todos. Necesita proteger a Hyoga de esos que están en Shun.

Lo que sea que está en Shun, es un cáncer que se está extendiendo. Es lógico que sea Hyoga el más afectado, por lo que le está sucediendo a Andrómeda, siempre los ha visto como almas gemelas, lo que afecta a uno, también lo reciente el otro.

Hyoga también está actuando extraño, es imposible que no haya notado que ese no es Shun. ¿Por qué no habló? ¿Por qué no lo consultó con Saori? Esa hubiera sido su reacción habitual, pero en esta oscuridad, se le ha olvidado que los demás también están con él. Que lo pueden ayudar. Debe pensar que esto es su culpa y trata de arreglarlo él solo.

Hyoga va a llorar cuando lo separen de Shun. Ellos son almas gemelas, siempre se han entendido de forma especial. Desde que eran niños, les basto con verse para quererse. Lleva mucho tiempo conociéndolos, contemplándolos. Después de todo, lo que siente y piensa Shun, él también lo siente en las entrañas por medio de Alpheratz.

Ahora entiende que por Alpheratz ellos siempre han querido lo mismo desde niños.

Y mientras lo preparan y alistan para trasladarlo a otra habitación, Seiya se sumerge en los recuerdos. En otro momento en su vida en que el estomago le dolía, en el que en las entrañas sentía el dolor de Shun. En los momentos en que, para el peliverde, Hyoga se volvió indispensable, tan indispensable como el aire.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Si a ti te duele, entonces a mi también.**_

_**Flash back**_

_En su habitación en los muelles, Seiya despertó con un terrible dolor de estomago. Casi no ha dormido y es que tres días atrás Ikki se había presentado al torneo galáctico y robado la armadura dorada. Desde entonces él ha estado sufriendo el malestar y vomitando en las mañanas._

_Durante el día tuvo que presentarse en la mansión Kido y escuchar los estúpidos gritos de Tatsumi. Porque la prensa seguía haciendo pedazos a la fundación. _

_Ahí estaban los tres, Shiryu, Shun y él escuchando a ese hombre diciendo sandeces. Sacando toda su rabia y veneno, hablando mal de Ikki. Realmente le hubiera gustado callarlo, pero el dolor en sus entrañas estaba aumentando, así que hacia esfuerzos increíbles en ignorar el dolor. No le iba a dar el gusto a ese de verle enfermo._

_Tatsumi terminó los reclamos contra Ikki, para gritarles a ellos por haber permitido que se llevaran la armadura. Como el dolor de estomago estaba disminuyendo. Cuando Saori le llamó la atención a Tatsumi, el castaño aprovecho para hacerles caras, lo que le robó una carcajada a Shiryu. _

_Tatsumi y Saori se retiraron, Shiryu regresó a su habitación por sus cosas y Shun salió al patio. Por lo que Seiya aprovecho el momento, para correr al baño más cercano y vomitar todo el desayuno._

_Suplicaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero al salir del baño se topó con Shiryu._

_-¿Nauseas matutinas? ¿Seguro que no estas embarazado?_

_-ja-ja y Jabu dice que no tienes sentido del humor._

_-Ve a que te revise un medico._

_-No_

_-Seiya, me voy a reparar las armaduras, sólo las divinidades saben dónde se encuentra Hyoga y si piensa ayudarnos, Shun está bastante confundido por todo lo que está pasando. Las cosas no están para empeorarlas más. Ve al doctor, porque lo único que nos falta es que tú te enfermes. _

_-De acuerdo, iré. Pero estoy seguro que es sólo una indigestión._

_Salieron de la mansión y en el enrejado se encontraron con Shun que los estaba esperando para despedir a Shiryu._

_-Regresare con las armaduras en cuanto pueda.- Se despidió el pelilargo. _

_-Cuídate Shiryu._

_-Nos vemos._

_Shiryu se fue y Shun también dijo que necesitaba irse._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? –Replicó Seiya.- No sabemos cuándo puedan atacar los caballeros negros. _

_-Estaré bien, sólo necesito pensar en lo que hizo mi hermano._

_-Shun … sobre tu hermano … ¿Quieres hablar?_

_-No, gracias Seiya. (2)_

_Seiya lo dejó irse, después de todo, él tenia que ir a ver a un doctor, si el dolor en el estomago aumentaba ya no iba poder ir por la vida fingiendo que no sentía nada._

_Esa tarde fue cuando el cisne negro atacó a Shun y afortunadamente Hyoga lo salvó._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Palabras que se ensañan con un corazón herido**_

_**Flash back**_

_Una semana después, Ikki ya había mandado la nota de desafío, y Seiya, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con un dolor de estomago aparentemente sicosomático, pues no había razón física para el malestar._

_Estaba ahí porque le habían realizado un estudio, por lo que no iba muy emocionado. Pero Shiryu tenia razón, el momento no era para estar enfermo, no podía descuidar su salud._

_Fue cuando en la lejanía vio al peliverde, por un momento pensó en esconderse, pues le estaba ocultando a todos su malestar, incluso había logrado convencer al doctor de no informarle nada a la señorita Kido, y él había accedido puesto que no encontraba nada mal en el castaño. _

_Hasta ahora eso era un secreto que sólo Shiryu y él sabían. De todas maneras no había nada que ocultar, según el doctor, el dolor, debía ser el resultado de la estresante situación que vivía. Sin saber de Shiryu, sin tener armadura y el enfrentamiento con Ikki mañana. Al menos Hyoga le aliviaba la presión, pues usualmente se encontraba cerca de Shun. Aunque no lo vieran. _

_Iba a seguirse de frente pero no pudo. Pese a que el estomago le molestaba como si hubiera recibido un golpe, ignoró el dolor y se reunió con Shun que en esos momentos le hacia una visita a Jabu, Nachi e Ichi, que aun se encontraban en el hospital. Jabu tenia el hombro fracturado, producto del golpe que Ikki le propinó, Nachi aun no se reponía de la extraña técnica que Ikki había usado con él, e Ichi, bueno, él estaba ahí, porque aun no se reponía de haber peleado con Hyoga. _

_La situación ya era incomoda antes de que él llegara. Seiya se había dado cuenta de que había algo que todo mundo quería gritar y por eso se enfadaba, por eso en cuanto lo vio, se paro junto al peliverde, de modo protector._

_En esta situación todos parecían querer buscar un culpable, y se acusaba abiertamente a Ikki, pero veladamente a Shun. Se preguntaban si era de fiar. Si no era un traidor. Qué si él sabia dónde estaba Ikki y no decía nada. Y aunque todo eso era horrible, la peor acusación era esa de que él había sacado el papelito que decía "Isla de la reina muerte"_

_Eso era lo que más enfadaba a Seiya y por eso estaba ahí defendiendo a Shun con su presencia. Porque no era su culpa lo que sucedió. Sentía rabia, ¿qué no les bastaba con verlo acongojado? ¿qué no notaban el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que alguien decía algo malo contra Ikki? Si hasta él entendía que hablando mal de Ikki, lo único que se conseguía era herir a Shun. Tenían su derecho a tener una mala impresión del peliazul, e incluso a despotricar contra él, pero ¿porque tenían que hacerlo frente a su hermano? Por decencia, humanidad, piedad o lo que fuera, ¿porque tenían que seguir clavando agujas en el corazón mal herido de Shun? No entendía como los demás parecían tener la necesidad de gritar que Ikki es un maldito frente al peliverde, o peor, señalarlo, decir que Shun es el culpable de todo, por haber sacado el papel que decía "Isla de la reina muerte"._

_Shun se despidió, Seiya quiso ir con él, pero el peliverde lo cortó tajantemente. _

_Mañana tenían que enfrentarse a Ikki y Shun le parecía destrozado por dentro._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Entre las alas del cisne**_

_**Flash back**_

_La noche antes de enfrentar a Ikki y los caballeros negros. _

_Abrió sus enrojecidos ojos esmeraldas, aunque era de noche la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba toda la habitación._

_Pronto reconoció que ese no era su cuarto, la última semana había pasado tanto tiempo con la vista pegada al techo que ya le era posible distinguir que ese no era él que había estado mirando durante las noches de insomnio._

_Su mente lentamente regresaba a la realidad, pronto se percato del aroma tan delicioso en el que era envuelto, en la calidez de unos brazos que lo rodean. Su respirar que le hace cosquillas en el cuello, su peso, pues casi esta encima de él._

_Se molesta, reacciona empujando a Hyoga para quitárselo de encima pero con cierta delicadeza para no despertarlo. _

_Se talla los ojos y es que le duelen. Lloró mucho y ahora están hinchados y secos. Se ha quedado sin lagrimas. Se cuestiona cómo terminó ahí. Su último recuerdo tiene que ver con el ruso que duerme a su lado, sabe que lloró en sus brazos, pero después de eso, la mente ya no registro nada. Recorre con la mirada la habitación y observa su pantalón y su camisa en una silla. ¿A que horas lo desvistió?_

_No era que sospechara que Hyoga se había aprovechado de él. Era el darse cuenta que su mente se había atontado al grado de no enterarse de nada. No registró como regresó a la mansión, ni que lo metieron a este cuarto, ni que lo desvistieron y lo metieron a la cama. Como si el cerebro se le hubiera apagado._

_El resuello de Hyoga llamo su atención. Se veía realmente hermoso a la luz de la luna, que pintaba a los rubios cabellos de un plata resplandeciente. Se perdió en su respirar, en ese pecho amplio y atlético, pese a la raída playera, que nada envidiaba a la propia que traía. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba buscando eso. La ropa lo llevo a los días cuando eran un par de chiquillos recogidos, vistiendo ropas viejas y gastadas. _

_Si hace un momento se quedó embelezado contemplándolo, fue por que en aquel hombre buscaba al niño que había sido su amigo en la infancia. _

_Ya no quería ver a Hyoga, buscaba a un niño perdido porque él se sentía así. Pero todos crecieron y cambiaron en los 6 años de entrenamiento. Ikki ya no era igual, ya no era ese hermano dulce y amoroso que lo protegía y Hyoga ya no era ese niño extranjero, que bajo su fachada firme, escondía un niño que lloraba por un dolor inmensamente grande._

_Y él seguía siendo el mismo llorón de siempre. Por más que intento mantener la entereza, basto con que Hyoga lo abrazara para que las lagrimas corrieran sin control. Él no había cambiado._

_El corazón le duele, lleva días sintiendo ese malestar. Shun se recrimina el haberse puesto a llorar, por estar en esa habitación. Por la lástima que de seguro le inspiro a Hyoga. _

_Se sienta en el borde de la cama dispuesto a marcharse. Pero no puede dar el paso. Se queda ahí, sin poderse despegar. _

_No sabe cuantos minutos pasaron, pero de pronto unos brazos lo jalaron al centro, no fue capaz de oponer resistencia, su mente parecía no querer entender lo que sucedía, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado entre las piernas de Hyoga, él cual se acomodaba pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor._

_-¿Qué pretendes? –Dijo cuando por fin pudo articular las palabras. Pero Hyoga no contesto. La molestia de nuevo lo invadió. –Ya me voy. Buenas noches. – De nuevo el silencio fue su respuesta. Aunque lo intento, no pudo levantarse. No era que Hyoga lo sujetara con fuerza, más bien era que su cuerpo no le hacia caso. El dolor de su corazón aumento, no quería la lástima de ruso, no quería causarle lástima a nadie. No quería que se preocuparan por él; sólo por que Ikki es su hermano, incluso le habían sugerido que no se presentara mañana. Los hermanos no deberían de pelear. Shun estaba harto de la situación, de las miradas de los demás, de las insinuaciones, del trato especial. Seiya había sido la gota que derramo el vaso ese día cuando en el hospital, fulmino con la mirada a Ichi cuando este insinuó que todo el mal radicaba en ese papelito que tenia escrito "Isla de la reina muerte". Y para su fortuna sólo le falto decir que Shun tuvo la desgracia de sacarlo; que si lo hubiera dicho, Seiya le hubiera partido la cara a Ichi de un golpe. _

_Esa es la verdad, Shun saco el papel, que lo dijeran no le molestaba, pues era la verdad, la absoluta verdad. Mas que recordaran eso, le provocaba furia a Pegaso, pues sentía que culpaban al peliverde, de algo que él, evidentemente no tenia control, ni mucho menos hubiera deseado._

_Pero así sucedieron los hechos, Shun saco el papel, y cada vez que notaba la molestia y los deseos de defenderlo en los ojos de Seiya, Shun no podía evitar la presión en el pecho, en molestarse con el castaño, en sentir que le tenia compasión. _

_Cualquiera que dijera toda la culpa la tiene Shun, iba a recibir una golpiza por parte de Seiya, su mirada fiera había logrado callar al mismo Tatsumi. _

_Y Shun necesitaba escuchar que la culpa era suya para encontrarle un sentido a las cosas. _

_Creía que esas palabras lo estaban matando, su ausencia, el no escucharlas, era lo que no lo dejaba pensar, era lo que le robaba fuerzas. Suplicaba por que alguien las dijera y nadie las iba a decir porque Seiya estaba ahí, amenazando a todo mundo con la mirada._

_-Me tienes lástima igual que Seiya. No la quiero, no la necesito._

_-Ninguno de los dos te tenemos lástima._

_-Claro que Seiya me tiene lástima. Me molesta que me defienda todo el tiempo. Que calle a todos, que no los deje decir la verdad. _

_-Seiya no siente eso, tú bien sabes que a él, le falta su hermana y por eso no soporta las peleas de hermanos, no sabe como actuar, está enfadado con Ikki y a la vez se disgusta consigo mismo por ello. Sabe que Ikki sufrió mucho, y una parte de él lo perdona y otra lo odia por querernos asesinar, por atacarte a ti. Por romperle a él, el sueño de esperanza y felicidad que debería causar el reencuentro de los hermanos separados. Por negarle esa hermosa visión que le hubiera dado esperanzas a él, de algún día obtener también esa felicidad. Cierto que Seiya te defiende, porque no es tu culpa lo que sucedió, pero también se defiende así mismo, no quiere recordar ese día, no quiere pensar que el sacrificio que hizo un hermano por amor, lo haya llevado al odio. Él acepto el entrenamiento para caballero para volver a lado de Seika, tiene miedo de llegar a sentir odio hacia ella o mucho peor aun, que ella lo odie a él. _

_-Estaba enojado por el comportamiento de Seiya, cuando yo tenia muy poco que ver en esa ecuación. Es inútil enfadarse con Seiya, él nunca va a ir en contra de su naturaleza. Nunca va aceptar que yo tengo la culpa de lo que le pasa a Ikki._

_-No tienes la culpa, Ikki estaba destinado a ir a esa isla y ser el fénix. Tú sólo fuiste el vehiculo del destino._

_No eran esas las exactas palabras que Shun quería, pero eso de ser vehiculo del destino le daba lo que él creía necesitaba oír._

_Pero no era eso, pues el dolor en su corazón no se ha ido. _

_Hubo un silencio muy largo en lo que Shun pensaba que era eso que le producía el dolor, eso que le robaba el sueño. Eso que tenia que salir._

_-Ikki … se ha vuelto muy fuerte ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, va ha ser difícil vencerlo._

_-Hyoga … ¿te … te enojarías conmigo … si … si te digo que soy … feliz?_

_-No_

_-¿Entonces puedo decirlo?_

_-Sí._

_-Estoy tan feliz, Ikki volvió con vida y es muy fuerte. Mucho muy fuerte. Estoy tan feliz Hyoga, por que él volvió con vida. _

_Por fin el dolor desapareció. Era eso lo que provocaba sus lagrimas, lo que no lo dejaba pensar, lo que lo estaba matando por no poderlo sacar y decirlo a todos._

_-Lo lamento mucho Hyoga, pero soy muy feliz._

_-No tienes por que lamentarlo, es tu hermano. Mañana a primera hora se lo confiesas a Seiya._

_-Mañana vamos a pelear contra él._

_-Pero no por eso Seiya se va a enfadar contigo. Además conociéndolo, él también se pondrá feliz. _

_- …_

_Shun no pudo hablar, se le quebró la garganta y de haber tenido lagrimas en los ojos habría llorado de nuevo. Poder decir que está feliz por que Ikki volvió era lo que necesitaba. Ahora todo estaba claro en su mente. Ahora sí podía presentarse frente a él mañana._

_Hyoga se acostó llevándoselo consigo. De nuevo todo paso sin que Shun pudiera hacer algo. Pronto estuvo arropado bajo las mantas, acostado de lado con el ruso pegado a su espalda, pasando los brazos por su cintura._

_Y el sueño que durante días se había mantenido ausente lentamente llego. Mientras caía dormido, Shun se preguntaba por que Hyoga insistía en mantenerlo entre sus brazos, pero se sentía tan bien. Realmente el calor y el sentir su cuerpo lo reconfortaban, en estas horas que consideraba eran sus últimas._

_Sonrió, y repaso mentalmente las estrellas de su constelación. Hyoga tenia razón en sus palabras, Ikki estaba destinado a ir a isla de Reina Muerte y convertirse en el fénix, y él a convertirse en Andrómeda, porque Andrómeda está en su naturaleza, sólo como ella es capaz de encarar la situación._

_Lo decidió la misma noche de la aparición de Ikki, seria fiel a sus estrellas, se ofrecería en sacrificio para traerle paz a su hermano. Se ha encadenado a esa esperanza, a que con su muerte, el alma de su hermano al fin descanse. Igual que Andrómeda se encuentra en el firmamento encadenada, como esperando la muerte, pues con ella calmaría la furia del monstruo Cetus, que se alejaría de la isla y la paz volvería a esas tierras. Él está igual, esperando que con sus cadenas y con su muerte; el monstruo de furia que se a alojado en Ikki se calme y lo abandone. Que la paz vuelva a su corazón._

_De nueva cuenta sonríe mientras se sujeta a los brazos de Hyoga, es probable que el ruso ya sospeche de sus intenciones, por eso no lo suelta, pero tampoco intenta detenerlo. Después de todo, lo que está pensando está en su naturaleza de Andrómeda. _

_Por eso, aunque Hyoga es muy arisco lo abraza. Y Shun lo siente como la roca, que más que apresar a Andrómeda la sostiene. Ahora entiende por que no se pudo ir, porque no fue capaz de ponerse de pie y marcharse. Su corazón le pedía quedarse ahí, donde puede descansar, siendo, donde podía decir lo que sentía. Hyoga no había cambiado tanto en estos 6 años, aun era aquel que se quedaba en silencio, escuchando. _

_Los esmeraldas ojos se cierran, se deslizan a la paz de los sueños, Seiya tenia razón, Hyoga tiene el cabello como Amaterasu, es como un rayo de sol y ahora mismo se siente como el pollito que bajo el rayo del sol del medio día, cierra los ojos automáticamente, incapaz de resistirse y entregándose al sueño.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Así me siento. Así sabia que sentías**_

_**Flash back**_

_La mañana del enfrentamiento con Ikki, Seiya se despertó temprano. Para alegría suya, el dolor de estomago ya no estaba. Hubiera saltado de felicidad pero el día no estaba como para eso. _

_Se presento en la mansión, para desayunar con Hyoga y con Shun, pero como estos no bajaban subió, se topó con Hyoga que estaba saliendo de su cuarto, y Seiya iba a saludarlo lleno de energía, cuando el rubio se llevo un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio._

_Y ahí, sobre la cama del ruso, había un peliverde que dormía placenteramente. Se veia tan lindo, cierto que siempre se ve lindo, pero hay momentos en los que es increíblemente más lindo._

_-¡Duerme hecho bolita!- Exclamó Seiya en voz baja, al ver a Shun. - Y se adueña de todas las cobijas. Se envolvió en un capullito. _

_Esto último hizo sonreír a Hyoga. Al momento de hacerse ovillo Shun jalo toda la cobija a su alrededor. Afortunadamente el calor de Japón evito que Hyoga extrañara la manta. Por otro lado, el rubio sabia que si Shun amaneció envuelto así, fue por que dio vueltas y vueltas un buen rato a causa de la incertidumbre que siente por Ikki. _

_Era una maravilla verlo, saben que desde antes que Ikki apareciera en el torneo, el peliverde tenia problemas para dormir. Y ahora estaba ahí hecho bolita pero soñando tranquilamente. Seria una crueldad contra el mundo atentar contra esa hermosura despertándolo, así que lo dejaron dormir otro rato._

_-Me muero de hambre.- Dijo Seiya adelantándose_

_-¿Y tus nauseas de embarazado?_

_Seiya se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo Hyoga se dio cuenta que ha estado enfermo del estomago, si ha pasado los últimos días cuidando a Shun? Sonrió, nada se le escapa al ruso, por muy desconectado o somnoliento que se vea. _

_-Ya pase esa etapa, ahora estoy en la de los antojos._

_Habían terminado de desayunar cuando Shun bajó a la cocina. En cuanto lo vio Hyoga se fue, lo que se le hizo raro a Seiya. Pero el rubio quería dejar a Shun hablar y no lo iba a ser mientras no estuviera a solas con Seiya._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto al peliverde al ver que este bajaba la mirada como avergonzado._

_-Yo … es sólo que yo … _

_Le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo, no era que sintiera vergüenza de decir que estaba feliz por que Ikki había vuelto de aquella isla con vida, tampoco sentía que los traicionaba por estar feliz, pero decirlo en voz alta, implicaba que alguien lo escuchara, que ellos lo escucharan, lo que incrementaría la presión que están enfrentando._

_Pero esa era la verdad, no se sentía mal por lo que hizo su hermano, ni por lo mal que de seguro lo paso Ikki en aquel lugar de infierno. Él estaba feliz, por eso se sentía confundido. Por eso necesitaba decirlo._

_A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él era infinitamente feliz por que Ikki está vivo._

_-Yo … estoy feliz. –Seiya lo miro sin entender.- Estoy feliz por que Ikki regreso. Se que no debería de estarlo, que debería sentirme mal por todo lo que sufrió, por todo lo que ha hecho pero yo … yo estoy feliz._

_-Shun.- Dijo tomándolo por los hombros.- Amas a Ikki, es tu hermano, es lógico que te sientas feliz a pesar de la situación._

_-No debería de estar feliz, Ikki, … mi hermano de seguro sufrió mucho para comportarse así. _

_-Pasaste 6 años pensando en él, en la posibilidad de que nunca lo volvieras a ver. Sabias que lo pasaba mal, Tatsumi nos hizo el favor de decirnos lo horrible que era esa isla antes de enviarlo. Tu pesadilla más grande siempre fue que Ikki muriera en ese lugar y ahora que lo viste con vida es un sueño hecho realidad. Porque no importa que le sucedió o lo que haga, nunca lo vas a dejar de amar. Nunca vas a dejar de sentirte feliz por su simple presencia, nunca va a dejar de ser ese Ikki por él que aguantaste el entrenamiento de caballero._

_-No te molesta._

_-Claro que no. Me molestaría que dijeras que te da vergüenza ser su hermano. Entonces si que te rompería la cara._

_-Lo lamento, yo se que al decírtelo pues … vamos a pelar con él y …_

_-Shun, no me has dicho nada que yo no supiera antes._

_Y Shun sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Poder decir lo que siente y ser así de aceptado y sobretodo comprendido es maravilloso. La amistad no se había roto a pesar de los 6 largos años que pasaron separados a causa del entrenamiento para caballero. _

_Antes, entre ellos se cuidaban para aguantar la presión del horrible lugar en el que se encontraban. Ellos mismos hicieron su paraíso de paz, jugando juntos, cuidándose los unos a los otros, en medio del infierno que vivieron como huérfanos de la fundación Graude. Que ese lazo que construyeron cuando niños haya perdurado hasta hoy, se le hacia algo verdaderamente milagroso. Por primera vez se sintió orgulloso de ser el caballero de Andrómeda. Por que eso implicaba que aun seguía siendo parte de ese algo maravilloso. Que era parte de la vida de Hyoga, de Seiya y de Shiryu._

_Y Shun le pedía a todos los dioses que Ikki volviera, que llenara su soledad con ellos porque sabia que lo perdonarían y lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Y más que nunca se aferró a su idea original._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Me gusta esconderme entre tus alas**_

_**Flash back**_

_Shun lentamente despierta adolorido, después de la batalla contra Ikki y los caballeros negros, volvieron con bien, pero directo al hospital. Los doctores lo mantuvieron en observación y en cuanto despertó lo dieron de alta. Lo mismo sucedió con Seiya y Shiryu. Sólo les faltaba Hyoga pero ese día no lo iban a dar de alta. Los doctores querían retenerlo al menos otra noche, pues el electrocardiograma no había salido muy bien que digamos. A causa del golpe que le había propinado Ikki. _

_Les permitieron verlo un momento, el ruso dormía serenamente, pero para Shun no fue una visión agradable, no con esos cables en su pecho, que monitoreaban su corazón. _

_Tuvieron que dejarlo ahí y regresar a la mansión, incluido un molesto Seiya, que no se habría despegado de ahí, si no hubiera sido por los ojos grises de Shiryu, que lo miraron fijamente sin expresión hasta doblegarlo. _

_Fue una noche muy larga para Shun, porque otra vez no pudo dormir. Se quedo con la vista fija en el techo. Recordaba ese momento una y otra vez, cuando sujeto el puño de Hyoga con su cadena, como lo dejo expuesto. Fue un verdadero milagro lo que lo salvo. Y no era justo que Hyoga saliera herido por su causa, cuando el rubio no hizo más que protegerlo en el campo de batalla. Si no hubiera sido por su intervención Ikki lo habría matado cuando él se lo propuso. Después cuando intentó hacer entrar en razón al peliazul, cuando le suplicó que volviera en sí, Hyoga nuevamente intervino al darse cuenta de que Ikki iba a golpearlo. _

_Pese a la protección que Hyoga le brindo, Shun lo detuvo con sus cadenas, sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias. Andrómeda se recrimino así mismo. No por proteger a su hermano, sino, por no pensar en el peligro en el que exponía a Hyoga._

_A la mañana siguiente, para alegría de todos, a Hyoga lo habían dado de alta muy temprano, regreso a la mansión a tiempo para desayunar con ellos. Pero Shun se mantuvo esquivo, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Por su parte Hyoga no hizo nada para intentar dirigirle la palabra._

_El resto del día Shun la paso encerrado en su habitación, mientras que Hyoga paso la tarde con Seiya y Shiryu, escuchando a este último la aventura vivida para reparar las armaduras. De lo extraordinario que era Mu._

_Esa noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Shun camino muy despacito, muy sigiloso, no quería que nadie lo viera, pues se dirigía a la habitación del ruso. No fue capaz de llamar, se quedo ahí, frente a la puerta mientras las lagrimas caían ¡Que horrible era la visión de sus recuerdos! Ikki intentando matar a Hyoga. Golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho. Un golpe homicida que Ikki soltó aprovechando totalmente que Shun sujetaba al rubio con su cadena._

_Las lagrimas se hacían cada vez más grandes. No merecía su perdón. Hyoga lo estuvo cuidando, protegiéndolo, incluso le había secado las lagrimas y él, casi le provoca la muerte. Lloraba en absoluto silencio, frente a esa puerta que era incapaz de tocar. De pronto con la rapidez de un rayo, alguien lo aprisionó con fuerzas al tiempo que el peliverde dejaba escapar un agonizante grito._

_Al escuchar el grito de Shun, Shiryu se levantó como un relámpago, Saori y Tatsumi también. _

_Shun lentamente caía de rodillas con todo sus ser temblando. Mientras él que lo había sujetado, recargaba la frente en la puerta. _

_-¿Qué paso? –Les pregunto Shiryu asustado._

_Hyoga se volteo a mirar al alterado dragón, pero era tanta la risa que no podía le contestar. El pelinegro contemplo a Shun, que estaba medio escarchado, totalmente pálido (medio azulado), pero con la nariz roja, como la de Rodolfo el reno. _

_La risa contagiosa de Hyoga y la nariz resplandecientemente roja de Shun hizo que el dragón sonriera totalmente confuso. Saori y Tatsumi llegaron, este último exigiendo una explicación. Hyoga seguía riendo, y ante la presencia de Saori, Shun no tuvo mas remedio que tratar de explicar que había pasado, pero la voz no le salía, por varios minutos estuvo intentando hablar y relatar lo que paso._

_-S s s s a o b i … s s s a a n … e e e s s s … g u u u u ue … H y y y …o…b a … be … a b a z o o o o o o … y … b e … c o o o m b e l o o o o (Saori-san, es que Hyoga me abrazó y me congeló)._

_-¿ ¡Qué! ?- Dijo la pelimorada._

_Hyoga empezó a reír más, de plano se tiro en el suelo y se llevo las manos al estomago que le dolía de tanta risa. Shiryu ya lloraba de la risa por escucharlo hablar._

_-No te entiendo Shun. ¿ ¡Qué paso! ?- Exigió saber Saori, aunque fue por pura travesura y es que era tan gracioso escucharlo intentar hablar. _

_- g u e … H y o o o b a … b e … c o o o m b e l o o o o o. (Que Hyoga me congeló)- Contestó comenzando a moquear. _

_Saori ya no aguanto la risa. Como no reírse, de verlo medio escarchado, titiritando de frío, con esa nariz súper roja y sobre todo hablando así._

_-g u e … g u e l e s (Que crueles).- Dijo el peliverde al ver que todos se reían de él. Pero eso sólo provoco más risas, hasta Saori se tuvo que sentar por que las piernas no la sostenían ya. _

_-Me huele a helado de limón.- Dijo Shiryu._

_-¡Shibu!_

_-b u u u u u- dijo Hyoga._

_-Tatsumi, tu pañuelo.- Pidió Saori ya que Shun necesitaba con urgencia sonarse. – Shibu ve por unas mantas y Hyoba malvado, muévete y tráele un chocolate bien caliente que si le da pulmonía va a ser tu culpa._

_Momentos después, envuelto entre un montón de mantas, Shun bebía chocolate._

_-Hyoba basi be batas (Hyoga casi me matas).- le reclamó_

_-Ya estamos a mano. –Le contesto rodeándolo con sus brazos. _

_Al escucharlo Shiryu entendió que todo esto se debía a lo sucedido con Ikki, así que se excusó y se retiro para dejarlos hablar. Saori también se dio cuenta que ambos necesitaban su espacio. _

_-Esba bien, ba esbamos a bano (Está bien, ya estamos a mano). –Dice antes de sonarse._

_-Que conste, ya no te vas a sentir mal por lo que paso._

_-Bo, agora be senbire bal bor la neuboria gue be ga bar (No, ahora me sentiré mal por la neumonía que me va a dar).- Y dio un bostezo._

_-Ya es muy tarde. ¿Te llevo a tu cuarto o pasas la noche conmigo?_

_-¿ ¡ Gué ! ? … ¿Bi buedo guedarbe gontigo? (¿ ¡Qué! ? ¿Si puedo quedarme contigo?)_

_-Como quieras._

_-Bi güiero …bero ¿Seburo gue bo be bolesta? (Si quiero, pero ¿seguro que no te molesta?)_

_-Claro que no Shun._

_Bajo las mantas Hyoga abrazó a Shun, y este se preguntaba como podía estar tan calientito, después de haber hecho bajar tanto la temperatura. Ni siquiera sintió el abrazo, fue como si quedara atrapado dentro de un hielo, de hecho el frío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, por eso grito. La gente suele decir que se llena de frío cuando el espíritu de un muerto los abraza. Se llenan de pánico y miedo. Pero ninguno de los relatos se compara con lo que le hizo Hyoga al abrazarlo. Y ahora esta tan tibio. _

_-¿Bor gue siempre duermes gon la gortina abierta? (¿Por qué siempre duermes con la cortina abierta?)_

_-¿Qué por que duermo con la gortina abierta?_

_-Ojaba me enberme para conbagiarte. (Ojala me enferme para contagiarte) _

_-Cuando no puedo dormir me pongo a ver las estrellas.- Dijo Hyoga risueño._

_-Gomo no se me ogurrio. Yo siempre veo el tego. (Como no se me ocurrió. Yo siempre veo el techo)_

_-Estas temblando.- Dijo Hyoga pegando su frente a la de Shun._

_-¿Bor gue será? (¿Por qué será?)_

_-No tengo ni idea. _

_Shun se acomodo en brazos de Hyoga. Se sentía tan bien, que le agradecía la travesura, porque ahora podía quedarse ahí._

_Después, cada que luchaban en la noche Shun se escabullía al cuarto de Hyoga. El peliverde siempre detesto la violencia y se veía forzado a luchar, para colmo la mayoría de sus batallas terminaban con la muerte del oponente. Shun no entendía ¿por qué siempre tenia que pasar eso? ¿por qué no podían vivir en paz? ¿por qué la pelea no se detenía hasta que uno muriera en manos del otro?_

_El mundo le resultaba demasiado caótico, después de todo era muy joven e inexperto en ese entonces, pues literalmente no había pasado ni un mes como caballero y ya estaba metido en una guerra. Sólo podía avanzar para seguir a lado de Hyoga y los demás. Se aferraba a la esperanza de que algún día Ikki volvería y todos vivirían en paz._

_A veces a pesar de estar con Hyoga, no podía dormir, entonces se quedaba horas contemplando al rubio si la poca luz lo permitía o escondía la cara en su pecho para sentir su tibieza o escuchar su respiración. Eso le daba tranquilidad. No se sentía mal por irse a esconder con él, pues Hyoga a menudo decía que gracias a él podía dormir. Hyoga seguía siendo igual que cuando niños, que parecía indiferente a todo, pero él sabia realmente lo que le pasaba. Ahora seguía siendo igual, aunque Hyoga lucia seguro, también se asustaba. _

_En ese entonces todos decían que Hyoga cuidaba de Shun, pero no le importaba al peliverde, porque era verdad, porque cuando niños, Hyoga necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y Shun siempre trato de cuidarlo, era lo mismo, con todo lo de Ikki y la angustia por las peleas y los peligros que pasaban, el peliverde sentía que necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y Hyoga lo hacia con gusto. Porque al final de cuentas como dice elastic girl, quién quiere ser súper todo el tiempo. En la vida llegan momentos en que sentimos que no somos capaces de sostenernos solos. Que bonito es entonces tenerse los unos a los otros, cuidarse los unos a los otros, Shun se escondió en brazos de Hyoga. Cuando Hyoga ya no pudo y se sintió mal Shun lo cuido. Fue un roble y lo sostuvo. Si Hyoga lo estaba cargando, después Shun cargó a Hyoga y llegaran momentos en que los dos caminen con fuerza y seguridad. _

_Ellos __dos __siempre __han __funcionado __así. __De __ese __modo __han __logrado __sobrevivir __a __tantas __tormentas __a __las __que __se __han __enfrentado. __Aforrándose __el __uno __al __otro_.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**El destino de nuestras estrellas**_

En el presente.

Shiryu contempla a Hyoga dormir profundamente en brazos de Seiya. Debería ser una mañana de alegrías. Seiya ha mejorado tanto que ya le quitaron los tubos y ya abandono terapia intensiva. Lo han pasado a un cuarto con menos restricciones y hasta es posible que los niños del orfanato lo puedan venir a visitar.

Seiya con toda dulzura pasa una mano por los rubios cabellos, pero Hyoga deja escapar un leve quejido.

Ante esto Shiryu con cuidado revisa la cabeza del rubio y de nueva cuenta el ruso se queja.

-Debió recibir un golpe en la cabeza o lo jalaron con demasiada fuerza de los cabellos. No es grave pero será mejor no tocar.- Expresa Shiryu.

Haya sido un golpe o un jalón lo cierto es que Hyoga esta lleno de moretones. Ha estado recibiendo golpizas sin ni siquiera defenderse. Shiryu se regaña así mismo por ignorar todas las señales. Debió darse cuenta que cambio de modo de vestir, el ruso siempre viste formal, pero ahora ha estado vistiendo de sudadera, suéteres, cualquier cosa que tenga manga larga. Ha estado vistiendo con demasiado abrigo. ¡Él, que entrenó en el frío de Siberia, jamás se quitaba el suéter!

-Calma.- Expreso el castaño con dificultad, su voz no era más que un susurro y al hablar le dolía la garganta.

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Me he encerrado en mi mismo y no quise ver lo que ocurría bajo mis narices. –Shiryu lo miro a los ojos, no había necesidad de palabras, con la mirada Seiya le decía que no era su culpa, pues nadie se enteró de lo que sucedía. -Yo debí notarlo. Mejor tú estando aquí te diste cuenta.

-Eso fue por que Shun se descaro frente a mí.- Dice con dificultad el castaño.

-Seiya, él me pidió ayuda. Esa noche que me detuvo, que me miro con ojos suplicantes, debí darme cuenta que la estaba pasando mal. Pero yo estaba tan ensimismado que no le preste atención. Todavía en ese momento estaba dispuesto a aceptar que algo malo sucedía. Ahora no hay modo, el doctor dice que no va a aceptar la realidad. No tiene fuerzas para encararla. Cuanto tiempo estuvo Shun envenenándolo con sus palabras al grado que mejor se bloquea. Y luego Shun, está tan mal, lo que le hizo a su cabello fue un grito de ayuda, necesitaba que le prestara atención. Se ha vuelto retraído, no le dirige la palabra a nadie, su mirada asusta; y ese cambio no fue de la noche a la mañana. Pero yo he estado ido.

-De acuerdo en cuanto pueda te agarro a patadas. Ya no discutamos más, no quiero que se despierte.- Al rubio le habían dado un calmante muy ligero y ya debería estar pasando el efecto.

Nuevamente Hyoga emitió un quejido, aparentemente está teniendo pesadillas.

-Estás a salvo.- le expresó el castaño. –Ya no te vamos a descuidar.

Shiryu lo contempló. Saori les ha ordenado quedarse aquí. Le hará bien a Hyoga sentirse protegido aunque sea unas cuantas horas.

Está situación le resulta ilógica. La naturaleza del dragón le obliga a buscar una respuesta coherente, creíble, que le explique está locura. Así que en estos momentos esta sumido en la reflexión. Shun no está poseído por Hades, eso es lo único cierto. Pero, Shun no le haría daño a Hyoga, pues el rubio es lo único bueno que ha hecho con su cosmos, siempre lo ha elevado al máximo en el campo de batalla para acabar con la vida de sus oponentes y esa vez, en libra, lo elevo para salvarlo, arrancarlo de la muerte … del Hades. Hades de nuevo. Presente con su sombra, borrando toda luz de felicidad y tranquilidad.

La tranquilidad por fin estaba volviendo a Hyoga, pues, la terrible oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto por haber acabado con Camus e Isaac, se desvaneció ante la luz de Andrómeda aquella vez cuando Shun beso sus manos, cuando le demostró que lo quería pese a todo.

Para Hyoga, Shun es la luz … pero la luz genera oscuridad …

Que tonterías está pensando, pero no han salido de una para caer en otra, como si Hyoga estuviera maldito … El dragón se regaña así mismo por ese pensamiento. Hyoga no está maldito, todo es una coincidencia, primero Camus, luego Isaac, ahora Shun … Hyoga no está maldito se repite.

Después de lo de Camus e Isaac, Hyoga tenia tanto miedo a que su pesadilla se repitiera, que quería alejarse de ellos, estaba convencido que si se quedaba algo malo les pasaría … pero Shun lo detuvo … cierto que estaban los tres cuidándolo, pero fue Shun que lo trajo de nuevo, él que siempre fue paciente, él que sabia que decir, él que beso sus manos, él que lo sostuvo en brazos mientras desahogaba todo ese dolor. Fue Shun quien se convirtió en su luz … fue Shun, él que sufrió la desgracia de ser poseído por Hades, de ser forzado a luchar en contra de sus amigos. Igual que Camus e Isaac, Shun se volvió la oscuridad que asfixia a Hyoga, que no lo deja ser feliz, la desgracia que lo persigue como una maldición.

Hyoga no está maldito ... Hyoga no está maldito … Hyoga no está maldito.

Parece ser el designio de las estrellas, que siempre tenga que sufrir, que cuando tenga una luz, esta se convierta en oscuridad … las estrellas … la constelación del cisne … una constelación muy hermosa.

_-__"__¿El__cisne?__"_ – A Shiryu le pareció escuchar la voz del anciano maestro.

¿Cuándo le preguntó por Hyoga?

_-Cuida a Hyoga._

¿Cuándo le anciano maestro le pidió que lo cuidara?

Antes de partir a la batalla de las doce casas … ahora recuerda … le dijo "Cuídate mucho hijo mío y cuida a Hyoga".

Pero eso se lo dijo por que el maestro de Hyoga los esperaba en el santuario, le habló de Camus, era lógico que la confrontación maestro-alumno se diera. Que Hyoga se vería en desventaja por eso y que emocionalmente la batalla lo afectara más.

No, desde antes de eso estaba preocupado por él.

"_¿El cisne?" _

Fue cuando se iban a enfrentar a los caballeros negros, el anciano maestro le preguntó con quienes se iba a presentar en la batalla, y él respondió con Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda y Hyoga de Cisne. Ahora que reflexiona en eso, en aquel entonces no le dio importancia por la urgencia de ir a reparar las armaduras, pero cuando el anciano maestro escucho "el cisne" se puso a revisar mapas estelares.

Claro que en aquel entonces le preguntó que buscaba, el anciano maestro le contesto con una sonrisa diciendo que los cuatro están destinados a estar juntos. Todavía lo puede escuchar decir _"__ustedes__cuatro__son__constelaciones__del__hemisferio__norte,__tal__vez__por__eso__deban__de__pelear__con__fénix__que__es__del__hemisferio__sur__"__._

Las reflexiones de Shiryu terminaron cuando Hyoga comenzó a revolverse en brazos de Seiya, balbuceaba en su idioma natal. Imposible saber que decía, ninguno de los presentes habla ruso balbuceado. Supusieron que está asustado, Seiya lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras le susurra que está a salvo. Shiryu se sentó a un costado de la cama, con cuidado acaricio los rubios cabellos.

–Ya no tengas miedo, estamos contigo. -Le pidió Seiya.

–Tranquilo, todo estará bien, aquí estaremos cuidando que nada te pase; uno de cada lado, igual que nuestras constelaciones en el cielo. Duerme nuestro bello cisne, -dice Shiryu a modo de arrullo.- duerme tranquilo entre el Pegaso y el Dragón. (3)

-Es el destino de nuestras estrellas.- Dijo Seiya – Jamás estarás solo. Por que tu destino es estar a nuestro lado.

-Aunque nos perdamos en la oscuridad, nuestras estrellas nos guiaran.

A Seiya se le escapo una sonrisa tierna mientras contemplaba al ruso que volvía a dormir tranquilamente. Shiryu tiene razón, es muy curioso que la constelación del Cisne se encuentre justo entre el Dragón y el Pegaso. Así que no importa que pase, entre los dos lo van a cuidar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Las cadenas de Andrómeda**

Hace mucho tiempo, la reina de Etiopia de nombre Casiopea osó decir que su hija Andrómeda era más hermosa que las nereidas del mar. Ofendidas las nereidas fueron con Poseidón pidiendo venganza. Así el dios liberó al monstruo Cetus.

Cetus asoló las costas del reino. Lleno de rabia destruía todo causando desgracias. Desesperado el rey Cefeo acudió al oráculo de Zeus y este le dijo que sólo el sacrificio de Andrómeda podía aplacar a la bestia.

Y la princesa Andrómeda se encadeno a las rocas.

Andrómeda está en el cielo, es una constelación puesta en el firmamento por la propia Atena. Allí está, con los brazos abiertos, con las cadenas en sus muñecas, tal y como fue expuesta al monstruo.

En la mansión Kido, velando el sueño de Shun, Atena reflexiona en el destino de su caballero. El alma de Shun solía resplandecer en un tono rosa rojizo. Él es así, el rosa es el color de la ternura y la ingenuidad. Es el color de la bondad. Después de todo, la bondad de Andrómeda la llevo a encadenarse para calmar la furia del monstruo. (4)

Si Saori cierra los ojos y busca el alma de Shun dentro del cuerpo debilitado, es capaz de verla. Y es tan doloroso, por que esta hecha pedazos, está débil y enferma. Ya casi no brilla. Aun así siempre manso al destino de su constelación. Shun se ha encadenado.

-¿Por qué Shun? Dejas que el monstruo haga lo que quiera contigo. Que te golpee, que te enferme, que te humille. Incluso que te martirice, porque vez lo que hace, porque vez como lastima lo que más quieres. Y aun así te niegas a liberarte o que te liberen.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Llantos sin esperanza de consuelo**_

_Gritos, cientos de gritos desesperados. Hades no ha tenido piedad para con Shun, lo llena de horribles visiones que le revuelven el estomago._

_¿Cómo puede ser la humanidad tan malvada?_

_Los hombres matan, violan, venden a sus semejantes. Causan males atroces, disfrutan con el dolor que provocan. Destruyen vidas inocentes de forma cruel._

_Shun ya no soporta estás visiones, la boca del estomago le arde. Siente rabia, mucha rabia. Le da hasta vergüenza ser parte del genero humano._

_-Ves como es el mundo.- Le susurra Hades.- Ves como es necesario que haya un castigo. _

_Shun no contesta, lo que Hades quiere es que él le otorgue la razón. Si hacemos mal es justo el castigo. Entonces, como Hades controla todo lo que puede sentir, lo llena de placer. El sentimiento embriagante viene acompañado de la visión de todos los que arden en el infierno. De los gritos del dolor infinito que causa el castigo. _

_Esto es lo peor que el dios le puede hacer, lo obliga a sentirse placentero con semejante visión. Son los mismos pecadores que vio causando mal, ahora se refuercen de dolor, lloran sin esperanza. _

_-Ellos se lo merecen._

_-No … nadie se merece esto._

_-¿No? … como se nota que a ti nadie te ha hecho daño. Nunca haz conocido la rabia que te produce la impotencia, nunca haz sentido deseos de venganza … por eso eres un alma muy calida. _

_-¡Basta! ¡No más! –Dice al sentir el tirón en los cabellos. Se siente atrapado en los brazos de Hades, él cual hunde la cabeza en su pecho, nuevamente quiere la calidez de Andrómeda, quiere sus recuerdos más preciosos. –¡Basta! – Esto es lo que más le duele. Sentirlo en sus recuerdos. No quiere dejarlo entrar en ellos, no quiere que vea a Hyoga, ni a Ikki, no quiere que vea las lagrimas de sus amigos, ni cuando Hyoga lloró en sus brazos. No quiere que vea el dolor de Seiya por su hermana, ni lo que sufrió Shiryu cuando se quedo ciego. No quiere que vea sus alegrías. Ni que se llene del perfume de June, o de la calida expresión de su maestro. Ellos son lo más sagrado de su corazón._

_Y Hades se burla de sus recuerdos, los destroza. _

_Pero no es sólo sentir la profanación de sus más amados recuerdos, es percibir algo que se encuentra dentro del alma de Hades. Son voces que lloran sin esperaza. Voces que sienten que fueron abandonadas en el interior del dios. Sabe que ese es su futuro, cuando su alma sea consumida, se volverá sólo una sombra vacía que grita en su interior. Una sombra abandonada a la tortura. Penando eternamente llena de dolor, sin esperanza de consuelo._

Shun se despierta, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. ¿Dónde está Hyoga? Comienza a sentir pánico por no hallarlo por ningún lado. No puede ser, lo abandonó.

No, no lo dejó, ella está aquí. Se enfada por que sabe que quiere hablar con ellos. Pero ellos no la quieren a ella, ellos sólo quieren a Hyoga.

-¿Dónde está Hyoga? – Preguntan interrogando a la diosa Atena

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿Quién eres entonces?**_

Saori se pierde en la mirada de Shun, es tan distinta, su mirada siempre fue dulce y pura, ahora es sombría y llena de odio.

-¿Dónde está Hyoga? –La interroga

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿ ¡ Donde está Hyoga ! ?

-No esta aquí.

-Mientes, él me juro que jamás me abandonaría.

-Así es, fui yo quien se lo llevo.

-¡Devuélvemelo, es mío!

-Shun

-¡Que me lo devuelvas!

-Shun

-¡Devuélveme a Hyoga!

-Ya basta Shun. Desde un principio debí imponerme. No debí permitírtelo.

-¡Devuélveme a Hyoga!

-Shun, si aun estas ahí date cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Esto fue más fuerte que tú.

-¡Devuélveme a Hyoga!

-Shun ya basta.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME SHUN!

-¿ ¡Como te llamo entonces! ?

-…

-Shun. Escúchame se que aun estas ahí, se que tienes fuerzas más que suficientes para dominar esto.

-¡Devuélveme a Hyoga!

-¡Ya basta! Como no me escuchas voy a tener que hacerlo yo. Voy a sacar eso de ti.

-**¡****¡****¡JAMÁS****TE****DEJAREMOS****SACARNOS****DE****ANDROMEDA!****!****!**-Shun se asusta y corre hacia la ventana, como lo suponía la diosa al fin apareció, al fin su mirada vuelve a ser dulce.- ... Todo está bien …todo está bien … no los asustes …sólo se sienten solos …no es su culpa …son los recuerdos … los malditos recuerdos … se calman en cuanto tienen a Hyoga …dejan de sentirse solos. -Shun se abraza así mismo, está ido en sus palabras. -…Sienten mucho dolor …¡Tú no lo sabes! ¡JAMÁS SABRÁS COMO SE SINTIÓ SHUN!

Saori lo rodea con sus brazos tratando de calmarlo.

-Tienes razón, no lo se. Pero si se, que en estos momentos tengo mucho miedo de perderte. Shun cada día que pasa estás empeorando, encerrar eso en ti te va a matar. Tienes que aceptar que no puedes hacer nada si tu alma también está hecha pedazos. Aunque los quieras proteger, tienes que mirar lo que han hecho, han estado lastimando de manera cruel a Hyoga. No lo dejare por más tiempo a expensas.

-No me quites a Hyoga.

-Entiende, te quiero y no voy a perderte. Shun, si eso no sale de ti, no dejare que veas a Hyoga. –De pronto el joven enfurece y toma a Saori de la garganta, pero algo muy dentro de él lo detiene.

-Shun.

-No dejare que nos saques de Shun … No puedes quitarle a Hyoga por que perderías a Andrómeda para siempre.

-Si te lo devuelvo, perderé a los dos.

El joven la suelta y voltea hacia la ventana –Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, siempre he confiado en ti, Saori-san.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Dialogo con la oscuridad **_

A donde quiera que mire sólo hay sangre.

-¡Suéltame!_ – _Grita Hyoga.

-NOS PERTENECES.

-¡No! ¡Déjame ir!

El corazón late con miedo. Está aterrado. Porque eso está encolerizado. Está furioso con él y por eso le esta metiendo una golpiza. Quisiera correr, huir lejos, pero no puede. Sus piernas no le obedecen. Tampoco tiene las fuerzas para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Te lo suplico!

-¡TIENES QUE APRENDER, QUE JAMÁS TE DEJAREMOS IR!

Hyoga mira a ese que le esta metiendo la golpiza. Es Shun, con una diferencia, pues este tiene el cabello negro.

-¡Déjame ir!

-¡JAMÁS TE DEJAREMOS! –Le grita. Pero no es la voz de Shun. En realidad no es una sola voz, son muchas.

-TÚ NOS PERTENECES.

-¡No!

-QUE ESTEMOS AQUÍ ES TU CULPA. ESTÁS MALDITO. ESTÁS MALDITO. ESTÁS MALDITO.

-¡Cállate!

-TODA ESTA SANGRE ES LA PRUEBA DE QUE ESTÁS MALDITO. SIEMPRE LO HAZ SABIDO. ESTÁS MALDITO. NO PUEDES AMAR NADA. AMASTE A TU MADRE, AMASTE AL MAESTRO CAMUS, AMASTE A ISAAC. AMASTE A SHUN, AMASTE A SHUN, AMASTE A SHUN.

-¡Basta! ¡No sigas! –Le suplica con lagrimas.

-Y ESTE ES EL RESULTADO. TODO ES CULPA DE TU MALDICIÓN.

Hyoga no puede parar de llorar y es que eso tiene razón. Él lo sabia, sabia que si se quedaba, que si aceptaba el cariño de alguien más, ese alguien iba a sufrir por culpa de su maldición. Porque, que alguien lo quiera, sólo le trae como resultado su dolor y sufrimiento. Sólo le trae lágrimas agónicas. Puede verlas, a cada instante. Las lágrimas que su madre derramo cuando el barco naufragó. Si él no hubiera nacido destinado a ser un caballero, ella no habría tenido que morir. Tuvo la desgracia de parir a un caballero. Murió llena de angustia por lo que seria de él. Se obligo a sonreír para darle esperanzas, pero esas lágrimas que cayeron no fueron por miedo a la muerte. Fueron por miedo al futuro de su pequeño.

Sus últimos momentos fueron de angustia.

Como va a olvidar las lágrimas del maestro Camus. Para cuando llego a su cuidado, él ya quería a Isaac como a un hijo, he Isaac ya lo quería a él. Llegó como un intruso que vino a destrozar a una familia feliz. Porque su maestro también lo quería él y se daba cuenta de su debilidad ¿Cuanta angustia habrá sentido Camus por su forma de ser? ¿Cuántas veces vio la decepción en sus ojos por no tener en su corazón los ideales de un caballero?

Está seguro que su maestro Camus muchas noches oró pidiendo que el elegido fuera Isaac.

Si no hubiera sido por Hyoga, Isaac se habría convertido en caballero de Atena. Habría sido un sueño hecho realidad para ambos. Pero, lo hecho todo a perder, por su causa, Isaac fue tragado por el mar. Y Camus lloró lágrimas llenas de tristeza por la muerte de su pupilo.

La angustia debió llenar el corazón de Camus, al ver que él era el elegido. Él, que no tenia madera de caballero.

También lloró en la batalla que sostuvieron. Eso fue lo último que pudo ver en su maestro, sus lágrimas. Sus últimas lágrimas antes de la muerte. Él mató a su maestro. No hubieran llegado a esa situación si hubiera sido una persona de corazón fuerte. Una persona que entendía el significado de ser un caballero de Atena

En el templo marino, Isaac también lloró. ¿Cuántas lágrimas habrá derramado, cuando se vio en el templo de Poseidón? Él siempre quiso ser un caballero de Atena y se encontraba con el enemigo de la diosa. ¿Cuan difícil le debió ser tomar una decisión? Todo su mundo cambio. Era lógico que sus ideales también.

¿Qué debió sentir cuando se enteró que Hyoga fue nombrado caballero del cisne? Odio, rabia o coraje. Trabajó tanto para que él apareciera y le robara todo. No quiere ni pensar, en lo que por la cabeza de Isaac debió pasar, cuando se enteró de la batalla de las doce casas y que él había matado a Camus.

Toda lógica debió apuntarle que la justicia no se hallaba con Atena, si los caballeros que debían defender la paz en la tierra se mataban entre si en una revuelta. Que maestro y alumno se atacaron. Que el cisne mato al Acuario. Ellos eran el mal.

Sin duda lloró lágrimas de dolor al saberlo. Sin duda lloró por Camus y lo maldijo a él.

Y lloró. Lloró en sus brazos mientras la vida se le escapaba.

Por su causa la vida de Isaac fue de lagrimas.

Ese tiene razón, que Shun este así es por su culpa. Sabia que estaba maldito. Y aun así se quedo. Quiere a Shun y ahora su niño está sufriendo.

Es su culpa. Está maldito.

Hyoga deja de luchar por soltarse. Eso tiene razón. Shun de pelo negro sonríe por su victoria antes de depositar un beso en la frente de Hyoga.

-TÚ NOS PERTENECES. TÚ ERES NUESTRO.

Sabe que al rendirse será arrastrado a la oscuridad, pero ya no importa.

-ERES MÍO POR SIEMPRE. VAMOS, DI QUE ERES MIÓ POR SIEMPRE.

-…

-DI QUE ERES MÍO POR SIEMPRE.

-…

-TIENES QUE DECIRLO.

-…

-HYOGA

-…

-ESTO ES TU CULPA.

- …yo … yo soy …

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, otras voces interrumpieron.

–_**Ya no tengas miedo estamos contigo. **_

–_**Tranquilo, todo esta bien, aquí estaremos cuidando que nada te pase; uno de cada lado, igual que nuestras constelaciones en el cielo. Duerme nuestro bello cisne, duerme tranquilo entre el Pegaso y el Dragón. **_

_**-Es el destino de nuestras estrellas. Jamás estarás solo. Por que tu destino es estar a nuestro lado.**_

_**-Aunque nos perdamos en la oscuridad, nuestras estrellas nos guiaran. **_

-NO LOS ESCUCHES.

- …yo …

-TÚ ERES MÍO, SÓLO MÍO.

- …

-TIENES QUE DECIRLO.

- … entre el Pegaso y el dragón… el cisne está entre el Pegaso y el dragón.

-NO HAY NADA, NO TIENES NADA. TÚ ERES MÍO.

Hyoga iba a decirle que lo soltara. Iba a volver a pelear pero no pudo. Ahora entiende por que su cuerpo no responde. Él realmente no ha querido luchar, ni alejarse de ese. ¿Como va a alejarse si muy en el fondo sabe que Shun esta ahí? Lo puede escuchar tras todas esas voces. Es Shun quien llora desesperado intentando que sus gritos salgan a la superficie.

_**No me dejes Hyoga. Por favor tú no me dejes.**_

_Nunca te voy a abandonar mi niño._

_Me quedare aquí. Atrapado en la oscuridad. Aunque las voces de Seiya y Shiryu me muestren una salida. No la tomare. _

_Hace tiempo que tome esta decisión. Porque te quiero Shun. Ya no voy a llorar, ya no voy a sentir nada. _

Y ve como ese lo mira confundido por que no lucha. Porque en estos momentos Seiya y Shiryu lo pueden salvar y él se niega. Ese acaricia su mejilla, mientras le sonríe. Está lleno de felicidad por que Hyoga no intenta marcharse.

Aquel se recuesta sobre él y acomoda la cabeza en su pecho.

-TÚ ERES MÍO HYOGA. TÚ NO NOS DEJARAS COMO EL OTRO … COMO LOS OTROS.

Ya no va a llorar … ya no va a sentir nada … si es necesario sellara su corazón … no emitirá ninguna palabra … ni si quiera va a pensar … sólo se quedara.

-TÚ ERES MÍO HYOGA. TÚ NO NOS DEJARÁS.

Hace mucho que tomó esta decisión. Cualquier cosa que sienta, Shun lo sentirá también; entonces llorará también, se angustiará también. Por eso no sentirá nada y así ya no lo preocupará. Callara todo en su interior y así podrá quedarse sin lastimar más a Shun. Por que aunque Shun grite de miedo por quedarse solo. Si tuviera fuerzas lo lanzaría a brazos de Seiya para protegerlo.

_Sonríe … borra todo … que él te vea sonreír y así Shun sabrá que estas sonriendo. Así el infierno en el que está atrapado le será menos doloroso. Aunque me sumerja en la oscuridad. Negare todo sentimiento y no dejare de sonreír._

_Así me quedare y ese se calmará. _

_Porque yo no puedo salvarte mi hermoso Andrómeda_

_Si al menos pudiera soltarte de tus cadenas. Si yo pudiera salvarte mi hermoso Andrómeda. Pero yo no soy más que un simple cisne. _

_¿Por qué te encadenaste? ¿Por qué te ofreciste al sacrificio? ¿Qué esperas que yo haga? Te veo encadenado, te veo sufriendo. ¿Qué queda de ti, mi hermoso Shun? Cada día que pasa, estás más y más en los huesos. Pero ahí sigues semihundido en la oscuridad, con tus brazos extendidos encadenado a la negrura._

_Y yo no puedo romper tus cadenas._

_Tú me pides que no te deje, tenias tanto miedo a la oscuridad y a la soledad. Jamás me lo expresaste pero se que Hades te hizo sentir abandonado e innecesario. Lo se por que yo recorrí el infierno y durante todo el trayecto tuve miedo de que Shiryu me dejara. Eso es lo que más duele en el Hades, eso es lo que reflejaba la cara de todos los que sufrían ahí. La sensación de haber sido abandonados, de estar solos. ¿Qué soledad tan grande habrás sentido mientras fuiste prisionero de Hades? _

_Tú estás obedeciendo el destino marcado desde la era mitológica. Igual que Andrómeda te encadenaste y mansamente te entregaste al sacrificio, entonces, yo puedo hacer lo mismo._

_Si al menos yo pudiera ser Perseo y rescatarte, pero sólo soy un cisne y si tu vas a seguir el designio de tus estrellas, por que yo no he de seguir el mío. Si Cicno al ver a su querido niño Faetón, perdido en el río Eridano, se sumergió en la oscuridad de sus aguas quedando convertido en cisne, yo haré lo mismo, me sumergiré en la oscuridad por ti mi querido niño. (5)_

_Me sumergiré en la oscuridad con una sonrisa, para que tú no te des cuenta y no sufras mi niño._

_Dejare que esto me arrastre en silencio. _

_Yo soy tuyo por siempre mi niño. Y por que soy tuyo me abrazare a la oscuridad con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Después de todo, es mi culpa que estés sufriendo._

… …

-Buenos días- Le dice Seiya con una sonrisa, aunque su voz todavía sea un mero susurro.

Hyoga luce confundido por unos instantes al despertarse en brazos de Seiya. Pero pronto sonríe.

-¿Qué paso? –Le pregunta feliz. -¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y ¿dónde está Shun?- Dice examinando el lugar y descubriendo que esta en el hospital.

-En la mansión con Saori.- Le responde Shiryu.- Ella quiere hablar a solas con él. Así que vas a pasar la mañana con nosotros.

-Pero …

-Es Saori.- Dice Seiya. –Ella sabe como cuidar a Shun. Le hará bien a él, poder hablar con Saori y a ti te hará bien descansar.

-No le gusta que lo deje solo.

-Él sabe que no lo has dejado solo. Sabe que estas aquí y que tiene toda la mañana para charlar con Saori. –Le dice el dragón. – Shun necesita hablar largo y tendido con ella. –Se sorprende por la gran mentira que está diciendo.

-Bueno. –Dice resignado recostándose junto a Seiya. –¿Y tus tubos?

-Ya me los quitaron.

-¡Que alegría!

No importa cuanta luz haya a su alrededor. No se dejara tenar por ella. No mientras su Shun siga en la oscuridad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Te veo**_

En el casino del hospital, Hyoga y Shiryu están desayunando, realmente el rubio desayuna mientras el pelinegro lo contempla.

_Yo te veo Hyoga. Por mucho tiempo me negué a ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Me encerré en mi capullo de dolor y me negué al mundo. Ahora abro los ojos porque todo se cae a pedazos._

_Veo con claridad y me sonríes, porque ahora estás en una burbuja que se romperá cuando regresemos a casa. No sabes lo que pasa. También te estas negando a ver la realidad. Tienes una sonrisa por mascara. Y quisiera decirte que todo nos esta asfixiando, pero tu alegre expresión no me deja. Hasta siento rabia por ello. Quisiera agarrarte y sacudirte para hacerte ver la realidad como la veo yo. _

_Me diriges una sonrisa porque me ves callado en mis reflexiones, en vez de dedicarme a desayunar. ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía si siempre estás feliz?_

_¿Acaso soy tan cobarde? Te estoy echando la culpa por estar siempre sonriente. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo cobarde que soy. Yo me negué ver al mundo por la tristeza y amargura. Como si los demás no sufrieran. Decir "perdí a mi maestro" no es excusa por haberte abandonado. Si yo sufrí por mi maestro que no habrás sufrido tú. Viste como Hades uso a tu maestro. Vi como lo abrasaste y lloraste mientras se hacia polvo y volvía al reino de los muertos._

_Eso sin duda lleno de dolor tu corazón._

_Y te vi, callado en el Hades. No dijiste ni una palabra después de que Radamantis nos confesó que Shun estaba poseído por el maligno dios. Debí abrazarte en ese momento. Debí darme cuenta del terror que se apodero de ti. Porque nada podía ser tan aterrador para ti como eso. _

_Pero te vi, avanzando con paso firme, pues sólo podíamos continuar. A pesar de que te vi, no se me ocurrió pensar en el grito silencioso de dolor y miedo que de seguro estabas dando en tu interior. _

_Soy tan cobarde. Por que yo me encerré en mi dolor y me negué a ver a los demás y ahora estoy molesto por que tú no quieres ver que el mundo se nos cae a pedazos. Porque mantienes tu sonrisa. Yo me negué a ver por cobardía y egoísmo. Tú en cambio, por protegernos a todos. Porque sin tu sonrisa, todos nos hubiéramos perdido en la oscuridad. _

_Te veo Hyoga y no puedo creer lo fuerte que eres. Mucho más de lo que supuse. Es cierto que secamos tus lagrimas tras lo de Isaac. Pero no fue porque fueras débil, sino por que nosotros lo fuimos._

-Desayuna. Puedes meditar y desayunar al mismo tiempo.- Le dice el sonriente Hyoga.

-Estamos pasando por tiempos muy difíciles.

-Estaremos bien.

-Sí, todos saldremos adelante. Nos sostendremos los unos a los otros. Nos protegeremos los unos a los otros, porque somos familia y jamás nos abandonaremos. Si uno ya no tiene fuerzas, los otros se la brindaran. Y al final veremos la luz. Todos, hasta Shun.

_Te veo Hyoga, y veo el desconcierto por mis palabras, incluso las lágrimas que quisieron salir y no dejaste; puedo decir que esta es la primera sonrisa sincera que me brindas en mucho tiempo. Porque no puedes ver la luz, hasta que la vea Shun. Pero te juro que todos la veremos. Que todos saldremos de este trance, ya no tendrás que sostener solo a Shun. Seiya y sobre todo yo estaremos contigo. Recuperaremos a nuestro dulce hermanito._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Notas de la autora.**_

1.- Contando Alpheratz la constelación de Pegaso tiene 14, pero algunos la manejan como estrella exclusiva de Andrómeda, dejando a Pegaso con 13. Así que dependiendo de la fuente puede cambiar. Otras fuentes manejan el numero de estrellas contando sólo las que son mayor a grado 3, en tal caso la manejan con 5 estrellas.

2.- Hechos inspirados en el manga. Un cuarto el manga, tres cuartos míos (^_^)

3.- Cosa curiosa, la constelación del cisne está entre el Pegaso y el Dragón. De hecho Andrómeda está pegada a Pegaso, Pegaso colinda con el Cisne y el Cisne con el Dragón. Así que ellos están juntitos en el mismo sector del norte ^_^ Fénix en cambio esta re-lejos en otro hemisferio. Con razón no se junta con ellos.

4.-Shun es rosa rojizo por que es el tono de la sensualidad. (El rojo es el de la pasión desbordada) El rosa pálido es el de las niñas y las princesas. El rosa rojizo es sensual por que es un color carnal. Y Shun es muy sexy para muchas. Saludos a todas sus fans

5.-Entre los mitos acerca del cisne, se encuentra uno muy famoso por ser parte de las Metamorfosis de Ovidio. Un rey de nombre Cicno era pariente de Faetón, el cual era hijo de Apolo, El joven Faetón engaño a su padre y montó el carro del sol, pero perdió el control causando muchos desastres, por lo que Zeus no tuvo más remedio que fulminarlo con un rayo, Faetón cayó muerto en el río Erídano ante los ojos de su familia, sus hermanas por el dolor se transformaron en árboles, mientras que Cicno desesperado, se sumergió en el río buscándolo, lo hizo en tantas ocasiones que quedo transformado en cisne. (La metamorfosis de Ovidio libro II, argumento II). Kurumada-sensei retoma el mito con Natasha, pues es ella la razón de Hyoga para convertirse en caballero y así tener la fuerza para sumergirse. Hyoga se sumerge varias veces visitando el barco donde reposan los restos de su amada madre; como Cicno que se sumerge muchas veces buscando el cadáver de su amado Faetón. A ambos el amor perdido los orillo a trasformarse en cisnes. (Tan chulo y majo mi Hyoga).

*gai-jin extranjero

** Shun pollito viene del banner de mi metroflog. Se ve tan bonito. Recuerden estoy como liluelazul. Juntito.

***(^_^ ) SANTA MANIA CABALLERESCA ( ^_^)***

Saludos a todo el mundo, que les puedo decir, me tarde mucho por que este capítulo me quedo particularmente largo, tan largo que decidí partirlo en dos. La verdad sentía que era muy pasado leerlo todo y la segunda parte me agarraba cansada. Sentía que no se acababa. Por eso lo dividí.

Toda la parte donde recuerdan cuando se enfrentaron a Ikki, iba a ser otro fic, pero este condenado se lo trago, por eso me quedo muy largo. Como para este capítulo hice investigación de las estrellas, los mitos, las constelaciones. Lo puse aquí pues lo necesitaba para mostrar la conexión entre el trío consentido (Seiya, Hyoga y Shun). Porque de haber sabido desde un principio que Andrómeda y Pegaso estaban conectados por Alpheratz, desde antes hubiera empezado con lo del dolor de estomago y habría puesto algo más profundo entre ellos. Ciertamente fue un "churro" –expresión de mi tierra para algo que te sale magistralmente bien sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo- el que cometí en el capítulo anterior al poner a Seiya y a Shun peleándose por tener Hyoga, desde que eran niños, por que lo dos comparten lo que sienten en la cabeza y las entrañas por la estrella, así que es lógico que los dos quieran lo mismo y se peleen por ello.

Como ustedes saben, este fic originalmente iba a ser un back flash en la saga de Azul, pero se independizó, y allá Seiya tiene una relación estrecha con Hyoga por hechos que suceden en una vida pasada. Seiya es mi segundo favorito y por eso siempre lo pongo cercano al patito. En el anime se ve que Hyoga y Shun son muy unidos, pero como yo quiero a Seiya siempre lo pongo robándole a el cisne a Andrómeda. Imagínense mi sorpresa, cuando descubro que en el firmamento Pegaso esta justamente en medio de Andrómeda y el Cisne. ¡Seiya siempre se interpone entre ellos!

El viernes saldrá la otra parte. Lo juro a menos que me arrolle un tren o me rapten extraterrestres.

Luna Dark, siento la tardanza, no supe como avisarte que ya había anunciado la fecha, cualquier cosa sobre los fics en los que trabajo lo anuncio en mi profile, desde que si estoy atorada en una escena, en cual fic estoy trabajando, fechas de entrega, cosas que me preguntan y no tengo como contestarles, etc, etc. Lo modifico seguido por lo mismo.

Alpheratz cuando hice la investigación para este capítulo me dije con razón te pusiste así, esa estrella le provoca dolor de estomago a Seiya, pero viéndolo así, a Shun le provoca dolor de cabeza XD. Sólo una estrella tan brillante podría provocar eso.

Saludos a Smily, SakuraK li, Alishalus, Carito, GabyCisne, Sara, Patha, Retiret Kitkat. Sorry por tardarme tanto.

Visiten mi profile y también mi metroflog, allí encontraran algunas imágenes que me inspiraron y una hecha por mí.

Ahora vamos a lo triste, el pasado primero de diciembre fue el cumpleaños de mi querido Seiya pero este año fue muy triste por que en ese mismo día Shingo Araki el director de animación de Saint Seiya dejo este mundo. Así que estamos de luto, sobre todo en este fic. Muchas veces critique al señor por los cambios que le hizo a los personajes de Seiya y Saori. Ciertamente Seiya no es tan mandón en el manga y no se da ínfulas de líder y Saori sabia que era Atena desde niña y desde ese entonces se preparo para las pruebas que le venían. Cosa que difiere con el anime.

Pero el señor tuvo el acierto más grande de todos lo tiempos en poner a Hyoga y a Shun como best friend. Cada una de las escenas de esos dos me resulta maravillosa y memorable. Como olvidar esa escena en la saga de Asegard cuando Sid se descuenta a Shun y en ese momento llegan Hyoga y Seiya. Se me hace maravilloso cuando Hyoga ayuda a Shun a sentarse y le muestra los zafiros que tienen para animarlo y Shun se levanta y dice que se marchen que él va a enfrentar al Sid, Hyoga y Shun intercambian miradas y mi patito asiente por que ya vio en Shun la decisión de pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Es maravilloso.

Son muchas las buenas escenas que tuvo la animación y me hacen suspirar por todas y cada una de ellas, por que Hyoga tuvo muchas junto a Shun, que me hicieron soñar y que inspiran este fic. Y también con mi amado Pegaso tuvo varias. Por eso lloro, por que Shingo Araki se nos fue.


	7. El peso de los actos

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 4: El peso de los actos**_

_**Por fin nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar. Se camina largo tiempo lado a lado, encerrado en su propio silencio, o bien se cambian palabras que no dicen nada. Mas he aquí la hora del peligro. Uno a otro se apoyan. Se ve entonces que se pertenece a la misma comunidad. Se ensancha uno por el descubrimiento de otras conciencias. Todos se miran con una gran sonrisa. Y es uno semejante a ese prisionero liberado que se maravilla de la inmensidad del mar. **_

_**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

_**Tierra de los hombres**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**La lluvia ha sido testigo de mis peores momentos.**_

Hyoga iba con paso veloz, por fin volvían a casa. Toda la mañana quería volver a lado de Shun, pero si Saori quería pasar tiempo con él, no tenia de otra que aguantarse. Además, si alguien puede hacerle algún bien al peliverde es ella y el ver a Seiya más recuperado y sin aquellos tubos pasando por su garganta, fuera de terapia intensiva y en una habitación normal; había sido un milagro maravilloso.

-Apresúrate Shiryu, nos va agarrar la lluvia.- Dijo con singular alegría. Y un poco desesperado por que Shiryu ni se movía, a diferencia de él, no quería llegar a casa. Sabia que en cuanto cruzaran el umbral la pena y el dolor embargarían a Hyoga. Por eso el dragón iba cabizbajo y sin ganas. –Te dije que nos iba a agarrar la lluvia.

-¿No te gusta la lluvia?

-¡Ay Shiryu! Yo sólo quiero llegar a casa. Quiero ver a Shun, ya debe de estar preguntando por mí.

Shiryu se queda reflexionando en que Hyoga no contesto la pregunta, pero no hay necesidad de palabras, el simple hecho de evadir la respuesta es una clara afirmación. Al final de cuentas aunque Hyoga porta la armadura del cisne, él es acuario. Muy curioso, pues pese a ser representado con una vasija vaciando el liquido, es un signo tipo aire. Se dividieron los doce signos del zodiaco según los cuatro elementos, así fue como Libra y Acuario quedaron en el elemento aire, mientras que Leo y Sagitario en fuego y Virgo en tierra. (1)

Definitivamente así son sus personalidades, la agresividad e impetuosidad del fuego, es algo muy marcado tanto en Seiya como en Ikki. La tranquilidad tan llena de fuerza de la tierra se ve en Shun y la libertad y el distanciamiento del aire está en ellos.

Es un hecho que el agua no es un elemento con el que Hyoga se lleve bien, parece que siempre quiere estar presente en sus peores momentos, como lo quiere estar hoy, como lo estuvo cuando Isaac murió en sus brazos, también llovió con intensidad aquel día cuando atravesaron las doce casas y mejor no hablemos del naufragio. El agua siempre esta ahí como un mal presagio.

Llegaron un poco mojados por la llovizna, Hyoga entró a la mansión, hubiera corrido a la habitación del peliverde, pero el ver que Saori los estaba esperando, lo confundió bastante.

-Hola Saori-san –Atino a decir y es que la expresión de seriedad de la diosa le daba mala espina

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Puedo ver un momento a Shun?

-Lo siento Hyoga, pero no puedes.

Hyoga iba a rogar por un par de minutos nada más, es que ya eran muchas horas sin ver a Shun, pero se detuvo cuando Shiryu lo tomó del hombro. Esto definitivamente era malo. Shiryu lo sujetó como quien quiere hacerse saber que da todo su apoyo. Miro al pelinegro y este pudo notar el temor en los claros ojos azules de su amigo.

-Hyoga, lo siento, pero voy a tener que pedirte que te marches de esta casa. Por un tiempo no puedes ver a Shun. En el estado de Shun seria muy cruel llevármelo de aquí, por eso te pido que te marches.

-De que hablas Saori-san. –Dijo soltándose de Shiryu y dando un paso al frente -¿Cómo me pides que me marche? No puedo dejarlo.

-Tú sabes que Shun está mal.

-Lo se, por eso necesita que lo cuide.

-No le hace bien tu presencia.

Siente que le falta el aire. "No le hace bien tu presencia". Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del ruso. Hyoga desvió la mirada, esto no podía estar pasando. Pero era verdad.

Está maldito, por eso, su sola presencia le hace daño a Shun. Siempre lo ha sabido, él sólo trae desgracias. Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no podía ser verdad. Quiere llorar pero se lo prohíbe.

_Estoy maldito._

_Todo es mi culpa._

_Todo lo que sufre Shun es mi culpa._

Con toda dulzura Saori tomó su rostro con ambas manos. El pobre rubio está temblando producto de la crisis nerviosa.

-Hyoga, no te evadas, no ahora. Shun te necesita. Tienes que ser fuerte por él. Haz aguantado todo esto por él y me temo que tendrás que seguir aguantando.

-Pero yo le hago daño a Shun.

-No Hyoga, tú no le haces daño a Shun.

-Dijiste que mi presencia no le hace ningún bien.

-Porque Shun se está cerrando al mundo, a todas las personas. Tú sabes que Shun está muy confundido y muy herido. Cree que todos vamos lastimarlo, por eso se esta escondiendo tras de ti. Tú no le has hecho este daño Hyoga, al contrario, eres el único que lo hace sentir seguro. Tú sabes que Shun era una persona hermosa que confiaba en todos, ahora con lo afectado que está, no confía en nadie, por eso te pido que te vayas, sólo por unos días, para forzarlo a abrirse, para que vea que hay muchos que lo amamos y que lo protegemos. Tengo que forzar a Shun a salir de su zona de confort, que vuelva a luchar por reintegrarse al mundo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- …

-Sólo por ti, él va a luchar por salir de esa oscuridad. Tú no estás maldito, ni le causaste ningún daño, pero, si no tiene necesidad de caminar ¿por qué va a hacerlo?

-Está bien – Dice en voz muy baja y sobre todo confundido.

-Shun se va a levantar, porque te quiere mucho ¿recuerdas cuando eran niños? por seguirte aguantaba al hiperactivo de Seiya. Te lo juro Hyoga, será sólo por un tiempo.

-¿Que le voy a decir a Shun? Le prometí que no lo iba a dejar. ¿Cómo le explico que no lo estoy abandonando?

-No tienes que explicarle nada. Esta es una orden directa de Atena. Yo te estoy echando de esta casa. Soy yo la que te prohíbe acercarte a Shun. Así se lo he hecho ver a él. Así es como esto es. Se que te preocupa la inestabilidad emocional de Shun. Si siente que tú lo abandonas, tal vez lo perdamos en la oscuridad para siempre, por eso no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Soy yo la que los esta separando.

Saori movió unos desordenados mechones rubios, mientras contempla a Hyoga, le preocupa mucho que no llore, que no se exprese.

-Pedí que llevaran tus cosas y las de Shiryu al departamento de Seiya. ¿Te quedaras con Hyoga verdad Shiryu?

-Claro.

-No- Los interrumpió el ruso. -Shun no se puede quedar solo.

-Yo me quedare con Shun, así que no se quedará solo. Deja que Shiryu se vaya contigo, me sentiré más tranquila.

-No. Yo estaré bien.

-Hyoga, todas mis decisiones las estoy tomando por el bien de Shun, ¿cómo me puedo concentrar en sacarlo adelante, si estoy preocupada por ti? Shiryu se va contigo y no discutamos más.

Con paso firme Hyoga cruzó el umbral de la mansión Kido. Por dentro se está rompiendo en pedazos. Shun fue lo que le dio fuerzas para hacerlo. Para fingir la entereza. Siempre ha lucido fuerte y enérgico. Estoico, es la palabra que Jabu y los otros usan para definirlo. De hecho antes era insensible, pero Seiya, Shun y Shiryu se disgustaban demasiado y por todas las aventuras que pasaron, cambiaron de insensible a estoico.

Por supuesto que Seiya y los demás se molestan en grado sumo, cuando alguien insinúa que es insensible. Eso es, porque ellos lo conocen mejor que nadie, sólo ellos lo han visto llorar, cuando el dolor del corazón es tan grande que no te alcanzan las lagrimas. Sólo frente a ellos se ha quebrado sin penas ni tapujos.

Ahora el ruso se reprocha el haberlo hecho, porque él no puede querer nada, él no tiene derecho a ninguna luz, porque en cuanto la tiene, esta se extingue. Es como si estuviera destinado a la oscuridad, como si las estrellas se apagaran por su causa.

Y aunque estos pensamientos son muy tristes, él sigue sin llorar. Se ha prohibido llorar desde que volvieron del Hades. Si lo hace, todos serán arrastrados a la oscuridad. Shiryu, Seiya y sobre todo Shun. Ellos no tienen la culpa de su maldición. Así que se forzó a sonreír, sin importar lo que pase. Tiene que sonreír por ellos. Para que al menos, ellos vuelvan a la luz.

Shiryu sale tras el rubio. Tal vez el ruso no está llorando, pero el cielo lo hace por él, la lluvia ahora cae con intensidad pero Hyoga está avanzando sin sentir nada, sin pensar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Aquel niño al que solía llamar gai-jin**_

Jabu había escuchado todo del otro lado de la puerta, cuando notó que el cisne dejaba la residencia de inmediato corrió a la ventana. No podía creer con que seguridad y temple Hyoga dejaba la mansión.

Como de costumbre el gai-jin* era increíble.

Cuando eran niños Jabu solía llamarlo así con desprecio, incluso los otros niños, Tatsumi y los demás adultos. En ese entonces Hyoga era muy callado y verlo a los ojos era como ver el hielo, aun conservaba esa mirada cuando volvió de su entrenamiento, esa era su mirada habitual, pero cuando lo vio llegar al santuario, cuando Atena les prohibió la entrada, antes de la batalla contra Hades, sus ojos eran otros. Su mirada era muy transparente y tranquila.

Había cambiado.

Cuando volvieron de la batalla y tuvo que enfrentarse a lo mal que estaban física y moralmente Saori, Shiryu, Seiya y Shun; Hyoga se volvió muy alegre, tanto que le levantaba la moral a todos y a la vez les preocupaba. En algún momento el dique que está conteniendo las emociones de Hyoga debe romperse, por su bien. Porque él también quiere llorar y no puede hacerlo.

Aunque sonreía, en sus ojos se veía que lentamente se está encerrando un muro de hielo casi impenetrable. Por eso sabe que alguien tiene que romper esa muralla en la que se está envolviendo, porque de no hacerlo, Hyoga realmente se volverá de hielo para siempre.

Ahora mismo le duele el corazón a Jabu, él nunca podría penetrar en las profundidades del cisne. Al verse a los ojos no ocurre nada. Jabu aprieta los puños, él no puede ayudar a Hyoga pero ¿Acaso no son compañeros de armas? ¿no están sus estrellas en el firmamento también?

Jabu, aprieta tanto los puños que estos están sangrando, no ha podido hacer brillar sus estrellas en el campo de batalla, pero las ha hecho brillar intensamente para apoyarlos, protegió a Atena cuando esta sucumbió ante la flecha dorada, protegió a Seika cuando lo de Hades. En ambas ocasiones logro disminuirles la presión y la angustia de sus corazones, no es mucho, cierto, pero estuvo allí para ellos. Ahora hará lo mismo. Cuidara a Shun, para que la presión de Hyoga disminuya aunque sea un poco y porque Shun es fuerte, no tiene dudas de que se levantara de esto. Le tomara tiempo pero se levantara.

Seiya está sanando y Shiryu también. Todos volverán. Son muy fuertes y aun si no, él y los otros los sostendrán en lo que recuperan fuerzas. Todos ellos volverán a brillar sin duda alguna, y mientras lo logran les prestara sus estrellas.

Jabu reflexiona en ese niño al que llamaba gai-jin, en lo totalmente inexpresivo que era, en la indiferencia de su mirada. ¿Cuánto dolor no habrá soportado en ese entonces? Se acababa de quedar huérfano y llego a un lugar en donde todos lo odiaban, siempre tenia el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, por las constantes peleas en que sostenía, todas en su legitima defensa. Puede oírse y a los otros niños, hablando de él a sus espaldas pero asegurándose de que los oyera, decían que era frío, insensible, incapaz de llorar … incapaz de reír. Un ruso, un extranjero, un animal, un bestia, un bárbaro.

Y al final de cuentas un simple niño. Debió sentir la soledad más negra y profunda, debió sentir que no había lugar seguro para estar todo el tiempo usando la indiferencia como escudo protector, pues ni siquiera cuando hizo amigos sonrió.

Aun recuerda a Seiya y a Shun, tratando de llamar la atención del ruso, como si compitieran por él. Porque los dos lo querían, se molestaban con él otro y era como una guerra declarada. Claro que Shun, no sabia como imponerse, a diferencia de Seiya que tomaba a Hyoga de la mano y lo arrastraba por todo el patio autonombrándose como su compañero de juegos. Así que terminaban jugando los cinco, por que el rubio sólo jugaba si Shun era incluido. Para fastidio de Seiya y no era que le molestara Shun, era simplemente que los dos son diferentes, Shun amaba los juegos tranquilos y Seiya necesitaba acción. Pero aun así, pese a lo diferente de sus personalidades lograban jugar.

Eso es muy curioso. Ellos crearon su mundo de niños, Seiya podía jugar con quien quisiera, pero terminaba jugando con Hyoga y Shun los niños más impopulares de la mansión. Podía haber jugado fútbol, luchas, guerritas, apedrear pájaros, pero no, por que Shun no jugaba a las guerritas, ni mucho menos iba a apedrear pájaros, ni jugar fútbol por que eran 5 un número que imposibilitaba hacer 2 equipos. Para colmo tenia que aguantar a Ikki, al único al que no había podido derrotar aun, (Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun no contaban en su maligno plan de derrotar a todos los niños para demostrar que él era el jefe)(2). Pero todo sacrificio valía la pena para Seiya si con eso podía tener a Hyoga.

A pesar de Seiya y Shun, a pesar de estar jugando con ellos, aquel pequeño gai-jin no expresaba nada en su rostro. Aun así, unicornio quiere creer que Hyoga se sintió protegido por ellos, que su corazón se conmovió por la atención que le prestaban y que le fueron un remanso de paz. Que ellos son capaces de penetrar en las profundidades del ruso, que ellos son capaces de derribar esa pared de hielo que siempre se quiere formar a su alrededor.

Porque nunca vio una expresión al gai-jin. Jabu al menos ahora quiere ver a Hyoga al caballero del cisne sonreír tranquilo desde el fondo de su alma y los únicos que pueden lograrlo son esos niños con los que jugaba en su infancia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Arrollado por el tren de mis actos pasados.**_

-Espera Hyoga.

Pero el rubio no se detiene, Shiryu lo sujeta por los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo.

Y a Shiryu se le despedaza el corazón por verlo así, completamente empapado, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pese a la sonrisa y con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos.

A la mente le vino aquella platica que tuvo con el anciano maestro acerca de cuando retuvieron por la fuerza al cisne. Y sus palabras le gritan y le reclaman a sus oídos.

_-"¿No pudiste pensar que necesitaba su espacio y que después volvería, aun si no, no se te ocurrió que si no querías perderlo bastaba con que lo buscaras, con que le pusieras en claro que siempre podía contar contigo?- Lo cuestionó el anciano."_

_-"Claro que lo pensé, pero no soy un dios, **no puedo precisar que pasara en el futuro**. Sólo mis acciones en le presente valen. **Se que fue egoísta y que estuvo mal,** pero en ese momento no vi otra solución, estaba convencido que si se marchaba lo perdería para siempre. Así que decidí actuar en el momento y no después." _

_**-"¿Estás conciente del daño que le hiciste?"**_

_**-"Sí, he asumido la responsabilidad por mis actos y ya se lo deje en claro a Hyoga."**_

_**-"Sólo espero que no tengas recordar esas palabras. Las heridas emocionales no sanan tan fácilmente a veces no se puede ver el daño hasta que ha pasado el tiempo."**_

A Shiryu no lo sostienen las piernas.

_**-"¿Estás conciente del daño que le hiciste?"**_

No, claro que no, nunca lo estuvo. Jamás quiso ver que le hacia daño. Y ahora el pasado se le venia de frente, a embestirlo cual tren.

_**-No tienes idea del daño que le hiciste.**_

_-Se que estuvo mal pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en que quería dejarme. El planeaba desaparecer, no quería volvernos a ver._

_**-¿Y con ese argumento te justificaste para torturarlo?**_

_-Se que le hice un gran daño, pero llamarlo tortura maestro._

_-Llámalo tal y como fue._

_-¡Maestro!_

_**-¡Shiryu! No puedo creer que ha estas alturas no reconozcas lo que le hiciste. Se perfectamente que llegaron a un punto en el que él les suplicó.**_

Esos días cuando lo obligaron a quedarse y que ignoraron completamente lo que Hyoga quería. Cuantas veces les pidió que lo dejaran ir. Pero con tal de retenerlo hicieron uso de la fuerza y lo obligaron a tomar medicamentos.

Donde estaba la justificación para sus actos. Lo quiere, lo quiere tanto que tenia miedo de perderlo.

_**-"¡Shiryu! No puedo creer que ha estas alturas no reconozcas lo que le hiciste. Se perfectamente que llegaron a un punto en el que el les suplicó."**_

Sí les suplico, era tal el dolor que le provocaron que lleno de llanto Hyoga suplicó.

_**-¡Por favor, ya no me lastimen más! –**_Pidió Hyoga horas antes de caer en zanja

_**-"¿Estás conciente del daño que le hiciste?"**_

No, no lo estaba, jamás lo estuvo hasta ayer en la noche cuando hablaron con el doctor.

_-¿Cómo lo ve?- Le pregunta Saori al doctor._

_-Debemos alegrarnos de que Shun esta débil, de lo contrario tantas golpizas le habrían hecho un daño irreparable aun así, Saori-sama, el daño es acumulativo Hyoga aun no se recupera totalmente de la batalla que sostuvo. Necesita reposo. Tiempo para sanar. **En cuanto a lo otro, es preocupante que hayan vuelto los bloqueos mentales.** Realmente no recuerda nada. **Como le dije en aquella ocasión, no quiere enfrentar la realidad. **_

_-¿Cómo que en aquella ocasión? –Pregunta Shiryu.- ¿Cuándo paso eso?_

_-Shiryu…¿recuerdas cuando Hyoga cayó en la zanja, cuando me lo lleve? ¿Hyoga no les dijo nada?_

_-No. Hay cosas que sólo le cuenta a Shun. _

_-Dudo que a Shun se le haya dicho toda la verdad**. Como Hyoga ya no soportaba más se encerró en su mente. Por momentos se evadió completamente de la realidad. Ahora está haciendo lo mismo y lo peligroso es que si sigue así, llegara un momento en que ya no querrá volver.**_

_**-¿Eso le paso cuando lo retuvimos en contra de su voluntad?** –El silencio de Saori le cayó como un balde de agua fría._

_**-Está tan desesperado por negar el abuso físico y psicológico que se encierra en su mente.**_

Shiryu se lleva a Hyoga al regazo. Le duele ver al cisne sin expresión, sin vida en sus ojos. ¡Y sin embargo sonriendo!

_**-"¿Y con ese argumento te justificaste para torturarlo?"**_

_**-"Esta tan desesperado por negar el abuso físico y psicológico que se encierra en su mente."**_

_**-"¡Shiryu! No puedo creer que ha estas alturas no reconozcas lo que le hiciste. Se perfectamente que llegaron a un punto en el que el les suplicó."**_

_**-"En cuanto a lo otro, es preocupante que hayan vuelto los bloqueos mentales.** Realmente no recuerda nada. **Como le dije en aquella ocasión, no quiere enfrentar la realidad." **_

_**-"Sólo espero que no tengas recordar esas palabras. Las heridas emocionales no sanan tan fácilmente a veces no se puede ver el daño hasta que ha pasado el tiempo."**_

_**-"Como Hyoga ya no soportaba más se encerró en su mente. Por momentos se evadió completamente de la realidad. Ahora está haciendo lo mismo y lo peligroso es que si sigue así, llegara un momento en que ya no querrá volver."**_

_**-"¿Estás conciente del daño que le hiciste?"**_

_**-"Sí, he asumido la responsabilidad por mis actos y ya se lo deje en claro a Hyoga."**_

_**-"Sólo espero que no tengas recordar esas palabras. Las heridas emocionales no sanan tan fácilmente a veces no se puede ver el daño hasta que ha pasado el tiempo."**_

Los grandes lagrimones empiezan a salir por los ojos grises de Shiryu. Hyoga hace rato que se bloqueo, que se fue. Sólo dejo su sonrisa. Si esta caminando al apartamento de Seiya es por que fue lo último que se le ordeno. Porque no puede ponerse a llorar ante la situación, tiene que mantenerse firme.

Porque al bloquearse no se derrumbará.

No siente ningún punto de apoyo, no tiene ninguna luz que lo guié. Cuando lo necesitó, cuando lo miró con ojos suplicantes, él no fue capaz de notar su dolor. Estaba encerrado en si mismo. Hyoga tenia que sostenerlos a todos, por eso volvieron los bloqueos. Y esa es la razón por la que ahora nuevamente se ha bloqueado para enfrentar la situación. Para no dejar de sonreír para ellos.

Shiryu lo toma de la mano y ambos siguen su camino hacia el departamento de Seiya. El pelilargo no puede parar de llorar, y la maldita lluvia no quiere dejar de caer.

_**-"Sí, he asumido la responsabilidad por mis actos y ya se lo deje en claro a Hyoga."**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Perdido en la oscuridad **_

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan perdido y desorientado como ahora, como si la oscuridad fuera infinita, como si no hubiera una salida.

Está en la cocina del departamento de Seiya preparándose un café, mientras el doctor examina a Hyoga. El rubio está tan desconectado de la realidad que Shiryu tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo. De quitarle la ropa mojada, ponerle la pijama y meterlo a la cama. La situación lo llenó de miedo y por eso mando a llamar al doctor.

En cuanto lo vio salir, al dragón se le vinieron miles de preguntas.

-¿Ya reaccionó? –Fue la primera de ellas, pero el doctor con un gesto le indico que no. -¿Cuánto va a tardar así?

-No lo se, podrían ser unos minutos o días.

-¿Días?

- Creo que la vez que más a tardado en salir de su estado ensimismado fue casi una semana.

-Casi una semana … tan mal … ¿como fue? ¿por qué? ¿cuándo paso eso? ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?

El doctor suspiro. –Hace meses, cuando cayó en una zanja y se lesionó la pierna. Tengo entendido que la señorita Saori se lo llevo lejos de lo que lo perturbaba.

Shiryu se derrumbo en el sillón. Recuerda cuando Saori se lo llevo lejos de ellos.

-Aquella vez, que fue la crisis más fuerte, hasta dejo de hablar y por momentos se desconectaba tanto como hoy. Pero eventualmente, conforme se siente seguro va reaccionando. Es por eso que es importante que se sienta protegido y apoyado, para evitar estos bloqueos.

- … gracias por venir …

Tras despedir al doctor, el joven del tatuaje contemplo al rubio un buen rato. Seguía sin salir de su encierro mental. Se acomodo en una silla y le tomó la mano.

-Ya estoy aquí, ya no te voy a descuidar.

Pero nada paso, tras unos instantes el ruso cerro los ojos y se deslizo al mundo de los sueños. Ni siquiera intento mirarlo, ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su presencia.

Los ojos de Shiryu se humedecieron mientras recordaba aquella noche en que Hyoga lo detuvo en el pasillo. En su mirada suplicante por ayuda y como no se dio cuenta de ello. Desde ese momento el rubio debió sentirse solo y la única forma que tuvo para protegerse así mismo fue bloqueándose a la realidad.

También abandonó a Shun, no hay nada que el pueda ser por el peliverde, por eso Saori le pidió que cuidara a Hyoga. Por que su presencia de nada le sirve para ayudar a Andromeda.

Jamás se había sentido tan inútil. Jamás se sintió tan perdido. Sus hermanitos están en una fosa oscura de la cual no los puede sacar, pues él mismo se siente perdido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Aquel día cuando conocí la envidia**_

Unos adormilados ojos azul claro se abrieron ante un mundo que aún no podía entender. Al despertar había salido de esa pesadilla donde ve a Shun encadenado, donde el mar es sangre, donde se reclama por estar maldito, porque todo lo que sufre Shun es su culpa. Y ahora despierta confundido, sin recordar a ciencia cierta como llego a esa habitación en el departamento de Seiya.

Shiryu duerme en el sofá. Sin hacer ruido el rubio se levanta y sale rumbo a la mansión. Pero no puede acercarse. Tiene que estar lejos de Shun, por el bien de su amado niño. Comienza a caminar sin rumbo, así es como da con un parque, donde el pasto está crecido, lo que hace que en su mente los recuerdos se agolpen.

Es algo que no puede olvidar, pues fue la primera vez que intercambio palabras con Shun.

_El ruso caminaba a las habitaciones con los demás huérfanos, y al ver a ese niño arrancando espigas no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarlo. A diferencia de los demás niños, Shun siempre le sonreía, y cuando lo vio, con orgullo le mostró su ramo de espigas y pasto._

_Hyoga lo recuerda perfectamente, Shun vestía un short blanco y una sudadera anaranjada, y estaba muy sucio, tanto las rodillas, la ropa, las manos, la cara y hasta su cabello tenia barro. Tenia las mejillas abochornadas por el esfuerzo de arrancar aquellas plantas. Y sonreía lleno de felicidad. Para el rubio, aquella era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto después de la de su madre. _

_Sobretodo porque Shun le parecía extraño. Casi irreal, demasiado etéreo. Demasiado puro. _

_No podía creer que estuviera tan feliz por esas ramitas de pasto. Debió mirarlo fijamente y Shun siempre sonriente le adivino el pensamiento._

_-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ikki nii-san. _

_- …_

_Una fecha tan importante no podía pasar sin darle un obsequio. Aquel niño huérfano no tenia nada que darle, pues no tenia nada que les perteneciese. Así que Shun sólo pudo hacer un arreglo con pasto y espigas y colocarlos en una lata que le sirvió de florero. _

_En la nada, Hyoga sintió celos de Ikki, que seria infinitamente rico, con su pasto. Por que Shun realmente se esmeró escogiendo las espigas y batallo en atorarlas en la lata, ese arreglo tenia que verse radiante por que era para su hermano, la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

_-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Hyoga?_

_- …_

_- No sabes decirlo en japonés._

_- …_

_-Esta el ichigatsu (primer mes), nigatsu (segundo mes), sangatsu (tercer mes), shigatsu (cuarto mes) gogatsu (quinto mes) rokugatsu (sexto mes) shichigatsu (séptimo mes) hachigatsu (octavo mes) kugatsu (noveno mes) juugatsu (décimo mes) juuichigatsu (onceavo mes) juuningatsu (doceavo mes) … - Hyoga lo miro fijamente, pese a que su expresión era la misma inalterable de siempre, Shun notó la confusión en sus ojos, aquel rubio no había entendido nada de lo que dijo. -Tsuki (mes) es la palabra japonesa que indica un periodo de tiempo casi siempre de 30 días son doce y todos juntos forman un nen (año). El año se empieza con ichigatsu, nigatsu, sangatsu… _

_- ichi (uno)_

_-Ichigatsu (primer mes Enero)_

_-Ahora nos falta el día, fue tsuitachi (primer día del mes) futsuka (segundo día del mes) mitsuka (tercer día del mes) yotsuka (cuarto día del mes)… – Decía al tiempo que contaba con los dedos._

_Hyoga internamente maldecía a los japoneses por ser tan complicados – juu (diez) juu (diez) san (tres) – dijo antes de tener que oír como llaman a cada día del mes. (3)_

_Shun sonrió lleno de ternura, acaba de descubrir que Hyoga sólo sabe contar hasta diez en japonés.- nijuusan (veintitrés) entonces naciste un nijuusannichi (el día veintitrés del mes). Me hubiera tardado en contar hasta ahí._

_Shun habló y habló, sobre Ikki y su cumpleaños, sobre el pasto y el verano. Decía muchas cosas y divagaba mucho porque cada que decía algo inmediatamente lo definía por no estar muy seguro de cuantas palabras conocía su amigo. De cuando en cuando para unir a Hyoga en la conversación le hacia preguntas muy sencillas que se respondían con un si o un no. _

_Shun no era como los otros que fastidiaban al ruso, que cuando hablaban con él lo hacían como si hablaran con un estúpido, por no saber como nombrar las cosas. En cambio hablaba con mucha dulzura y muy espacio, agregaba frases como en Japón las llamamos tal o tal, señalando el objeto en cuestión. _

_Mientras Hyoga lo observaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, no dejaba de pensar que Shun en definitiva era increíblemente bello. Le parecía un ángel del cielo, un gran tesoro, que Ikki tenia la dicha de tener. _

_Ese día por primera vez sintió celos. Por que Shun siempre estaba a lado de Ikki, por la dicha de éste, al tener a alguien tan especial como lo era ese peliverde._

En esos días de infierno, Shun jamás temió por su destino. Ikki era todo lo que necesitaba y ya lo tenia. La felicidad de su rostro, por su ramito de espigas, era la prueba de que gracias a su hermano Shun nunca había visto la oscuridad.

Ahora Shun está atrapado en ella y Hyoga siente que no es suficiente para sacarlo. ¿Cómo pretender ser luz cuando siempre ha sido oscuridad?

Shun siempre ha sido la luz, está en su constelación guardiana, es tan brillante que en ella se encuentra la galaxia de Andrómeda que es la más grande del cielo boreal (nórdico) y es tan luminosa que incluso se alcanza a ver a simple vista.(4)

-Hyoga … -Shiryu se sintió aliviado de encontrarlo, y es que cuando despertó y no lo encontró de inmediato salio a buscarlo. - Hyoga ¿estás bien? – Pregunta preocupado.

Hyoga no se había dado cuenta que está temblando, que está cubierto de sudor helado, y la voz de Shiryu sonaba tan lejana. Por todo lo acontecido los últimos días, su cuerpo le reclamaba y todo le dio vueltas.

-¡Hyoga!.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

-Fue un colapso por agotamiento. –Dictamino el doctor. Se encuentran en el departamento de Seiya.- Necesita pasar unos días en cama y descansar. Realmente su organismo está muy débil, y si no reposa podría presentar complicaciones.

-Entiendo.

-Le di una pastilla muy suave, sólo lo mantendrá aletargado, así que debe quedarse en cama y tratar de dormir. Paz y tranquilidad, ese es el remedio para los bloqueos.

Shiryu despide al doctor.

En la cama yace un rubio con la mirada fija en la nada. No ha emitido un sonido, Shiryu sabe que no es un bloqueo por que esta alerta, pero no quiere hablar. Eso es mala señal. Se sienta a un lado y cuando trata de acariciarle el cabello el rubio se gira.

Rechazo. Un total y absoluto rechazo. Eso es lo que sintió Shiryu. Un abismo demasiado grande se está formando. No lo quiere cerca. ¿ ¡por qué querría su apoyo si cuando lo necesito lo ignoró! ?

¿Que significa él para Hyoga? ¿Cómo apoyarlo si lo ha lastimado tanto?

-Trata de dormir.- Le dijo Shiryu antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación. La congoja se apodero de su ser. No sabe qué hacer para apoyar a Hyoga y parece que no lo quiere cerca. De nuevo se le viene a la mente el llanto del ruso en aquellos días en que lo retuvieron en contra de su voluntad. Tanto daño le hizo, que Hyoga se evadió de la realidad. Luego Shun empezó a lastimarlo también, por eso lo miró pidiendo ayuda y lo ignoró.

Siente que el rubio se pierde en la oscuridad y por más que intenta sujetarlo, por más que estire la mano tratando de apoyarlo, Hyoga no aceptara su ayuda. Por que sólo le representa dolor y abandono.

Ha perdido a Hyoga hace mucho y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Por más que piensa no encuentra una solución. No sabe que hacer. Con respecto a Shun, también se siente perdido. A él también lo ignoro y ahora su mal ha avanzado tanto que no lo reconoce.

A ambos los ha perdido por haberlos abandonado.

En tanto, Hyoga, se enrosca entre las cobijas, no puede dormir, no puede dejar de preguntarse como llegaron a esa situación.

Hay algo dentro de Shun, cada que duerme lo ve en sueños, encadenado igual que su constelación. Shun, igual que Andrómeda, se ofreció en sacrificio. ¿Acaso creyó que no se iba a dar cuenta? ¿Qué ese monstruo que hay en él, le pasaría desapercibido?

Ese monstruo tomó posesión de Shun, ese día en la bañera pues partir de ahí empezaron estos sueños.

Se dejó ver por fin la noche del cumpleaños de Seiya, por que le canto Happy birthday y esa canción es especial para los dos. Shun cuando niños se la cantó en un momento en que estaba sumido en la tristeza, en que la situación lo estaba quebrando, acaba de quedarse huérfano, y había llegado a un lugar hostil, donde tanto los otros niños como los adultos le resultaban malvados.

Recuerda que Tatsumi estaba particularmente furioso y quería imponer el orden entre los niños; darles una lección y había escogido a Shun para poner el ejemplo. Hyoga no podía permitir que lo lastimaran, Shun había sido el primer niño que en lugar de llamarlo extranjero estúpido por no hablar japonés, tuvo la suficiente paciencia para simplemente contemplarlo y darse cuenta que sí entendía un poco el idioma.

Claro que también estaba ese castaño que de buenas a primeras decidió que tenia que ser su amigo y que a fuerzas quería jugar con él. Nunca terminara de darle gracias a la vida por haber puesto a Seiya en su camino, pero en aquel entonces la hiperactividad de Seiya lo asustaba, principalmente por que hablaba muy rápido y no entendía que decía.

Pero Shun, también había decidido que seria su amigo, tal vez movido por su propia naturaleza, tan transparente, buena y noble que podía ver todo su dolor. Por eso sólo lo contemplaba y se dio cuenta que comprendía pero que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Nunca tuvo que pedirle nada, Shun repetía todo calmado y pausado, leía en voz alta los letreros y nombraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, como si hablara para sí, aunque era obvio que lo hacia para ayudarlo.

Por eso no podía dejar que Tatsumi lo lastimara, cuando levanto su espada de madera se interpuso sin pensar. Lo que paso después no lo supo, sabe que perdió el conocimiento y cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación extraña con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Emocionalmente Hyoga se derrumbo, no hacia más que pensar en el accidente que lo dejo huérfano. Cada que dormía, las pesadillas de lo vivido en el naufragio lo atormentaban, la soledad y desesperanza lo ahogaban; y de pronto Shun apareció, rodeándolo con sus brazos y cantando Happy Birthday al oído. Ahí estaba, tan bello como un ángel. Fue su luz en la oscuridad. Le dio esperanzas para continuar,

Por eso, ese día en el cumpleaños de Seiya, el rubio se la cantó con todo su corazón, quería transmitirle la esperanza que Shun le había dado.

No sabia que el monstruo que se oculta dentro de Andrómeda se fuera a enfadar.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que lo vio y sobre todo que lo escucho, palabras llenas de veneno que lo culpaban de la situación. Está maldito y por culpa de la maldición, Shun sufrió las penas que Hades le impuso. Por que Shun lo quiere mucho, por que él lo adora, por eso su maldición cayó sobre su hermoso niño.

Y aunque sonreía, lloró, por que era verdad. Está maldito, no es una casualidad, lo que más ama, su madre, murió en el mar por salvarlo. Isaac que tanto lo quiso también fue tragado por el mar y más tarde asesinado por su puño, su maestro al que amó como un padre también murió su puño. Ahora Shun, su niño, sufrió por Hades y ahora por ese monstruo. Es su culpa, suya y de nadie más. Jamás creyó que podría lastimar tanto a su hermoso niño.

Shun siempre ha sido el que lo saca de la oscuridad, cuando le canto Happy birthday, cuando lo salvo en la casa de libra y cuando beso sus manos para demostrarle que pese la sangre aun lo quería. Pero Hyoga sólo lo a sumergido en la oscuridad.

Hyoga siente que Shun está en un sitio donde nadie puede salvarlo. Pero hay alguien que siempre lo salva … Ikki.

Traerle a Ikki … tal vez esa sea la única manera de traer a Shun a la luz.

Esa es la solución, y el cisne lentamente cae dormido

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Hasta luego**_

Hyoga se despierta. Es de madrugada pues aun está muy oscuro. Nuevamente sigiloso para no despertar a Shiryu se escapa por la ventana.

Tiene que despedirse de Shun. No sabe cuantos días le tomara encontrar a Ikki.

Como Atena le tiene prohibido ver a Shun, se mete a hurtadillas en la mansión. Cuando entra a la habitación de Shun, quiere ponerse a llorar, le es tan doloroso verlo y es que lo han atado con correas. Sin el rubio cerca se ha puesto violeto con todo mundo, y aunque eso no es un problema pues pueden con él, lo ataron porque temen que se haga daño así mismo.

Hace uso de todo su autocontrol para sonreír, con calma lo desata y Shun se despierta y lo mira fijamente.

-Me abandonaste.- Le reclama el peliverde. –Lo prometiste, dijiste que jamás me abandonarías.

-Claro que no mi niño hermoso.- Dice en voz baja.- Pero Atena me tiene prohibido verte. Si ella se da cuenta que estoy aquí me va a correr. Mi niño yo no puedo vivir lejos de ti, me muero, de verdad me muero. Pero voy a tener que marcharme por unos días y te juro que volveré por ti.

Antes de que Hyoga pueda reaccionar Shun lo sujeta del cuello. Lo aprisiona con todas su fuerzas.

-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN NOS VAS A ABANDONAR! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS! ¡NO TE PERMITIREMOS QUE NOS DEJES SOLOS EN ESTE INFIERNO!

Quiere luchar para soltarse pero no puede, se ha perdido en los ojos de Shun, pues no es él, quien lo está horcando, por primera vez se obliga a ver a esos que están en el peliverde y por fin comprende por que Andrómeda se encadenó.

Esas almas fueron torturadas más allá de la razón, enloquecieron de abandono y dolor. Si el alma de Shun hubiese sido absorbida por Hades, así habría quedado, como una alma en pena que no puede parar de sentir dolor y miedo. Todo lo bueno y puro habría sido consumido por el dios, todo el amor, cariño y comprensión. Todos sus bellos recuerdos y sus alegrías, le habrían sido arrebatadas y se habría quedado prisionero dentro de la oscuridad de Hades, congelándose eternamente, pues sólo le habría dejado el odio y la pena. La amargura pura de estar ahí abandonado al olvido, sin ningún cariño que los devolviera a la luz.

Andrómeda no se encadeno, se abrazo a ellos.

Y todo se oscurece.

Sus ojos se abren confundidos, debió perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire. Voltea hacia el sonido de un llanto ahogado. Shun en posición fetal llora en un rincón. Tambaleante se levanta, va hacia él cuando…

-¡No te acerques!

-¿Por qué?

-Lárgate, no volveré a lastimarte. ¡Márchate! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Hyoga ladeo la cabeza, no dijo aléjate de nosotros, dijo aléjate de mí. Eso debe de significar que está hablando con su Shun.

-¿ ¡No me oíste! ? ¡No te me acerques!

Hyoga se empieza a reír por la ironía. Aquellos días, cuando lo retuvieron por la fuerza, ¿cuanto no le habrá gritado a Shun? Y aun así, pese a la lucha siempre lo abrazaba. Y ahora es al revés, ahora es Shun quien lucha por que no lo abrase.

-Cálmate mi niño, calma.- Le susurra el rubio mientras el peliverde lucha por soltarse. –Trata de serenarte mi niño. Por favor entiéndeme, me voy a ir por varios días y no voy a soportarlo. No sin haberte tenido entre mis brazos un momento y estar seguro de que entiendes que voy a volver, que no te estoy abandonando. No los estoy abandonando. -Ante aquellas palabras por fin el peliverde se queda quieto. –Si salgo de viaje, es por el bien de Shun y el de ustedes y voy a volver por Shun y voy a volver por ustedes. Por favor entiéndanme

Y Shun y los otros lloran hasta acabarse las lagrimas en el pecho del rubio. Hyoga dijo que va a volver por ellos. Él no los abandonara al olvido y a la soledad. Es tanto el miedo que han tenido de volver a la oscuridad que no pueden parar de llorar, aunque los ojos ya no tengan lagrimas.

Hyoga nunca los va a dejar.

-¿De verdad vas a volver por nosotros?

-Se los juro voy a volver.

¿Cuántas almas habrá devorado Hades desde la era mitológica? Todas eran almas puras llenas de amor hacia el mundo. Almas hermosas como la de Shun. Les robo todo calor, todo amor. Y las desecho al abandono y la soledad.

Por eso Shun extendió sus cadenas, para sujetarlas a todas. Para llevarlas de nuevo a la luz.

El ruso quiere llorar al entender esto, pero como siempre se lo prohíbe, tiene que estar calmado por Shun.

Lo que sufre Shun no es a causa de su maldición. Es porque Andrómeda es infinitamente puro, su propia naturaleza luminosa lo lleva a buscar a los que caminan en la oscuridad para llevarlos a la luz.

Como cuando eran niños y el rubio caminaba por la oscuridad, como cuando lo rescato en la casa de libra, cuando beso sus manos para calmar todo ese dolor que tenia dentro. Pero su oscuridad no se compara con la que estas almas pasaron en Hades. Es una oscuridad tan grande que están apagando a Shun.

Ahora más que nunca tiene que traer a Ikki, con cualquier medio. Para Shun, Ikki siempre es un sitio donde el puede descansar. Nada lo puede vencer. Shun necesita tanto la luz que le representa su hermano.

Momentos más tarde tras dejar bien arropado y profundamente dormido a Shun, el cisne se va por la ventana.

-Vaya, fui una tonta por preocuparme.- Se dice mentalmente una diosa del otro lado de la puerta. – Debo de reconocer Shun, que obras milagros, haces que todo se mueva, incluso yo. Y yo que creí que había cometido un error en separarlos, cuando eso era lo que querías. –La diosa se ríe de si misma.- Me estoy engañando no puedes ser tan listo. Pero todo está saliendo tan bien que parece como si lo hubieras planeado cuidadosamente Shun. Si no te conociera diría que eres astuto hasta la medula de los huesos, pero si hay algo que no tienes es astucia. Tú sólo tienes fe en que el amor puede curar todo. Tu fe y esperanza infinitas son las que obran milagros, aun si no te alcanzan las fuerzas, sabes que cuentas con las de tus hermanos, después de todo han pasado por mucho, si vemos al pasado, ustedes han demostrado una y otra vez que con su amor se protegerán. Nada es fortuito, ustedes han creado lazos muy fuertes, cadenas irrompibles y al final todos veremos la luz.

La diosa entra en la habitación y contempla al peliverde. Va a dormir por horas porque está muy débil y agotado, aun así, es una maravilla contemplarlo, porque luce muy tranquilo. Cierra la ventana mientras piensa que Hyoga nunca se da cuenta en todo lo que hace por Shun.

Dejar a Shun así de tranquilo, es algo que sólo él puede hacer. Esto es producto de las experiencias del pasado, la necesidad de Shun por Hyoga, nació en aquellas primeras aventuras vividas. Porque Hyoga nunca lo deja atrás, cuando pequeños Hyoga sólo jugaba si Shun jugaba también, cuando caballeros estuvo con él, apoyándolo, mientras se enfrentaron a Ikki, tras cada batalla Shun corría con Hyoga para calmarse y Hyoga siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Hyoga nunca lo va a abandonar a su suerte, siempre lo protege y cuida por que lo quiere, por eso Andrómeda puede encarar cualquier situación sin temor. Y por eso todas las almas que están dentro de Shun se obsesionaron con el rubio. Por estar dentro de Shun, sienten lo mismo que el peliverde. El miedo a perder ese rayo de sol que les representa Hyoga fue lo que las llevo a comportarse de esa manera.

Shun brilla por que sabe que es amado, aun si su luz no le alcanza, sabe que la luz de sus hermanos lo guiara en esta oscuridad. Y todas esas almas empezaran a calmarse al sentirse amadas de nuevo.

Durante todo el tiempo que sufrieron atrapadas en Hades, olvidaron lo que era sentirse amadas. Se alimentaban de los deseos de posesión del dios y de todos sus sentimientos. Por eso actúan de forma posesiva con Hyoga y odian a Pegaso.

Ahora que estan fuera de Hades recuerdan que en algún momento fueron amados y seres importantes para alguna persona. Muchas veces habrán añorado que esa persona llegara a rescatarlos de su infierno, pero jamás nadie fue por ellos. Se sintieron olvidados. Se quedaron atrapados mientras la vida continuaba para todos los demás y lo sabían. Lentamente se llenaron de odio. En Shun sienten lo siente por Hyoga, vieron sus recuerdos, ambicionaron lo que Shun tenia. Y teniendo tanto odio hacia Pegaso debieron sentir el temor del abandono al notar que Hyoga también siente algo muy profundo por Seiya.

Son egoístas, solo quieren recibir amor, pues no recuerdan como darlo. Pero estando en Shun, será casi imposible que no aprendan de nuevo a dar amor.

Es cuestión de tiempo, con sus palabras Hyoga los ha devuelto a la luz aunque no se haya dado cuenta, al decirles que sabe que están ahí con Shun y que va a volver también por ellos los llena de esperanza y cuando vuelva los llenara de seguridad.

Dejaran de temerle al abandono.

Todo se está moviendo para bien, por que así es el amor, entre más das, más te queda. Hyoga siente que sólo recibe de Shun, pero cuando le traiga a Ikki, vera que el también da mucho, que él también puede brindarle luz a Shun. Cuando Ikki se dedique a cuidar a Shun, cuando se de cuenta de lo indispensable que es para su pequeño hermano y para el grupo, tal vez la furia y dolor que lleva dentro de él se calme y se perdone así mismo. Para Shiryu, el enfocarse en sacar a adelante a sus hermanos, le ayudara a sanar el dolor por la perdida del anciano maestro. Volcara todo su amor en las personas que considera su familia, verlos volver a sonreír hará que el sonría también. Se volverá más sabio y tranquilo, pero sobretodo, una persona más sonriente y más confiada. Y Seiya … bueno ese ya es feliz, pero lo será más. Que su familia se separe es su peor pesadilla, pero a estas alturas de la vida considera que eso es imposible que pase. Si ni siquiera Hades pudo quitarle a Shun. Está situación no lo asusta porque sabe que sus hermanos son fuertes y él los va a cuidar y a proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

En tanto, en el hospital de la fundación Graude, Hyoga también paso a despedirse de Seiya. Pegaso sonríe dulcemente, mientras el ruso le informa que se irá a buscar a Ikki, porque pese a su cara de felicidad sabe que el rubio paso un momento muy amargo. Esas marcas en el cuello sólo pueden ser producto de que recibió otra agresión por parte de Shun.

La punzada de dolor en el estomago que tuvo esa mañana debió ser por ese momento.

-Te conozco Hyoga, te conozco tan bien que se que te estás culpando por lo de Shun. Pero no es tu culpa.

-Seiya…

-La culpa es mía. Yo soy él que esta maldito y es a causa de mi maldición por la que Shun está sufriendo. -Hyoga iba a decirle algo, pero Seiya con la mirada le pidió que no lo interrumpiera. -Tú sabes que la estrella alfa de Andrómeda es Alpheratz. Esa estrella forma la cabeza de Andrómeda, sin embargo Alpheratz viene del arabe Al-faras que significa caballo. Eso se debe a que nuestras constelaciones están unidas, ambos compartimos la estrella y en la antigüedad los astrónomos griegos decían que la cabeza de Andrómeda descansaba en Pegaso. Lo que quiero decir es que Shun y yo estamos unidos por el destino. Voy a ser un poquito arrogante, pero Shun me pertenece más a mi de lo que le pertenece a Ikki o a cualquiera, por que es una de mis estrellas. Y ese fue el problema. Hades me odia, porque desde la antigüedad nos hemos enfrentado. Tú lo escuchaste Hyoga, aunque nosotros no tengamos conciencia de nuestras vidas pasadas, en mitad de la batalla Hades me reconoció. Reconoció está alma que ha sido el caballero de Pegaso desde tiempos mitológicos. Por que nos hemos enfrentado una y otra vez y por lo que entiendo así seguiremos. Hades es mi maldición, jamás fue de Shun o de alguien más. Como él es mi maldición el alma más pura esta destinada a estar cerca de mi, a ser importante para mi, por que estoy destinado a ver que alguien a quien amo se convierta en Hades. Ese dios siempre ha querido oscurecerme y que mejor manera que extinguiendo una de mis estrellas más brillantes. El estado actual de Shun es mi culpa y de nadie más.

-No es tu culpa Seiya.

-Y mucho menos tuya, mas está es la razón de que Shun se encuentra así.

Seiya contempla al rubio. Algo paso, porque luce más calmado. Ese sermón sobre quien tiene la culpa tal vez llego demasiado tarde. Él que lo estuvo ensayando, pensando en todos los peros que Hyoga podría tener. Y es que le preocupa tanto que el ruso se culpe.

-Insisto Hyoga, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa a Shun soy yo.

-Claro que no … nadie tiene la culpa de esto. -La mirada fija del castaño lo interroga. -OK Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le pasa a Shun. Satisfecho.- Tras la sonrisa de Pegaso continua. –Y tú no la tienes tampoco.

-Es más difícil deslindarme de la responsabilidad … anda consuélame y ven a mis brazos …-Pero Hyoga no quiere.- Que vengas te dije o te juro que me voy a parar he ir por ti.

El rubio de mala gana se acomoda en el regazo de Seiya.

-Conmigo te haces del rogar, no fuera yo Shun por que luego, luego saltabas a sus brazos.

-No es eso es que me de pena.

-Te doy vergüenza- Chilla pegaso.

-No, es que me da pena que me vean aquí acurrucado como niñote.

-Y yo que quiero es que me vean un par de enfermeras lindas que no me hacen caso por vivir enamoradas de Shun. Quiero que piensen que le baje el novio, por que ya me entere que aquí se rumora que ustedes son pareja.

-Seiya, esas enfermeras no van a decir "wow ese chico es tan guapo que le bajo el novio a Shun, ¿cómo no le hicimos caso?" sino "¡Yes! Shun ya esta libre" y menos caso te van hacer.

-¿Táctica equivocada?

-Sí, además ninguna enfermera te va a coquetear por temor a que tu hermana las embruje. No se como le hizo pero todas creen que si te miran, cosas malas les van a pasar. Como que se queden calvas, o les salgan barros peludos. Por eso sólo te atienden enfermeros y doctores.

-Con razón ninguna se para por aquí. Ni cuando traías a Shun se asomaban. Ya había notado que Seika las fulmina con la mirada, pero nunca pensé que ella pudiera provocar tal temor.

-Sí.

-Estoy destinado a morir solo y sin conocer el amor.

-Eso me temo.

Seiya se entretiene acariciando los rubios cabellos, se tranquiliza por notar que Hyoga está mejor. Temía que Hyoga se culpara, que se volviera cerrado y se negara a recibir cualquier muestra de cariño, como lo hizo antes. No soportaría volver a verlo en ese estado de tristeza y de odio hacia sí mismo, por creer que está maldito y que solo trae desgracias.

Sin embargo está muy tranquilo, pese a que algo le paso. A decir verdad el dolor de estomago le disminuyo un poco, así que tal vez paso algo bueno.

-Si yo pudiera, también iría contigo a buscar a Ikki pero como vez no puedo, por eso te pido que te lleves a Shiryu.

-No quiero que Shun se quede solo.

-No lo dejas solo, Saori, Jabu y los otros lo van a cuidar y yo mismo en cuanto ese terco doctor me deje volver a casa.

-Seiya

-Por favor no te niegues, Shiryu esta sumido en la tristeza y ver a Shun en ese estado lo va a entristecer más. Porque sentirá que no ha podido hacer nada por él. Acompañarte le hará bien. Ayudarte a traerle a Ikki le dará una pequeña alegría a su corazón, además, no te voy a negar que me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que no estás solo. Por que es probable que tengas que hacer uso de la fuerza para traer a Ikki, sabemos que algo paso entre ellos dos, algo que los atormenta e Ikki no es muy razonable, ni muy valiente, el preferiría mil veces enfrentarse solo a Hades, que enfrentar lo que siente y lo que paso. Por eso me sentiría mejor si Shiryu va contigo y él también se sentirá mejor y así todos saldremos ganando.

-…

-Prométemelo Hyoga.

-Está bien. Te lo prometo. Ya tengo que irme Seiya.

-Lo se. Cuídate mucho Hyoga.

Hyoga se va y Seiya se queda meditando. Hades no les ganara la partida. Dejo que Shun se quedara con todo eso en su interior como una maldición. Como una manera de vengarse de todos ellos. Shun se ha hundido en la oscuridad y va requerir de todas sus fuerzas sacarlo de ella.

Seiya sonríe, va a tener que hacer uso de todas sus estrellas afortunadas para no dejar que las de Andrómeda se extingan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Se que cuento contigo**_

Shiryu corre buscando al rubio, otra vez se le escapo, está muy preocupado pues el doctor tiene razón Hyoga necesita descansar, ha estado tan ocupado cuidándolos que ha desatendido su salud. El desmayo que sufrió ayer es una prueba de que su cuerpo ya esta colapsando por agotamiento.

A unas cuadras del hospital encuentra por fin a su rubio, pero se preocupa de encontrarlo sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared.

-Hyoga ¿te sientes bien?

- … sí … es sólo que se me acabaron las fuerzas … me siento muy cansado.

-¿qué te paso? –Pregunto al ver los moretones en el cuello producto de que Shun lo ahorco.

- nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Pero si …

-¿Me cargas? –Lo interrumpió.

-¿eh?

-¿Me cargas? por favor, es que quiero dormir pero no creo llegar al apartamento de Seiya por mí mismo.

-A ver, súbete a mi espalda.

-Que bueno que veniste por mí. Ya me estaba preocupando, tenia miedo de quedarme dormido en la calle. El doctor tiene razón tengo que guardar cama.

Y Shiryu camina cargando al rubio en la espalda. Camina despacio y con cuidado y es que puede sentir la cansada respiración de Hyoga. Aun así, le da alegría sentir que el ruso se ha acurrucado en su espalda. Ahora entiende que si estuvo arisco con él ayer, no era por que estuviera enojado o herido por que él no noto el dolor por el que estaba pasando, o por lo mucho que lo lastimo cuando lo retuvieron por la fuerza; sino que se sentía mal consigo mismo, aquellos pensamientos de estar maldito lo hacían rechazar cualquier cariño. Ahora que ese dolor se ha calmado un poco, tiene que aprovechar este momento para consentirlo. Necesita que lo fortalezca emocionalmente.

-Sabes, hoy recordé que no he ido a ver a Shunrey, ¿por qué no nos vamos unos días para allá?

-Yo tenia pensado salir de viaje.

-¿De viaje?

-Shun necesita a Ikki.

-Entonces, vamos a buscar a Ikki.

-No … lo de Shunrey es importante tienes que ir.

-Lo de Ikki es importante también, Shunrey puede esperar.

-Sabes bien que no. Shunrey no puede esperar.

Hyoga tiene razón. Pero tiene miedo de ir a 5 picos, porque cuando vea que el anciano maestro ya no esta ahí, la realidad se hará más dura y también le da un gran pavor ver a Shunrey, no sabe por que, tal vez siente que ella estará enfadada por el abandono en que la ha tenido. No, la verdad es algo que le da aun más miedo, es la certeza de algo que no quiere enfrentar. Sin embargo ya es tiempo de salir de la oscuridad.

-¿Entonces piensas ir solo a buscar a Ikki?

-Pensaba que dado que tengo que guardar cama, podíamos ir a pasar unos días a 5 picos y luego partir en busca de Ikki.

Las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos grises de Shiryu. Le da miedo ir solo a 5 picos y Hyoga lo sabe, por eso lo sugiere.

-Ya no te preocupes por mí.

-Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, así como tu te preocupas por mí.

-Sí verdad … Entonces vamos a 5 picos y luego a buscar a Ikki.

-Sí, ¿te puedo encargar todo lo del viaje? Es que la verdad me siento muy cansado.

-Claro yo me encargo de todo. Tú descansa.

-Gracias.

Al fin el dragón sentía que podía hacer algo, por fin empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel, aunque temía a lo que pudiera encontrar en China.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Un dragón con ojo de gato no se puede perder en la oscuridad**_

Al día siguiente en el hospital de la fundación Graude.

A través de la puerta Seiya contempla a una enfermera, que iba hacia su habitación con la charola del desayuno, pero al ver a Seika de inmediato se dio media vuelta.

Una gotita aparece en la frente de Seiya. Realmente su hermana las tiene aterrorizadas.

-¿Estás nervioso Seiya? –Pregunta Seika

-No.- Aunque cree que debería estarlo, tal vez si muera solo y sin conocer el amor.

-Mentiroso. Estas preocupado por que Hyoga y Shiryu se van de viaje.

-Está bien, pero sólo un poco.

-Sabes, anoche Jabu le pregunto a la señorita Saori si estaba preocupada por ellos. Ella dijo que no, por que el dragón no puede perderse en la oscuridad. –Seiya frunció el seño confuso.- Aunque el dragón no es una constelación muy brillante, siempre ha guiado a los viajeros.

-Cierto, hace 5000 años Thuban la estrella alfa de la constelación del dragón era la que usaban los viajeros como estrella polar.

-Y si eso no es suficiente, pues siempre se puede contar con el ojo de gato del dragón. (5)

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso dijo ella. Que no importaba por que oscuridad tan grande este caminando Shiryu, con su ojo de gato encontrara una salida. Saori dice que tal vez ahora este muy triste, pero lo cierto es que ya está mejor y esta volviendo a ser ese que siempre ha sido guía, y que sabe que se debe hacer.

-Cierto, ayer que se vino a despedir, lucia como el viejo Shiryu, sólo le faltaba sonreír como antes.

-Supongo, con su ojo de gato no hay oscuridad que no pueda atravesar.

-Y dale con el ojo de gato.

-Ya te dije que eso dijo Saori.

Momentos después entra un enfermero con la bandeja del desayuno. La enfermera tuvo que pedir que alguien la relevara por el temor que les infunde Seika. Por lo que Seiya, suspira.

En el aeropuerto, Hyoga dejaba escapar un gran bostezo, mientras Shiryu se hacia cargo del equipaje, el dinero, los papeles etc, etc, etc. Tras despedirse de todos, tomó de la mano a Hyoga (no fuera perder por andar caminando dormido) y se dirigieron al avión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

1.-Signos agua: Escorpión, Cáncer y Piscis. Signos aire: Géminis, Libra y Acuario. Signos fuego: Leo, Aries y Sagitario. Signos tierra: Capricornio, Virgo, Tauro. No se si habrán escuchado que en un principio Kurumada había pensado en Milo para ser el maestro de Hyoga. Eso es por que escorpión es un signo agua. Pero como que los escorpiones no van con los cisnes, pues que son de tierras calidas, por eso paso a Hyoga a Acuario. Creo que lo que Kuru quería era tener un caballero en cada elemento pero Hyoga de plano no cuadro con los signos del agua, por eso se quedo en el elemento aire con Shiryu. También creo que por eso, como no pudo poner a Hyoga con Milo y él seguía de terco con el escorpión es por lo que decidió que tenían que ser amiguis Milo y Camus. XD. Los cisnes son hermosos y de los 12 signos él que esta por hermoso es Acuario, tan bello que Zeus se lo llevo al olimpo por que no podía vivir tal belleza con los simples mortales, tan bello que la aurora se lo robó. A palabras de Shingo Araki Hyoga es el bonito del grupo. (¬_¬) Así lo definió una vez.

2.- Esto es algo que me encanta de mi Seiya. Que se sonaba (golpeaba) a los otros nada más para demostrar que él era el más fuerte (^_^) Amo cuando Lune en la sala de los juicios nos muestra todas sus travesuras. ¡Te amo un montón mi Pegasito!

3.- Los japoneses están locos, les gusta hacerse la vida difícil, los japoneses tienen distintas maneras de contar todo. De distinta manera se cuentan los días y los meses, tienen formas de contar para objetos; personas; cosas delgadas y llanas; maquinas y vehículos; edad; libros y cuadernos; ropa; la frecuencia; objetos pequeños; viviendas; pisos de los edificios; objetos delgados y largos; bebidas y otras cosas en vasos, copas y tazas; y otra para animales pequeños peses e insectos. No estudie japonés de forma formal, tengo un librito y una amiga me daba clases. Honestamente eso de los conteos no lo entendí, si alguien aquí sabe y le encontró lógica que me lo explique.

4.- Pues según se ve la galaxia de Andrómeda, como una estrellita más, supongo que en un lugar sin smog, ni contaminación lumínica se ha de ver.

5.- El ojo de gato del que habla Seika es una nebulosa que se encuentra en la constelación del dragón. Me pareció muy curioso pues él es el caballero que ha tenido que andar en la oscuridad.

WEBS

es de las mejores que pueden consultar. Es espectacular genial y única (se nota que me gusto) Constantemente la actualizan y tiene unas fotografías y unos mapas estelares increíbles por latitud y época del año para aquellos que quieran saber que constelaciones esta viendo. Desde mi casa pude ver al Pegaso, Andrómeda y al cisne (si es que use bien el mapita). ¡Que bueno que estoy en el hemisferio norte! Ay mi México que país tan afortunado por estar donde estás. Lastima que en esta época no las encuentro, desaparecieron en el horizonte, ahora tengo a Orión en vez de Pegaso encima de mi casa, pero en unos días saldrán las osas y buscare al dragón (es que el canijo esta re largo con estrellas que casi no brillan y aunque encontré a Pegaso y la otra supuse que era el cisne no más no le vi forma al dragón, Se supone que las osas están a su alrededor y con ellas espero ubicarme nuevamente. De verdad los mapas estelares de está pagina son los mejores.

**-AAGC**Agrupación Astronómica de Gran Canaria cuyas paginas lamentó son del 2006, son las mejores que he visto en cuanto apuntes de los astrónomos griegos, el significado de los nombres de las estrellas y los mitos alrededor de las constelaciones. Aprovechen que todavía están en la red.

**-Wikipedia**, que no puede faltar (^_^)

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer este fic, ahora ya saben lo que le pasa a Shunny. Alyshalus, espero haber respondido a tu pregunta sobre quien lastimo a quien … yo diría que los dos, pero Hyoga se estaba echando la culpa. Querida Nadia espero que me perdones por ser tan mala con Shun, comulgo contigo Shun no es débil y si hubiera algo malvado en el se alejaría, pero lo que hay en Shun es algo que necesita mucho amor y Shun confiaba en que pasara lo que pasara jamás lo iban a dejar de querer y procurar. A todas las que se proclaman fans del bello peliverde espero que estos 2 capítulos hayan estado a la altura de sus exigencias en cuanto a Shun y haberle hecho justicia a un personaje tan bello y tan complejo. Felicidades a Carito que con la mitad anterior, supo que lo que había en Shun eran todas las almas que Hades consumido. Sakura sorry la historia avanza muy poquito en estos capítulos por ser tan reflexivos, los personajes le dieron vueltas y vueltas a la situación por que se sentían perdidos e incapaces de hacer algo por ayudar a los demás, pero ya por fin sabes que tiene Shun y para sanarlo mi patito le va a traer a Ikki. Querida Smily que paciencia la tuya por aguantarme, gracias por apoyar tanto mis fics y el metroflog. Tu querido patito va a tener un agarrón con el pollito, va ha hacer un encuentro candente (^_^) digo por el cosmos del pollo, de verdad espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, pues el cisne de nuestro corazón se lucio mucho para ti. GabyCisne, el patito por fin oyó tus ruegos y ya va a traerte a Ikki.

De una vez les digo me voy a tardar un montón en plantear los encuentros Shiryu y Shunrei Shiryu, Hyoga-Ikki, Seiya-Shun. Creo que de aquí pa delante van a ser capis bien fresas. ¿Superara en dulzura a los gloriosos capítulos de Azul del 9 al 13? Cuando tuve mi periodo más cursi.

Ush nunca se que sigue en mis fics por que nunca planeo la historia

**Espero ****que ****me ****den ****mi ****regalote ****de ****navidad ****y ****me ****dejen ****muchos ****reviews**.

Visiten mi profile y mi metroflog, allí encontraran algunas imágenes que me inspiraron y una hecha por mí.


	8. Cuentos de príncipes, rosas y espinas

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 5: Cuentos de príncipes, rosas y espinas**_

_**-¡Oh!, mi planeta –dijo el principito- no es nada interesante, es muy pequeño. Tengo tres volcanes. Dos en actividad y uno apagado. Pero nunca se sabe.**_

_**-Nunca se sabe- dijo el geógrafo.**_

_**-Tengo también una flor.**_

_**-No registramos flores –contestó el geógrafo.**_

_**-¿Por qué? Es lo más bonito.**_

_**-Porque las flores son efímeras. **_

_**-¿Qué significa "efímera"?**_

_**(…)**_

_**-Significa "que está amenazada de una próxima desaparición".**_

_**-¿Está amenazada mi flor de desaparecer próximamente?**_

_**-Cierto.**_

"_**Mi flor es efímera -se dijo el principito- ¡y no tiene más que cuatro espinas para defenderse del mundo! ¡Y la he dejado completamente sola en mi casa!".**_

_**Fragmento tomado de "El principito" **_

_**De Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Los ojos sorprendidos de Shunrei**_

La existencia se detiene fácilmente. Aunque el corazón late, a veces se está muerto en vida. La rutina no es mala, pues nos da seguridad, pero a veces, eso nos envuelve como una telaraña a un insecto. Lentamente nos atrapa, lentamente vamos muriendo pues el espíritu se marchita.

¿Por qué no hay lagrimas en sus ojos?

Camina al pueblo, has las compras, luego lava la ropa, prepara la comida. Pon sólo un lugar en la mesa.

¿No deberían de ser tres? ¿Al menos dos? No, sólo es un lugar. Solo ella está. El lugar se pone, pero a veces no come.

Otro día, la rutina la mantiene con vida, aunque sea anestesiada. Su mirada no brilla. Toda ella es gris.

Otro día. Otro día. Otro día. Sentada a la mesa contempla la nada. La sopa ya se enfrió y ella casi no comió.

Un sonido. La mente confusa. Otra vez ese sonido. ¿Qué está pasando? La rutina se está rompiendo. Ese sonido de nuevo. Por fin entiende que alguien está llamando a la puerta.

Tal vez sea otra carta. Cada tanto tiempo le llega una carta de Hyoga avisándole que Shiryu está bien. Las primeras las leyó, después sólo las recibía y las arrumba quién sabe donde.

Eso debe ser, otra carta de Hyoga, pero al abrir la puerta sus ojos se llenan de miedo. Es Shiryu en cuya espalda carga a un inconsciente rubio. Claro que por un segundo su mente no procesa, no entiende que tiene en frente. Ante este estimulo lo primero que le dice su instinto es _"corre" "huye lejos" "sal corriendo con todas tus fuerzas"_

-Disculpa Shunrei. -Dice el dragón entrando con premura.

-_Corre, corre, ¿qué haces siguiéndolo? Deberías estar corriendo hacia la otra dirección_.- Le dice la voz en su interior, pero en lugar de eso Shunrei camina siguiendo a Shiryu como queriendo asegurarse que no es un fantasma. Absorta lo contempla colocar al rubio en la cama.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre.

-Fiebre.

Bendita rutina que nos recuerda que hacer. Shunrey va a la cocina. Pone a hervir algunas raíces. Recuerda al anciano maestro enseñándole como hacer el remedio. Lo ha preparado tantas veces, cada que Shiryu caía enfermo. Por su parte el dragón también entra a la cocina, buscando un trapo y un traste con agua.

-Hola. – Le dice

-Hola.- contesta.

En la mirada del otro ninguno de los dos se reconoce. Pero por ahora eso no importa mucho pues Hyoga está ardiendo en fiebre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Frente al espejo**_

Como un árbol, ha echado raíces y se la ha pasado contemplando al mundo.

Pero su mundo es algo muy pequeño, su mundo son dos personas: el anciano maestro y Shiryu.

Sus verdaderos padres la abandonaron. La dejaron tirada en la rivera del río. La dejaron allí porque tarde o temprano alguien la encontraría.

Ella no los culpo, en estas tierras tan llenas de carencias es muy difícil tener hijos y sacarlos adelante, por lo que es preferible tener hijos varones, que sean útiles para trabajar en el ambiente rudo del campo y que con el tiempo, cuando les llegue la vejes cuidara de ellos como es la costumbre; a diferencia de una niña que irá a parar a la familia de su marido y los atenderá a ellos. Así que, cuando vieron que su esperanza, un hermoso niño varón, era en realidad una niña, debieron sentirse defraudados. Y en estos casos se estila dos cosas, asesinarla o deshacerse de la bebe.

Sus padres fueron buenos con ella. La dejaron en un sitio donde estaban seguros que alguien la iba a encontrar y fue la más afortunada de mundo cuando Roshi la adoptó.

Desde muy niña se dio cuenta de ello. Cuando bajaba al pueblo a hacer las compras, la gente del pueblo preguntaba "y esa chiquilla ¿quién es?" y otros respondían "Es la hija adoptiva del anciano maestro"

Así era. Ella era su hija. No era una niña más, era la hija de ese importante hombre. Eso la llenó de orgullo y le dio identidad.

Por eso, cuando Shiryu llegó, se encontró con una niña bastante risueña y segura de sí misma. Shiryu en cambio era muy penoso. Pedir cualquier cosa le era un problema. Como niño que creció en orfanatos aprendió a aguantarse las ganas de pedir, a no hacer ruido, a no llamar la atención y a comportarse para que no lo regañaran y por ende no lo castigaran (o golpearan).

Ella aún puede evocar la primera vez que el pequeño rompió un traste. El pobrecillo se asustó mucho, pero el anciano maestro pronto lo calmó.

He igual que a ella, la calida luz del alma de Roshi pronto lo llenó de alegría y seguridad. Porque Roshi lo hizo sentir más que un alumno, Shiryu también era su hijo.

Así los contempló a los dos, a maestro y alumno, a padre y a hijo, por mucho tiempo no entendió que presenciaba la formación de un guerrero. Hasta que llegó el día en que contempló a Shiryu obtener su armadura y se sintió feliz. ¡Que ilusa!

No sabia que estaba viendo como su mundo se partía. Shiryu comenzó su vida como caballero y con dolor muchas veces lo vio partir de la seguridad del hogar a la crueldad de la batalla y otras tantas lo vio regresar con el cuerpo hecho pedazos.

Empezó su rodar de lagrimas, días de angustia, de rezar incesantemente pidiéndole a los dioses que lo protegieran. Y una noche las dos personas que formaban su mundo la dejaron para irse a la guerra. Se quedo sin corazón.

El tiempo pasó y por fin llego una carta donde le informaron que el anciano maestro, su padre, había fallecido en batalla. Un trozo de su corazón nunca iba a volver. ¡Que fácil se destrozó su mundo! Unas cuantas palabras bastaron para matarla de dolor. Allí sola nadie escuchó su llanto. Allí nadie estuvo para consolarla, porque los dos que formaban su mundo se habían ido y uno de ellos jamás volvería. Murió en ese momento al leer la carta. Ella jura que murió de dolor.

La vida perdió sentido. Estaba muerta realmente, veia sin ver, andaba sin realmente andar, ya no era capaz de sentir. Ya ni siquiera los rayos de sol la calentaban.

Su mundo es muy pequeñito. Su mundo eran dos personas. Ahora solo le queda Shiryu, pero tarde o temprano vendrá otra guerra; y tal vez ya no regrese, tal vez se lo devuelvan con el cuerpo destrozado.

Ya no quiere seguir llorando, ya no quiere seguir contemplando este mundo. Se quiere ir lejos. Huir de este sitio, pues este mundo ya sólo le genera dolor y desesperanza; y ya no tiene fuerzas. Ya no quiere seguir con esto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Miedo**_

Shiryu observa con angustia la respiración agitada de Hyoga y es que el rubio se estremece a causa de una fiebre muy alta. En cuanto llegaron a China cayó enfermo, el viaje debió empeorar su condición, su organismo estaba débil y eso debió comprometer el sistema inmunológico. Ahora a caído en cama presa de alguna infección.

Después de la pelea contra Hades, Hyoga todavía no se recuperaba cuando ya estaba cuidando a Shun. Recuerda que los dieron de alta pues sólo necesitaban descansar, pero el Dragon regresó solo a la mansión y aquellos primeros días ni siquiera pensó en el ruso o en los demás, se la pasaba durmiendo en parte por el cansancio de la batalla, en parte por la depresión que traía.

Hyoga se hizo cargo de todo, cuidar a Shun, estar al pendiente de Seiya, hacerle compañía en su luto por el anciano maestro, perseguir a Saori quien se negaba a obedecer a los doctores a quedarse en cama cuando la angustia por Seiya no la dejaba dormir, recibir a Seika y platicar con ella horas sobre Seiya, jurarle que se iba a poner bien, estar en las juntas del santuario y tomar decisiones. Mantener unido y funcional al grupo, mantener informado a las personas que forman parte de sus vidas.

Si no se cayeron a pedazos fue por que Hyoga sostuvo todo. Al grado que Jabu y los otros ya lo llamaban patriarca.

A eso hay que agregarle la presión emocional en la que vivía por lo de Shun. Por todo eso no es de extrañar los bloqueos mentales ni que haya colapsado físicamente. Ya le era imposible seguir con ese ritmo.

Cuando ya no se puede más, cuando ya no queda más energía, las estrellas colapsan y mueren. Insisten en seguir encendidas alumbrando a todos, se consumen así mismas hasta la muerte. Shiryu piensa que de no haber reaccionado, Hyoga ya no estaría más aquí. No cree que Shun lo hubiera matado, pero Hyoga hubiera seguido resistiendo en silencio hasta agotar todas las fuerzas de su ser y morir.

Y es que en su delirio quiere levantarse y seguir, por eso, la fiebre del ruso lo asusta.

El dragón sale de la habitación por más agua, mientras llena la vasija contempla a Shunrei. La joven china esta moliendo raíces medicinales. Al sentirse observada lo voltea a ver y mil agujas se clavan en el corazón de Shiryu, al no encontrar ningún sentimiento en esos ojos.

Adolorido regresa a la habitación del rubio y le cambia las compresas. Está asustado por doble, por Hyoga y por Shunrei.

Lo presentía desde Japón. Shunrei jamás le hizo una visita. Hyoga le avisó que el anciano maestro había fallecido pero que él está vivo. Deprimido pero vivo. Aún así Shunrei contrario a sus costumbres no fue a Japón a verlo. Siempre que salía lastimado, que terminaba una batalla, Shunrei se presentaba a cuidarlo.

Había querido achacárselo a la depresión por perder al anciano maestro, del mismo modo que para él, el anciano era un padre para Shunrei. Era natural que se deprimiera y que esa misma depresión no le permitiera pensar en otras cosas, o igual que a él, que le daba miedo volver por que comprobaría que el anciano maestro ya no está, a ella le pasara lo mismo que no viajara a Japón por que al llegar y no hallarlo allí la realidad se haría más dolorosa.

La vida se había detenido para ambos. Pero para Shiryu lo que paso entre Hyoga y Shun fue un grito que lo hizo despertar, reaccionar y darse cuenta que la vida sigue, aunque nos duela, porque tiene que proteger a los que ama y aún están con vida.

Para Shunrei no fue así. Verlo llegar también la despertó pero con un deseo de salir huyendo muy lejos de él. Y si no fuera porque Hyoga llegó con esa fiebre tan alta, Shunrei habría tomado sus maletas y marchado lejos.

No es que no lo ame, pero ella ya no soporta la angustia, el vivir siempre pensando que él se marchara a la guerra y tal vez no volverá. Ya no quiere esa vida ni ese dolor en su corazón.

Por eso Shiryu siente miedo, sabe que Shunrei se irá, que lo abandonará y no tiene un argumento para detenerla. Él es un caballero de Atena, jamás dejara de serlo. Para detenerla tendría que prometerle que se transformara en otra cosa pero no puede. Le es imposible, aunque la oruga se convierta en mariposa sigue siendo lo mismo, un gusano, con alas pero gusano. A pesar del cambio no puede dejar su esencia. Aunque él se quedara y viviera una vida normal, en el fondo seguiría siendo un caballero de Atena. Así que con miedo sólo puede ver como Shunrei se aleja.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Yo en el laberinto.**_

_-Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre._

-Mío por siempre. Mío por siempre.

_-Soy tuyo por siempre. Dime ¿por qué constantemente repites que soy tuyo?_

-Porque lo eres, tú me perteneces.

_-¿Yo soy tuyo? … yo te pertenezco ¿verdad? …¿hay algo que me pertenezca?_

-Tú no tienes nada

_-No tengo nada … No tengo nada … No tengo nada_

…

…

_-¿Dónde estamos? Esto ya lo había vivido …ya lo había sentido. Los cabellos se volverán negros y de nuevo él hará a alguien suyo. Wow se resiste, ¿a quién llama? Nii-san, ¿quién es nii-san? Es una luz en la oscuridad. Nii-san. Lo quiero, muéstramelo. Quiero ver aquello que es tan intenso que genera una luz en esta oscuridad. _

_Es una esperanza … una esperanza de salvación. _

_Tu voz se calla. Debí saberlo. Tú no eres diferente a nosotros. Tus cabellos se vuelven negros mientras tu alma se rompe en pedazos. Ya no eres quien eras, ahora eres otra más de sus posesiones._

_Tu alma rota cae en este foso donde estamos atrapados todos. Pero aún hay calor en tus restos. Igual que los buitres que caen rapaces sobre la presa que ha dejado el león, nosotros saltamos rasgando lo que queda. Gritas y lloras por este nuevo martirio. ¿Crees que te tendremos piedad? Iluso, pronto serás como nosotros, saltaras sobre cualquiera que caiga aquí y aún tenga calor._

_Cállate, deja de llorar. Necesito encontrar ese fragmento de tu corazón. Necesito encontrar a nii-san. Debe de estar por aquí, ese debe de ser el resto más calido._

_¿Qué es esto? Por fin encuentro a nii-san pero es un hielo que quema, que lastima. ¿cómo pudiste gritar tanto su nombre si él no es más que dolor? Él no es una esperanza, es una pena. Es una filosa estaca que tenias clavada en el corazón. Es un dolor tan grande que me sorprende que pudieras vivir tanto tiempo con eso. No lo quiero, no me sirve. Aquí eso no vale nada. _

_Seguimos buscando en las entrañas de tu alma. ¡ah! Esta parte la tocó Hades … debió ser inmensamente calida por que aún puedo sentirlo. Ahora recuerdo, cuando él la tomó en sus manos gritaste de dolor. Él se encapricho con esta parte._

_Aún luchas tratando de recuperarla. Suéltala … ahora es mía … ahora es mía. _

_Él es rubio y de ojos azules. No es como lo demás, es una posesión tuya. Con razón Hades se obsesionó con ella. Nada le atrae más que la posesión de algo. _

_Es una posesión, algo que te pertenece. Todos los que estamos aquí gritamos porque es una propiedad. Aquí nada tenemos. Yo lo quiero. Todos aquí peleamos por este trozo. Es mío, grita uno. Suéltalo, grita otro. _

_Peleas con fiereza por recuperarlo por que es tuyo. Sí, ya te haz vuelto una sombra hambrienta. Casi no distingo entre tú y nosotros. Cuando por fin puedes tomarlo, te quema las manos como si fuera hielo que abrasa la piel. Lo ha vuelto veneno y Hades te destruyo con eso, como nos rompió a todos. Dámelo. A ti solo te quema. Todos saltamos sobre ese lucero de esperanza._

_Es mío. Mío. Mío._

_Él es mío. Ya jamás será tuyo. Él es mío. Mío. Me he alzado sobre todas las demás almas, incluso la tuya. Este divino cisne, luz de esperanza ahora es mío. _

_Una gota salada ha caído. Retumba como si fuera un rayo. Proviene de unos ojos castaños que al contemplar nuestra pelea se han puesto a llorar. _

_Todos temblamos con su sola presencia. Viste una armadura blanca de grandes alas. La palabra llena de rabia se forma en nuestras gargantas "PEGASO". Vienes a quitarnos a nuestro cisne. Celos. Celos inmensos pues no importa cuanto sequemos su lagrimas eres tú quien siempre lo hace reír. _

_La rabia carcome nuestros estómagos. Te odiamos desde la eternidad, desde esa primera vez que alzando tu puño te atreviste a golpear a un dios. Nos recorres con la mirada ¿acaso buscas a Shun? No puedes encontrarlo porque él ya es como nosotros. Sus ojos también te miran con odio. Muchos de nosotros alguna vez te amamos, pero tu nunca veniste. Sólo haz venido por unos cuantos. Eso incremento nuestro odio, porque sólo por unos llegaste dejando al resto aquí. Te amamos igual que ellos. Gritamos cada uno de tus nombres suplicando por que vinieras por nosotros. _

_Y tú nos atravesaste junto a Hades con tu puño, no nos salvaste. Márchate, déjanos en nuestro infierno. _

-Es un sueño.- _Nos gritas_. –Ya no están atrapados. Ya no tienen que pelear.

_¿Es un sueño?_

-Lo siento. No me alcanzaron mis fuerzas para salvarlos a todos. Pero a los que conocí, les juro que los ame y que llore cuando Hades se los llevo. Les juro que a todos trate de salvarlos.

_-No es cierto, nos mataste junto a Hades. _

-Ya no lloren, dense cuenta que están soñando. Están fuera de Hades. Shun los saco fuera, ya no tienen que pelear, ya no tienen que sufrir. Hades ya no los puede lastimar.

_-¡QUIERES QUE CERREMOS LOS OJOS! ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A LA OSCURIDAD! ¡NO TE NECESITAMOS! ¡A NADIE, TODOS NOS ABANDONARON, NOS HICIERON SENTIR POCA COSA! ¡NO NECESITAMOS A NADIE! ¡ESTE CISNE ES NUESTRO! ¡ES NUESTRO LUCERO EN LA OSCURIDAD!_

-Y si lo quieres tanto ¿por qué lo rompes?

_Es verdad en nuestra pelea lo hemos estado rompiendo. Sonrió satisfecho cuando veo el miedo en tus ojos castaños. Claro que sabíamos que lo estábamos rompiendo. Nuestra risa se vuelve carcajadas, lo queremos hecho trizas, porque así será nuestro para siempre. _

-Shun despierta.

_Shun ya no existe, es una sombra hambrienta._

-Abre los ojos, date cuenta de lo que hacen.

_Deja de llamarlo, no existe, no existe, Hades lo consumió como a todos. Aquí no hay ningún Shun._

-Shun.

Una espada atraviesa el pecho del castaño. En sus manos el lucero del cisne se transformo en espada. Los ojos verdes de Shun lo ven con odio. Seiya no lo puede creer, su Shun, es él que esta en medio de todas estas almas y se ha revelado únicamente para herirlo_._

¿Por qué Shun?

No escucha la explicación pues mientras cae, el cosmos calido de Atena lo envuelve.

Seiya ya no vuelvas aquí. –Dice como un susurro la voz de la diosa.

Seiya

Seiya

En el hospital, los llorosos ojos castaños se abren para toparse con los de su hermana. Seika con cuidado se sienta en la cama de Seiya para atraerlo al regazo.

-¿Qué tienes hermanito? Estabas soñando, fue una fea pesadilla.

No puede contestarle, las lagrimas caen en grandes gotas. Hizo algo indebido, siguió una voz que provenía del bosque que ha empezado a ver en sueños.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tú en el laberinto**

Seiya aún esta en el hospital, pero no hace más que pensar en Hyoga y Shun. Se siente impotente por no poder hacer nada.

El doctor dice que necesita descanso y si eso lo sacara más pronto de este hospital lo hará a como de lugar. Por eso ha empezado a meditar, para dormir y que el tiempo pase más rápido. Es una ironía de la vida, cuando era estudiante Marín intento por todos los medios enseñarle a meditar, pero lo único que lograba era dormirse. Ahora que medita con ese fin sus profundas meditaciones lo llevaron a un lugar insospechado. Al camino de la iluminación que siguen los virgo. Llegó a las puertas siguiendo el lastimado cosmos de Shun.

Tal vez sea por la conexión que ambos tienen por Alpheratz o porque su cosmos alcanzó la madurez suficiente para despertar nuevamente la armadura divina de Pegaso, porque, cada que logra estar en ese estado se ve así mismo portándola.

Cuando Saori se dio cuenta que estaba logrando ir a ese extraño sitio le dijo que nunca caminara por los senderos que se le presentaran. Podría correr el riesgo de perderse o salir herido. Shaka camino largamente por ese lugar, porque, por todos lados quedan restos de su cosmos. No sólo está el cosmos de Shaka, también hay otros, todos caballeros nacidos bajo el signo de la virgen.

Así que no puede usar el cosmos de Shun para guiarse ya que aquí todos se reúnen y se confunden en todas las direcciones.

Supone que cuando Shaka fue aprendiz, caminaba de la mano de su maestro por este sitio hasta que por fin lo pudo hacer sin perderse.

Shun en cambio llega aquí en sueños y sin querer, de modo inconsciente y total y absolutamente perdido. Según Saori no avanza mucho, usualmente se queda detenido en el mismo lugar, él y todas las almas que ahora carga.

Las lagrimas del castaño caen pesadamente, se arrepiente de no haber obedecido a Saori, porque avanzó siguiendo una voz que lo llamaba sin cesar "Tenma" y lo llevo justo donde estaba Shun.

Su Shun, su hermoso Shun lo atacó, lo lastimó y por eso las lagrimas siguen cayendo. Ni el consolador abrazo de Seika puede calmar este llanto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**La causa de mis lagrimas **_

Hyoga duerme profundamente, cuando la fiebre fue muy alta, estuvo pidiendo perdón entre sueños. Afortunadamente la fiebre ya paso y ahora parece tener un sueño tranquilo.

Shiryu sonríe con algo de tristeza, Hyoga, aparte de los bóxer viste una camisa de algodón, blanca de manga larga que encima le queda gigante, lo que le da un aire de frágil y pequeño, aunado a su serena expresión le hace recordar que es más chico que él y que lo tiene que cuidar. Serán solo 3 meses de diferencia pero el dragón es el mayor.

Retira unos mechones de la frente. Dormido así, Hyoga realmente le parece un pequeño príncipe encantado.

Shiryu respira profundamente tratando de darse valor. Sentado junto a la cabecera del rubio sólo puede escuchar el silencio. Como Hyoga descansa tranquilo, se anima y sale de la recamara.

Desde el corredor nota que aún hay luz en la habitación de Shunrei. Intenta ser valiente y enfrentar la situación, pero sus temerosos pasos lo delatan.

-Shunrei … -Dice llamando a la puerta.

El corazón se le fue al piso, ella abrió la puerta y él pudo ver que estaba haciendo sus maletas.

-¿Te vas?

-En cuanto Hyoga este mejor y encuentre un lugar.

Mente en blanco, pánico. Quiere ponerse a llorar. Se ordena decir algo, pero ¿qué se puede decir en estos casos?

-Perdóname, tarde mucho en volver y de seguro te hice sentir …

-¿Sola? ¿abandonada?

-Perdón.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

-Soy un estúpido. Ni siquiera tuve cabeza para informarte de la perdida del anciano maestro.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué murió con honor en el campo de batalla cumpliendo con su deber? No te preocupes, me lo avisaron por carta.

Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en ella. Tan seco, que sentía que no era la misma que había dejado para pelear con Hades.

-Debí ser yo quien te lo informara.

-Ya no importa. Pase semanas sin saber de ustedes, ni siquiera podía dormir.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de pedir perdón.

-Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?

Ella desvió la mirada. Shiryu hubiera querido descubrir miedo o enojo en ella, pero no sentía nada.

De pronto se le vino el recuerdo de aquella noche cuando Hyoga lo tomó del brazo y lo vio con ojos suplicantes. Total y absoluto desamparo debió sentir el rubio, porque ahora se siente el así. Shunrey se ha encerrado en un muro impenetrable, igual que el se encerró antes.

Ella se está comportando así porque ya no quiere sentir más dolor. ¿Es que acaso él es tan egoísta?

¿Cómo pudo por tanto tiempo ignorar lo mal que Shunrey se sentía? No es sólo de esta vez. Cada que lucha, cada que se ausenta de casa, Shunrey se muere de angustia por su vida de caballero y nunca jamás se le ocurrió confortarla, decirle algo o secarle las lagrimas. Ha tomado por seguro que ella siempre lo esperará y estará a su lado para cuidarlo si sale herido, como si fuera su obligación. La ha tratado como un mueble o una piedra más de este lugar.

Ella no se merece seguir llorando porque él es un caballero.

-Shunrei esta es tu casa, si … si ya no me quieres en tu vida yo me voy.

-No, esta es la casa de un caballero, no tolero estar aquí. –Ante el silencio de Shiryu continúo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-…no…

-Bien.- Y cerró la puerta.

Y Shiryu se quedo un momento allí, parado sin saber que hacer. Finalmente retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a la habitación. Volvió a sentarse en aquella silla junto a la cama. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar caer las lagrimas.

De pronto alguien toma su mano. Un recién despierto rubio lo contempla.

-Ven. – Le dice.

Siente el tirón, Hyoga quiere meterlo en la cama.

-Ven.- Insiste.

El dragón mueve la cabeza en negativa. Como no quiere Hyoga con dificultad se sienta en la cama y jala al pelinegro a su regazo. Ante el contacto ya no pudo reprimir las lagrimas. Se dejo llevar por el ruso y ni cuenta se dio cuando lo arropó bajo las mantas.

No podía parar de llorar, por todo, por Shun, por Hyoga, por el anciano maestro y sobretodo por Shunrey. Se sentía el ser más desgraciado del planeta. Sentía que si perdía a Shunrey ya no seria capaz de levantarse de nuevo. Que ya nunca más volvería a sentir felicidad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**La espada de Hades**_

Tenma … Tenma … Tenma

Grandes ventanales, pinturas por todos lados, un lienzo inmenso. Una silla, sobre esta una sotana negra. Un hombre rubio que pinta como poseído.

Cuando aún no distinguía nada pensó que el rubio era su Hyoga, pero no es él. Su cabello cae bajo los hombros y no se ha peinado, de hecho esta seguro que no ha comido. Debe de tener unos 30 años, es bastante alto, su espalda amplia y atlética.

Aquel hombre voltea con una sonrisa, sus bellas facciones lo atrapan, sus ojos son puros y cristalinos. No se ha rasurado, le han salido una barba rala, que le da aún más un aire bohemio.

-Tenma

-¡ALONE!- Grita Seiya lanzándose a sus brazos lleno de alegría.

Pero no es un hombre lo que atrapa, es un pequeñito de escasos 9 años lo que obtiene.

-Tenma ¿por qué nunca dejas de verme como un niño?

No le hace caso, lo levanta en el aire mientras da vueltas. Puede tener 100 años, ser adulto y sabio, pero para su corazón así es como luce más perfecto, así lucia cuando era su Alone, y sus ojos no conocían el dolor ni el pesar. Cuando tenia fuerzas suficientes para protegerlo. Y Hades aún no los manchaba a ambos con su sombra.

-Tenma ya bájame.

Nunca va a hacerlo, no quiere dejar de ver su sonrisa ni sus dorados cabellos danzando en el viento, siempre se sintió atraído por la gente rubia, pensó que era por el cuento de Amaterasu que tanto le comentaba su hermana, pero ahora sabe que no, era la nostalgia por estos cabellos dorados.

Pero los hermosos cabellos se vuelven negro. Alone lo mira con ojos llenos de odio.

-¿Alone?

-Hades

-Tú no, tu eres bello y puro.

-Debes de saberlo Tenma, Hades destruye almas, toma la luz más brillante que hay en sus corazones y lo convierte en un veneno de oscuridad. Tú y ella eran lo más importante que había en mi corazón, Hades me hizo odiarte. Entró en mis recuerdos en esos momentos en que mi corazón lloraba por que te fuiste, querías ser más fuerte para protegernos. Prometiste volver por mí y esa era mi dicha, mi esperanza. Pero te odie por eso, porque me provocaste dolor con tu partida, porque brillabas lejos de mí.

Seiya comenzó a llorar, iba a poner a Alone en el suelo pero otra vez sus cabellos eran rubios.

-Ya lo entendiste, la luz de Shun fue el navaja con el que Hades lo cortó. Su dolor y su tristeza fueron las partes débiles por donde lo empezó a invadir. Lo enveneno con sus propios sentimientos

-…

Una inmensa luz.

-Hermanito ya no llores.

-Seika

Seiya despertó de aquel sueño.

-Seika … me das un abrazo.- Se acomodo a sus anchas en el regazo de su hermana.- Sabes one-chan si no estuvieras aquí lloraría hasta morirme de tristeza.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Un cisne mensajero**_

Shiryu duerme aunque aun quedan rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Unos ojos celestes lo contemplan por un momento, el dragón está cansado y es que lo ha estado cuidando dos días y dos noches. Además esta el estrés emocional por el que está pasando. Por eso ahora duerme tan profundo que no siente cuando Hyoga tambaleante por la debilidad se levantó.

Shunrey está sentada en un tronco caído que esta junto al río Rozan. Donde la superficie del río es lisa y las aguas corren tranquilas; las flores y los lirios lo convierten en un pequeño paraíso. Le gusta este lugar y muchas veces desde que era niña ha venido a pasar el rato, y aunque no quiere pensar en Shiryu le es imposible. Él sabia que aquí siempre la encontraba, cuando el anciano maestro lo dejaba descansar entre entrenamientos, cuando encontraba algo bello que le quería comentar, cuando la tristeza lo embargaba, cuando simplemente quería pasar el tiempo con ella. Shiryu siempre venia a este lugar. Este es el pequeño paraíso de los dos.

De pronto unos pasos asustan a las pequeñas avecillas y Shunrei alza la mirada para toparse con el cisne.

-Deberías guardar cama.

-Necesitaba caminar un poco. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Shunrei de mala gana acepta.

-Este es un lugar muy hermoso. Si te vas ¿estás segura que no lo vas a extrañar?- Le preguntó el rubio.

-Hay lugares más bellos en el mundo.

-Efectivamente, hay cientos o miles, pero esa no es la respuesta de la pregunta. - Shunrei frunce el seño molesta -Si algo he aprendido en estos tiempos es que no puedes escapar de tus pensamientos y del sentir de tu corazón. Eres un pajarito que puede volar lejos de este lugar, encontraras millares más hermosos que este, mas la pregunta sigue siendo la misma, pues si te vas y lo extrañas no habrá paz en tu corazón, vivirás en el ayer recordándolo día tras día

-Igual de doloroso es quedarse y vivir soportando noches de insomnio y lagrimas. Rezando por que esté bien, muriéndome de la angustia. Y todo para que un día me digan, que ya no va a volver.

Las lagrimas corren por las mejillas de Shunrei. Perder al anciano maestro le destrozó el corazón. Por su parte Hyoga mira el suelo pensando que decirle, sabe que no hay nada que la consuele de ese dolor. En eso ve una curiosa piedra de río, lisa y de color verde. La toma y se la muestra.

-Shunrei, no puedes cambiar las cosas, como esta roca, por mucho que desees que se convierta en planta o en pájaro, no podrás hacerlo. Llegó a tu vida como una roca y tendrás que aceptar que es una roca. Aunque que te moleste y le pidas un cambio, no puede dejar de ser una roca. Si la quieres, tendrás que aceptarla así como es, porque por mucho que la roca desee ser otra cosa para que seas feliz, no puede hacerlo. Tienes que amarla por como es y no por lo que deseas que se convierta. Si la has amado por lo que deseas que se convierta, entonces tu amor es falso. Te has enamorado de un fantasma de sueños que no te corresponderá por no ser real. Te lastimaras a ti y a la roca. Siendo así estas en lo correcto, márchate antes de que la herida se haga más grande. Pero, si amas a la roca tal cual es, entonces aunque te alejes de las angustias y miedos que te representa seguirás pensando en ella.

Hyoga le da la roca y se levanta, había dado unos cuantos pasos de cuando la voz de Shunrei lo detuvo.

-Soy una tonta, me olvide totalmente de quien eras. No debí escucharte por ser un cisne de alas doradas.

-¿Eh?

-Es una historia que el anciano maestro me solía contar. El príncipe Nala atrapó un cisne de doradas y a cambio de su libertad el cisne le prometió ir donde la princesa Damayanti a contarle de su amor. Cuando Damayanti escuchó al cisne mensajero se enamoró del príncipe Nala.

-¡Ah!

-Damayanti debió haberle cerrado el pico al cisne en vez de escucharlo y así no habría pasado por tantas penalidades.

-Espera, ¿el príncipe Nala amaba a Damayanti?

-Sí

-¿Y el cisne lo único que hizo fue decirle a la princesa Damayanti que el príncipe Nala la amaba?

-Sí.

-Entonces no culpes al cisne, no le prometió a la princesa que iba a vivir feliz por siempre.

El rubio regresa a la cabaña a seguir durmiendo y Shunrei se queda contemplando la roca. Después de que el cisne le confesara a Damayanti que Nala la amaba, se convocó a una asamblea donde ella iba a escoger esposo. Incluso los dioses se presentan pero ella ya estaba enamorada de Nala y es a él a quien escoge. Eso le trajo el odio de un dios vengativo a Nala. Por eso la pareja paso por muchas penalidades.

No era culpa de Nala el mal destino que le dieron los dioses, lo único que podía hacer es intentar sobreponerse a él.

Y contemplando la roca entre las manos Shunrey llora todo lo que tiene dentro. Hyoga tiene razón aunque se vaya lejos siempre seguirá pensando en Shiryu.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Con el corazón hecho pedazos**_

Ikki siempre se jura que jamás volverá a encaminar sus pasos para este sitio. El pequeño restaurante, junto al parque donde jugaban un par de hermanitos de cabello negro y ojos verdes con otro de rubios cabellos.

No puede evitar mirar al niño rubio que juega solo en los columpios.

El pequeñito que era su amigo ha dejado de existir y por eso el niño rubio es la imagen de la soledad y abatimiento. No hay esperanza en su lenguaje corporal. Tal parece que es un muerto en vida.

Y es que su corazón se partió en pedazos.

Ikki se va de allí, lleno de tristeza y jurándose que jamás volverá a pisar este sitio, sin embargo otra vez sus pasos lo llevaran allí. Una y otra vez vuelve como buscando sabe dios que cosa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Soltarte**_

Shunrey en vano intenta secarse las lagrimas y es que todavía siguen cayendo, mientras contempla la piedra que Hyoga dejó en sus manos.

Esta piedra representa a Shiryu

Han sido muchas las veces que lo ha visto partir, que ha odiado la armadura del dragón y pasado días de angustia. Estar siempre con temor al futuro, a que algún día maten a Shiryu y se quede sola no es vida.

No quiere recibir otra carta en donde le digan que murió en batalla y que ni siquiera el cuerpo se pudo recuperar.

-Ya no más.- Dice dispuesta a arrojar la piedra al río pero no puede.

Es que ¿acaso tiene miedo de dejarlo? ¿por qué? Su mundo es muy pequeñito, su mundo es Shiryu. Se va por miedo a perder ese mundo, se va porque necesita uno propio.

-Vamos Shunrey, suelta esta piedra y larguémonos lejos de aquí.

Pero no puede soltarla.

¿Vamos a seguir viviendo con miedo?

No puedo abandonarlo, cuando salga herido otra vez quien lo va a cuidar.

¿Te quedas con él por lastima?

Ella ha hecho que su mundo sea pequeñito, Shiryu tiene un mundo muy grande de personas que se preocupan por él, tiene a Hyoga, a Seiya y a los otros. Quedarse a su lado por que necesita que alguien lo cuide cuando salga herido de las batallas, nunca ha sido cierto.

Ahora que Shiryu paso por esta crisis tan grande, como lo fue esta última batalla y la perdida de su maestro, no estuvo ella para atenderlo. Fueron otros quienes lo consolaron. Otros quienes lo cuidaron.

No, eso nunca ha sido, no puede justificar el que se quede a su lado por lastima, porque Shiryu siempre ha sido fuerte, porque tiene quienes lo cuiden con amor. Se ha quedado todos estos años a su lado porque lo ama. Siempre lo ha amado. Hyoga tiene razón, vaya a donde vaya seguirá pensando en Shiryu es su mundo, siempre lo será.

Pero el mundo de Shiryu es ser un caballero de Atena y siempre lo ha extendido a ella. Y ella ha querido mantenerse aparte, odia la armadura del dragón, cada que Shiryu salía lastimado lo traía a casa, cuando siempre le dijeron que se podía quedar en la mansión. Pero nunca ha querido pisar ese lugar, ni conversar con Saori.

Ella se queja de que lloró sola cuando le dieron la noticia. Lo cierto es que Nachi se quedo lo más que pudo aquí. Si venia personalmente un caballero a su casa era para cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien. Siempre preguntaron si necesitaba algo.

Ahora quiere alejarse de Shiryu y su mundo cuando nunca ha querido ser parte de él.

-Vamos suelta la roca. – Se ordena.

No puede … No puede … el anciano maestro debe de estarse revolcando en su tumba, crió a una niña cobarde.

¿Qué opinaría el anciano maestro de todo esto?

De seguro se reiría de la niña que es. Siempre le daban risa sus preocupaciones, realmente Shiryu y ella siempre se han peleado por niñerías.

No, conociéndolo no se reiría. No de esto.

Le pidió que cuidara de Shiryu, le pidió que siempre se quedara junto a él porque sabia del gran amor que ella siente por el joven.

Nunca fue engañada, desde siempre supó que Shiryu llegó a este lugar para ser un caballero y Shiryu es en toda la extensión de la palabra un digno caballero de Atena. Todo lo que hizo para convertirse en alguien merecedor de la armadura del dragón, el verlo esforzarse, el entrenar con ahínco, su carácter tan desprendido y honorable, todo hizo que se enamorara de él.

Ella se enamoro de Shiryu del Dragón y no de ningún otro Shiryu.

Shunrey se seca las lagrimas. El anciano maestro de seguro está enfadado con ella, por no comportarse a la altura de una hija suya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**El cuento de nuestra vida**_

El Dragón se talla los ojos. Ha dormido mucho y es que llevaba a cuestas varios días de angustia. Desde que Shun atacó a Hyoga no ha podido dormir bien. Lo de Shunrey fue la última estocada que recibió su corazón.

La vida como la conocía está desapareciendo. Perdió al anciano maestro, Shun ha dejado de ser el dulce Shun, el alma de Hyoga esta tan lastimada y tan quebrada que tal vez no volverá a sonreír, y Shunrey piensa marcharse, lejos de él y del dolor que le representa.

Contempla al rubio que duerme junto a él, está pálido, acaricia su frente y se da cuenta que tiene algo de temperatura. Se levanta, al salir no puede evitar ver el cuarto de Shunrey. La joven dejó la puerta abierta y el sigiloso se acerca.

Recostada en su cama la joven china duerme profundamente. Shiryu no pasa por alto las marcas de que ha estado llorando. El corazón se le encoje al dragón, con que cara va a suplicarle a Shunrey que se quede a su lado, si el no le representa más que dolores y angustias a causa de su destino de caballero. Ella hace bien en irse.

Se dirige a la cocina, en busca de medicina para el rubio. En la mesa encuentra una curiosa piedra verde. No le hace mucho caso pues revisa todos los anaqueles pero ya no hay más raíces. Toma la piedra y sale rumbo al río.

Parado en la orilla del río, en su lugar favorito, porque Shunrey usualmente suele pasar el tiempo aquí. Bota la piedra en su mano un momento buscando la solución de las cosas. Pero ya nada tiene remedio. Molesto y frustrado avienta la piedra al río, esta rebota en el agua varias veces antes de hundirse.

Después Shuryu se pone a buscar las raíces.

Al regresar encuentra a Shunrey preparando el almuerzo.

Los dos se miran sin saber que decirse. Pero es Shunrey quien toma valor.

-¿Fuiste por raíces medicinales?

-Sí, Hyoga todavía tiene algo de fiebre.

-Qué bueno que fuiste por más, le acabo de dar lo último que me quedaba del remedio.

-¿Todavía tenias? Busque por todos lados y no lo encontré.

-Tú nunca encuentras nada en la cocina. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

Shunrey sirve la comida, pero Shiryu nota que busca algo por todos lados.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Algo. –Dice rindiéndose y sentándose a la mesa. –Shiryu … recuerdas el cuento de Nala y Damayanti.

-Ese de la princesa que siempre te contaba el anciano maestro.

-Sí … recuerdas que siempre hacia corajes porque a causa de su mal destino Nala abandonaba a Damayanti.

Shiryu baja la mirada. Él siempre se va dejando a su princesa aquí sola.

-Pero un Naga* (Duende) le dice que se vista con un manto rojo de seda grosera. Y el bello Nala queda convertido en un hombre muy feo. Y se va a trabajar en los establos del rey Rituparna hasta que la vida lo ponga de nuevo frente a su princesa Damayanti. Entonces quedaría curado de su maldición. Así como Naga le dio esa tela roja a Nala para hacer frente al destino que el dios malvado le había dado, Atena te dio una armadura, y tu igual que Nala siempre andas buscando como volver a casa. Así que me quedare como Damayanti, esperando que puedas vencer tu destino y puedas volver a mi lado.

El dragón no puede creer lo que Shunrey está diciendo. Se levanta y la abraza lleno de dicha.

-Gracias, gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, igual que Damayanti fui embaucada por un cisne.

-¿Eh?

-Y todavía ese cisne ladino se excusa en que no le prometió la felicidad.

-¿Hablaste con Hyoga?

-Más bien el hablo conmigo. Me dio una piedra diciéndome que llegó a mi vida como piedra, tengo que aceptarla como tal. Tú llegaste a mi vida destinado a ser un caballero, tengo que aceptar eso como tal. Como tú eras la piedra y por más que quise tirarla no pude, me di cuenta que nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti. Hasta traje la piedra a casa, porque eres tú y ya decidí guardarla en mi alhajero pero por más que la busco no la encuentro.

Shiryu se petrifica al escuchar eso.

-Ni hablar, tendré que seguir mi vida sin esa roca.

-No la roca no puede vivir sin ti. –Dice Shiryu dándose vuelta para marcharse.

-¿A donde vas?

-Por la roca, estúpidamente la arroje al río.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Pureza**_

_**El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad.**_

El pequeño Shun contempla con angustia al maestro Albiore que con una golpeada June entre sus brazos, regresa a la cabaña.

Todos los pupilos fingen no ver nada, porque de hecho no es nada nuevo, no es la primera vez que June enloquece y se escapa con el único fin de provocarse daño. Esta es una de muchas que Shun tendría que guardar en la memoria la imagen de June cubierta de heridas que ella misma se provocó. Y es que aquella niña rubia había tomado una rama y se había azotado con ella hasta el cansancio.

Aquello era algo incomprensible para el pequeño Shun. Muchas veces en la mansión Kido había visto al furioso Tatsumi propinar golpizas crueles con su espada de madera a los huérfanos y eso era algo que de por si no comprendía. Su hermano le daba como toda explicación que el hombre calvo era un ser ruin y miserable.

Pero aún así, aquello era algo que no podía entender.

Y ahora se encontraba contemplando al maestro Albiore curando las heridas que la propia niña se había provocado.

Aquella vara laceró la piel, provocó cortadas por las que escurrió abundantemente la sangre.

Shun sabe el dolor que provocan los golpes con una vara, las veces que Tatsumi lo llegó a golpear lloró mucho a causa del dolor.

¿Por qué alguien se golpearía a sí mismo con tanta saña?

Albiore notó esa dolorosa pregunta en el rostro preocupado del pequeño peliverde.

-La gente llega hacer esto cuando se siente sucia … impura. Se castigan así mismos en un intento de quedar purificados. Se odian tanto por considerarse sucios y buscan tan desesperadamente el consuelo que son capaces de esto y más.

-¿Tras esto June volvió a ser pura? – Preguntó el chiquillo.

Albiore guardo un largo silencio.

-No lo se, no lo creo … volverá a hacer esto y hará muchas otras cosas, buscando ser pura.

-Entonces no tiene caso, por qué seguir buscando la pureza. ¿Qué es la pureza? ¿Qué dictamina que es puro? ¿Cómo se puede decir que alguien es más puro que otro?

-Uno mismo Shun. A veces suceden cosas fuera de nuestro control, otras, tenemos que tomar decisiones que no son acordes a nuestros principios y en ocasiones la culpa nos carcome. Dejamos de sentirnos puros y creemos que los demás lo son más que nosotros. Nos sentimos indignos ante los demás.

-No tiene sentido, yo no creo que June sea impura, no veo el motivo por el que ella se hizo esto. Yo no veo diferencia entre June usted y yo. Nadie es más puro que otro. Además usted dijo que esto no la volverá pura, que ella seguirá lastimándose a sí misma. ¿Entonces para que hacer estas cosas buscando la pureza?

-Porque sabemos que existe. Porque alguna vez nos sentimos puros y queremos volver a sentirnos así.

-¿Usted se considera alguien puro?

Ante aquella pregunta tan mordaz del pequeño, Albiore abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué respuesta le puede dar?

-No – Sólo una honesta.

-¿Entonces usted saldrá a lastimarse como hizo June buscando volver a ser puro?

-No.

-¿No le es necesaria la pureza?

-Yo también busco la pureza de mi alma. Yo también busco ser perdonado por mis pecados. Sólo que yo escogí otro medio para sentirme purificado. Yo encontré a June. Cuidarla a ella es la forma en la que pagó por mis pecados. Esta niña no es nada mío, pero cuidarla y protegerla es lo que me hace sentir bien. Si no fuera por ella, creo que también saldría como un poseído buscando algo con que flagelarme.

Shun no quería entender aquello, hubiera deseado con toda el alma no haberlo entendido. Seguir creyendo que nadie era más puro que otro y que por lo tanto no había necesidad de buscar la pureza. Y aunque no quería pensar en aquello en su mente seguían dando vueltas esas palabras.

_-Y es que … alguien que se siente puro no debería de entender el dolor tan grande que te produce la suciedad del alma._

_-¡Cállate! – Le pide Shun a la voz de Hades _

_-Tú lo entendías completamente. Tú igual que ellos no te sentías puro._

_-¡Cállate!_

_**El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. EL ALMA MÁS PURA ES LA MÁS CORROMPIDA DE TODAS. ENTRE MAYOR SEA LA LUZ, MAYOR ES LA OSCURIDAD.**_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_**-¡CÁLLATE!**_

Gritan todas y cada una de las almas que están dentro de Shun.

La mansión Kido está a oscuras, la mayoría de sus habitantes dormía hasta que los gritos de Shun los despertaron y es que la pesadilla que tuvo es tal que ya esta vomitando de nuevo.

Jabu lo sostiene mientras con angustia ve, como Shun vomita. Está es la manera en como el cuerpo se castiga por sentirse impuro. Y es que le provoca un dolor tan grande ser tan sucio que de inmediato el cuerpo se estruja y expulsa el alimento. Es su manera de salir corriendo buscando una vara con que flagelarse. Y esto le provoca angustia al unicornio, porque es a causa de su incapacidad para retener los alimentos que Shun está cada día peor físicamente.

Shun y todas las almas están llorando en el regazo de Jabu que se ha quedado a cuidarlo ahora que el rubio no está. Una y otra vez pregunta por Hyoga y el unicornio les jura que pronto volverá de su viaje. Pero las promesas de Jabu no son suficiente para consolarlos.

Cada que Shun se pone así no tarda en aparecer la diosa Atena. Aunque el peliverde le grita y la maldice, Saori lo abraza y lo arrulla, hasta que el débil chico vuelve a quedarse dormido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Un regalo para ese alguien especial**_

Shiryu ha estado buscado la piedra en el río toda la mañana, y en estos momentos está tomando un descanso. Mientras en la orilla el rubio contempla en el suelo algo brillante. Tras recogerlo se sienta en el tronco a descansar. Estaba soltando un bostezazo cuando Shiryu al verlo llegar se reúne con el.

-¿Aún no la encuentras?

-No. Tu agujeta. –Dice el dragón señalando la agujeta desatada del cisne. –Espera yo la ato.

Shiryu se arrodillo para atarla, apenas terminó Hyoga le da un anillo que encontró en la orilla.

-Si no encuentras la piedra puedes darle esto.

Shiryu le sonríe tiernamente. –Es tuyo Hyoga.

-¡Uy! Que pena llegar justo cuando le estas pidiendo matrimonio a Hyoga.- Dice Shunrei quien acaba de llegar.

Shiryu suelta una carcajada, es verdad, lo acaba de encontrar arrodillado dándole un anillo a Hyoga. Ciertamente Seiya y Shun encontrarían esto muy divertido. Hyoga iba a decir algo pero Shiryu lo interrumpió.

-¡Ven a mis brazos amor mío! –Dijo entre carcajadas abrazando a Hyoga. -¡No tenemos por que seguir ocultando nuestro amor!

-¿Te crees Seiya? Suéltame.

-Ya de nada sirve negarlo. –Dice Shunrei.- Eso explica los ruidos raros que se escuchan de su alcoba cada noche. Debí sospecharlo desde el momento en que me di que los dos duermen juntitos.

-¿Qué? –Dice Hyoga rojo por la pena y luchando por que Shiryu lo suelte.

-No te opones a lo nuestro ¿verdad Shunrei?

-Sí me opongo.

-¿Te opones?- Preguntó incrédulo el dragón soltando a Hyoga.

-Sí. Hyoga va a ser mío.

-¿Quieres a Hyoga?

-Sí.

-Estás de broma ¿verdad Shunrei?- Preguntó muy apenado el rubio por la seguridad con la que ella había contestado.

-¿No me crees linda?

-Claro que sí pero … -Hyoga esta todo rojito.

-Te advierto que vas a tener que luchar mucho, Seiya y sobre todo Shun no estarán dispuestos a perder contra ti.

-¿Tan cotizado está?

-Pues imagínate que también vas a tener que luchar conmigo por él.

-Va a ser una lucha muy difícil. Sobretodo por que ya me llevas la delantera dándole un anillo.

-Shunrei ese anillo es de Shiryu para ti. –Dice Hyoga. –No hagas caso a las tonterías que dice, tanto golpe que ha recibido en la cabeza ya le afecto. Está medio loco pero aun así te quiere.

-Hyoga, este anillo es tuyo.- Dice serio Shiryu.- Tú lo encontraste y por lo tanto tienes que entregárselo a ese alguien especial para tu corazón. Ah pero si se lo vas a dar a Shun, procura que Seiya no se entere o va a hacer un escándalo por no haber sido el elegido.

-¡Como crees que se lo voy a dar a Shun!

-¿Qué no lo quieres?

-Sí lo quiero pero no así, torpe.

Shiryu se empieza a carcajear a todo pulmón. –Me voy, tengo que encontrar esa roca.

-Ya deja eso Shiryu.- Le pide Shunrei. –Cualquier piedra sirve.

-Eso ya lo se, pero tiene que ser esa para que sea especial.

Hyoga sonríe al ver que Shunrei se a puesto toda coloradita y esta se molesta cuando ve la cara de complicidad del rubio.

-Trae acá.- Dice ella tomando el anillo para examinarlo. –Es un juguete, mira, es de esos que cambian de color según el animo. Aún así es muy bonito, es un regalo para ese alguien especial. ¿Ya sabes a quien se lo darás?

-No tengo a nadie a quien dárselo.

-Pues qué no tienes a Shun, ah cierto, una vez Shiryu me dijo que tiene novia. No te desanimes tú todavía puedes hacer tu lucha.

-Y dale con lo mismo. Es verdad que amo mucho a Shun, pero no así. No es esa clase de amor.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro, uno siempre está seguro sobre esas cosas.

-Menos mal.- Dice Shunrei entre risas.- De todos modos él es Andrómeda la mujer que se sacrifica no tiene nada que ver con los cisnes. Conoces el mito, Zeus quería tener a Némesis, pero ella no se dejaba atrapar, a si que simulo ser un cisne atacado por un águila. Cuando Némesis tomó al cisne queriéndolo proteger, cayó bajo el encanto de Zeus. Por ello Zeus subió al águila y al cisne al cielo. Tu constelación siempre está en relación con las águilas y con las mujeres vengativas, después de todo Némesis es la venganza.

-Por Atena que cosas dices. No creo que haya algo peor que una mujer vengativa.

-Ese es tú destino, fue convertido en un cisne como Zeus logró enamorar a Nemesis y vaya que su trabajo le costó, al grado de subir al cisne en el firmamento festejando su victoria amorosa. Así que estas destinado a una mujer iracunda. Al rato te lo regreso. –Dice Shunrei llevándose el anillo. Y dejando a Hyoga muy preocupado con respecto a su destino con las mujeres.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**El canto de las nereidas **_

Aunque hace calor, es un día gris. Gruesas nubes grisáceas ocultan al sol, lo que provoca que hasta el mar luzca apagado. Isla Andrómeda no es hermosa, sus playas, si es que alguien se atrevería a llamarlas así, más que de arena parecen estar formadas por tierra cenicienta.

Tras su mascara June sonríe, hoy definitivamente es un día bello. Sólo la gente que ha crecido en esta isla puede ver con esperanza este paisaje gris. Pero aquí donde el sol te quema, el que las nubes pinten todo de gris, y no le permitan al astro rey lastimar con sus rayos este suelo es maravilloso.

Y no sólo eso, el mar esta tan tranquilo que parece llamar a todos a sumergirse a sus aguas.

No le extraña que la gente camine hacia el mar para ahogarse, hace mucho tiempo ella pensaba lo mismo, que debería caminar hasta que el agua la cubriera por completo. Y es que sentía como si las nereidas cantaran, es una voz que solo unos pocos peden escuchar. Siguiéndola es como encaminas tus pasos y las olas te acarician. Sientes que lentamente te purifica y cuando te das cuenta el agua ya te llega al pecho.

Tal vez te invada un momento de duda, pero el mar es tan grande y tan tranquilo que sientes que puedes recorrerlo todo, que puedes seguir caminando, que tienes que avanzar aún más, pues las nereidas están cantando y tu dolor se va calmando.

Y ya nada en tierra le parece importante a las personas que son capaces de escuchar en el rumor de las olas la bella tonada de la paz prometida.

June se levanta y maldice a las nereidas que no pueden soportar la belleza de Andrómeda, pues no importa cuanto canten, cuanto prometan, cuan tentadora sea el descanso en el mar. Nadie que haya visto la luz de Andrómeda y que le pertenezca les va a prestar atención.

"Canten todo lo que quieran malditas nereidas" piensa mientras se aleja, ella ya le pertenece a Andrómeda, no enfilara sus pasos hacia el mar de nuevo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**La causa de la maldición **_

Estaba atardeciendo cuando un cansado Dragon, a causa de haber estado buceando regresa a casa.

Shunrey se encontraba en la cocina, entretenida en sus quehaceres y Hyoga dormía profundamente, aunque tenia un sueño intranquilo. Shiryu lo arropa mientras lo mira con tristeza, rara es la vez que Hyoga duerme serenamente. Eso es porque no ha podido desahogar sus temores y ansiedades. No ha soltado una sola lagrima desde que comenzó todo este trance.

Como el ruso ya no tiene fiebre y va a dormir por horas, Shiryu quiere aprovechar para algo importante que vino a buscar y no quiere que Hyoga lo sepa.

Revisa todos los papeles del anciano maestro, pero por más que registra no encuentra el mapa estelar de la constelación del cisne. La sospecha nacida de los recuerdos de la primera vez que mencionó al cisne, de la particular preocupación que su maestro presentó hacia Hyoga y el hecho de que precisamente el mapa estelar del cisne no este, le dan muy mala espina.

Hay una caja metálica y es la única cerrada con candado. Aunque considera un sacrilegio abrirla sin el permiso de su maestro, el dolor de Hyoga es lo que le da valor para revisarla. Efectivamente allí está el mapa de la constelación del cisne.

¿Qué hay en esa constelación para que el maestro la haya mantenido a parte?

El corazón se achica, pues ahí, marcado con una x se encontraba la razón por la cual Hyoga está seguro que está maldito. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo carga con ese dolor?

De pronto el dragón se ve rodeado por unos brazos, se asusta pensando que ha sido descubierto por el ruso, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que se trataba de Shunrei.

Shiryu se esconde en el regazo de Shunrei para acallar el llanto. Para los caballeros, todo lo que hay en el cielo, en su constelación se refleja en la vida del guerrero. Shun tiene la galaxia de Andrómeda, por eso él siempre ha sido muy luminoso. Shun siempre ha sido luz para aquellos que están en la oscuridad. En el dragón, las estrellas que forman su cabeza son de las más brillantes que posee su constelación lo que de seguro se refleja en su forma de ser tan analítica. Mientras que Pegaso tiene a IK Pegasi la supernova más cercana a la tierra y que de seguro es la causante tanto de la hiperactividad de Seiya, así como de las sorprendentes explosiones de cosmos que genera cuando pelea.

Y su hermanito rubio tiene a Cygnus X1, un hoyo negro que en estos momentos está devorando una estrella. Por eso cada que encuentra algo que ilumine su alma lo pierde, por eso no cree que fuera coincidencia lo de Camus, Isaac y ahora Shun.

Por eso opina que está maldito.

Cuando tuvieron que retenerlo por la fuerza, fue por que Hyoga de seguro había revisado el mapa estelar de su constelación, analizar eso con su vida, con Camus e Isaac como pruebas, fue lo que lo llevo a querer desaparecer, alejarse de ellos. Por eso estaba tan desesperado por irse lejos. Donde su maldición no pudiera alcanzarlos.

Los bloqueos mentales que sufre son el reflejo de su deseo de desaparecer. De esfumarse para mantenerlos a salvo.

No puede estar equivocado en sus conjeturas, lo prueba el hecho de que el anciano maestro se preocupo tanto por Hyoga y el que haya escondido el mapa estelar del cisne, solo puede ser por esto.

-¿Qué voy hacer? –Dice Shiryu perdido. ¿Cómo puede enfrentarse a algo como esto? ¿Cómo puede ayudar a Hyoga?

-Quedándote a su lado. –Le contesto Shunrei. Shiryu la miró suplicándole por una esperanza.- Sea lo que sea que encontraste aquí, también es cierto que el cisne atraviesa el cielo junto al Dragón. No lo dejes solo.

Shiryu se seca las lagrimas.

-Tienes razon. Aunque él no quiera voy a estar a su lado. No lo voy abandonar por más valle oscuro que tenga que atravesar. Además también Shun me necesita. Este no es el momento de deprimirme, tengo que tomar medidas si quiero recuperar a mis hermanos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Conversaciones indiscretas**_

Seika empujaba la silla de ruedas de Seiya quien no entendía por que tanta seguridad a su persona y es que entre Seika, Miho, Shaina y la propia Saori emitían un aura hostil en todas direcciones, como si fueran una valla de seguridad.

Cuando llegaron al área de fisioterapia, a Seiya le presentaron a los enfermeros y doctores que se harían cargo de su rehabilitación. El castaño soltó un largo suspiro, pues, todo el personal femenino había huido por su vida.

Al ver que solo había hombres las chicas se relajaron, dejando a Seiya con sus compañeros de bronce mientras hablaban con los médicos.

Aunque internamente Seiya estaba muy feliz pero se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, aún así el hecho de la felicidad que sentía no paso desapercibido por Jabu y Nachi.

-Contento Seiya.- siseó Jabu molesto. Y como no estarlo, si la diosa que ama su corazón vino exclusivamente a formar parte de la sociedad secreta "protejamos a Seiya de todas las viejas resbalosas"

-Es sólo que me da un poco de risa mi hermana. Es increíble como fulmina a las enfermeras.

-No la culpes Seiya, si supieras entenderías porque hasta Shaina y Mio vinieron a imponer presión.- Dijo Nachi.

-Pues cuéntame.

-En un principio como que había un poco de tensión entre las chicas, no se por qué, supongo que era a causa del estrés y el no conocerse como para tenerse confianza en una situación tan critica como la que teníamos, pues todos ustedes seguían sin reaccionar. Pues bien, después de dos semanas todos ustedes se estabilizaron, estaban fuera de peligro, unos medio despertaban y los doctores declararon que los sacarían de terapia intensiva para ponerlos en habitaciones comunes, hasta a ti, Así que mientras esperábamos a que los instalaran fuimos a la cafetería. Total que atrás de nosotros se sentó un grupo de enfermeras que estaban hablando de sus pacientes de esa mañana y de cual era el mejor surtido.

-¿Surtido?- Pregunta Seiya no entendiendo hasta que Nachi señaló la entrepierna. -¿Qué desvergonzadas?

-En fin, la señorita Saori, Mio y Seika andaban sonrojadas y apenadas teniendo que escuchar la conversación de las enfermeras que para colmo daban lujo de detalle. Shaina que en esos días anduvo sin mascara ni se inmuto, es más como si no las oyera. Y fue una pelea muy acalorada que si el paciente de la habitación tal era muy sexy por su tatoo, que el otro por ser extranjero, que ojala el paciente de tal habitación se recupere porque "tiene tanto por que vivir" … en fin nos enteramos de todas las nimiedades físicas de aquellos sujetos, terminamos de comer y que nos avisan que ya estaban instalados y ¡oh sorpresa! que a ustedes los habían instalado en las habitaciones que ellas decían, y por ende nos dimos cuenta que los pacientes de los que hablaban eran ustedes.

-¿ ¡Qué! ?

-Y aunque "tienes tanto por que vivir" para nuestra sorpresa Hyoga tiene mejores motivos para seguir con vida. Fue el ganador indiscutible.

-Estás seguro, que tal si hablaban de los pacientes anteriores que ocuparon esos cuartos.

-Pues coincidían el número de sus habitaciones con ustedes, el paciente extranjero Hyoga, el sexy del tatoo Shiryu, el niño bonito que todas querían pervertir Shun. La verdad con lo descriptivas que fueron no se como no nos dimos cuenta que hablaban de ustedes.

-Me siento violado.- Dijo Seiya todo rojo.

-Ya Seiya no te enfades quedaste en segundo lugar, la victoria de Hyoga no debe deprimirte.

-Sabes que, voy a borrar eso de mi disco duro, pude segur viviendo muy feliz sin saber de esas enfermeras sin vergüenzas.

-Sí, eso mismo ha de haber pensado Saori-san cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado. Se entero de toda sus fisonomías.

A Seiya se le salio el alma del cuerpo. El mundo le daba vueltas. Esto no le pudo haber pasado. En estos momentos desea estar en la fosa más oscura del Hades antes de tener que verla a los ojos y es que su vergüenza es mucha.

-Demás esta decir que Mio, Shaina enfurecieron. A Seika casi le dio un infarto. Allí sin decirse palabra todas acordaron fulminar a las enfermeras. Shaina volvió a usar mascara para ser más intimidante, Seika y Mio ejercen una energía maligna y Saori pidió que los atendieran puros hombres.

-No es cierto, me están jugando una broma.- Dijo en tono de suplica el Pegaso.

Pero Nachi señalo un lugar en la cadera. – Aquí tienes un lunar sexy y antojable, así de explicitas fueron.

Seiya se sentía morir de la vergüenza.

-Ahora ya sabes porque te van a atender puros hombres.- Dijo Jabu.- aunque claro, todavía falta descartar que sean gays, porque aquí hubo muchos que querían con Shun, aunque claro ellos no saben que tu eres el segundo lugar más dotado.

-Eres malo conmigo.- Chilló Seiya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Impura **_

_Ella nació en un mundo de placeres carnales. Su madre fue una prostituta, sus hermanas eran prostitutas y su hogar un prostíbulo. _

_Ellas eran su sangre, y era para ellas su mercancía. _

_A tierna edad, empezó a sentir asco hacia los hombres, odio hacia los humanos. La iban a usar otra vez cuando tomó un cuchillo y se cubrió de la sangre del cliente. Trato de correr, de huir lejos, pero su madre le cerró el paso y ella, llena de rabia cuchillo en mano trató de cortarla también._

_Alguien la golpeó con una botella antes de que pudiera hacerlo, unos la patearon en cuanto la vieron en el suelo, unas reían divertidas._

_Un hombre furioso y un resplandor. El cosmos de Daidaros que encaró a todo mundo antes de recogerla y envolverla en una manta._

_Aquel caballero de Atena lloró mientras un doctor le revelaba todo el abuso que había sufrido aquella niña. Era una prueba de que el diablo existe. June la nombró y es que a sus 5 años ni siquiera le habían puesto un nombre. _

_Aquella niña era violenta, consigo misma y sobre todo con los demás, por lo que Daidaros no tuvo otra opción que quedarse con ella. ¿Quién la iba a querer?_

_Tres años estuvo viviendo en isla Andrómeda, en ese tiempo aprendió a tolerar la presencia del maestro Daidaros, pero a nadie más. Por eso siempre tenia problemas con los aprendices a caballero, y es que odiaba a todos. Pero un día un niño de verdes cabellos llegó. _

_En esos días ella seguía siendo violenta por lo que nadie la toleraba y muchos la odiaban, pese a sus rabietas nadie le hacia nada aunque muchos tenían ganas de golpearla, pero se aguantaban pues Daidaros la trataba como una hija._

_Sin embargo la ira interna de June, chocaba de lleno con Shun. A causa de sus transparentes ojos. Cada que la ira la consumía, cada que tenia ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle, los ojos de Shun la desarmaban._

_Lo peor era que quería mantenerse alejada de él, pero los otros aprendices eran muy violentos con el japonés y ella tenia que defenderlo. Otras se alejaba y Shun probablemente intuyendo los negros pensamientos de June no se despegaba de ella._

_Varias veces la encontró ahogada en alcohol, hasta la fecha Shun se pregunta de donde diablos lo conseguía, no podía dejarla ahí tirada, aún era muy pequeño y débil para cargarla así que pasaba las noches en la intemperie, titiritando de frío, esperando a que Daidaros los encontrara y cargara con su borracha._

_Otras ocasiones terroríficas para Shun, June se alejaba botella en mano, ebria rompía la botella buscando cortarse con los vidrios. Aquellas veces Shun sentía que no le alcanzaban las fuerzas para detenerla y varias veces quien terminaba lleno de heridas era él. _

_June recuerda vividamente como el maestro Daidaros sacaba los trozos de vidrio que se habían clavado sangrantes en las manos de Shun, una vez que desesperado por impedirle lastimarse a sí misma tomó con fuerza el cristal sin importarle que se lo estaba encajando. _

_Pero hubo una ocasión en que camino hacia el mar, June ya no quería vivir y el mar la llamaba con fuerza, el agua ya le llegaba al pecho cuando vio a Shun corriendo tras ella. No le prestó atención, tenia que seguir caminando al mar. Entonces escuchó un chapoteo, Shun se ahogaba y es que se había lanzado al mar, sin saber nadar. _

_Y a pesar que era él, quien se estaba ahogando insistía en alcanzarla._

_Tuvo que ser June quien lo rescatara del mar. Esa fue la última vez que intento suicidarse, esa fue la vez que Shun la salvó aunque fue ella quien lo sacó del agua a medio ahogar. _

_Al día siguiente June le pidió a Daidaros hacer el entrenamiento para caballero, convertirse en amazona y Daidaros aceptó por que así canalizaría su furia en algo que no fuera ella o los demás._

_Muchas veces Daidaros sentía que Shun no servia para caballero, que iba a morir en isla Andrómeda porque no era capaz de resistir el entrenamiento, entonces pensaba que lo mejor era mandarlo de regreso a Japón, Pero cuando June se sentía verdaderamente mal, a hurtadillas se metía al cuarto de Shun pues solo ahí podía dormir. Shun era lo único que la mantenía cuerda y Daidaros declinaba y lo entrenaba otro día más. _

_La luz de Shun fue la única que pudo atravesar la oscuridad que había aprisionado a June, por eso, la noche antes de regresar a Japón, June no podía dejarlo ir. El sexo fue el único modo que se le ocurrió para detenerlo, como muchas noches a hurtadillas se metió en su cama y aunque sus besos y sus caricias tomaron por sorpresa a Shun, este dio un giro y quedo encima de ella. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas la vieron con mucho amor y nuevamente la desarmó. June comenzó a llorar, tenia miedo, vergüenza y mucho dolor. Hacer el amor era algo que todavía le atormentaba a causa de su pasado. Quería salir corriendo y huir de sus recuerdos, pero Shun la sujetó y le dio un beso en la frente. _

_Nuevamente la sacaba de la oscuridad, acomodo a June entre sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquel beso, el más puro que había recibido en su vida calmó todos los miedos y angustias de June, y al día siguiente con una sonrisa lo despidió. _

La rubia amazona salió de sus reflexiones, tras un largo viaje por fin había llegado a la mansión Kido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**La preocupación del Dragón **_

Hyoga duerme en la habitación de Shiryu. De hecho junto a él en la misma cama. Así que esa mañana al medio despertarse y verse rodeado por los brazos de Shiryu no le sorprendió.

Bostezó todavía adormilado, pues aun tenia mucho sueño y con cuidado de no despertar al pelinegro trato de soltarse, pero Shiryu lo abrazó con fuerza y sin que pudiera evitarlo lo jaló hacia sí y la cara quedo sumida en el pecho del Dragón.

Hyoga suspiro pensando como soltarse sin despertarlo, pero de pronto Shiryu comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento … te abandone cuando más me necesitabas. Sufrías mucho y querías que alguien te protegiera. Esa vez que me detuviste, que me viste a los ojos pidiéndome en silencio ayuda, te ignore, no me di cuenta que me necesitabas por estar sumido en mi propio dolor. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. De ahora en adelante te voy a proteger. Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a sentir el abandono.

El rubio se quedo estático. No sabia como reaccionar, quería saber como responder, pero la mente se llenó de miedo y angustia y eso no lo dejaba pensar.

Pero el dragón habló una vez más.

-Te amo … te amo con locura Shunrey.

Momentos después Shunrey le servia el desayuno a un golpeado Shiryu.

-¿Qué paso?

-Hyoga loco, amaneció de malas y me despertó a golpes y a patadas. Me corrió de mi propio cuarto. Creo que hoy voy a tener que dormir en el pasillo.

Shiryu se comenzó a reír de su travesura, tras escucharlo decir "te amo con locura Shurey" Hyoga se soltó a la fuerza, a puño limpio se lo quito de encima y aunque le explicó a Hyoga que lo último había sido una broma, el ruso de todas formas lo corrió.

Por eso ahora el pelinegro tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lo hacia feliz la reacción de Hyoga de enfadarse y correrlo, pues eso significa que se siente cómodo a su lado a pesar del tiempo que lo dejó abandonado. Pero por otro lado, lo sintió estremecerse, temblar lleno de miedo ante la idea de que alguien lo cuide. Se ha prohibido llorar y por el torrente de emociones que sintió al escucharlo, el que el miedo se alzara sobre todas ellas no es buena señal. Está muy herido y ante cualquier estimulo que lo sobrepase se bloqueará. Por eso tuvo que terminar todo en una broma.

Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que crear un lazo que lo una a Hyoga, tiene que aprovechar ahora que se siente cómodo con su presencia porque si no, con lo frágil que está su psique cualquier evento puede arrebatárselo y hacer que el rubio se encierre para siempre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Decidí cortarle aquí por que ya me tarde un montón en actualizar. Se que esperan a Ikki pero June decidió colarse otra vez a la historia. Bueno no fue la única colada, Alone también estuvo gritando "y yo que, el público clama por mí"

Bueno no se en que termina lost canvast pero me imagino que al final salvan a Alone y este siguió con su vida feliz, -si no fue así no me digan, yo y mi maldito vicio por los personajes rubios, si mi bello Alone no tuvo un final feliz me voy a poner a llorar y a maldecir esa saga; y vaya que maldigo a lost canvast por no tener al caballero del cisne en sus filas sin mencionar que cada que veo a Yuzuriha y su bufanda lloró porque no es la cadena de Andrómeda.

Mmm ¿si se llama Yuzuriha la chica que sale junto a mi Tenma soy mala con los nombres.

En fin adoro a Alone pero luce tan niño queme siento pedofila, por eso tuvimos esa visión de un Alone de 30 añotes y con su ropa religiosa arrumbada en una esquina para poder pensar pervertidamente en él. (*o*)

Shunrey se puso diva y se negaba a salir. Esa es la causa del retrazo en esta entrega.

Ikki ni se diga, me puso a June en frente con tal de no llorar y hasta me anda mal aconsejando para que haga sufrir a Jabu antes que a él.

Hyoga no es el único que padece en está historia y muchas cosas tienen que pasar para que el final sea coherente. Eso si, esto no es un Yaoi por increíble que parezca, así que no esperen que la escena final sea un beso entre Hyoga y Shun por que eso no va a pasar. Lo siento mucho pero Hyoga es un cisne, no Perseo, así que no está destinado a Andrómeda.

Está destinado a una mujer iracunda que clama venganza y está en relación con las águilas.

Hyoga: No querrás decir a una tal Liluel que sale en la saga de Azul clamando venganza por sus compañeros águila.

Azul: (Sonrojo) Si vieras que tu destino con ella es pura coincidencia. No había recapacitado en tu mitología cuando empecé la saga de Azul.

Me gusta vestir a Hyoga con ropas de otros personajes, el look de los boxers y la camisa blanca gigante me lo volé del anime princess Tutu, así es como viste para dormir el encantado y adorable príncipe Mito. Amo a Mito con locura, aunque me recuerde a Shun (XD) por ser tan bonito. Pero dado que Mito es un príncipe cuyo emblema son los cisnes. Mi Hyoga siendo el más hermoso de los cisnes tenia que usar ese look para dormir.

Y si, Hyoga es el más buenote y mejor dotado de los bronces, por eso es el ganador indiscutible. Y antes de que las fans de Shun me reclamen les diré que la victoria del cisne no tuvo nada que ver con que yo lo prefiera, es la mitología quien lo favorece porque Zeus disfrazado de Cisne logro echarse a la diosa Némesis al plato y en esa misma también como un cisne se hecho a Leda. Esa noche Zeus se la paso del tingo al tango, teniendo sexo con una y luego con otra. Tan bien le fue, que por eso puso al Cisne en el firmamento. Que constelación más sexosa la de mi Cisne.

Seiya: Insisto, me siento violado. Malditas enfermeras.

En cuanto a June, pos … no me gusta inventar pasados a los personajes pero ahora eso lo que necesito. Ella siempre me llamó la atención, lastima que Kurumada no se explayara con esta amazona.

Y es que siempre se me hizo rara, digo lo poco que nos muestran es que ella estaba como pez en el agua en isla Andrómeda mientras que Shun se sentía morir por el clima tan extremoso. También el maestro Albiore le tenia demasiadas consideraciones pues bastaba con que ella le pidiera que detuviera el entrenamiento porque Shun ya no podía más, para que este aceptará, encima la dejaba cuidarlo.

Cuando Shun se va, le dice que se esfuerce para que pronto ella también se convierta en caballero. Lo que me indica que ella estuvo allí desde antes que Shun pero empezó después a entrenar. O tal vez ella es demasiado lenta y tardo un año más que Shun en despertar el cosmos. Aunque por regla general parece que a los 6 años de entrenamiento a todos les hacen su prueba para ver si son capaces de despertar el cosmos.

También se me hace raro que ella le pidiera a Shun que desistiera de convertirse en caballero, pues estos defienden a la humanidad y los seres humanos son injustos y apuñalan por la espalda. No vale la pena convertirse en un guardián de una humanidad infame. Mas sin embargo ella está allí entrenando todos los días, para ser caballero, teniendo la opción de irse. En el manga hasta parece que si Shun le hubiera tomado la palabra ella movería palancas para regresarlo a Japón enterito y vivo.

Y bueno cambie de libro, la cita del principio ya no es de "Tierra de hombres" si no de "El principito" Amo ese libro. Amo a ese autor. La verdad es que Tierra de hombres habla del compañerismo del ser humano y como este capitulo gira en el amor, pues no quedaba. Y que me acuerdo del principito y de su rosa que dejó abandonada. Eso como que está a tono con Shiryu.

A algunos les cae mal la rosa pero yo la adoro. El principito siempre viajando recordando que dejo su rosa en casa y solo tiene cuatro espinas para defenderse del mundo. No importa que ella diga que ni los tigres pueden contra sus espinas, él se angustia por haberla dejado sola y nuestro principito Shiryu es bastante despistado. Sólo cuando le dicen que las flores son efímeras se acuerda que la dejó sola en casa. Realmente no sabia cual cita poner y es que varias me gustaban más que esa, sin embargo se impuso por aquello de "y yo la he dejado sola en mi casa"

**( ^_^) (^_^ ):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Porque eres mi rosa

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 6: Porque es mi rosa**_

_**El principito fue a ver a las rosas:**_

_**-Vosotras no sois exactamente iguales a mi rosa, no sois nada aún –les dijo-. Nadie os ha domesticado ni vosotras habéis domesticado a nadie. Sois como lo era mi zorro, que no era más que un zorro semejante a otros cien mil zorros. Pero yo lo hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo.**_

_**Las rosas se sintieron muy disgustadas.**_

_**-Sois hermosas, pero estáis vacías –insistió-. No se puede morir por vosotras. Seguro que un caminante cualquiera os creería igual a mí rosa, pero ella es más importante que todas vosotras; porque yo la he regado; porque la protegí contra el frío con mi campana de vidrio; porque la resguarde contra el viento con el biombo; porque le mate los gusanos (excepto dos o tres que se hicieron mariposas). Porque he escuchado sus lamentos y a veces cómo se envanecía y hasta como se callaba. Porque es mi rosa.**_

_**Fragmento de "El principito" **_

_**De Antoine de Saint-Exupéry **_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**No lo voy a compartir**_

_Dentro del alma de Andrómeda, Shun de cabellos negros, contempla con odio al encadenado Shun de cabello verde. Están en el paisaje de sus recuerdos, isla Andrómeda, más preciso, el lugar donde ella se ofreció en sacrificio. Donde Shun realizó su prueba para convertirse en caballero. Ahí está encadenado._

_-¡Hyoga es mío y sólo mío!- Le grita. –¡Él va a volver por mí, no por ti! ¡Ya no te necesita! ¡Desaparece de una buena vez!_

_Pero Shun no desaparece, sigue ahí, encadenado a las rocas, sumamente demacrado, con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera inconsciente._

_-¡Maldita sea, ya deja de existir! ¡No pienso compartir a Hyoga contigo! ¡No lo pienso compartir con nadie! _

_Ya decidió acabar con Shun, lo retenía como un medio para tener a Hyoga, pero él ya sabe que están ahí, y dijo que volvería por ellos. Ya no lo necesita._

_-¡A ti nadie te quiere! **¡Hasta tu hermano te abandonó! **¡Sólo le representas desgracias!_

_Y Shun comienza a llorar. Ese es el dolor más grande de Andrómeda, la herida que destruye su alma y el pelinegro lo sabe. Se lo repetirá hasta que Shun desaparezca._

-:-:-:-:-

Jabu siempre vigilante, lo nota abrir los ojos entre lagrimas y en un instante la expresión doliente se transforma en una enfadada.

Al despertar Shun, lo primero que hace desde que Hyoga se fue, es contemplarse al espejo. De hecho pasa mucho tiempo frente a él. Todas las almas se contemplan a través de los ojos de Shun. Se pierden en el cabello verde y los ojos esmeraldas, y se enfadan. Ese del espejo no son ellos. Molestos buscan algo en que desquitar su ira, revisan los cajones y toman un par de playeras del peliverde. Se sientan en su cama y allí se dedican a rasgarlas, pues quieren desaparecer a Shun, que no quede ningún rastro de su existencia.

Jabu decide dejarlo ser. Si intenta decirle algo o impedírselo, se pondrá violento y tendrán que amarrarlo. En cambio así estará ocupado el tiempo que le tome volver confeti la ropa.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**No es por todos sino por uno **_

La amazona del camaleón se siente intimidada y es que frente a ella se encuentra la diosa que Albiore le enseñó a venerar. La gran Atena, que en su inmensa sabiduría, ha decidido luchar para defender a los humanos y por ello mismo, June jamás se había parado frente a la diosa.

Para June, que ha visto que la humanidad es un asco y que tiene tanto coraje contra el mundo, estar frente a la diosa de la sabiduría le llena la garganta de las miles de preguntas que han surgido a lo largo de muchas noches de insomnio, de llanto y de rabia, sin embargo, contemplando a la mujer pelilila, se siente contrariada con sus sentimientos y es que la ve como una simple humana que nació en un mundo de lujos y banalidades; y que por lo tanto, no debe de saber nada de lo horroroso que es el mundo.

Mas en su cabeza, la voz de Albiore es quien la regaña por pensar así. Es como si lo escuchara gritarle, "estúpida, estás frente a una diosa, compórtate. Tus preguntas del mundo son pequeñas y tontas para un dios".

Así que por eso, no es capaz de abrir la boca, ni levantar la mirada.

Pero Saori toma sus manos, June siente que se paraliza, ni siquiera es capaz de pensar y este momento se alarga mucho.

-Tienes razón –Le dijo la diosa.- A veces yo también siento que la humanidad debe de irse al cuerno. Que no valen el sacrificio de mis caballeros. June, a veces pensar en global no vale la pena. Por eso se puede ver de dos maneras, o la lucha fue para salvar a toda la humanidad o sólo para salvar a uno.

June la mira completamente confusa.

-Recuerdas todas esas cartas que me mandaste, avisándome que Shun estaba mal.- La amazona asiente.- Yo sabía lo que pasaba con él. Cada cierto tiempo nace una persona con un alma luminosa y calida. Y muchas veces Hades lleno de ambición las invade. No se puede hacer nada hasta que Hades se revela. Por eso los caballeros y yo nos preparamos para ese momento.

La rubia se sorprende, en un santiamén le ha dado la respuesta valida para la pregunta que se ha hecho desde que Albiore llegó a su vida. Se le hacia estúpido ser un caballero de Atena para defender a la infame humanidad, pero tratándose de un alma tan brillante como la de Shun, entonces si valía la pena tanto sacrificio.

Y es que realmente para la amazona no habría otra respuesta valida.

-June, no hay respuesta para explicarte porqué sufriste tanto, pero es gracias a ello que puedes ver el alma luminosa de Shun. Es algo que pocos pueden notar. Es más, Albiore jamás habría notado el alma inmensamente calida y pura de Shun sino hubiera sido por ti.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir en el interior de la mascara, Saori jaló a la amazona a su regazo. Para June, Shun es su luz, desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta que él es el alma más pura de la tierra. Eso al principio le provocaba ganas de huir lejos de él y es que alguien tan sucia no merecía estar tan cerca de alguien tan puro.

-La luz necesita a la oscuridad, sin ella es imposible que podamos ver su brillantes. La luz y la oscuridad lo saben, por eso siempre se buscan y es que una sin la otra no pueden existir. –Dijo Saori.

Y June lloró como no había llorado desde que era niña. Aunque fueron muchas sus lagrimas, eso no curó el dolor tan grande que carga y que llevará por siempre. Mas sin embargo, tras llorar tanto, la rubia se quedo dormida tranquilamente en el regazo de la diosa Atena.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Malditas batas de hospital**_

"Necesito ir al baño"- Pensaba Seiya mientras contempla a Seika, Miho y Shaina conversar.

Como es la hora de visita, Miho aprovechó. Por su trabajo en el orfanato, más sus estudios, no puede pasar mucho tiempo aquí, así que haciendo malabares con sus horarios es que Miho ha logrado hacerse tiempo en el horario de visita, principalmente para hacerle compañía a Seika.

Por su lado, Shaina y su mascara vinieron temprano, pues está aquí para relevar a Seika que ya lleva toda la mañana cuidándolo.

La presencia de las tres ha generado que todo el personal femenino huya lejos de esta habitación. Lleno de vergüenza por el descubrimiento de aquella indiscreta conversación de las enfermeras*, nuestro Pegasito se ha envuelto en las sabanas como si fuera invierno y sólo su cabecita está al descubierto.

"De verdad necesito ir al baño" – Seiya seguía soportando la situación.

Desde que Jabu le contó de aquellas enfermeras descaradas, que se pusieron a compararlos y que encima de todo Saori, Miho, Shaina y Seika escucharon todo, el castaño siente vergüenza cada vez que las ve.

-Disculpen,- Seiya se rindió por fin a la situación.- ¿pueden llamar a un enfermero?

-¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó Miho.

-No, es que … es que … necesito ir al baño.

-Si es eso yo te ayudo.- De inmediato se apuntó la amazona.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡NO! ! ! ! !

-¿Eh? Pero si sólo necesitas ayuda para llegar al baño, ya dentro con el barandal puedes tú solo.

-Sí.

-Entonces.

-Es que …

-Ya déjalo Shaina, mira ahí viene un enfermero.- Dijo Seika mientras salía por él.

Por fin el enfermero llega, pero Seiya no quiere salir de la cama.

-¿Ahora que pasa?- Pregunta Shaina molesta.

-¿Se pueden salir? –Pide el castaño.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya se que es lo que pasa.- Dice el enfermero que en un ágil movimiento le quita la manta. –Anda vamos.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Seiya, que de inmediato se puso rojo mientras maldecía las estúpidas batitas minúsculas, que le ponen a los pacientes y que, encima ni cierran bien de atrás y dejan todo el trasero descubierto.

Al mal paso darle prisa se dijo Seiya y con ayuda del enfermero se levantó. Pero aquel no terminaba su infamia allí, no, ese enfermero todavía lo remató.

-Cierren los ojos chicas, que le da pena que lo vean en esa bata.

Evidentemente no cerraron los ojos, si no que prestaron todavía más atención, en lo cortita que es la bata.

-No puedo creerlo Seiya, ni que se te viera algo **que no te conociéramos ya**.- Sentenció la amazona.

Ante aquellas palabras Seiya se puso aún más rojo, era como un jitomate, por fortuna el enfermero lo sostenía porque casi se cae de la impresión.

-Seiya, te juro que no se te ve nada privado.- Dijo Miho tratando de ayudarlo. -¿Verdad que no se le ve nada privado?

Aquellas lo inspeccionaron con cuidado. Por lo que a Seiya se le erizaron los vellos de la espalda, por el terror de ser revisado por esas tres.

-¡Uy! no había notado los coquetos boxer azules con bolitas blancas.- Ultimó Shaina.

-Miho me ayudo a escogerlos.- Dijo la otra muy orgullosa.

-La próxima que vayamos a comprarle ropa interior no acompañas.

Por fin, aquel enfermero se dignó a ayudar a Seiya a llegar al baño. Sentado en el baño, Seiya lloraba su desgracia, pues las escuchaba riendo por lo rojo que se puso. Bien dicen que "mujeres juntas ni difuntas". Más que nunca extraño a Shiryu.

Así, Seiya paso su momento vergonzoso del día, realmente si no hubiera sido por el descubrimiento de aquella conversación, no le hubiera dado pena.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Vine por ti.**_

Hyoga duerme bajo la sombra de un árbol, a un lado del río Rozan, mientras Shiryu, después de haber estado buceando se termina de secar bajo el sol y es que, está contento, pues por fin encontró la piedra verde.

Shiryu contempla al ruso, si no durmiera tan tranquilo, hace rato que lo habría despertado para volver a casa. Luego mira que a unos cuantos metros, hay un montículo de flores. Piensa que no estaría nada mal cortar unas para Shunrei, en lo que Hyoga despierta. Así que dejando al cisne se encamina hacia ellas.

- … Hyoga… Hyoga…

El hermoso cisne despierta al escuchar que lo llaman. Hay alguien en la rivera del río. Su cabello es verde y sus ojos son de esmeralda. La piel fría y pálida como la nieve. El aliento se escapa del rubio al reconocerlo.

-…Isaac… -Dice incrédulo.

No tiene la cicatriz en su rostro, por lo que por un momento se niega a creer que se trata de él; pero no puede ser ningún otro. Allí está, el agua le llega arriba de los tobillos, mojando la piel que cubre las botas y las aísla del frió de la nieve; y viste un grueso pantalón azul gris, una camisa de cuello de tortuga grisácea, incluso porta guantes negros y una gran bufanda café.

Claro que recuerda esas ropas, fue un regalo de Camus, la última navidad que pasaron juntos, seis meses antes de que Isaac fuera tragado por el mar, Camus les compró esa ropa, la misma para los dos, sólo que a Hyoga le dio un conjunto en café y a Isaac en azul gris. Pero a Isaac se le ocurrió intercambiar las bufandas. La café que le correspondía a Hyoga se la quedo él.

-…Hyoga…

El rubio se levanta y camina hacia él. No es posible que Isaac este aquí, pero lo está.

-¿Cómo es esto posible Isaac? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Vine por ti.

-¿Veniste … - En ese momento se da cuenta que Isaac, pese a lo claro que lo ve, no tiene sombra.- por mí?

-¡Hyoga!- La voz de Shiryu que viene hacia él lo hace voltear, fue sólo un instante pero Isaac desapareció.

-¡Qué bueno que ya …despertaste.

Hyoga tiene la mirada perdida en el punto donde antes estaba Isaac. Para Shiryu fue evidente que Hyoga acaba de pasar por una impresión muy grande, pues está sudando frío y temblando.

-¿Tú lo viste? –Le pregunta Hyoga.

-¿Ver que?

-No es posible.

Y el ruso de inmediato se da vuelta para volver a casa. Al dragón le preocupa el miedo en su rostro y el temblor que no lo abandona.

-Espera Hyoga, parece que viste un fantasma ¿qué paso?

Pero Hyoga no le hace caso, sigue su camino hasta regresar a la cabaña e ir directamente a sus cosas. Allí, guardada en la maleta se encontraba la bufanda café. En cuanto tuvo fuerzas después de luchar contra Hades, regresó a Siberia a recoger un par de cosas. Tras ver a su maestro y nuevamente perderlo; y el haber caminado en ese reino lleno de muerte, necesitaba algo que le diera seguridad, necesitaba aferrarse a los recuerdos para continuar. Por eso trae la bufanda entre sus cosas.

"¿Qué quiso decir con que vino por mí?" –Meditaba el rubio, bufanda en mano sin parar de temblar.

Shiryu no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó lleno de angustia.

-Ya tengo que irme. No puedo demorar más en encontrar a Ikki.

-Todavía necesitas descansar. Recuerda que tuviste fiebre muy alta.

-No, quizás no me quede tiempo. Tengo que encontrar a Ikki cuanto antes. Él es el único que puede rescatar a Shun de esa oscuridad.

-Hyoga ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste?

-Tengo que irme.

-Espera, espera. Mira como estás. Si sales ahora no tendrás fuerzas suficientes para encontrar a Ikki, al menos descansa otro día.

-Pero ya no tengo tiempo.

-Mañana quédate en cama, en lo que hago los preparativos para irnos y al día siguiente partimos.- Hyoga no luce muy seguro. -Perderás más tiempo si sales así de intempestivo. Hazme caso. -Aún dudoso el ruso acepta.- Entonces ponte tu pijama, necesitas descansar todo lo que se pueda antes de partir ¿No queremos que otra vez caigas en cama por la fiebre, verdad?

Y mientras Hyoga se mete en la cama, Shiryu se pregunta que fue lo que asusto tanto al cisne.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Lo que nos enseñaron los cuentos de nuestra infancia**_

Shiryu contempla a Hyoga, el chico rubio se ha escondido bajo las sabanas. Aún está muy impresionado, por lo que Shiryu, queriendo confortarlo, trata de acariciarle el cabello pero el rubio se gira.

En estos momentos no quiere contacto alguno. Para tristeza de Shiryu, Hyoga sigue aterrado por su maldición. Por eso, pese a que está haciéndole compañía para que se calme, no sirve de nada.

¿Cómo le va hacer para que Hyoga pierda el miedo?

Se siente cómodo con su presencia, pero no deja que le ayude. Ni siquiera ha querido decirle qué fue lo que paso ni por qué está tan apresurado en marchar. Incluso trata de conversar con él de cualquier cosa trivial, pero Hyoga no responde.

Aún hay un abismo muy grande.

A la mañana siguiente Shiryu y Shunrey se levantaron muy temprano, Shiryu apenas si durmió unas cuantas horas, pero Hyoga no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Por lo que el dragón decide aprovechar para salir con Shunrey y arreglar todo lo del viaje.

Así que los dos pelinegros se encontraban charlando.

-Entonces, mañana partirán en busca de Ikki.

-… Sí …

-No luces muy convencido.

-Temo por Hyoga, aún no está bien, aceptó hacer esta escala por mí, porque tú y yo necesitábamos hablar, ahora no se detendrá hasta encontrar a Ikki y recuperar a Shun que se ha perdido en la oscuridad.

-Todo saldrá bien Shiryu, Hyoga es el caballero del cisne, nunca dudes de que recuperará a Shun. Tal vez todo estaba destinado desde un principio, tal vez Hyoga nació precisamente para este momento y no para salvar a Atena.

-Él nació destinado a ser un caballero y proteger a Atena.

-Y la ha protegido, pero estoy segura de que, el que Hyoga naciera como el caballero del cisne y que tenga esa oscuridad tan grande en su constelación, fue por que él está predestinado a salvar a otro. Hyoga realmente es Lohengrin.*

Shiryu frunció el seño completamente confuso, sabe de que cuento le está hablando Shunrey, pero, salvo por "el caballero del cisne" no le ve relación con Hyoga. Así pues, Lohengrin el caballero del cisne, es un héroe que vaga por el mundo defendiendo a los inocentes y débiles, va investido por el poder del santo grial, que a cambio de su invulnerabilidad, se le ha prohibido relatar su nombre y su pasado.

Llegó a salvar a la hermosa princesa Elsa y termina enamorado de ella, pero cuando esta no cumplió su promesa de no preguntarle quien era, Lohengrin se lo confiesa, aunque eso le parte el corazón, pues la tiene que abandonar.

Pero nada de eso tiene que ver con Hyoga.

-Sigo sin entender tu teoría.

-Lohengrin no llegó a salvar al pueblo de Bravante, el llegó a reunir a un par de hermanos que se habían separado y perdido a causa de un poderoso mal. Igual que en el cuento donde el príncipe Godofredo se extravió a causa de una maldición, que un ser lleno de odio le lanzó, Shun se ha perdido a causa de otro ser malvado. Igual que la princesa Elsa vive penando su tristeza, lo que la hizo encerrarse y apartarse de todos, Ikki debe de estar sufriendo. La espada del caballero del cisne destruirá la maldición y los dos hermanos por fin podrán estar juntos.

-Eso suena muy hermoso Shunrey, pero al final el caballero se va, no importan las suplicas, se marcha de sus vidas para no volver y sé, que Hyoga ha pensado eso muchas veces, cuando vuelva con Ikki, él querrá desaparecer porque cree que está maldito.

-La ley de su patria obliga a Lohengrin a volver si revela el secreto de su identidad, no tenia otra opción, pero mi querido Shiryu, tú eres un dragón, tú vas por los cielos a donde te plazca, a donde quiera que Lohengrin se marche tú lo seguirás, pues tú y Pegaso están destinados a atravesar el firmamento a su lado.

A pesar de esas palabras, Shiryu sigue meditativo. Tal vez Shunrey tiene razón y Hyoga nació destinado para este momento y para Shun, pues desde niños, en el momento en que se vieron se quisieron. Es decir, a Seiya y a él les costó mucho trabajo que el pequeño Hyoga bajara sus defensas y se sintiera tranquilo en su presencia. Pero con Shun todo fue fácil, pese a lo lastimado que se encontraba por haberse quedado huérfano y la presión que vivía en el orfanato, Hyoga siempre se sintió tranquilo con la presencia de Shun. Y que decir de Shun, en cuanto vio a Hyoga, quedó encandilado con el rubio.

-Aún sigues preocupado ¿qué es lo que tanto te aqueja?

-Hubiera querido que nos quedáramos más días. Hyoga está muy débil emocionalmente. En estos días no ha tenido bloqueos mentales, pero estoy seguro que la próxima vez que pase algo, Hyoga no lo soportará. Ese es mi mayor miedo Shunrey, si se encierra en sí mismo, yo no tengo el modo de sacarlo de allí.

-¿Hyoga tiene el corazón roto en tantos pedazos que temes perderlo para siempre?

Shiryu ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para contestar.

-De nuevo los cuentos de Cisnes se imponen. Es probable que Hyoga pierda su corazón en esta empresa, igual que el príncipe Cisne Mithos. Cuando el cuervo malvado enveneno los corazones de la gente y venció al valiente caballero, el príncipe Mithos usó una magia prohibida sellando al malvado cuervo en su corazón, para después partirlo en pedazos y dispersarlos. Por esta acción, el príncipe Mithos perdió todas sus emociones y sus recuerdos; y vaga por el mundo ignorando quien es. Pero recuerda, el valiente caballero, su compañero de aventuras lo encontró, así que Mithos no vaga solo, pues el caballero lo sigue y lo protege del mal que ahora encuentre.

-Quieres decir, que igual que el caballero que no pudo hacer nada frente al monstruoso cuervo, en vez de recriminarme mi inutilidad, suceda lo que suceda con Hyoga, me quede junto a él a cuidarlo.

-Exactamente eso quería decir mi pequeño saltamontes.

Shiryu suspira.- Que manía de estar explicando todo con cuentos.

-Pues ahora ya sabes lo que siente Seiya cada que te pones a explicar algo. Pero ni hablar esa tendencia nos las heredó el anciano maestro y ni volviendo a nacer se nos quitará.

Ante eso ambos se sonríen.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Sólo tú puedes cuidarlo**_

Una adormilada amazona rubia, escudriña la elegante habitación en la que se ha despertado.

-Buenos días.- Le dice Saori.

June ladea la cabeza - ¿Para que me mandó llamar diosa Atena?

-Vaya que eres directa.

La diosa deja escapar un largo suspiro, analizando por donde debería empezar.

La verdad de las cosas es que la amazona tenia razón, la mando llamar con un fin especifico. Y es que las almas que están en Shun, se han puesto violentas contra el peliverde. Ya han decidido acabar con él. En un arranque destrozó lo que había en la habitación de Shun. Todas sus posesiones y únicamente se salvaron aquellas que Hyoga le ha regalado.

Eso dio el grito de alarma. Necesita que alguien las controle. Jabu por más que quiere ayudar no puede, pues no es capaz de ver la diferencia entre esas almas y Shun. Tampoco tiene fuerzas para hacerles frente, pues tiene miedo de reaccionar y empeorar las cosas.

Por otro lado, Seiya ya va a volver a casa y aunque la diosa y el Pegaso se vuelvan un frente unido, aquellas almas gritarán de ira con sólo verlos. Tanto tiempo atrapadas dentro de Hades las han llenado de un odio profundo y con lo debilitado que está Shun, no será capaz de hacerle frente a ese sentimiento tan intenso.

Por eso pidió la presencia de June, pensando que tal vez la amazona sea un calmante para toda esa furia contenida. Así la diosa comienza a explicarle toda la situación a June.

-Diosa Atena.- Dijo la amazona, al terminar de escucharla. –Realmente ese trabajo se lo debería de dejar a Hyoga. no soy tan importante para Shun.

-No te subestimes June. Yo se porque te pedí que vinieras, se el alcance que tienes en Shun. Nadie más que tú puede cuidarlo en estos momentos.

La rubia baja la mirada meditando, mientras, Saori la contempla y piensa en todos esos años en los que June ha formado parte de la vida de Shun. En todo ese tiempo ambos han creado lazos aunque no sean consientes de ello.

-Si se trata de cuidar a Shun, se que puedo hacerlo, pero … necesito hacer unas compras.

Lo último lo dijo con mucha pena.

Esto fue lo único útil que aprendió de su madre, un hombre puede ser déspota con la mujer con la que tiene sexo. Condescendiente con aquella que ama. Pero un total esclavo con aquella en cuyas piernas encuentre la paz para su locura y sus demonios.

Por eso aquella mujer, adoctrinaba a sus hijas para ser esto último. Y en aquellos días en que Shun estuvo tan mal, realmente eso le sirvió.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Una promesa?**_

_Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre._

-Shun

Un peliverde recorre angustiado cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión, busca desesperadamente a alguien. Cada centímetro, dentro de los armarios, bajo los muebles … pero ese a quien busca, no está.

_Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre._

-Shun, Hyoga no está, recuerda que salió de viaje.

Jabu se ha vuelto su sombra, mientras que Shun continúa buscando al cisne.

-Shun, ya te dije que no está … ¿Para qué lo buscas? … si necesitas algo por favor dime.

_Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre. Tuyo por siempre._

Se tapa los oídos, no queriendo ignorar a Unicornio como este supone, sino a las voces, unas que teme, que lo atormentan, que se quedaron grabadas en cada una de las almas como si las hubieran marcado con un hierro candente.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Tú lo alejaste! – Gritaron de repente, reclamándole a Shun

-Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver.- Se defiende Jabu sin darse cuenta que no habla con él. Aunque no es su culpa, están los dos solos, por obviedad debería ser él con el que habla.

-Vienen por nosotros, por tu culpa Hyoga se fue, lastimas a todos los que te aman, por eso se fue.

-Shun de qué hablas, no te entiendo ¿Quiénes vienen?

El peliverde mira a Jabu con rabia.

-Él viene por nuestras almas. Eres tonto y estúpido, y no lo notas.

-Pues … sea lo que sea que viene, te prometo que te protegeré.

-Tú … eres un inútil, ni siquiera tienes un cosmos que valga la pena. Ni siquiera notas que están aquí. Tú no lo notas.

Estás palabras hirieron gravemente a Jabu.

-¿Quién si lo nota?- Dijo de repente Saori, que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

-Hyoga … él siempre lo nota. Él siempre sabía cuando algo estaba mal. –Comenzó a llorar.- Él siempre prendía la luz, él se presentaba antes que yo gritara, él sabía cuando eso estaba.

-Pues tendrás que perdonar a Jabu por no tener la habilidad extrasensorial de Hyoga. Además, Jabu tiene un cosmos bastante brillante, lo suficiente para revisar cada centímetro de esta habitación y asegurarte que aquí no hay nada que te pueda hacer daño.

-Ellos están aquí … yo los oigo … sabe que estoy solo … que Hyoga se fue … Hades lo dijo … dijo que Shun era malo, Hyoga debió darse cuenta y por eso se fue.

Saori se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Shun a sentarse.

-Hyoga no está aquí porque yo le ordene que se fuera, no porque Shun tuviera alguna culpa.

-Hades lo dijo. Nadie quiere a Shun, Shun es innecesario, Shun sólo lastima a los que ama. Por eso Hyoga se fue. Hyoga se fue por que ya no quería estar cerca de él.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Hyoga quiere mucho a Shun y si salió de viaje fue por el bien de Shun.

-Él ya no lo necesita. Ya no lo quiere porque Shun es malo.

Saori no sabe que hacer, Shun realmente está en peligro, esas almas quieren deshacerse de él. Debería intentar sacarlas pero sin la cooperación de Shun podrían terminar destrozando lo que queda de Andrómeda. Pero si sigue así, si siguen agrediéndolo, considerándolo un estorbo, podrían terminar por destruirlo y ocupar completamente su cuerpo. Tiene que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras o Shun dejará de existir.

-Hyoga jamás abandonará a Shun. –Intervino una rubia amazona. -Se arrojaría al mismo infierno por buscarlo, porque entre ellos hay una promesa.*

Shun se pasmó al verla y Jabu podría jurar que todos los vellos de la espalda del peliverde se erizaron y es que, había entrado una belleza de mujer rubia. Con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de manga larga a medio cerrar, con botones estratégicamente abrochados y desabrochados. Y por un momento, todos pensaron que Shun estallaría en ira y rabia como ha venido haciendo con todo ser vivo que se le cruza en frente, pero no pudo. Asustado por la presencia de la amazona, Shun de inmediato retrocedió sobre sus pasos y con un fuerte portazo se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.

Y es que ante los ojos de esa amazona, todas las almas sintieron algo muy intenso en ellas. Una sensación que todas recordaban pero no entendían. Por eso se llenaron de temor y salieron huyendo.

Saori sonrió antes de ir tras Shun. June es astuta hasta la medula de los huesos, si se hubiera presentado con su mascara, como amazona, Shun sin duda la hubiera mandado al diablo, pero al presentarse así, lo sacó completamente de balance, al grado que todas las almas optaron por huir ante el torrente de emociones que sintieron.

Ciertamente June jamás podría curar el alma herida de Shun, pero su presencia y la confusión que le produce al peliverde y a todas las almas, le darán tiempo a Hyoga y a Shiryu de volver con Ikki.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Quimera 1**_

Tenma … Tenma

Se siente que cae, el fuerte chapuzón que se da en el río de sangre produce una roja ola.

Oye una voz, le hablan. Observa al hombre, tiene largos y rubios cabellos y porta una armadura dorada.

¿Shaka?

No, no es Shaka, no importa que se vea igual, ese es otro y dice … las palabras se pierden por momentos y aún así Seiya entiende el mensaje.

Desde aquella primera guerra en donde el Pegaso osó golpear al dios del inframundo Hades decidió tomar otro cuerpo para usar mientras lucha contra Atena. Esa es la razón por la que el alma más pura se convierte en el anfitrión de Hades.

_Es mi culpa…_

_Es mi culpa que Alone_…

Es entonces, cuando Seiya se da cuenta que se está viendo así mismo en ese río de sangre, esta conversación sucedió en una vida pasada. Una y otra vez renace para enfrentar a Hades y por él, es que Hades toma otro cuerpo.

Inicialmente, el que Hades haya posesionado a Shun y Alone es culpa suya, por haber golpeado a un dios.

Lleno de rabia golpea el río de sangre, pero ahora está en otro lado, en una aldea que se incendia y frente a él, se encuentra una pintura. Es él, el que está pintado en ese lienzo. Su rubio Alone remata el cuadro con un pincel lleno de sangre. Un dolor intenso cruza por su ser. Seiya siente que su estomago estalla y la sangre busca una salida por la boca al tiempo que cae.

… Alone …

Está en otro sitio, va corriendo junto a otros dos, pero él se siente diferente y se ve diferente. Pronto entiende que es porque a diferencia de sus compañeros, él está muerto. Alone lo mató personalmente. Sigue viendo momentos del pasado, es el propio Alone quien se los está mostrando.

Es Alone quien se aparece, envuelto en un cosmos moráceo, cargado de la esencia de la muerte. Alone se ha presentado frente a él, convertido en el emperador del inframundo.

-He venido a verte Tenma.

-Alone tú … -Pero Alone lo toma de la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que sonríe. Pegaso siente las manos de Alone frías como las de un muerto.

-**Después de todo sigues siendo mi preferido.** Para salvarte Tenma, te ataqué como rey del inframundo. Por llevar el brazalete de Sasha fuiste capaz de llegar con vida hasta aquí, eso no fue accidente, por esa razón, Tenma, únete a mi ejercito. Vamos a cambiar el mundo tú y yo.- Alone pega su frente a la de Tenma.- Juntos traeremos al mundo la paz y la calma que necesita. Lo teñiremos del color de la oscuridad derrotando a Atena.

Seiya cierra los ojos pese a que la visión sigue, no importa, lo que Alone quería mostrarle ya lo vio.

Todas las almas que están en Shun lo saben culpable de su desgracia. No hay modo de que pueda razonar con ellas, jamás lo aceptarán. Entienden que alguien tenia que detener a Hades, pero para ellas, el Pegaso causo su mal destino, así que no querrán hablar con él. Está vetado para ayudarlas, sólo escucharán a Hyoga.

Debe concentrarse sólo en Shun. En recuperar sólo a Shun, no importa cuanto llore o les suplique, ellas no querrán oírlo.

-Perdón.- Le dijo el pequeñito de Alone.- ¿Te dolió mucho cuando te mate?

-Ven acá.- Le dijo Seiya ignorando la pregunta y cargando a Alone en su hombro.- Estabas en tu derecho, estabas enfadado conmigo.

-Te odie tanto como quería poseerte.

-Te sentías solo en el inframundo, por eso me querías allí contigo. ¿Crees que Shun se siente solo y por eso lastimó con sus palabras a Hyoga?

-Más bien ellas son las que se sienten solas, ellas son las desesperadas. No entienden lo que Shun ve, pues …

-Seiya … Seiya …

-¿eh?

-Ya despiértate dormilón. –Le dice Seika. Sin embargo, Seiya no luce feliz al ser despertado de ese sueño tan revelador. Así que Seika decide ignorar el mal humor de su hermano, está feliz y radiante, cuando entran un par de enfermeros.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al verlos.

-¿Cómo que qué? Ya te van a hacer los estudios y si todo sale bien mañana podré llevarte a casa.

Seiya se regaña por haber olvidado eso. De inmediato se pone cooperativo pues quiere volver a casa y ver a Shun, tal vez no pueda ayudar a todas esas almas, pero a Shun sí, y entre más pronto vuelva más pronto encontrara el modo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿Y si las fuerzas no me alcanzan?**_

-Hyoga … Hyoga…

El hermoso rubio despierta, está en la habitación de Shiryu, pero un sonido pronto lo pone en alerta, pues, está lloviendo a cantaros y con fuerza.

-Hyoga … - Lo llama la inconfundible voz de Isaac desde a fuera de la casa. Y al salir el rubio encuentra al peliverde, sus ropas azul grisáceas y la bufanda café lucen empapadas por la lluvia y se ve tan solidó que uno juraría que es real. -Vine por ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Vine por ti.- Vuelve a decir pero esta vez le sonríe.

Hyoga sigue desconcertado, parece que Isaac no puede decir otra cosa salvo el "vine por ti". Es insistente en ese mensaje.

-¿Está cerca mi hora?

Isaac lo mira tiernamente mientras el rubio baja la mirada.

-¡Hyoga! –Lo llama Shiryu.

Shiryu y Shunrey que vienen apresurados por la lluvia se sorprenden de encontrar a Hyoga fuera de casa, parado bajo la lluvia. A Shiryu le preocupa encontrar al rubio pálido y tembloroso.

-¿Qué paso? –Lo interroga el dragón.

-No voy a poder ayudar a Shun, no voy a poder encontrar a Ikki.- Decía una y otra vez.

-Calma Hyoga. Te juro que vamos a encontrar a Ikki.

Pero Hyoga sigue en lo mismo. Como puede Shiryu lo ayuda a encaminar sus pasos a casa. Ese estado de angustia del ruso no pasa desapercibido por Shunrei, que rápidamente se pone a preparar un té que lo ayude a calmarse.

Como se deja guiar como un niño no les costo trabajo hacer que se bebiera el te y que volviera a la cama.

-No voy a poder ayudar a Shun.- Seguía lamentándose el cisne. Realmente creía que le faltaban las fuerzas y el tiempo.

-Hyoga.- Dice Shiryu tomándolo de la mano. No sabia que hacer pues el cisne no le contaba que había sucedido para ponerlo así. – No he podido hacer nada por Shun.- Aquel nombre hizo que por fin le prestara atención. –Lo único que puedo hacer por él, es cuidarte porque te necesita, a ti y a Ikki. Pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo, vamos a encontrar Ikki y se lo llevaras a Shun. Si no te llegaran a alcanzar las fuerzas tienes las mías. **Lo juro por la memoria de mi maestro, yo no voy a claudicar hasta que encontremos a Ikki y recuperemos a Shun. Estaré a tu lado a cada momento, daré todo lo de mí. Todo Hyoga, mi vida, mis fuerzas, absolutamente todo mi cosmos, para que Shun vuelva a ver la luz y vuelva ser ese Shun que tanto queremos.** –Y Shiryu sintió que Hyoga le estrechaba la mano.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de caer dormido por el té.

Shiryu sonrió, Shunrey tiene razón, tiene que concentrarse en cuidar a Hyoga en lugar de lamentarse por lo que no puede hacer o por no haber estado allí cuando lo necesitó. Para salvar a todos de la maldición del cuervo, el príncipe Mithos sacrificó su corazón. El caballero no pudo hacer nada pero en lugar de lamentarse se dedicó a cuidar al herido príncipe.

El príncipe de los cisnes no tenia miedo al destino, su caballero aunque inútil, siempre estaba a su lado para protegerlo.

Y Shiryu va a estar a lado de Hyoga y lo protegerá de todo mal. Será tan firme como una muralla y al final Hyoga descansará tranquilo sabiéndose protegido.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El lazo entre ellos dos**_

En el hospital Seiya es informado de la llegada de la amazona del camaleón.

-Realmente me confundí.- Expresó Nachi. – Hay algo muy intenso entre esa amazona y Shun.

-Bueno.- Explicó Seiya.- Ambos fueron entrenados por Daidaros de Cefeo, tienen una amistad muy larga y hasta donde Shun me ha comentado, sostienen una relación de tipo amoroso. Ni el propio Shun sabía como definirlo.

-Vaya … entonces ella y Shun son cercanos.

-Sí

-Esto si que es una sorpresa y yo que creía que Shun era … bueno rarito. –Dijo Jabu.

-Si Shun es muy rarito pero así lo queremos. –Dijo Seika con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo Seiya intuyendo lo que Jabu había querido decir y al mismo tiempo regañando con la mirada a Seika.

-Pues …siempre creí que era gay.

-Yo también, de hecho pensé que estaba enamorado de Hyoga. –Admitió con algo de pena Nachi.

-Entre esos dos hay amor sin duda alguna. Yo juraba que eran pareja pero Saori me dijo que no.

-Ni Hyoga ni Shun son gays.- dijo Seiya muy seguro.

-Pues ambos sostienen una relación bastante rara, pues Shun se celaba de cualquier mujer que pusiera sus ojos en Hyoga. –Comentó Jabu

-Sí, por eso pensé que estaba enamorado de Hyoga.- Confirmó Nachi.

-Claro que no.- Insistió Seiya.

-Pero así fue, recuerdas, después de que vencieron a los caballeros negros, Nachi y yo íbamos a volver a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento y nos fueron a dejar al aeropuerto. Todas las mujeres del lugar andaban baboseando por Shun, pero nuestro pelivarde no les hizo el menor caso.

-Eso es normal, Shun no les hace caso porque sólo se fijan en él por su físico.

-Tal vez, pero no todas las chicas estaban viendo a Shun, unas estaban contemplando a Hyoga. De hecho lo notó, pero igual que Shun no les hizo caso, cuando Shun se dio cuenta que aquellas estaba interesadas en Hyoga, les dedicó una mirada digna de su hermano.

Ante esto Seiya se quedo profundamente meditativo.

-¿Te quedo sonando lo que dijeron Jabu y Nachi?- Preguntó Seika

-…Sí… la verdad no me di cuenta, se me hace difícil creer que Shun haya fulminado a alguien con la mirada, pero tratándose de Hyoga es posible.

-¿Lo crees?

-Pues ambos son muy sobreprotectores él uno con el otro y muchas veces Shun es el único que puede notar emociones en la mirada glaciar de Hyoga, tal vez el sentirse observado lo incomodó un poco, o lo molestó, u otra cosa y Shun al notarlo simplemente actuó para protegerlo.

-Pero protegerlo de chicas lindas, más bien le espantó a posibles novias.

-¿Novias? ¿Quién tiene novias?- Preguntó la diosa entrando en la habitación.

-Hablamos de una vez en que Shun le espantó posibles amores a Hyoga.

-Bueno, sus razones habrá tenido, Shun siempre anda cuidando a Hyoga. –Dijo la diosa.

-Qué bueno que estás para apoyarme, porque este par cree que Shun está enamorado de Hyoga.

-No debió espantarle a esas chicas, Hyoga se me hace alguien muy solitario y creo que lo que necesita es un poco de amor.

-Ya recibe mucho amor de nosotros Seika.- Dijo Seiya.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Uno necesita chocolates, velas, rosas. Un romance de película. ¿Verdad que tengo razón señorita Saori?

-Realmente eso es algo de lo que Hyoga está huyendo desesperadamente, querida Seika. Nuestro Hyoga está muy lastimado y lo sabe. No quiere agregarle amor a su vida en un sabio intento de protegerse. No puede ver nada bueno en sí mismo y las personas que ha querido han tenido un trágico destino. Ha llorado mucho por cada una de ellas y por eso no quiere querer nada. Se que es algo ilógico, pero él no ha podido tener un tiempo de duelo y por eso no ha podido sanar psicológicamente. Como no es capaz de encontrarse algo bueno en si mismo se odia un poquito y depende del amor que otros le profesen y eso no es bueno porque te vuelve vulnerable, puedes hacerle mucho daño a esas personas y sobretodo ellas pueden hacerle un daño irreparable. Por eso Hyoga desde hace mucho tiempo le ha estado huyendo al amor de pareja, al cariño de los amigos y de cualquiera que lo mire con ternura. Tal vez el hecho de que aquellas chicas lo miraran con tanto interés lo asustó un poco y Shun notándolo pues actuó.

-Ya me dio pena haber pensado otra cosa. – Expresó Nachi

-Hyoga está muy lastimado, por eso no quiere querer nada y que nadie lo quiera.- Concluyó la diosa.

-**Pues se amoló porque yo lo amo con locura**.- Dijo Seiya.

-Sí lo se, lo bueno es que Hyoga ya se rindió, ya aceptó que Shun, Shiryu y Seiya siempre lo van a querer así este maldito. No tiene más remedio que aceptar por las buenas el cariño de estos, porque si no son capaces de secuestrarlo y drogarlo otra vez.

-¿ ¡QUÉ! ? –Dijo sorprendida Seika y es que cuando Saori dijo eso, los dos caballeros ahí presentes desviaron la mirada evitando ver a Seiya

-El amor nos hace cometer locuras querida hermanita Seika. **Y lo volveria hacer**.- Dice Seiya mirando a los ojos a Saori.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Mi princesa**_

Hyoga duerme profundo a causa del té, mientras Shunrey lo cuida con ternura. No necesita de un cosmos para entender por que Shiryu esta tan preocupado, ya que, es tan evidente que hasta ella percibe que este cisne se está muriendo de pena.

En el mito, los hombres se convierten en cisnes a causa de un tristeza inmensa. Tal vez por eso Hyoga tenga que cargar con tanto dolor.

Shiryu que había ido a comprar los pasajes de avión regresa; no se sorprende de hallar a la chica velando el sueño de Hyoga, pues desde que llegaron la ha encontrado muchas veces cuidando al cisne.

Lo que le sorprende es que Hyoga no la nota. Cuando el Dragón lo encuentra dormido y le acaricia el cabello, Hyoga se gira y es que aun entre sueños se niega a cualquier gesto de cariño. Muchas veces lo ha contemplado revolverse entre las sabanas presa de sueños intranquilos, cuando se acerca para susurrarle que todo está bien Hyoga siempre se despierta, en cambio, basta que Shunrey lo arrulle un poco para que los sueños de Hyoga se vuelvan tranquilos y duerma varias horas. Incluso Shunrey lo acomoda en la cama cuando lo encuentra torcido y el rubio ni cuenta se da.

Aunque ahora Hyoga no quiera a nadie cerca y por eso, tenga activado sus escudos al cien por ciento, Shunrey siempre logra pasar, lo ha visto huirle, pero cuando menos se da cuenta el cisne, Shunrey ya está sentada a su lado queriendo platicar con él y ni modo de dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Hyoga lucha contra todos sus demonios para intercambiar palabras con ella.

Nadie puede escapar de la dulzura de Shunrei.

Cuando ella nota la presencia del Dragón, acaricia el cabello de Hyoga antes de salir. Iba a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer cuando de pronto se ve atrapada en los brazos de Shiryu. La espalda de Shunrey quedo contra el pecho de Shiryu, mientras este hundía la nariz en los cabellos.

-Debo de agradecerle a todos los dioses por estar a tu lado. Sobretodo agradecerte a ti por todas las atenciones que siempre has tenido para conmigo.

-Shiryu sabes que te quiero … -Shunrey calló cuando de un susurro Shiryu le pidió silencio.

-Cuando era niño y llegue aquí, me sentía muy triste, pues sabía que había sido abandonado. Nunca había tenido una madre o un padre o un familiar que velara por mí. De recién nacido me abandonaron en un hospicio y las personas que me cuidaron de chico nunca sintieron un verdadero cariño por mí. Por eso soy una persona muy miedosa, me roba el sueño pensar que algún día me abandonen. Me volví una persona muy egoísta que sólo pensaba en recibir amor. Ya no quiero ser así. Tuvo que pasar algo tan grande, tuve que ver como Hyoga sacrifica su corazón por el bien de Shun, para darme cuenta que yo nunca he dado nada. Que soy un niño emberrinchado en que no lo dejen abandonado. Realmente se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pensando que tú me ibas a dejar y por más que busque algo en mí, por lo que valiera la pena para que te quedes no lo encontré. Es lamentable que lo único que te puedo dar es mi total y absoluta dependencia a ti. Siempre me voy por mis deberes de caballero, y siempre regreso para que me cuides. Sólo eso te he podido dar. Desvelos y angustias. **Shunrey, eres la única persona que ha cuidado de mí sin esperar algo a cambio,** incluso el anciano maestro cuidó de mí porque tenia que convertirme en caballero, era su deber para con Atena. Se bien que me amó como si fuera un hijo y se volvió un padre para mí, pero aun él tenia un motivo. Tú no ganas nada conmigo, de hecho soy una carga. Y entre más me escucho, más me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, pero aun así lo voy a decir. Soy tuyo Shunrey, tanto mi persona y mi corazón y creo que ni siquiera eso te puedo ofrecer porque tú te lo has ganado desde hace mucho de tanto que me has cuidado con amor. Cierto que el caballero del Dragón le pertenece a Atena pero Shiryu, la persona es todo tuyo. **Tus cuidados y tu amor se me ha quedado grabado como él dragón en mi espalda, pues el cariño que me has dado es infinito y luminoso como las estrellas. Para mí ya no hay más hogar que tus brazos** y si algún día te quieres ir lo entenderé, pues nada te he podido ofrecer.

Shiryu abrió su mano para mostrarle aquella piedra verde.

-Lo único que yo quiero es que tú me ames.- Dijo la chica sollozando al tiempo que tomaba la piedra.

-Te amo Shunrey, te amo como jamás pensé que fuera posible amar. Te amo tanto que si fuera por mí, te daría todos los luceros del cielo.

-Shiryu, yo no quiero un cielo infinito de estrellas, con esas chiquititas que apenas y se ven, soy infinitamente feliz.

-¡Ay! Hasta las estrellas de mi constelación son chiquitas y penosas.- Dijo Shiryu luchando con el nudo en la garganta.

-El Dragón llegó todo roto al cielo. ¿Cómo no ibas a llegar todo roto conmigo?

-Y mi mito también da pena.

**-Aunque me la pase toda la vida cosiéndote por todo lo rotito que estás, te juro que te amo. No soy capaz de dejarte, pues te amo demasiado, así que no tengas miedo de que algún día te deje, pues eso no me es posible, eres como el aire para mis pulmones.* **

Y Shunrey sintió como la respiración de Shiryu de estremece mientras esconde la cara en su cabello y lucha con sus lagrimas pues de verdad, su miedo más grande es ser abandonado. Ella misma se seca las suyas con el dorso de la mano.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Porque eres niña**_

June enfundada en un coqueto vestido azul de tirantes que le llega arriba de las rodillas, anda limpiando la habitación de Shun. Mientras que en el umbral Jabu, Shaina, Nachi están boquiabiertos porque Shun no dice nada.

Desde que Hyoga se fue, Shun ha estado poseso por el mal. Ha actuado como fiera, maldiciendo a todos y agrediendo al que se le cruce enfrente. Con furia iracunda ha soportado la presencia de alguien en su habitación, y es que no puede estar sin vigilancia. Pero ¡ay de aquel que toque algo! pues se pone violento.

Ahora en cambio, Shun se ha sentado sobre su cama abrazando su almohada en total silencio e inmóvil como una estatua, pese a que June limpia todo, hurga en sus cosas y las ordena. Eso sí, Shun no le quita los ojos de encima.

June sabía el impacto que produciría sobre el peliverde al vestir tan femenina. Desde que se conocieron, el sueño de Shun ha sido verla con vestido. A Shun se le hacia inconcebible que una niña se portara como ella lo hacia en aquel entonces, que parecía una bestia salvaje, trepadora de árboles para escupirle a la gente desde las alturas. Apedreaba pájaros y a cuanto animalito se le cruzaba enfrente. Le arrancaba la cola a las lagartijas y hacia todo el ruido posible a la hora de comer.

En aquellos tiempos usaba el cabello cortísimo. Vestía como niño pues se negaba rotundamente a vestir como niña. Las muñecas que Albiore le consiguió terminaron destrozadas. En ese momento June se negaba a la feminidad y buscaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de la existencia, odiaba con todas sus entrañas al genero masculino y ser mujer le resultaba la peor de las maldiciones.

June aún recuerda al pequeño Shun cuestionándola sobre por qué no se comportaba como una niña normal. "Deberías usar vestido y peinarte con coletas y moños y jugar al té con tus muñecas en lugar de estar persiguiendo lagartijas", solía decirle. Y había que ver, que Shun era terco desde niño y que no dejaba en paz las cosas cuando sentía que no estaban bien. Su insistencia en que ella era una niña, le costo mordidas, pedradas, patadas y puñetazos por parte de ella. Que se lo recordaran era la peor de las ofensas para June y ni sus lagrimas lograron que Shun dejara de llamarla niña. Incluso, lo persiguió por toda la isla Andrómeda llena de rabia dispuesto partirle el alma al peliverde mientras este huía por su vida pero sin dar su brazo a torcer, pues en su carrera seguía gritándole que era una niña.

Convertirse en Amazona, le causo trauma, pues más que nunca tuvo que aceptar su feminidad con la mascara. Y Shun redobló esfuerzos en señalar su crimen de ser mujer.

Albiore se rió mucho aquella tarde en que la pequeña amazona llego furiosa de los entrenamientos.

-¿Quiero ser mujer?- Le reclamó a su maestro.

-Pues que yo lo sepa ya lo eres.

-Shun no deja de molestar. Dice que si no fuera por la mascara nadie se daría cuenta que soy niña. Que debería dejarme crecer el cabello.

-Espera, ayer estabas renegando porque la mascara evidencia que eres mujer y que Shun no te deja en paz por lo mismo ¿y hoy quieres parecer más mujer?

-¡Porque Shun es un idiota!

-¿Por qué no le das gusto y te dejas crecer el cabello para ver si así te deja en paz?

Y un día cuando June ya tenia el cabello lo suficientemente largo, Albiore a la fuerza la peinó, con un par de trencitas que anudo con moñitos de listones. June berreó, lloró, pataleó cuando la obligó a salir así. Aquel hombre sabía que si no forzaban a June a aceptarse como mujer, cuando llegara la adolescencia y las curvas se desarrollaran la chica iba a sufrir un trauma de proporciones bíblicas.

Y para alegría del caballero de plata, el que Shun la recibiera con una sonrisa y le dijera que se veia muy linda contribuyo mucho. Poco a poco June empezó a preocuparse por su apariencia y aceptó su feminidad en su largo cabello.

Pero él que ella estuviera aquí usando ese vestido, es algo que Shun no creía posible ni en sus más locos sueños.

Ese es el problema de ser tantos dentro de Shun. Todas sus emociones están descontroladas por eso no dice nada. Y es que unas tienen esos recuerdos de ella niña y atormentada por un dolor muy grande, otras les causa nostalgia como si ella fuera un vago recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas y otra recuerda el calor de sus caricias y su aroma.

June siempre le genera miedo por ser una incertidumbre, porque nunca sabe con que va a salir.

-Mira.- Dice June muy contenta. –Encontré un álbum de fotos.

Y se sienta junto a él. Shun de un respingo se quito de allí. Lo que le provocó una gran risa a la amazona, mientras pasa las paginas.

-Admito que tengo ganas de jugar al doctor contigo pero nos tendremos que aguantar pues hay chismosos en la puerta.

Shun la ve con mucha molestia, por su parte Jabu, Nachi y Shaina están boquiabiertos.

-¿Este es Hyoga?- Le pregunta.

Tomando todas sus precauciones Shun se sienta a un lado y toma el álbum.

-Sí este es Hyoga.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Mucho.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La suerte del dragón y del cisne**_

Por fin Hyoga está en el avión que lo llevara a la búsqueda de Ikki. Por momentos piensa que no va a lograr salir de China. Simplemente salir de Gohoro* (los 5 picos), les tomó horas, otra tantas de transporte para que los llevaran a una ciudad con aeropuerto, y este avión ni siquiera lo sacará de China, sólo lo llevará hasta Hong Kong. Por lo que ese día no saldrá de territorio chino. Así que un poco desesperado busca el cinturón de su asiento, es entonces cuando Shiryu aprovecha para tocar su frente y cerciorarse por centésima vez que no tiene fiebre.

-Estoy bien. –Dice el ruso.

Aun así Shiryu está preocupado y es que un extraño fenómeno aconteció, al despertarse descubrió que Hyoga estaba húmedo. Minúsculas gotas rodeaban al cisne, sus cabellos, su piel, las mantas, fue como si el roció de la mañana hubiera penetrado por las paredes con el único fin de posarse sobre él.*

Por ello, Hyoga tuvo que ponerse terco en que ya no podía esperar más, que sólo por la fuerza lo iba a retener en China pues ya no puede demorar la búsqueda de Ikki. Todo el día se le ha ido en discutir con Shiryu, por cada paso hacia delante que da.

Y es que ese fenómeno, por demás extraño, no deja ser a Shiryu, pues realmente está preocupado y si no hubiera sido por la terquedad de Hyoga, hubiera querido quedarse otro día, al menos.

Primero pensó que Hyoga había ardido en fiebre durante la noche, que eran de sudor las gotas que perlaban su rostro y sus cabellos, pero tendría que haber sudado mucho para humedecer todas las sabanas. Por esa posibilidad es que Shiryu está sumamente angustiado.

-Ya te dije que quizás dormido eleve mi cosmos.- Dice Hyoga fastidiado de verlo preocupado por él. –Congele las sabanas y para cuando despertaste el hielo ya se estaba derritiendo. Si hay gente que camina dormida, bien puede pasarme eso.

A Shiryu no le convence, si hubiera sido así, habría sentido el frío, dado que dormía a su lado. Sin embargo ya molestó seriamente a Hyoga con su preocupación. Será mejor cambiar de tema, entonces ve el anillo que el ruso encontró a orillas del río, le han puesto en una cadena y ahora Hyoga lo usa como pendiente.

-¿Y eso? –Dice señalando al anillo.

-Shunrey dijo que así lo llevaría conmigo todo el tiempo, para tenerlo a la mano cuando encuentre a esa mujer vengativa que me dará hijos peleoneros e hijas cuscas.

-¿Qué?

-Por el mito del cisne, ya sabes que Zeus transformado en cisne poseyó a Nemesis y del huevo producto de su unión con Zeus nacieron Castor y Pólux; y Helena y Clitemnestra*. Por ello Shunrey dice que estoy destinado a casarme con una mujer vengativa, que encima me dará hijos guerrosos e hijas zorras.

Y Shiryu se dobla de la risa en su asiento. –Con razón te veia con cara de espanto cada te cachaba hablando con Shunrey.

-Ahora me da miedo mi futuro a largo plazo, pienso que debo de quedarme soltero de por vida.

-Yo que tú estaría contento. Al menos tu mito te da una familia. Es mejor que el mío. Eso de que Hércules haya asesinado al dragón Ládon para tomar las manzanas de las hespérides y Hera haya puesto al dragón en el firmamento para decir "mirad, este era mi dragón que el odioso de Hércules mato" o que haya sido Zeus quien puso al dragón en el cielo diciendo "mirad, este es el dragón que mi valeroso hijo Hércules mato" a final de cuentas no cambia, el dragón llegó al cielo todo perforado por las flechas de Hércules. Por donde lo veas es mejor tu mito.

-No me digas.

-Claro, es mejor pensar en Zeus poniendo las estrellas del cisne al tiempo que dice "mirad, tuve una noche de sexo desenfrenado". Un cisne lujurioso es mejor que un dragón muerto.

-¿ ¡Cómo que cisne lujurioso! ?

-Además me va peor si es Atena quien puso al dragón en las estrellas.

-¿Eh?

-Pues durante la batalla contra los gigantes, el dragón intentó luchar contra Atena pero está lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mando al cielo. Ahora ya sabes porque siempre digo "Atena-sama lo que usted ordene se hará".

-No es cierto.

-Es un mito menos conocido. Como sea, de todos modos el dragón llegó muerto y derrotado al cielo. Por eso no deberías de preocuparte que tu constelación sea un cisne lujurioso.

-¡No es un cisne lujurioso!

-Cierto tras semejante noche de pasión todavía sigue en el cielo.

-Sabes que, no quiero oírte.

-Menos mal está Pegaso entre Andrómeda y el Cisne, imagínate, Andrómeda encadenada y desnuda correría peligro con el Cisne lujurioso a su lado. Yo no se como Shun se siente seguro contigo.

-Ahora si sacaste boleto.- Dice Hyoga con aspecto sombrío y mirada asesina.

Shiryu no podía parar de reír mientras Hyoga trata de estrangularlo con una llave de lucha con un brazo y con el otro sujeta la muñeca del dragón obligándolo a pegarse así mismo. Claro que Shiryu trata de oponer resistencia, pero no tenia éxito debido a que la risa le gana.

-Disculpen. –Los llama una azafata. Había llegado junto a ellos para parar el escándalo pero en cuanto Hyoga volteó a verla se le olvido.

Ser tan intensamente observado por esa chica hizo que Hyoga rápidamente recobrara la compostura y de inmediato se acomodo en su asiento.

-¿Sí? –Pregunta Shiryu

-¿eh? ¡ah! Cierto, este –dice ella toda roja. – Ya vamos a despegar, podrían abrocharse los cinturones.

-Claro. Perdón por el escándalo.- Se disculpó el Dragon.

Shiryu suspira mientras se abrocha el cinturón, se acabo el juego. Hyoga se ensimismo contemplando la ventana. Está muy lastimado psicológicamente por todo lo que ha padecido, siempre ha sido muy cerrado con la gente que no conoce, aunque su comportamiento es estoico, al mismo tiempo era muy amable y seguro. Y aunque siempre se ha cohibido cuando alguien tiene un especial interés en él, a últimas fechas se ha hecho mucho más notorio.

Ojala Hyoga lograra volver a estar en paz, ojala dejara de sentir que está maldito y que atrae las desgracias, y pueda ver a las demás personas sin miedo a lastimarlas. Sería maravilloso si algún día apareciera una chica, aunque sea iracunda y vengativa, sería maravilloso ver a Hyoga formando una familia aunque sus hijos peleoneros y sus hijas cuscas y lo saquen de quicio.

Como desea volver a ver la paz en sus celestes ojos, esa misma paz que tenia después de que secaron sus lagrimas aquella tarde que lloro todo su dolor.

Sin embargo, algo le ilumina el alma a Shiryu, tras un rato de trayecto Hyoga se ha quedado dormido y sin darse cuenta se recargó en el hombro del dragón. Con una sonrisa traviesa, el dragón también se recarga en el rubio.

Por lo que al resto del viaje, la azafata fulmina con la mirada al dragón.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Lo mucho que te quiere**_

Seiya respira profundo mientras se abren las puertas de la mansión, de inmediato es recibido con confeti y serpentinas, la estancia está adornada con cientos de globos y muchísimos adornos con los que festejan su regreso.

-Bienvenido a casa, Seiya. –Lo recibe la diosa con los brazos abiertos.

Y con bastante pena Seiya recibe el abrazo.

-Wow.- Expresa al ver la decoración. –Sabía que me querían pero no sabía que tanto.

-Ni te emociones Seiya.- Dice Jabu.- Nuestro patriarca nos habría colgado del techo si no te recibíamos así. –Dijo en referencia de Hyoga.

-Ni siquiera tuvimos que salir a comprar los adornos.- Explica Nachi.- Parece que los compró hace mucho. Todo lo tenia almacenado en su cuarto.

-¿Todo lo compró?

-No fue todo de una vez.- Le explicó Seika.- De poquito en poquito Hyoga iba consiguiendo las cosas. Pero te tardaste tanto en dejar el hospital que juntó un montón. De verdad, cada que compraba algo para festejar tu regreso me hacia sentir segura de que te pondrías bien.

-Seika. -Dijo el castaño contemplando a su hermana que quería llorar. Esta de inmediato se seco los lagrimones que escaparon y de nuevo volvió a sonreír.

-Hasta hay una botella de Rusia, supongo que es vodka. –Agrega Ichi buscando cambiar de tema y volver a la alegría.- No se leer esas letras todas raras.

-Eso sí, -Dijo Nachi. –me dejo instrucciones precisas para comprar eso que ves en la mesa.

Y allí en la mesa había un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Es para ti solo, parece que te lo había prometido.

A Seiya le empezaron a cosquillear los ojos pues querían acudir las lagrimas. Hyoga y Seika se había encargado de festejarle su cumpleaños en el hospital, hubo panquecitos, pero, como él no podía comer por tanto aparato medico que tenia, Hyoga le prometió que en cuanto estuviera sano le iba a comprar un pastel para el solo.

Por mucho tiempo Hyoga tuvo que sostenerlos a los tres, pues no sólo se encargaba de cuidar a Shun, siempre estuvo haciéndole compañía a Shiryu en su duelo por el anciano maestro y también pasaba mucho tiempo cuidándolo en el hospital.

Es increíble como pudo sostener el solo a todos, pasando por tanto dolor.

-No me queda duda de que Hyoga te adora. –Dijo Seika contemplando los adornos.

-No es cierto. –Aunque se escucho claro, apenas si esa voz tuvo potencia para hacerse oír puesto que un gran nudo se formaba en la garganta y los ojos querían llorar.

Allí estaba Shun viendo los adornos y globos, escuchando como todos decían lo mucho que Hyoga se esforzó para Seiya. El miedo y la rabia se habían apoderado de las almas dentro de Andrómeda. Por muchos años, se alimentaron de los deseos de posesión de Hades, por eso quieren que Hyoga sea exclusivamente suyo, pues sienten un terrible miedo de perderlo y volver a sentir soledad. También sienten un gran odio hacia Pegaso, ya que lo aprendieron del maligno dios.

Pegaso es el culpable de su sufrimiento, pues si no hubiera osado golpear a un dios, a Hades no se le habría ocurrido buscar seres humanos puros para usarlos como vehiculo de su alma. Y en cima de que con su acción lo sentenció, ahora quiere quitarles su único rayo de luz.

Seiya con tristeza nota como Shun lo mira con odio. El peliverde había dado unos pasos hacia él cuando de pronto una chica rubia lo abraza por la espalda.

Aquella corriente eléctrica nuevamente corrió por Shun y todas sus almas.

Por un momento Shun se volvió hacia ella para gritarle que lo dejara en paz, pero, se perdió en los ojos de June. El corazón de Shun tembló de miedo y todas las almas en el también. Esta es la razón por la que no le dicen nada, hay algo en June, no es solamente lo que siente Shun por ella, es algo que a todas esas almas les agrada pues les causa nostalgia. Y si le grita y ella se va, se van a sentir inútiles y fracasadas. Sienten que si la hacen llorar lo que les dijo Hades a todas y a cada una será verdad, y eso le da mucho miedo.

Así que molesto se libera del abrazo y sale corriendo al jardín. La amazona sale tras él. Y Seiya se seca las lagrimas que se le escaparon por el dolor que le provocó el que Shun lo viera con tanto odio. La diosa posó su mano en el hombro de Seiya mientras a ella también se le salían las lagrimas.

Shun por su parte también va llorando por el torrente de emociones descontroladas que tiene por ser tantos. Ve un árbol que significa mucho para él y allí se sienta a llorar. Y June a prudente distancia lo vigila.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Quimera 2**_

Abre sus ojos a la oscuridad del universo. Shun siente como si estuviera caminando en medio de la noche, pues en la lejanía brillan los luceros.

Pronto entiende que aquellas estrellas no son otra cosa más que almas. Son brillantes y calidas, son personas felices.

Entonces cae en cuenta que él brilla mucho, su alma es inmensamente calida, y que en este sitio de almas, él brilla y es ardiente como un sol. Pero hay algo en su pecho que le duele, y es que tiene una herida profunda de la que mana sangre. Tiene atravesado el corazón pues se siente atormentado por un pecado muy grande.

A pesar de la herida ha aprendido a caminar con ella. Y avanza largamente por ese mundo buscando, buscando, buscando.

El batir de las alas de los insectos lo atraen. También son almas, pero son almas tristes y que por estar llenas de dolor se han vuelto vagabundas. Por eso, al notar su luz y su calor no pueden evitar acercarse.

Las contempla maravillado y es que su sola presencia, hace que se sientan tranquilas. Extiende la mano y una se posa en ella.

-June.- Se dice al reconocerla. Jamás ha visto a alguien tan atormentado. June se tortura tanto que no le da miedo incendiarse como ahora lo hace estando en sus manos. Se prende y arde en dolorosa pasión con toda su potencia. Así que la aplasta entre sus manos apagando el incendio, se la lleva a los labios y deposita un beso antes de dejarla ir al viento. No importa cuanto se incendie, June no puede aplacar este dolor que lleva dentro pues ella no lo causo.

Shun continúa avanzando, buscando y da con la oscuridad más brillante. Un cisne que emite una luz oscura*. Se sorprende de que el potente resplandor sea invisible a los ojos de los demás. Aun así lo perciben pues sin ser capaces de verlo pequeños luceros orbitan a su alrededor. Algunos incluso caen tan hipnóticamente que se pierden en la resplandeciente oscuridad.

¿Cómo puede ser tan invisible a los demás y para el tan claro? Atena sabe que eso esta aquí y no lo puede ver.

Y es que en cuanto se dio cuenta de esa negrura resplandeciente, Shun de inmediato se sintió atrapado por ella y cuando creyó que lo perdía en la casa de Libra, se incendió totalmente buscando reanimarlo, fue cuando más claramente pudo ver esa oscuridad tan atrayente, que perdido igual que las polillas ante la luz, deseó intensamente quemarse en ella.

Pero ese doliente cisne quiere volar, por lo que Shun lo sujeta impidiéndole alzar el vuelo.

-Calma. -Le pide mientras el cisne lucha desesperado.

Aunque este cisne sufre, no es como las demás polillas, pues no necesita la luz de Shun. Brilla intensamente, aunque su resplandor no pueda ser visto. No es como las polillas que vuelan buscando una luz que las caliente, pues no mendiga por la luz brillante. A este cisne, la luz le ruega que la atrape y no la deje ir.

Atrapando al cisne en su regazo, Shun al fin sintió alivio en el corazón, la herida no se cerró, pero el dolor que lo consumía dejo de atormentarlo.

-Tú alivias mi dolor, así que yo aliviare el tuyo.- Le dijo Shun al cisne que rindiéndose cierra los ojos cayendo dormido. Y Shun sonríe -Eres mío por siempre hermoso cisne.

-Tú y yo somos iguales.- Le dijo Hades a su espalda.

Sujetando a su cisne Shun de inmediato se apartó de Hades. El dios de la muerte en persona le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

-Te posesionaste de él porque alivia tu dolor. No eres diferente a mí. Yo me posesiono de las almas calidas que me alivian, entonces, ¿con qué cara vienes a liberarlas?

Cada uno de las cabellos de Shun se torna negro.

-Si quieres cargar con ellas, quédatelas. Seguirás en la oscuridad gracias a ellas. Serán ellas quienes acaben contigo.

-No puedes verlo. –Le dijo Shun mientras aún tenia mechones verdes. Por su parte Hades lo mira sin entender.- Nadie puede ver lo resplandeciente de este cisne. Los cisnes son el emblema del amor, porque su amor es tan fuerte que trasciende a la muerte.

-Tonterias, yo no veo nada especial en ese cisne, tú lo quieres de forma egoísta, no eres tan diferente a mí, todas las almas que te llevas lo van a querer de forma egoísta también. Se desesperarán y terminaran destruyendo ese cisne.

-Tampoco puedes entenderlo, Hyoga es mío por siempre, ese es mi pecado y el de todas ellas.-

Todos los mechones se vuelven negros. -Es mío y no me lo vas a quitar.- Le gritaron todas las almas a Hades.

-:-:-:-:-:-

-¡ h!

Grita aterrorizado despertándose de ese sueño. Completamente confundido contempla a su alrededor. Está en el patio de la mansión Kido, se había recostado a la sombra del árbol favorito de Hyoga. De pequeño el rubio siempre venía a aquí, para descansar de los agotadores entrenamientos, de grande este es el sitio a donde se viene a echar su siesta cuando hace mucho calor. Lo ha visto dormir bajo este árbol tantas veces y siempre hubo una expresión serena en su rostro.

Shun se quedo dormido mientras lloraba. Por su débil condición se anda quedando dormido en todas partes.

No puede parar de temblar. Hyoga no esta aquí, siempre que se asusta corría con él para tranquilizarse. Y mientras se seca las lagrimas sin saber a donde ir para sentirse seguro, contempla a una rubia amazona acercarse a el.

Aquella chica toma su rostro y le planta un beso en los labios. Sin darle tiempo de nada ella se recuesta en la hierva usando su pierna de almohada.

Y Shun la contempla asustado, pues ella es una polilla incendiándose para él.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Quimera 3**_

Abre sus ojos a la oscuridad del universo. El Shun de cabello negro conformado por todas esas almas ahora libres de Hades, siente como si estuviera caminando en medio de la noche, pues en la lejanía brillan unos luceros.

Pronto entiende que aquellas estrellas no son otras cosas más que almas. Son brillantes y calidas, son personas felices.

Entonces cae en cuenta que él brilla mucho, que sus almas, antes de que Hades apareciera, eran inmensamente calidas, y que en este sitio de almas él brilla y es ardiente como un sol.

El batir de las alas de los insectos lo atraen. También son almas, pero son almas tristes y que por estar llenas de dolor se han vuelto vagabundas. Por eso al notar su luz y su calor no pueden evitar acercarse.

Las contempla maravillado porque su presencia luminosa y calida, hace que esas almas atormentadas se sientan tranquilas. Extiende la mano y una se posa en ella. Todas esas almas que forman al Shun de cabello negro, ya no son capaces de recordar sus nombres o sus rostros, por eso se ven a si mismas como Shun pero con el cabello negro.

También sabe que aunque no le es posible recordar, en cada una de sus vidas tuvieron gente así, que llenas de dolor se acercaban buscando un consuelo. Y se sentían infinitamente felices cuando lograban que sonrieran, cuando aquel dolor tan grande que las congelaba, poco a poco se desvanecía y estas polillas lentamente volvían a brillar.

Así que se sienta en el piso, mientras alegre observa a las polillas volar a su alrededor. Si hay alguna razón para su existencia es esta.

Es feliz, muy feliz. El nació para sanar almas heridas. Sus calidas almas llenan de consuelo a esas tristes polillas.

Alguien lo toma de los cabellos._"El alma más pura también es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad" _Y mientras es atrapado entre los brazos de Hades, su calor se vuelve un fuego que incendia a todas las polillas que se retuercen de dolor.

"_¡No es así como las querías ver para que estuvieran contigo!" "¡No te envanecías de tu calor mientras ellas eran frías!"_

-¡No, déjame ir! ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no quería que sufrieran! ¡Yo no quería quemarlas!

Hades se une a él, envolviéndolo más y más. Siente como hunde la cara en su cuello y clava las uñas en el pecho.

-¡Suéltame!- Chilla asustado. Luchando desesperadamente por volver a ser libre.

Tu calor no se hizo para los insectos, se hizo para mi. Por la eternidad tú me perteneces.

Y queda cubierto por la angustiante oscuridad cuando el alma de Hades lo envuelve.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¡ ¡ ! !

Grita aterrorizado despertándose de ese sueño. Completamente confundido contempla a su alrededor. Está en el patio de la mansión Kido, se había recostado a la sombra del árbol favorito de Hyoga.

Shun se quedo dormido mientras lloraba. Por su débil condición se anda quedando dormido en todas partes.

No puede parar de temblar. Hyoga no esta aquí, siempre que las almas se asustan corría con él para tranquilizarse. Y mientras se seca las lagrimas sin saber a donde ir para sentirse seguro, contempla a una rubia amazona acercarse a él.

Aquella chica toma su rostro y le planta un beso en los labios. Sin darle tiempo de nada ella se recuesta en la hierva usando su pierna de almohada.

Todas aquellas almas la contemplan asombradas y con un poco de temor le acarician el cabello.

Poco a poco el miedo lo fue abandonando. Se sintió como hace mucho, como cada uno de sus vidas antes de Hades, con aquellas hermosas polillas revoloteando cerca lleno de paz.

Al fin todas esas almas entienden porque no pueden decirle nada a June, ella es una polilla atormentada. Por eso revolotea cerca de ellos buscando consuelo, por eso tiene miedo a lastimarla.

Quieren ser como era antes, quieren ser la calida luz que le traiga paz. Eso era lo que Shun quería ser para June, quería ser la paz, pero, los sentimientos que June le produce a Shun son muy diversos. A veces de la miedo, pues June es la polilla que quiere incendiarse en la hoguera, ella quiere arder dolorosamente en su llama. No importa cuanto se esfuerce para ella, pues nota que su presencia a la amazona le resulta tanto paz como tormento y eso es algo que le angustia.

Las almas pueden sentir en Shun cierta culpabilidad, pues él no logra hacerla feliz, y ellas no lo logran entender y no les interesa entender el por qué de esto. Esas almas sólo quieren tener las cosas de Shun. Apoderarse de todo lo que quiere Shun.

Y sonríen sintiendo que en estos momentos ella es otra cosa que le pueden quitar a Shun. Si Shun no puede hacerla feliz, ellos si lo harán.

-Te amo. ¿Tú me amas, verdad? Tú no te iras, no me harás sentir solo. Tú eres como Hyoga, tú siempre me vas a querer.

June se levanta y lo mira a los ojos.

-No… yo por ti no siento nada. Yo amo a Shun, si estoy aquí es por Shun.

Furioso la toma por el cuello, pero June sonríe.

-Tú eres mía.

-Ustedes y yo somos igual de retorcidos, no estamos en paz si no somos dueños de algo. La diferencia es que ustedes no tienen nada, ni siquiera tienen a Shun, porque Shun es mío. Lo hice mío antes que el propio Hades. Él fue mío antes que de cualquiera. Él me pertenece. Entonces ¿Qué tienen ustedes? ¿Lo que fue de Shun? … dudo que puedan tomarlo. No tienen la fuerza para tener algo.

-Hyoga es nuestro.- Dicen desesperadas.

-¿Por qué se engañan? Saben bien que no es cierto, si fuera así estaría aquí. En cambio está muy lejos, kilómetros y kilómetros lejos. La casa está decorada con globos que Hyoga compró para Seiya, en este momento es más de Seiya que de ustedes, pues Hyoga está en esos globos, está ahí con él, porque es Seiya quien le da alegría. Está con Shiryu en algún lugar del mundo, pues Shiryu lo cuida. Y si vuelve, volverá por Shun, pues Shun le dio algo que ustedes jamás podrán darle. La vida siempre es un negocio de dar y recibir. Sólo la gente de almas puras son capaces de dar sin pretender recibir. Hyoga no es puro, da su cariño a Shun porque recibe el cariño de Shun. ¿Tú le haz dado algo para que puedas decir que es tuyo?

June se suelta, se levanta y se sienta en un árbol cercano para seguir vigilando a Shun, mientras, cada una de esas almas se cuestiona, pero no hayan respuesta. No hay respuesta. No tienen nada que puedan dar.

Tras contemplar a June por largo rato por fin se animan a hablar.

-¿Tú que le das a Shun?

June sonríe se lleva las manos a la cabeza para usarlas de almohada, recargándose en el árbol.

-Sexo. Mucho sexo. Todo el sexo que él quiera. Pero eso es algo que no se si Hyoga quiera de ti. No lo conozco así que no se si nunca te ha deseado así. De todos modos Shun es mío y no pienso compartirlo. Primero destripo Hyoga antes que permitir que algo así pase.

-Mientes. No es sexo lo que Shun quiere de ti.

Ante eso June se puso roja e incomoda. Quería irse. Cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas**_

Esa noche, Seiya duerme tranquilamente en su habitación, mientras un peliverde se revuelve entre las sabanas pues sus sueños no son tranquilos y tras un susto se despierta.

-¡Cállate!- Dice.

June lo contempla, acomodada en un sillón ha estado velando el sueño de Andrómeda.

-¡Cállate! ¡cállate!

Repite sin cesar. June sabe que no habla con ella.

_El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad. _

Le dice la voz que sólo Shun puede escuchar.

Aquel joven peliverde se levanta y camina por el pasillo seguido de June, abre la puerta de la habitación de Seiya y lo contempla. Y aquel sigue en sus sueños serenos. El estomago le arde a Shun, por la rabia que siente contra Pegaso. Porque el castaño es puro y cristalino mientras ellos y él son tan corrompidos.

La diferencia entre Shun y las almas a Pegaso es la misma que la del cielo y el infierno. Entre más lo ve Shun más se da cuenta de su pecado.

No compartirá a Hyoga con nadie. Hyoga es suyo.

_El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad._

La rabia le carcome el estomago. No se dejarán quitar a Hyoga. No va a perder con ese maldito Pegaso como cuando eran niños. Hyoga es un lucero en la oscuridad y no lo compartirá. No permitirán que Shun lo entregue.

_El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad. _

Y el descanso de Pegaso se ve interrumpido por un peso sobre de él que lo lastima y unas manos en su garganta. Lucha por quitarse a ese de encima, pero no puede hacer nada por lo débil que está.

_El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad. _

En su desesperado forcejeó Seiya alcanza a observar que Shun es quien lo está atacando y que hay alguien en la puerta que se mantiene estático mientras lo ahorcan. Ya estaba pensando que estos eran sus últimos momentos cuando la presión cede.

Y las lagrimas de Shun, que ruedan por sus mejillas aterrizan en el rostro de Seiya que siente como el oxigeno otra vez le es devuelto.

-…Shun….- Dice Seiya con dificultad.

Pero no es a un castaño al que tiene atrapado de la garganta, es a un chico rubio que lo mira con infinita ternura.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Shun.

-Que no me reconoces, soy Seiya.

-No es cierto.

-¡Por amor a Atena, Shun, te juro que soy yo!

No es a Seiya a quien tiene sujeto, al menos no para Shun, que sigue perdido en esos ojos tan puros del chico rubio.

-Escuchen bien todos ustedes, esta es la última vez que les permito tocar a Tenma.- Dice aquel chico, al tiempo que se incendia. Al sentir aquel calor todas esas almas retroceden asustadas.

-No las lastimes pide Shun.

-No te preocupes, sólo quiero que se marchen. Tu alma está rota, por eso no puedes controlarlas, pues son demasiadas y con mucho dolor. Solo un alma serena y fuerte podría con tanto. Como tu alma ha sido rasgada por Hades su veneno sigue corriendo y lastimándote. Sigue usando tu pureza para seguir partiéndote en pedazos. Si no tuvieras esas almas habrías tenido fuerzas para sanar y recobrar tu serenidad. Después de todo tu cosmos es fuerte y combativo.

-No las voy a abandonar.

-Lo se. Veniste aquí buscando confesar tus pecados, pero ellas no te iban a dejar hacerlo. Primero matan a Tenma antes de dejarte encontrar un poquito de calma. Con lo que no contaban era con que yo estuviera aquí. Habla tranquilo que ellas ya no te van a interrumpir.

Y ahora la garganta que sujeta ya no es ese chico rubio sino la de Seiya.

-Seiya eres tú.- Dice soltándolo.

-¡Claro que soy yo!

Y las lagrimas vuelven a brotar de los ojos esmeraldas. No puede distinguir si eran ellas las que querían matar a Seiya o era él quien vino con esa intención. Trata de irse avergonzado pero Seiya lo sujeta.

-Espera Shun.

-Perdón Seiya, perdón … te odio tanto. Realmente te odio tanto …

-Lo se. –Dice llevándoselo al regazo.

June se va, ahora Seiya entiende porque no intervino, era Shun quien vino aquí buscándolo. Shun aún insiste en irse, pero la voz de aquel chico rubio sigue dándole ánimos.

-Vamos, confiesa tus pecados. Buscas la redención de tu alma. También mereces sentirte un poquito mejor. Veniste aquí a hablar con Seiya, lo has intentado tanto y ellas no te han dejado. Aprovecha que ahora no están, que puedes pensar con claridad.

Ese tiene razón, hizo un esfuerzo supremo para llegar a esta habitación. Hace días que para él todo es oscuridad, hace días que ya ni siquiera siente que existe. Antes le permitían de cuando en cuando contemplar la sonrisa de Hyoga, que le resultaba un bálsamo y un consuelo, pero ahora no han hecho más que gritarle sus pecados.

De seguir así va a desaparecer, al menos debería de pedir perdón por todo.

Hyoga es mío.

Hyoga es mío.

Hyoga es mío.

Calla … calla … calla

_El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad._

-¿Por qué tú eres tan puro y yo soy tan sucio?- Dice por fin.

-De que rayos estás hablando Shun.

-Soy realmente malvado, cometí pecados imperdonables. Hice mucho daño.

-¿Qué daño podrías hacer tú?

-Desde la primera vez que vi a Hyoga, cuando éramos niños, me di cuenta que él brillaba, por eso lo quería para mí y sentía muchos celos cuando te lo llevabas. Y esa vez en libra, tuve su alma entre las manos y me aproveche, vi todos sus temores y no le permití ver los míos. Sólo tenia que traerlo de regreso, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que podía atar su alma a la mía. El era un cisne que volaba a donde quisiera, pero yo fui egoísta, ate esas alas a mí, para que corriera a mis brazos cada vez que se asustara. Hyoga no lo recuerda, fui tan malvado que no le permití recordar lo que paso. No recuerda que le robe su libertad Por eso no entiende por qué se siente tan aliviado en mi regazo.

-Eso no es cierto Shun, recuerda que Hyoga nos quiso dejar una vez.

-Y lo obligue a quedarse.

-Todos lo obligamos.

-No entiendes, yo sabía que él estaba asustado por temor a su maldición, al obligarlo a que se quedara lo lastimábamos más y sabía que si su dolor llegaba a un punto insostenible no tendría más remedio que volver a acurrucarse en mis brazos para sentir alivio. Hades tenía razón, tengo el alma más corrompida de todas. Soy un egoísta, tome a Hyoga como si fuera una posesión. Lo quiero para mí.

-Shun, todos somos egoístas. Recuerda que la idea de retenerlo a la fuerza fue mía, no tuya.

-No, tú querías retenerlo para que no se quedara solo, tú compartes a Hyoga con todos nosotros y eres feliz si él sonríe. Yo sólo soy feliz cuando él llora porque así viene a mis brazos y esa luz es sólo mía.

Y Shun llora desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Seiya. El castaño también llora mientras le acaricia el verde cabello. Las palabras de Alone retumban en su cabeza. Hades envenenó a Shun con sus propios sentimientos. Está seguro que Shun sólo quería ser un consuelo para Hyoga, pero Hades torció tanto esos sentimientos que ahora Shun se siente culpable por todas las veces que seco las lagrimas de Hyoga.

Desde hace mucho Shun ha sentido una soledad muy grande, una soledad que enferma y mata, por eso Hyoga, desde que lo notó, siempre ha tratado de hacerle compañía. Desde esa vez que tuvo a Shun en brazos, antes de enfrentar a Ikki, hasta después de enfrentar a Hades, cuando aun convaleciente se fue a instalar al cuarto de Shun. Hyoga ha sido el alivio a su soledad, y muchas veces, ha sido Hyoga quien ha mantenido con vida a Andromeda.

Por eso a Shun le da terror perderlo. Cierto que su nobleza es infinita y que con gusto da la vida por salvar a otro, pero esa vez, en Libra, a Shun le debió resultar aterradora la idea de perder al ruso.

Hyoga siempre dice que en ese momento en Libra, él se encontraba perdido en la desesperación y Shun lo saco de ella. Algo maravilloso paso y le da tristeza no poderlo recordar.

Pero a partir de ahí, cada que se sentía nervioso o ansioso, iba con Shun y todos sus miedos desaparecían. Por eso, esa vez, cuando encontraron a Hyoga, tallándose los brazos con desesperación, lo dejaron llorar en brazos de Shun. Porque en el regazo de Shun es donde se siente tranquilo.

Shun no sólo lo rescató del frío en el que Camus lo sepultó, sino que realmente el espíritu de Hyoga estaba en peligro por un dolor inmensamente grande que lo estaba matando y si Shun dice que hizo algo para atar el alma atormentada del cisne a la suya, lo hizo para salvarlo. Nunca hubo una mala intención de su parte.

Ahora le da rabia pensar que Hades se aprovecho de esos recuerdos, que los uso para fracturar el alma de Shun. Lo que para Shun era una inmensa alegría, pues había logrado sanar un gran dolor de Hyoga, Hades lo convirtió en un veneno de culpabilidad. Pues le reprocha a Shun que lo hizo para no sentirse solo. Que su soledad es tan grande, que tiene que ver a Hyoga sufrir, para no sentirse así, pues por lo que hizo en libra, Hyoga siempre correrá a sus brazos.

Shun sentía alegría cuando consolaba a Hyoga, pero eso nunca quiso decir que deseara ver a Hyoga mal, para tenerlo a su lado y ya no sentirse solitario.

Como Hades hizo sentir a Shun que sólo cuando Hyoga está mal puede tenerlo a su lado, esas almas se comportaron así de crueles con el rubio. Para no sentirse solas al tener a Hyoga con ellas. Y por eso Shun no se perdona.

-Yo sentía gozo cuando él sufría.- Chilla Shun.

-Eso no es cierto, también llorabas, llorabas con él.

-El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Hades tiene razón. Hades tiene razón.

-No la tiene.

El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas, entre mayor sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. Tal vez sea cierto, el blanco inmaculado es el más fácil de ensuciar. Un alma común y corriente avanza sin sentir gran cosa por sus pecados. Un alma pura se atormenta por sus pequeños errores.

Y Hades, con su inmenso poder y siglos de experiencia, fácilmente puede hacer que estas personas puras vean en el lienzo blanco de sus almas, las manchas del pecado. Así es como destruye sus almas.

Desde hace tanto que Shun se siente solo y Hyoga ha sido el único que ha podido sanar esa soledad. Era natural que Shun al ver a Hyoga reír lejos de él, sintiera un poco de celos, unos muy poquitos celos. Cuando Hyoga se asustaba, corría a sus brazos buscando consuelo, y también era natural que Shun se sintiera infinitamente feliz, por aliviar el dolor que aquejaba a su cisne.

Ahora que ha escuchado esa confesión, entiende plenamente lo que Alone estuvo tratando de explicarle. En aquella vida Alone lo quiso mucho, pero él lo tuvo que dejar por su destino de caballero. Alone en algún momento sintió que él y Atena lo dejaron atrás. Hades tomó ese sentimiento y lo convirtió en rabia y desesperación. El blanco puro de su alma se volvió oscuro al llenarse de deseos de posesión.

Por eso, cuando fue invadido por Hades, Alone mismo lo asesinó pues quería quitárselo a Atena.

Lo mismo le hizo a Shun, al envenenarlo con sus propios sentimientos.

-Hades me lo mostró. –Seguía llorando Shun en brazos de Seiya. –Esa vez en Libra yo tome el alma de Hyoga y lo ate a la mía. Lo hice porque me sentía solo y quería que el fuera para mí.

-Shun, tú sólo querías salvarlo.

-Y luego, cuando Hyoga quiso dejarnos lo obligue a quedarse. A la fuerza lo tomaba entre mis brazos, sabiendo que por lo que paso, Hyoga no iba a poder rechazarme. No me importaron sus lagrimas, ni sus miedos. Sabía que tenia que desahogarse en mis brazos, tenia que forzarlo, el miedo a su maldición no podía ser más fuerte que lo que paso en libra.

Shun era feliz teniendo a Hyoga entre sus brazos, viendo como sonreía tras secarle las lagrimas. Y Hades le dijo "querías que sufriera para que fuera tuyo. Lo querías para ti porque te sientes solo, fuiste egoísta, ansiabas su dolor". Uso eso para romper su alma y por eso Shun no puede parar de llorar.

-Yo lastime a Hyoga con mis egoísmos. Yo ansiaba su dolor.

-No es cierto Shun, eso es mentira, una gran mentira.

Ante cada lagrima de Shun, Seiya maldice una y otra vez a Hades.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

*¡arg! Se me olvido dar los créditos en el capítulo anterior. El cuento de "Nala y Damayanti" forma parte del libro "Flor de Leyendas" de Alejandro Casona. Allí mismo pueden encontrar el cuento de "Lohengrin", quien es llamado el caballero del cisne.

El cuento del príncipe Mitos, lo tome de uno de mis animes requete-contra-favoritos. Princess Tu-tu. El cuervo devorador de corazones asoló el pueblo del príncipe que era amado por todos y que amaba a todos. Pronto todos se pelearon por ser amados. Desesperado el príncipe usando magia prohibida, encerró al cuervo en su corazón y luego lo partió en pedazos que fueron esparcidos en lugares lejanos. Allí empieza el anime así que no les he quemado la historia por si quieren verla. Si les gustan los cuentos Princes Tutu es la mejor opción.

Todos amaban al príncipe, así como todas las almas aman a Hyoga, pero con sus corazones picoteados por el cuervo, de pronto todos quisieron ser el único amado. ¿Mi príncipe Hyoga que vamos hacer, aquí no hay un cuervo al que puedas matar con tu espada para salvar a Shun y todas esas almas?

Hyoga: Algo se me ocurrirá. Sólo espero tener tiempo antes de que Isaac venga por mí.

Isaac: (Con voz de ultratumba) Vine por ti.

Hyoga: Me das miedo.

Isaac: Vine por ti.

*El dragón llego todo despedazado al cielo. Por eso, no es de extrañar que Shunrey siempre lo tenga que cuidar, pues Shiryu también está todo roto. Siempre que se va a la guerra se lo devuelven todo lastimadito y lo tiene que coser y recoser, llenarlo de curitas y de vendas. Afortunadamente Shiryu tiene a Shunrey. Y bueno ya respondí tu duda Alyshalus, así es el dragón todo rotito. Y las estrellas de su constelación no son muy brillantes, por eso dice que son chiquitas y penosas.

*Gohoro, pues en el tomo 3 de Saint Seiya cuando andan recordando ese momento en que fueron sorteados por el mundo, el papelito de Shiryu decía Gohoro China. Supongo que así nombran a los 5 picos.

*¡Ay! Hyoga insiste en que les diga que no se hizo pipi en la cama. ¿Contento?

Hyoga: Bastante. Fue Shiryu

Shiryu: ¡Oye!

No, no fue Shiryu, ese extraño fenómeno por el que amaneciste cubierto del rocío de la mañana, se debe a que he estado leyendo las metamorfosis de Ovidio y hay un par de mitos que quiero explorar.

*Los hijos peleoneros y las hijas cuscas que Shunrey le vaticina a Hyoga son Castor y Pólux (Polideuces en griego, los romanos lo llamaron Pólux) que son conocidos como los Dioscuros, son los gemelos de la constelación de Geminis. Poseidón los hizo patronos de los navegantes y puso en sus manos los vientos. Si Hyoga dice que son guerrosos son por la cantidad de mitos que tienen, fueron parte de la expedición de los Argonautas, combatieron contra Teseo cuando este se robó a Helena, raptaron a las hijas de Leucipo y combatieron contra Idas y Linceo. Si quieren más información pues tendrán que buscarla en la red. Su mitología es muy larga y complicada para exponerla aquí. En cuanto a Helena, pues, siendo niña se la robo Teseo, lo persiguieron los Dioscuros y hubo guerra, muerte, sangre y destrucción. Ya adulta se casa con Menelao, pero por magia de Afrodita se enamora de Paris y huyen a Troya, desatándose nuevamente la guerra, muerte, sangre y destrucción. A la caída de Troya Menelao iba a matarla pero ella se desnuda los pechos y al tipo se le olvido el coraje por haberle sido infiel. En cuanto a Clitemnestra, esta se casó con Agamemnon y tuvo por hijos a Orestes, a Electra y a Ifigenia. Para partir a combatir a Troya, los oráculos le dicen a Agamemnon que tiene que sacrificar a Ifigenia a Artemisa, se la pide a su madre con la mentira de que la va a casar con Aquiles. Antes de sacrificarla Artemisa se la lleva para que sirva en uno de sus templos y les entrega un venado que es al que sacrifican, pero por ello Clitemnestra le agarra un odio a su marido, y mientras este se va a la guerra, ella lo traiciona con Egisto. Al volver Agamemnon junto con su nueva amante Casandra, Clitemnestra y Egisto los asesinan y se quedan con el trono. Luego Electra y Orestes conspiran contra su madre. Por estas cosas es que Hyoga dice que mejor se quedara soltero, antes de tener tal descendencia.

*La promesa que hay entre Hyoga y Shun, es la promesa que Hyoga les hizo antes de marcharse en el capitulo 3. Todos juntos irán a comer a ese restaurante y comerán anguila. Es importante pues será hasta que todo quede superado. Hyoga no piensa rendirse. Les dijo que irían cuando el volviera, cuando el hubiera dejado atrás sus horas más oscuras. Irá con los tres. Por eso no va a perder a Shun.

*En la constelación del cisne efectivamente hay un agujero negro. La gravedad en los agujeros negros es tan fuerte que ni la luz puede escapar, en el sueño de Shun los luceros se pierden en esa oscuridad.

Por eso Shun que es luz se siente tan atraído. Pero, en algo completamente paradójico, los agujeros negros son muy luminosos. Eso sucede porque al ser absorbida la materia, se aplasta como si se aplastara una naranja, así que de ellos se escapa una gran cantidad de rayos x, lo cual es una luz que no es visible a nuestros ojos. Por eso sabemos que están ahí, pues con aparatos especiales podemos verlos.

Por eso en ese sueño Shun dice que es una luz oscura que nadie más que él –por ser especial- puede ver.

También en ese sueño, cuando Shun dice que Hyoga es su pecado y el de todas las almas, se refiere a lo que Hades les hizo sentir a todas. Curaron el dolor de otros y se sintieron bien. Por esa sensación placentera Hades les hizo ver, que ambicionaban el dolor de los demás para tenerlos a su lado, para sentirse necesarios. De ahí que en el sueño de las almas, cuando Hades los sujeta, se incendian y todas las polillas arden y se refuercen de dolor

Es por eso que el alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Eso es lo que Hades les hizo sentir y creer.

Gracias por leer y mil gracias por sus reviews hasta la próxima entrega, les juro que me esforzare para que sea dentro de 4 meses y no 6 visiten mi profile siempre hay algo que comentar y mi metroflog con imágenes saintseyescas, estoy como liluelazul. "(^_^)9" Bye-Bye Amor y paz


	10. Bañado en sus lágrimas

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**EN MIS HORAS MÁS OSCURAS**_

_**(Parte II)**_

_**Capítulo 7: Bañado en sus lagrimas **_

"**Aflojé su bufanda de oro. Le humedecí las sienes y le di de beber. Ahora no sabía qué preguntarle. Me miró con dignidad y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Sentí el palpitar de su corazón como el de un pájaro que se muere cuando se le ha herido con una escopeta.**

**(…)**

**Comprendía que algo extraordinario estaba sucediendo. Lo estreche entre mis brazos como a un niño pequeño y, sin embargo, parecía que se hundía verticalmente en un abismo sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.**

**(…)**

**-Hombrecito has tenido miedo.**

**Cierto había sentido miedo, pero rió dulcemente:**

**-Más miedo voy a tener esta noche.**

**Nuevamente me sentí helado por la sensación de lo irreparable…"**

_**Fragmento de "El principito" **_

_**De Antoine de Saint-Exupéry **_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Vida y Muerte**

Seiya se concentra en el resuello de Shun, anoche lloró hasta quedarse dormido y es que su corazón está afligido, mortalmente herido por todo lo que le hizo Hades. Así que mientras acaricia los verdes cabellos, el castaño piensa en muchas cosas.

Desde que fue consiente que Hades poseyó el cuerpo de Shun, Seiya no deja de preguntarse el por qué de que el alma más pura tenga que sufrir el terrible destino de ser devorada por Hades.

Si lo piensa con detenimiento, Shun, su calida y pura alma traía consuelo a todos los que sufrían. Sólo un alma tan pura puede obrar esa clase de milagros y curar corazones tan atormentados, y el propio Pegaso podía atestiguarlo, como que lo jura por cada una de las estrellas de su constelación, que él vio a Shun curar el corazón de Hyoga.

El cisne estaba agonizando por el dolor de haber matado a Camus y a Isaac. Y por ello su pena era tan grande que tuvieron que retenerlo por la fuerza. En esos días aciagos cuando Hyoga se ponía irascible al grado que parecía poseído, únicamente Shun podía calmar al rubio. Es imposible olvidar aquellos gritos que soltaba Hyoga mientras Shun lo abrazaba, ni esas lágrimas con las que se desahogaba para después caer profundamente dormido. Sólo Shun tenía la fuerza para sostenerlo. Por todo eso a Seiya le parecía que Shun era capaz de sacar a las personas de los abismos de oscuridad en los que se hallan atrapados.

Fue una batalla larga la que dio Andromeda, es verdad que estuvieron con él, pero hay que reconocer que no lo habrían logrado sin Shun. Cuando el Pegaso y el Dragón estaban tan asustados que no sabían que hacer, que sentían que se equivocaban y provocaban heridas más grandes en lugar de sanar a Hyoga, Shun arreglaba todo.

Y si Shun pudo sanar una herida tan mortal como la que tenía Hyoga, ¿a cuántas otras personas podría salvar y a cuántas salvo ya?

Debe de ser por eso que Hades centró en Shun todas sus ambiciones. Se obsesionó por hacer suyo ese lucero calido que a diferencia de él salvaba a las personas. Hades es la muerte, mientras que Shun devolvía la vida. Hades no podía permitir que existiera un ser así. Es tal su coraje contra estas almas que las invade, las corrompe y las daña tanto, que pierden todo sentido y piensan que son malvados como él. Esa debe de ser la única explicación.

Las lágrimas escapan de Seiya al recordar que anoche, lleno de dolor Shun le preguntó "¿Por qué tú eres tan puro y yo soy tan sucio?". Aunque el tiempo que Shun estuvo bajo el poder de Hades fue de unas cuantas horas, tal parece que lo torturó por años para haber afectado su mente tanto.

Lentamente Shun se despierta, y se pierde en la mirada llorosa del castaño. Seiya se talla los ojos y le sonríe.

Es una mañana muy ajetreada en la mansión Kido, todos están inmersos en sus actividades hasta que una vocecita cantando les llama la atención. Saori, Shaina, Seika y Miho que está presente porque la pelirroja la invito a desayunar, están sorprendidas y no pueden evitar pararse a unos pasos de la habitación de Seiya. No son las únicas Jabu y los otros también llegaron atraídos por la voz del castaño quien está cantando. No entran porque June está sentada recargada en la puerta.

-Mi hermano canta muy bien. –Dice en voz baja.

-¡Está cantando una de amor! –Dice Miho también hablando bajito y eso que no lo puede creer.

-¿Shun está adentro? –Le pregunta Saori a June, esta sólo mueve la cabeza indicando que sí.

-No puedo creer que la primera serenata que da Seiya sea a Shun ¡maldito afortunado! –Se quejó Miho.

Ante esas palabras Shaina tuvo que reconocer que también está celosa, Saori también, aunque le da gusto saber que le está cantando a Shun. A Jabu no se le escapó que a su amada diosa junto con la amazona y la otra chiquilla están que mueren porque Seiya les cante a ellas al oído.

Y en su cuarto ignorando que todos lo están escuchando, Seiya le canta a su hermoso Andrómeda mientras lo abraza con fuerzas, pues nadie, ni siquiera ese dios maligno va a pagar esa estrella tan calida que Shun es.

-"… pero mi loco amor, es tu mejor doctor

voy a curarte el alma en duelo,

voy a dejarte, como nuevo

y todo va a pasar

pronto veras el sol brillar

tú mas que nadie merece ser feliz

Ya vas a ver como poco a poco van sanando una a una tus heridas

Ya vas a ver como va la misma vida decantar la sal que sobra del mar"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Gotitas tibias 1**

Escucha el océano, está en una playa, el mar se revuelve embravecido por la furiosa lluvia que está cayendo. Una siniestra sombra se aproxima, es tal el terror que le provoca a Hyoga que quiere salir huyendo, pero sus piernas no lo obedecen. Está completamente paralizado e indefenso. Aquel, incendia su cosmos y tira un golpe homicida con tal potencia que atraviesa el pecho del cisne.

Cae de rodillas mientras contempla la sangre. La sombra se desvanece dejando ver que tras ella se encuentra Isaac.

-Vine por ti. –Le dice al tiempo que lo abraza.

Y el caballero del cisne se revuelve inquieto entre las sabanas presa de este funesto sueño. Shiryu acaricia los rubios cabellos, están húmedos. Otra vez amaneció cubierto por minúsculas gotas iguales al rocío de la mañana.

Hyoga despierta al sentir al dragón, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta que todo fue una horrible pesadilla. Además nuevamente amaneció mojado cosa que no puede entender.

-No tengo fiebre.- Le dice cuando el dragón pone la mano en la frente para checarle la temperatura.

-Hyoga, ayer lo ignore pero no hoy.

Fastidiado Hyoga iba a pararse pero Shiryu no lo dejó.

-Vamos a perder el vuelo. –Le recordó el ruso.

-No importa. Nos quedaremos aquí. No estás bien, otra vez tuviste fiebre.

-No tuve fiebre.

-¿Y entonces?

-…

-Nos quedaremos unos días aquí hasta que te mejores.

-Claro que no.

-Hyoga, si tengo que amarrarte lo haré, pero aquí nos quedamos. Aunque te enfades y me riñas, pero no arriesgare a Shun. Si algo te pasa lo pierdo así que no me pongas esa cara, se que sientes que me estoy aprovechando del nombre de Shun para retenerte, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo que dije es verdad, si algo te pasa y no vuelves, perdemos a Shun.

-No puedo perder ese vuelo, Shiryu, por favor, te lo suplico, no me detengas. Tengo que ir.

De verdad le suplicó, pues Shiryu sintió que si lo detenía ese cisne se iba a morir. Así que molesto consigo mismo miró al suelo, mientras el rubio se levantó y se vistió.

-Vamos, -Dijo el rubio sonriéndole para animarlo. –No nos dará tiempo de desayunar pero para que estés tranquilo vamos a que me revise un doctor.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero rápido, no quiero perder el avión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**A tu lado**

Un sonido atormenta a Seiya, y es que Shun está vomitando, casi no logra retener alimentos por eso su estado de salud es tan precario.

Horas después, June pela una manzana, a base de muchos ruegos y unas cuantas lagrimas logra que Shun y todas las almas que están en él cooperen e intenten comer. Desde la puerta Saori la contempla, esas almas no pueden negarse a lo que June les pide, sobretodo notando el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos de la amazona. Por ello es posible que esta vez Shun logre retener el alimento.

Los continuos vómitos de Shun, le preocupan a la diosa. Existe la posibilidad que las almas agredan tanto a Shun que logren extinguirlo, siendo el caso, las almas se pelearan por la posesión de su cuerpo. Si no hay una mucho más fuerte que las demás, el proceso se repetirá hasta que se extingan y quede una. Pero esa guerra en su interior está consumiéndolo, el cuerpo no resistirá mucho, fallecerá y Shun todas ellas se convertirán en espíritus errantes que no pararán de sentir dolor.

June sale con los trastes y Seiya tímidamente se asoma al cuarto para ver a su amigo, pero Shun al notarlo le dedica una mirada llena de odio. El Pegaso se siente herido por esa mirada y se da media vuelta apesadumbrado.

La diosa también quiere llorar por el dolor de su caballero. Contempla a Pegaso pelearse con la silla de ruedas por no poder dar bien la vuelta y cuando lo consigue se encamina para el balcón. Pero no va sólo, el espíritu de un joven de rubios cabellos lo sigue.

Si pudiera Alone lo abrazaría e intentaría consolarlo, pues lo quiere tanto que su alma no ha querido separarse de su Tenma, aunque este ya este gozando de una nueva vida. Quizás sabía que enfrentaría nuevamente a Hades y en lugar de reencarnar o quedarse en el Eliseo decidió quedarse a lado de Pegaso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**En las islas Marianas del Norte**

Hyoga suspiró fastidiado, encontrar a Ikki realmente iba a ser una labor titánica. El fénix es un ave migratoria que vagabundea por todos lados según su voluntad. Sin duda estará cerca de la isla de la reina muerte pues Ikki no puede estar muy lejos de la tumba de Esmeralda, pero … la isla forma parte de las islas Fénix y estas a su vez de la república de Kiribati. Toda esta zona conocida como la micronesia está compuesta por cientos de islas.

Por ello a Shun se le hizo imposible encontrar a Ikki, revisar isla por isla es absurdo, además conociendo a Ikki ha de vivir errante, y uno puede pasarse la vida recorriendo todas estas islas buscando al pájaro de fuego que bien puede estar metido en uno de los tantos volcanes que hay por aquí.

Hyoga hubiera querido llegar directamente a las islas fénix y revisarlas una por una, recorrer todo Kiribati, pero en lugar de eso Shiryu pensó que lo mejor era empezar por las Islas Marianas del Norte.

Es por eso que ahora se encuentra siguiendo al dragón, por las calles de la isla de Saipan que funge como capital.

Las Islas Marianas del Norte son un conjunto de 14 Islas pero sólo 4 son habitadas. Originalmente las islas fueron conquistadas por España, luego fueron vendidas a Alemania que las perdió en la primera guerra mundial, fue entonces cuando Japón ocupó el territorio, hasta que lo perdió en la segunda guerra mundial. Tras eso, la ONU entregó las islas a Estados Unidos como estatuto de fideicomiso, en los años 70 prefirieron no independizarse permaneciendo como dependencia de los Estados Unidos, por lo cual sus habitantes son ciudadanos estadounidenses.

Es por ello que aquí todo se mueve en dólares.

La isla está llena de turistas japoneses e inmigrantes chinos que buscan trabajo en la industria textil, razón por la cual, Shiryu consideró que lo mejor sería empezar por aquí. Y ahora viéndolo hablar con unos y con otros hace pensar a Hyoga que Seiya hizo bien en convencerlo para venir con el dragón.

La otra razón por la que Shiryu decidió empezar la búsqueda aquí es por el billete verde. Ikki bien podría estar metido dentro de uno de los tres volcanes activos que se encuentran en la región o haber levantado una casa en una de las tantas islas deshabitadas, pero, a menos que viva como cavernícola necesita zapatos y ropa entre otras cosas, por lo que conseguir dinero le es una necesidad y jamás a tocado la cuenta bancaria que le abrió la fundación Graude. Así que el dinero que usa debe de venir de algún lado y es posible que la razón por la que Ikki vagabundee tanto por esta isla es porque puede ganar en dólares.

Los investigadores de la fundación Graude tienen reportes de su presencia en la isla, pues igual que Shun, Saori siempre ha estado buscando a Ikki. Es por esos reportes de la presencia de Ikki que el peliverde ha venido muchas veces, pero nunca consiguió nada, pues jamás fue capaz de obtener si quiera una dirección de algún hotel o departamento o sitio donde su hermano se haya alojado. Estaba confirmada su presencia en la isla pues sabían que de cuando en cuando había obtenido trabajo en los muelles, pero, jamás pudieron saber en que sitio se quedaba.

Después de que el dragón soltó algunos dólares, aquellos chinos dijeron algo y con un gesto Shiryu le indico al cisne que iban a seguir al tipo. Llegaron a un barrio de lo más misérrimo, un sitio lleno de burdeles y bares de mala muerte.

-Shiryu, no es que me queje del panorama, pero ¿a dónde vamos?

-A entrevistarme con alguien. Ikki ha venido varias veces a esta isla, al menos eso es lo que reportan los investigadores de la fundación Graude.

-Lo sé, por eso Shun ya ha venido muchas veces.

-Y nunca ha obtenido nada. Yo creo que es porque nunca se paro por aquí.

-Eso espero. –Dijo Hyoga de verdad deseando que su precioso niño nunca se haya parado por un sitio como este.

Aunque, era lógico pensar que a Shun nunca se le hubiera ocurrido buscar a Ikki en un sitio lleno de prostitutas. Sobretodo conociendo el corazón de su hermano, siempre fiel al recuerdo de Esmeralda, por eso si Shun recorrió esta isla buscando a Ikki, habría evitado esta zona completamente convencido de que Ikki no se pararía por aquí.

Por fin entraron a un gran establecimiento pero el sitio es nauseabundo, lleno de cuartos con unas no tan bellas mujeres que les sonreían vulgarmente.

Entraron a una estancia para clientes más exclusivos. Hay varias mesas y en el centro un ring.

Se sentaron a la mesa del dueño, un tipo gordo que igual y no conocía el significado de la palabra jabón. Todo mundo alrededor de Hyoga habla en chino, idioma que de plano Hyoga no entiende ni media palabra, más el sitio repugnante, más aquel tipo … realmente Hyoga ya había llegado al punto del fastidio aunque exteriormente está más estoico que nunca. Y mientras miraba en su vaso el liquido extraño que le sirvieron pensando que aunque Shiryu tomara del suyo él no lo va a beber, una sensación extraña lo envolvió.

Había alguien atrás de él, ese poso las manos en sus hombros, como queriendo confortarlo. Hyoga no entiende que pasa, pero incluso el aroma nauseabundo del lugar fue sustituido por otro. Uno que le es inolvidable, pues se quedo en la ropa, en esa camisa blanca que le queda gigante y la seguridad que le da ese aroma es la razón por la cual, ahora la usa de pijama. Y sin embargo Hyoga sabe que es imposible que este tras él, no importa que sienta su presencia, ni que este apoyando las manos en sus hombros, simplemente no puede ser. Quisiera voltear y toparse con sus ojos pero no lo hace, pues él no está aquí. Si voltea se topara con la nada y esta sensación tan reconfortante desaparecerá.

-Vamonos Hyoga. –Dijo Shiryu de repente, dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa.

-¿eh? –Dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Tras un gesto del dragón caminaron de regreso al hotel.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Shiryu ya bastante lejos de aquel lugar.

-Sí … y total, ¿sirvió de algo ir? ¿Averiguaste algo?

-Sí, Ikki estuvo allí, prácticamente no salía del lugar.

-No lo puedo creer, no me puedo imaginar a Ikki con una de esas … señoras. Se me hace que nos mintieron o nos hablaron de otra persona.

-No hay duda, se trataba de Ikki. –Shiryu sonreía.- El muy canijo se la pasaba ahí metido, pero nunca se a costó con ninguna. Ni porque le rogaran, ni porque le ofrecían servicio gratis. Ni siquiera estando ebrio pudieron sonsacarlo. Eso sí, las veces que se emborrachaba se la pasaba hablando de Esmeralda hasta que harto a todas esas mujeres. Estuvo viviendo allí hasta un mes antes de que lucháramos contra Hades. Se fue porque increíblemente la mafia rusa lo persigue. –El Dragón comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que nuestro "demonio azul" anduvo peleando por dinero. Sabía que haría algo como eso.

-Espera, que tiene que ver eso con la mafia rusa. Además no te creo que Ikki pelee con unos vagos por dinero. Sobretodo porque no creo que haya encontrado alguien con quien medirse.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé, pero es Ikki, igual le encontró placer al desobedecer la orden de Atena de "no pelearas por gloria personal" no me imagino otra motivación para que anduviera de peleador callejero, sobretodo usando el nombre de Ikki Kido. Porque se encargo de hacerle saber a todos que ese era su nombre.

-Bueno, siendo Ikki es como ponerle una bandera roja a un toro y sólo por fastidiar a Atena lo haría.

-Exactamente, por eso los investigadores de la fundación lo encontraban vagabundeando en esta isla. Quería que supieran que estaba aquí. Si estuvo trabajando en los muelles fue precisamente para que lo encontraran y le llevaran el chisme a Atena, supongo que Saori sí sabía que andaba haciendo pero nunca se lo quiso comentar a Shun para no preocuparlo, por eso Shun nunca fue a buscarlo allí, nuestro conejito ha de haber creído que seguramente andaba de pescador en un barco contemplando el océano y que por eso no lo encontraba. -Hyoga elevó los ojos. Exactamente eso le comentó Shun una vez. -En fin, anduvo ganando hasta que un día cuando las apuestas estaban más que altas a su favor, perdió con toda la intención, no soltó ni un golpe mientras el otro le metió una golpiza. Los rusos apostadores se enojaron, quisieron cobrarle e Ikki los mando al infierno literalmente. Por lo que ahora lo buscan. Si hay alguien que sepa donde está es un mafioso ruso, pero con ellos tendrás que hablar tú.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Gotitas tibias 2**

Hyoga y Shiryu se preparan para dormir, Shiryu contempla al ruso, más en especifico esa camisa que religiosamente usa para dormir.

-¿Hyoga, de dónde sacaste esa camisa que te queda gigante?

-Era del maestro Camus.

El dragón ladeó la cabeza pensando, Hyoga todavía no alcanza la estatura de Camus, pues aun le falta crecer, aun así no recuerda que el acuariano fuera tan alto, aunque sólo lo vio un momento.

-¿A él también le quedaría grande, verdad?

-Sí, muy grande, Milo se la compró para andar en Siberia, es grande para ponerse varias abajo y protegerse del frío.

-Ya entiendo … pero aun así creo que Milo exageró.

-Sí.

Hyoga se acostó en su cama, está muy cansado por el viaje. Mientras se hacía ovillo escondido bajo las mantas, se llevó la manga a la nariz y es que había vuelto el olor de Camus. Ese aroma ya estaba desapareciendo y hoy es más fuerte. Está feliz pues había sentido las manos de Camus en los hombros. Su maestro aún lo cuida.

Horas después Shiryu vela el sueño de Hyoga, por lo agotado que está no se da cuenta de que a cada rato le toma la temperatura, la luz de la aurora anuncia la llegada de un nuevo día y con ello las minúsculas gotas muy parecidas al rocío surgen en el cisne.

Le acaricia la mejilla, no es sudor, pues Hyoga no tiene fiebre, además son tibias, son gotas calidas, cristalinas y puras; son lágrimas.

Este descubrimiento preocupa al dragón, no entiende como a Hyoga le surgen lágrimas.

Busca en su cabeza y de pronto un mito brinca sobre todas las posibles respuestas. En el mito, cuando el dolor es grande, las personas se convierten en cisnes, pero en casos cuando la pena es tan infinita sucede una transformación increíble, la sangre, la piel se transforman en lágrimas, los órganos y finalmente los huesos siguen en el proceso y las personas se vuelven manantiales que no paran de llorar.

Hyoga no ha llorado en todo este tiempo, ha estado conteniendo sus emociones prohibiéndose desahogarse, ¿a dónde irían todas esas lágrimas que no ha dejado brotar?

El corazón de Shiryu tiembla de miedo, no sabe que hacer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**La forma en que le mira**

Son las tres de las tarde y el sol brilla sobre Japón, en la mansión Kido, Shun duerme profundamente a causa de los medicamentos que toma, es por ello que June está gozando de su momento libre. Los primeros días este hecho era todo un acontecimiento y es que la rubia amazona usa este espacio para sacar el estrés, así que aprovecha la alberca para nadar.

La primera vez que salió en traje de baño causo revuelo, no sólo en los varones de la casa, sino también entre las féminas, pues Shaina también decidió que era un desperdicio no usar la alberca y comenzó a salir a nadar, así de paso, aprovechaba para conocer más a la rubia amazona. La misma Saori aprovecha y nada de vez en cuando luciendo un hermoso traje de una pieza color rosa. Para Seika salir a nadar le es una delicia, no lo había hecho antes por falta de confianza, y es que le daba pena por estar viviendo en casa ajena.

El único de los hombres que maldice a la alberca es Seiya, y eso por Seika, realmente ya está haciendo una lista negra de a quienes va a golpear por andar fisgoneando y está hasta el tope de que Jabu y los otros lo llamen cuñado.

Así que mientras June, Seika y Shaina nadan, el castaño, sentado en su silla de ruedas a la sombra de un árbol, está rumiando su mal humor y de cuando en cuando lanza rayos por los ojos al balcón, donde están Jabu y amigos contemplando a las chicas.

-¿Por qué tan de malas Seiya?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Pegaso, la diosa en traje de baño se acerca a él. –No ando de malas. –Dijo todo apenado.

-Desde hace tiempo actúas raro. Andas muy penoso, como si sintieras vergüenza. –Seiya mueve la cabeza de lado a lado como desesperado. –¿Acaso sabes que sé? –Dijo ella señalando en su cadera el lunar que tiene el castaño. Seiya puso una expresión digna del cuadro del grito. –Según las enfermeras tu lunar es tan antojable y sexy; y tienes tanto por que vivir. –Seiya sentía que se deshacía como gelatina. – Tu segundo lugar no es tan malo, ninguno de ustedes puede ganarle a Hyoga, considerando donde está su estrella alfa, ha sido bendecido por el destino.

-su … su …qué –Balbucea Seiya.

-Ni hablar tendré que creerles a esas enfermeras. Quizás deba de tomarle la palabra a Seika y cuando todo este mejor, hacer una fiesta en la alberca, para poderlos ver en traje de baño.

La quijada se le fue al piso a Seiya, Saori le revolvió el cabello para después dirigirse a la alberca riéndose por su travesura.

La pelilila notó a June muy intranquila así que se sentó a una orilla y como lo supuso no paso mucho sin que la amazona se acercara.

-¿Cómo es Hyoga? –Le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué como es? … Hyoga es … es un hermoso, elegante y silencioso cisne, le hace honor a su constelación.

June se hundió unos momentos y luego salió. –¿cómo una persona quejosa y parlanchina puede ser un elegante y silencioso cisne?

-¿Quejosa y Parlanchina?

-Detesta las mañanas y odia de sobremanera levantarse temprano, le fastidia el color naranja encendido, no puede comer algas, es maniático del orden, le molestan los ruidos estridentes más que a la mayoría, odia ir al cine porque le molestan las multitudes, la gente que juega con su celular en la sala lo saca de sus casillas, y los idiotas del audio no saben como poner las bocinas por lo que suenan mal y no se entiende que dice y no falta el pelmazo que se dedique hablar durante toda la película, así que para convencerlo de ir al cine hace falta un milagro. Odia por sobretodas las cosas sudar y no lo veras haciendo ejercicio por su propia voluntad. Odia a las serpientes por no tener patas y ser escamosas y porque se tragan a sus presas enteras. Los ciempiés le dan cosa porque tienen demasiadas patas. Detesta los palillos porque es muy complicado comer con ellos y maldice a los japoneses por complicarse la vida hasta en el escribir con eso de sus kanjis, hiragana y katakana y toda la cantidad de reglas para saber cuando se usa uno y cuando el otro. Además le da miedo comer hongos. No le gustan los gatos por su lengua rasposa.

-June, Hyoga no es quejoso, Shun es demasiado fijado y por lo que me has dicho comunicativo. –la diosa nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que fastidian al rubio.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial Hyoga? ¿Por qué Shun le tiene tanta devoción?

-Es complicado, Shun siempre ha querido ser como Ikki, cuidar algo con la misma devoción con la que Ikki lo cuido. Por su parte Hyoga la ha pasado muy mal, así que se deja mimar. Además Shun no se perdona que Ikki haya ido a Isla de reina muerte en su lugar, lo único que lo ha ayudado a soportar esa culpa es cuidar a Hyoga, por eso siempre esta atento a todo lo que necesite.

De pronto a June le pareció que a Shun le pasa lo mismo que a su maestro Albiore. Por alguna razón Albiore se sentía culpable por algo que hizo y sólo logró sentirse redimido cuidando de ella. Albiore también se sentía muy solo. Recuerda que cuando ella empezó a vivir con él, notó que Albiore hablaba mucho entre sueños, parecía que llamaba a alguien y llegó a pensar que la quería como un sustituto de esos a quien perdió. Cuando Shun llegó a isla Andrómeda le pasaba igual, en sueños llamaba a Ikki.

-¿Shun lo ve como un sustituto de Ikki?

-Quizás, pero realmente la razón por la que Shun se obsesiona tanto por Hyoga es por su mirada.

-¿Su mirada?

-En Hyoga jamás ha habido esa mirada que tanto lo lastima. Esa mirada que no espera nada de él. Que lo califica como débil, una carga, una molestia que hay que tolerar. Aquella que le dedican sus oponentes cuando lo ven, por su aspecto frágil. Desde que era niño Shun ha sido herido muchas veces cuando se da cuenta que lo miran así. Incluso en Seiya y Shiryu ha visto esa mirada, pues les preocupa porque Shun no quiere pelear y prefiere salir herido antes que lastimar a alguien y entonces son ellos quienes dan un paso al frente, porque son condescendientes con él. Todos en algún momento hemos herido a Shun así, hasta yo. Por eso el único que jamás lo ha visto pequeño e inútil es Hyoga.

June bajó la mirada, cuando Shun llegó a isla Andrómeda lo vio como un niño débil que no duraría allí, muchas veces incluso lo vio con desprecio. Albiore también pensaba que Shun no estaba capacitado para ser caballero.

Aunque Shun resistía y resistía, poniendo todo su empeño en su entrenamiento, ella sentía que no lo lograría y por eso muchas veces le suplicó por que desistiera. Después de mucho Albiore empezó a notar esa fortaleza digna de un caballero en Shun y fue cuando endureció el entrenamiento. Pero en un principio no creyó en él.

Y si lo que dice la diosa Atena es cierto, ella y Albiore también lo lastimaron con esa mirada.

-En los ojos de Hyoga nunca ha encontrado eso. Desde niños, pese a que tenía que defenderlo de los abusivos, para Hyoga, Shun es importante, aquel que lo ayudaba a adaptarse a Japón. Luego cuando llegó de su entrenamiento desde un principio considero fuerte a Shun. Cuando se enfrentaron a poderosos oponentes, Hyoga siempre prefería hacer equipo con Shun, Hyoga es practico en el campo de batalla y desde un principio notó la utilidad de la cadena de Andrómeda. Siempre dio un paso al frente completamente seguro de que si la situación se ponía peligrosa Shun de inmediato reaccionaria para protegerlo.

-Entiendo.

-Es por ello que Shun está muy obsesionado con Hyoga, Hades lo hizo sentir poca cosa. Todas esas almas que estuvieron encerradas en su interior todo el tiempo debieron sentirse menospreciadas. Ahora que están en Shun ven en Hyoga unos ojos que jamás los lastimaran como Hades lo hizo. Por eso actúan así.

-Ojala Hyoga vuelva pronto porque Shun lo extraña demasiado. A cada instante lo busca con la mirada y cada que despierta se llena de tristeza cuando nota que no está.

June salió de la alberca y se fue a vestir pues Shun no tardaría mucho en despertar y aunque le resultara doloroso ver esos ojos esmeraldas que no paran de buscar al caballero del cisne y darse cuenta que ella no puede calmar esa tristeza que lleva dentro. Tenía que poner su mejor cara y sonreírle, tener toda la paciencia del mundo para con el peliverde.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**

_**Amor, amor, amor**_

En el gimnasio de la mansión Kido, Nachi, Ichi y Jabu comentan sobre June. Mientras Seiya les reprocha que anden de viejas cotorras aunque él también anda en el chisme.

-El amor lo cura todo. –Dice Nachi y es que desde que la amazona llego Shun a mejorado un poco. Además ella es la única a la que le permite estar cerca sin gritarle ni lanzarle cosas.

-Sí. –Comentó Jabu –Shunny no es un solterón como nosotros. Él ya disfruta de las mieles del amor.

-Dirás como ustedes. –Dijo Ichi.

-¿Tienes novia? –Seiya todavía no lo creía y es que a qué horas si hasta donde sabe se la ha pasado metido en el santuario. –¿Andas con una amazona?

-Si tengo novia y no es amazona. –Dijo buscando una foto en su celular. –Mira, es ella y sus amigas.

-Mucho busto, ¡digo me da mucho gusto por ti! –Dijo Seiya viendo a tres curvilíneas chicas en traje de baño presumiendo su busto generoso.

-¿Cual es, la pelirroja, la pelinegra o la rubia? –Pregunta Nachi todo asombrado, sabía que tiene novia y que desde hace años andan juntos pero nunca se la había imaginado así.

-La pelirroja.

-¿Dónde las conociste?

-Pues en Finlandia, allá en el pueblo donde me mandaron a entrenar.

-¿Por qué no me mandaron a mí? –Chilló Jabu.

-Desde que tenias nueve años andan según me contaste una vez.

-Sí. Aún recuerdo cuando nos hicimos novios, siempre pasaba corriendo frente a sus casas mientras entrenaba así que ya las había visto pero nunca les había hablado y un día que las encuentro peleando a puño limpio, me asuste porque parecía que se querían matar, finalmente Marcy ganó se acercó a mi tomándome del cuello de la playera y con el puño cerrado me dijo "yo gane así que te casaras conmigo, pero si quieres casarte con Maya o Lala ellas tendrán que ser tus segunda y tercera esposa ¿entendiste?" Y yo dije que sí porque me daba miedo que me tirara los dientes.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Nachi. –¡Déjame ver si entendí! ¿¡Cuando tenias nueve años ellas se agarraron a golpes para decidir quien sería tu esposa!?

-Sí.

-¿Y encima tienes permiso de casarte con las tres?

-Pues salgo con las tres. Aunque Marcy es la novia oficial pues ella ganó. Ahora ellas trabajan de modelos y dicen que deje esta infame vida de caballero puesto que ellas ya ganan suficiente dinero para darme una vida de lujos y comodidades, pero les he dicho que no porque mi deber con Atena es sagrado.

-¡ ¡ ¡Dime que está mintiendo! ! ! –Le chilla Jabu a Nachi.

-Tú bien sabes que se la pasa hablando por celular todos los días. ¿Ichi ese celular no te lo dio la señorita Saori, verdad?

-Claro que no, Marcy me lo compró, ella lo paga. –Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar. –Perdón. –Se disculpo y salió. –Marcy…

Jabu se dejó caer y abrazo sus rodillas. Uno podía ver una nube negra sobre él.

-La vida es injusta conmigo yo no tengo ni una y por Ichi se pelean tres modelos finlandesas.

-Yo también estoy solo. –Dijo Nachi tratando de consolarlo.

-No te hagas, te ve visto platicar con las aprendices a amazonas, uno de estos días me entero que tienes novia.

-Hay un roto para un descocido. –El Pegaso también intentó consolarlo.

-Tú ni hables Seiya, que estás igual que Ichi. ¿Por qué los feos tienen pegue?

-¿Igual? –Le pregunta Nachi a Seiya. Este sólo da una expresión confusa.

-Nada, nada yo estoy loco –Dice Jabu por su indiscreción, y es que ha visto en los ojos de la diosa el amor que siente por Seiya, encima Shaina y Miho también están enamoradas del castaño - … por Ichi se pelean tres modelos. Algunos nacimos para ser desgraciados en el amor.

-Ya llegará alguien –Insistía Nachi al verlo tan abatido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**Reafirmar mi existencia**

-…Para… -Le susurra June a Shun.

Es de noche y ambos están en la cama, de hecho la rubia está encima de él.

Las almas están inquietas, nerviosas, excitadas, June sujeta sus muñecas obligándolas a bajar.

-¿Si quieres un rato de placer tendrás que dejar salir a Shun?

Las almas se enfadan, porque tendrían que compartir algo con él. Recuerdan lo bien que se siente yacer con la amazona pues han explorado los recuerdos de Shun hasta el cansancio y si hay algo que quieren es ese momento de placer. Desde que June llegó no han hecho más que pensar en eso, en sentir su piel, en volverse a perder en ese aroma que despide. Lo quieren y lo van a tener.

La fuerza de ellos se impone, giran y es June quien queda abajo, ella protesta un poco pero no les importa, hunden su rostro en el cuello aspirando ese aroma mientras las manos la recorren y aunque no quieren detenerse lo hacen, pues June está temblando.

La miran y se dan cuenta que esta aterrada, tiembla llena de miedo y quiere llorar. Hades tiene razón, no hacen más que lastimar. Son igual que él que sólo busca placer y diversión. ¿Y ahora que pueden hacer? No quieren que June se vaya, o quieren dejarla ir.

Shun abre los ojos, mira a June confuso y se asusta por la sangre, pues la bata de June está manchada. Pronto se da cuenta que la sangre es suya, se estaba rasguñando, esas almas estaban tan enfadadas con él, por esa noche que paso en el cuarto de Seiya que ahora querían vengarse arrancándose la piel a tirones. Por eso June los distrajo e intentó calmarlos.

Pero ¿qué estaban haciendo? de pronto se siente mal.

-Está bien. –Le dice June.

-No.

-Me asuste porque no eras tú, pero ya eres tú ya estoy bien.

-Esto no está bien.

-Te sentirás mejor.

Aun así Shun no cree que sea correcto, porque June estaba tan asustada y ver el miedo en sus ojos azules le causa mucha pena. Muchas veces ha sucedido esto, ella se llena de miedo entre sus brazos.

Cuando entendió que lo que sentía por ella no era sólo amistad, había querido besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y lo nervioso que lo ponía el tenerla tan cerca, pero cada que quería dar un paso podía percibir en June un grandísimo miedo y tras ello el rechazo. No porque ella no sintiera lo mismo, porque está seguro que June le corresponde, cada que ella lo mira hay amor en sus ojos, no amor de hermanos ni de amigos, amor de pareja. Pero ella no podía manifestar abiertamente ese amor y mucho menos podía recibir amor.

Y Shun se daba cuenta que entre más sentía por June más angustia le generaba a ella.

Es un alma tan atormentada, tan adolorida que incluso todas las almas que están dentro de él reaccionan ante ella, se alarman y se asustan. Se desesperan tanto que hasta lo dejan ser con tal de que June esté bien.

-Ven. –Dice ella tirando del pantalón de la pijama de Shun. –Ven y reafirma tu existencia.

-¿Mi existencia?

-Eres el único Shun, el único al que deseo, el único que me pertenece. Eres Shun, mi Shun. Sólo contigo quiero hacerlo.

Shun la contempló, se ve tan hermosa. Nuevamente la razón se le esfumó, ella abrió las pierna y él se acomodo entre ellas. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba afirmar que aún existía haciendo a June suya.

Mientras sentía a Shun en su interior June cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Tú eres mío Shun, sólo me perteneces a mí.

Cuando todo acabo June se sintió complacida, pues Shun calmó su demonios en ella. Shun es suyo, no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, pues ya nadie se lo podrá quitar. Hace tiempo tenía miedo de que Shun la dejara atrás, pero eso ya nunca sucederá.

-Está bien, Shun. –Dijo viendo en los ojos verdes la confusión.

El peliverde escondió la cara en los rubios cabellos. No podía ver a June a los ojos, todas las veces que han tenido sexo no han sido por amor, sino como dijo June, por refirmar su existencia. Porque de verdad necesita saber y sentir que aún existe, que es Shun y no Hades ni esos otros. Shun sólo Shun. Cuando está dentro de ella, con el corazón agitado y la respiración entrecortada es cuando realmente se siente él mismo. Shun. Y le es una maravilla escucharla llamándolo mientras lo hacen. Pero ahora que ya se acabo todo se siente mal pues es como si estuviera usando a June.

-Está bien Shun, has estado conmigo en mis peores momentos, yo quiero estar en los tuyos. Mi existencia sólo es valida si estoy contigo. Antes de ti yo no existía. Porque tú eres mío, Shun. Yo sólo existo contigo. Entonces confirma tu existencia en mí. Eso es lo que quiero y para eso vivo.

June comenzó a besarlo.

-Por favor confirma tu existencia en mí, que antes de ti yo no existía.

Y así se perdieron entre besos y caricias. En una muy larga noche.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**En la isla de Nauru**

En las afueras de un bar, en la isla de Nauru, Shiryu contempla las estrellas, Hyoga está dentro, jugando Pocker con varios de sus compatriotas rusos. Como Shiryu no sabe jugar cartas y menos hablar ruso, se sentía bastante incomodo, sobretodo después de un momento en que el jefe de esos mafiosos le dijo algo a Hyoga, en el que sin duda se refería al dragón, Hyoga contestó algo y hubo unas cuantas risitas, en lo que aquel ruso volvía a cuestionar a Hyoga que de nuevo contesto algo, pronto hubo una conversación en el que las risas iban aumentando y todos lo veian, por lo que Shiryu optó por mejor salirse y esperarlo afuera del establecimiento.

La republica de Nauru está conformada por una sóla isla, anteriormente estuvo bajo el control de varios países como Alemania, Japón y Australia. Fue hasta después de la segunda guerra mundial que Nauru logró independizarse de Australia y ser aceptada como miembro de la ONU.

La isla fue rica en fosfato y por varios años vivió de ello, pero con sus yacimientos agotados y las tierras destruidas por la explotación, Nauru tuvo que buscar otras fuentes de ingreso, por lo que se convirtió en un paraíso fiscal. Cualquiera podía abrir una cuenta bancaria sin problemas ni preguntas. La facilidad de lavar dinero hizo que la mafia rusa pusiera sus ojos en este lugar.

El sonido de una botella estrellándose contra la mesa hizo a Shiryu regresar, aparentemente un tipo está furioso contra Hyoga, pero el cisne ni se inmuto, aquel iba a tirar un golpe cuando el jefe dijo algo en voz bajísima, sólo porque todos sus hombres voltearon a verlo, Shiryu supo que había hablado. Aquel que rompió la botella se espantó y rápidamente tomó su lugar. Sin decir nada Hyoga estiró el brazo y tomó el dinero.

Después de eso Shiryu ya no quiso salir, se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. Estaba descubriendo una faceta que no le conocía a Hyoga, la de tahúr; nunca imagino que el patito tuviera talento para esto y es que está limpiando a todos. Pero debería de medirse, después de todo son mafiosos, no cree que acepten perder así nada más. Además está tomando vodka como si fuera agua, ya lleva muchos vasos y pese a que está bebiendo al mismo ritmo que los otros, a él aún no se le nota que este ebrio, lo que no puede decir de varios que están allí.

Después de un rato, Hyoga colocó todo que había ganado en el centro de la mesa, había hasta relojes. Intercambio un par de palabras con el jefe de la banda y le dejó su tarjeta.

Con total entereza Hyoga salió, caminaba muy despacio y sin decir palabra. Estaban a un par de cuadras lejos cuando se recargó en un poste y con torpeza se sentó. Preocupado Shiryu se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

-¡Estás totalmente ebrio! –Dijo Shiryu lleno de alegría. Era imposible que no lo estuviera, después de todo el vodka que bebió.

-…Sí…- Hyoga estaba por quedarse dormido.

-Ven acá. –Y el dragón se hecho al cisne en el hombro, y este ni cuenta se dio porque ya estaba profundamente dormido. Así se lo tuvo que llevar al hotel.

A la mañana siguiente, Hyoga abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran resaca, de hecho el sonido de unas pastillas cayendo en agua y la efervescencia de estás le sonó increíblemente fuerte. Hyoga dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió lo más que pudo entre las sabanas.

-Anda patito al vodka, tomate esto para que te sientas mejor.

De mala gana salió de entre las mantas y se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Qué horas son? –Preguntó perezosamente.

-La una de la tarde, dormiste mucho.

-Creo que voy a necesitar más horas de sueño. Me siento fatal. Voy a quedarme en cama todo el día, toda la semana, todo el mes.

-Me parece perfecto. Pero dime ¿qué averiguaste?

-Nada, ellos no saben donde está Ikki, le perdieron el rastro, además les causa demasiadas bajas estarlo persiguiendo para matarlo.

-Bueno, menos mal les dejaste todo el dinero que les ganaste, no estamos como para que nos persiga la mafia rusa sólo porque eres un tahúr consumado.

-Se los deje como pago por si averiguan donde anda Ikki.

-Esperemos que lo busquen. Ahora, supongo que iremos a las islas Fénix.

-Sí, porque una cosa es segura, en esta isla no está.

-Ya lo sabría la mafia.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a jugar tan bien?

-Me enseño el alumno de Milo de Escorpión.

-¿Tu maestro?

-Sí. El maestro solía decir que Milo era una persona que no podía vivir sin aventuras. Con esto confirmo que Milo bien podría haber saqueado a las Vegas. Milo le enseñó mucho al maestro Camus y el a mí. Después de todo en el poker un tanto es suerte, otro tanto conocer el juego y otro tanto es alarde. Uno tiene que dominar mucho sus emociones y leer las los demás para vencer en el juego.

-Ya veo. ¿Y de que tanto se reían?

-De ti pero no te enojes … como estabas esperándome me dijeron que si querías te podían llevar a una casa de citas para que te entretuvieras, cuando les dije que no ibas a querer, preguntaron si eras gay, porque si era así no había problema y te podían conseguir algo. Les comente que tienes mujer y empezaron con que eres casado y no castrado. Como estaban de insistentes les tuve que decir que no porque le tienes miedo a tu novia. –Shiryu guardo silencio. -¿Hice algo mal?

-No, hiciste bien, es sólo que me dejaste pensando. Cuando a Shunrey le empezaron a surgir las curvas, el maestro Douko se preocupó mucho por su condición de mujer, sobretodo porque ella siempre anda sola, así que le enseñó algo de defensa personal. No se que le enseñó, pero según el maestro fue lo suficiente para que ella le arranque las gónadas a quien intente propasarse. Así que sí le tengo algo de miedo.

-Ahora yo le tengo miedo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Gotitas tibias 3**

Nuevamente el rubio está soñando, de nuevo está en esa playa, con el mar rugiendo furioso, la lluvia intensa, y esa sombra siniestra surge de la nada con el único fin de lastimarlo. Otra vez es presa del terror y la parálisis, incapaz de defenderse la sombra lo golpea enterrando el puño en su pecho, ocasionándole una herida mortal.

Al desplomarse Isaac lo sujeta.

-Vine por ti.

Siente una tibia humedad… ¿qué es?… son lágrimas.

Los celestes ojos se entreabren escapando del sueño, mientras escucha una nana, alguien está cantando.

¿A caso está en otro sueño? Si es así no quiere que este termine.

Debe de ser un sueño piensa el rubio, pues es imposible que su madre este aquí. Es un sueño se repite, ella no esta sentada en el borde de la cama, ni está acariciando su cabello, no es su voz la que escucha cantándole como cuando era un niño pequeño y tenía miedo. Y sobretodo ella no está aquí llorando.

Pero la ve tan real, que se anima a estirar el brazo y acariciar su mejilla. Tiene que ser un sueño se repite el rubio caballero.

-Mamá … ¿por qué lloras?

No hay respuesta. Ella sólo sigue cantando.

-Hyoga. –Lo llama la voz de Shiryu y aquel fantasma se desaparece. -¿Estás soñando? Le pregunta sentándose en el borde de la cama, justo donde ella estaba hace un momento. Para Shiryu fue muy extraño encontrar a Hyoga acariciando a la nada.

-Sí. -Dice Hyoga tallándose los ojos. Dándose cuenta que realmente las lágrimas de su madre humedecieron su rostro y todo él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Rawaki**

Las islas fénix (o Rawaki) forman parte de la república de Kiribati. Kiribati fue nombrado por la ONU como uno de los países más pobres del mundo, cuenta con muy pocos recursos naturales, está superpoblada. La esperanza de vida es de 60 años y la mortandad infantil es de 54 muertes por cada 1000 nacimientos, la tuberculosis está presente en el país y se estima que sólo hay 27 médicos por cada 100,000 habitantes. En los años 50 los británicos usaron una de las islas para sus pruebas nucleares, además sufren por los huracanes y las lluvias torrenciales y por si fuera poco, Kiribati será de las primeras naciones en desaparecer por el calentamiento global.

Increíble que el fenix entrenara en tierras que seguido desaparecen bajo el agua a causa de los huracanes porque están a sólo dos metros sobre el nivel del mar.

Las islas fénix están desabitadas, al menos de población común. Hace un calor infernal los 365 días del año, ya que por estar sobre la línea del ecuador carecen de estaciones, aquí todo el tiempo es verano. Por eso pareciera que llueve fuego. Es por eso que la isla de la reina muerte es un infierno en la tierra, el lugar a donde Atena exilió a los caballeros negros. Suelo infértil, temperaturas infernales, lluvia quemante, inundaciones, escasez de alimentos, sólo los fuertes sobreviven aquí.

El dragón y el cisne dejan escapar un suspiro, hay flores secándose sobre la tumba de Esmeralda, eso quiere decir que Ikki estuvo aquí y que ya se marchó. Shun nunca pudo encontrar a Ikki aquí, pues el Fénix viene y se va, no se queda mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de horas y luego vuelve a su vida errante entre las islas. Habría que acampar en ese sitio y esperar días, tal vez varios de meses para estar aquí justo en el momento en que la necesidad del corazón hace encaminar los pies del fénix a esta tumba.

Por eso cuando volvieron al hotel en el que se alojaron, que encima esta en otra isla llamada Tawara, Hyoga estaba muy molesto con el destino, no sabía que hacer, si plantarse frente a la tumba de Esmeralda día y noche esperándolo o salir y recorrer todas las islas de la zona.

Podrían pasar meses antes de que Ikki vuelva a pararse frente a la tumba de Esmeralda, pero también podría pasar meses buscándolo en cada rincón. Y en eso estaba cuando sonó el teléfono. Tras hablar un largo rato en ruso, se tiró en la cama completamente agotado.

-¿Eran los mafiosos? –Adelanta Shiryu puesto que Hyoga habló en ruso.

-Sí.

-¿y?

-Dicen que Ikki visita mucho las islas Marshall.

-¿Están seguros?

-Sí… Ikki no se queda en ese sitio, pero parece que hay un parque especial para él pues va muy seguido a ese lugar.

-¿Un parque?

-Se para allí y pasa horas y horas viendo la nada. Pero luego se va quien sabe a donde.

-¿Debemos ir?

-Sí, según va allí al menos una vez por semana.

-¡Una vez por semana! ¡Es estupendo!

Hyoga le sonríe, pero está preocupado, que puede haber allí que Ikki visita más ese lugar que la tumba de Esmeralda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Kraken**

_-¡Vamos Hyoga ya es hora de entrenar! ¡Anda despiértate flojo! –Le dice Isaac._

_Hyoga se despierta y confundido recorre con la mirada la estancia. Se encuentra en la cabaña del maestro Camus._

_-Apúrate, el que no este el maestro no quiere decir que nos podamos saltar los entrenamientos del día._

_-¿Qué hago aquí? –Se cuestiona el ruso, tiene la sensación de que debería estar en otro lugar._

_-¿Cómo que qué? Muévete Hyoga._

_Sin entender Hyoga se levanta, mientras se viste se cuestiona, debería estar en otro lugar, en otro sitio con alguien más. Debería ir a buscar a alguien. El corazón le pide que no se detenga en su misión y es que el tiempo avanza inmisericorde. _

_-Se nos hace tarde. –Insiste Isaac._

_Confundido Hyoga camina tras él_

En la misma habitación pero en camas separadas Hyoga y Shiryu duermen profundamente pues mañana viajaran a las Islas Marshall. De pronto el hermoso chico de rubios cabellos se levanta y como si estuviera en un trance sale de la habitación.

_Algo esta mal, se dice Hyoga mientras camina siguiendo a Isaac, este va tan feliz que va dando cabriolas. _

_-No. –Dice el rubio negándose a dar un paso más. –Yo no debería estar aquí, yo tengo que buscar a alguien._

_-Tienes que seguir avanzando_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Lo que buscas está hacia allá. –Dijo tomándolo de la mano para hacerlo avanzar._

En Japón, Seiya se ha quedado profundamente dormido, así que frente a él se encuentra Alone y desesperado lo lleva de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunta Seiya.

-Sin Hades los muertos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren. –Dijo molesto.

De pronto Seiya se encontró en una playa y confundido contempló a Hyoga caminar hacia el mar. Había alguien allí, llamado a Hyoga, un joven de cabello verde.

Pegaso sintió miedo, aquel joven no era alguien ordinario, asustado quiso sujetar a Hyoga e impedirle avanzar pero el Pegaso no era más que un fantasma sin solides incapaz de tocar a alguien.

Está seguro que el joven es uno de esos monstruos de los mares, que con sus voces atrapan a sus presas para llevarlas al mar y para su terror, Hyoga ha caído en ese ensueño y camina sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, sin enterarse que se está metiendo al mar.

Sin posibilidad de detener a Hyoga, Seiya rápidamente encaró al joven, pero aquel era un monstruo gigantesco que está oculto en las aguas.

-¿ ¡Kraken! ? –Dijo Seiya reconociéndolo por su inmenso tamaño. -¡Meteoros de Pegaso! –Gritó atacándolo con todo su cosmos pero no paso nada, es mas, ni siquiera sus puños tocaron el agua y para agravar las cosas el agua ya le llega al pecho al rubio. -¡NO AVANCES MÁS HYOGA! ¡HYOGA!

_-¿A dónde me llevas Isaac?_

_-Ya te lo dije a un sitio al que necesitas volver._

_-No te entiendo._

_-Lo entenderás cuando llegues._

_Hyoga seguía caminando por las frías tierras de siberia siguiendo a su compañero de entrenamiento, a su amigo, a ese que tanto quiere y sólo avanza porque es Isaac quien se lo pide, por eso aunque su mente le aconseja detenerse su corazón lo hace continuar._

_-¡NO AVANCES MÁS HYOGA! ¡HYOGA!_

-¿Seiya? –Al escucharlo voltea, saliendo del ensueño dándose cuenta que está en el mar.

Todavía no entiende que pasa cuando Isaac lo sujeta y lo arrastra al fondo, Hyoga lucha y patalea pero es inútil. El kraken lo sobrepasa y con facilidad se lo está llevando. No sólo eso, el cosmos de Isaac lo está envolviendo tratando de congelarlo.

-¿ISAAC?

-Lo que necesitas Hyoga, está en la sangre que se vuelve hielo y que ya no es capaz de correr por las venas. Hyoga debes estar en un sitio de muerte.

- ¡HYOGA! ¡HYOGA! –Grita Seiya desesperado incapaz de hacer algo.

Un dragón aguamarina atraviesa el cielo y como saeta se deja caer en el mar. El Kraken se niega a soltar a su presa, pero el furioso dragón no esta dispuesto a dejárselo. En el mar Hyoga seguía forcejeando tratando de liberarse y cuando vio a Shiryu levantó los brazos pidiendo ayuda. El ímpetu del dragón levanta las aguas, al tiempo que golpea con todas sus fuerzas al Kraken arrebatándole por fin al cisne.

El dragón sale del mar, elevándose por los cielos para aterrizar en la playa, en sus brazos tiene a un tembloroso cisne que tose toda el agua que tragó, al tiempo que trata que el aire vuelva a sus pulmones. El Kraken aún no desiste, pero ya no están en su territorio, por su parte el dragón le enseña todos sus dientes y garras pues atacará a matar con toda la potencia de su cosmos si insiste en querer llevárselo.

Hyoga levanta la vista mirando al mar, allí está Isaac. No hay duda que es él, no es una alucinación y tampoco un monstruo que ha tomado su forma para intentar confundirlo, porque es el cosmos de Isaac el que intentó hacerle daño.

-…Isaac…

Sabiendo que ya no puede hacer nada, el Kraken desaparece en el mar.

En Japón Seiya abre los ojos saliendo de ese extraño sueño que no fue sueño.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –Le pregunta la diosa.

-No sé … había un kraken, ¡un kraken trataba de llevarse a Hyoga!

-Tranquilo. En un rato llamamos a Shiryu.

-Pero …

-El cisne está bien, con un guardián como el dragón el Kraken tuvo que renunciar. Sin embargo esto es algo verdaderamente preocupante.

En aquella playa, Shiryu contempla el mar. Todo había sido de lo más extraño para el pelilargo, primero escuchó a Saori pidiéndole que se despertara, apenas se estaba dando cuenta que Hyoga no estaba en la habitación cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados y llenos de angustia de Seiya, fue su voz la que lo trajo hasta acá, dándose cuenta que Hyoga estaba en el mar y que algo lo tenía sujeto, el dragón no supo que, le pareció ver un monstruo marino y por eso elevó su cosmos todavía más.

-¿Estás bien Hyoga? … ¿Hyoga?

No está inconsciente. Lo que temía paso. Nuevamente Hyoga ha tenido un bloqueo mental. Esta situación lo rebaso por completo y huyo de la realidad. El Dragón lo estrecha con fuerza, sabía que está muy herido emocionalmente y no ha encontrado el modo de superar ese abismo que hay entre los dos por aquella vez en que lo ignoró.

Momentos más tarde, en el hotel, Shiryu arropa al cisne, esperanzado en que tras dormir este salga de su encierro mental, como la otra vez. Hyoga se llevó una impresión muy grande y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por lo que no tardara en caer dormido por lo agotado que debe estar. Aquello que lo intentó arrastrar al fondo del mar lo sujetó tan fuerte que dejó marcas en el cuerpo del cisne. Así que Shiryu estaba cubriéndolo con una manta extra cuando escuchó el timbrar de su celular.

-Hyoga está bien no te preocupes Seiya, está durmiendo en estos momentos. –Le dice para no preocuparlo. -Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿de verdad fueron tus gritos lo que escuche?

-Quizás por ahora ni yo mismo sé qué paso.

-Algo lo tenía sujeto, algo que impresionó mucho a Hyoga al grado de aterrarlo y no supe qué, sólo encendí mi cosmos contra eso.

-Shiryu, yo vi al Kraken.

-¿Al Kraken?

-No puedo asegurar que era Isaac, pero, el aura que vi, estoy seguro que era un kraken. Sé que no tiene sentido pero eso fue lo que vi.

-Quizás, Hyoga mencionó a Isaac. En todo caso estaré alerta.

-Por favor.

Shiryu colgó y contempló al cisne, algo extraño le ha estado ocurriendo a Hyoga, pues ha estado asustado desde que dejaron China, quizás estaba viendo a Isaac. Pero ¿es que acaso un muerto puede guardar tanto rencor que su espíritu se levanta buscando causar daño? ¿Tiene tanto odio que no puede descansar en paz?

Tomando la mano del rubio entre las suyas Shiryu eleva su cosmos tratando de confortarlo, y puede percibir que muy en el fondo Hyoga está asustado pero sobretodo se siente perdido. Por ello continua tratando ayudarlo a salir de ese encierro y no para hasta percibir que el cisne pasa del bloqueo al sueño profundo. Por ello el dragón suspira aliviado, pues tenía miedo de perderlo por no poder hacer nada contra ese aislamiento mental.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Aquella vez te ignore**

El cisne y el dragón no pudieron continuar con el viaje, perdieron el avión que los llevaría a las islas Marshall.

Los celestes ojos se abren con lentitud. Desorientado se lleva la mano al rostro pues lo siente húmedo. El dragón lo observa atentamente, está muy preocupado y es que desde que este extraño fenómeno empezó todas las mañanas Hyoga amanece cubierto de lágrimas, pero está vez fue mucho, al grado de humedecer todas las sabanas.

-Hola. –Le dice el dragón tímidamente. Hyoga lo ve pero no dice nada. Cuando Shiryu trata de acariciar sus cabellos el ruso se gira y se esconde bajo las mantas.

Nuevamente Shiryu tiene que enfrentar el rechazo. Quisiera decirle algo, hacerlo hablar, pero forzar a Hyoga empeoraría las cosas. Así que hace lo único que puede, se aleja para darle su espacio.

Se sienta junto a la ventana para contemplar el mar. No pasa mucho sin que Hyoga se levante, de reojo el pelinegro lo contempla quitar las húmedas sabanas para luego irse a recluir al baño. El dragón cierra los ojos un instante en cuando escucha el ruido de la regadera.

No necesita verlo para saber que esta sentado en el piso del baño bajo el chorro de agua. Es sólo una excusa porque necesita un sitio seguro y esas cuatro paredes le dan más protección que su presencia.

Nuevamente el dragón se reprocha este hecho. Tiene grabado todos los detalles de esa noche cuando Hyoga lo detuvo pero fue incapaz de hablar; y se recuerda que se dio media vuelta ignorando completamente los ojos suplicantes del cisne.

Horas más tarde salen a comer, aunque Hyoga no prueba bocado, sólo juega con su comida. El cisne y el dragón no son los más conversadores pero nunca el silencio había sido una muralla entre los dos. Regresan y Shiryu vuelve a la ventana mientras que Hyoga se mete a la cama para esconderse bajo las mantas.

Y el cisne se queda dormido y se sueña en el mar, atrapado por el Kraken, las palabras del marino se le clavan como estacas, su destino es ser envuelto por ese aire frío que congela la sangre llevándoselo al Hades. ¿Lo odia tanto que lo quiere muerto? Pese a eso Hyoga lucha desesperadamente por salvarse, porque no le puede fallar a Shun, le prometió regresar. Hyoga se despierta de golpe y se sienta en la cama. Todavía se siente en el mar por lo que recorre con la mirada la habitación para confirmar que no es así. Y en eso estaba cuando el dragón lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

Shiryu sonrió cuando contemplo esos ojos azules tan asustados y suplicantes por ayuda, igual que en aquella ocasión y está vez no lo iba a ignorar.

-Ven acá. –Le dijo el dragón metiéndose en la cama. Acomodando al cisne en su regazo aunque este protesto. –Si algo viene por ti va a tener que arrancarte de mis brazos. Te hice una promesa Hyoga, estaré contigo, te protegeré de todo.

Por un largo momento Hyoga se quedo sin saber que hacer, finalmente peleándose consigo mismo logro articular las palabras.

-Yo … yo pensé que pese a todo lo que pasó, él me había perdonado, pero … ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

Shiryu contempló a su cisne, no está llorando, aún se niega a soltar las lágrimas pero al menos se desahoga un poco.

-Incluso después de morir él sigue odiándome.

Lo único que puede hacer para consolarlo es abrazarlo con fuerza.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Quimera (Frente al muro)**

Seiya avanza siguiendo Alone, nuevamente están en el laberinto, en este extraño valle que los caballeros nacidos bajo el signo de virgo recorren para alcanzar la iluminación. Desde que Saori le explicó que es este lugar, el Pegaso ha estado sorprendido por el potencial de Shun pues sin maestro alguno ha logrado llegar aquí.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero, a diferencia de Hyoga, Shiryu, él mismo e incluso el poderoso Ikki, nadie le enseño a Shun su técnica más devastadora. "La tormenta nebular" ese viento poderoso con el que venció a afrodita de Piscis y a otros tantos. No la aprendió de un maestro, él solo la creó y la perfeccionó con ayuda de este sendero.

Según Saori, cuando Shaka logró recorrerlo todo, sin ayuda de su maestro, fue cuando logró obtener el titulo del caballero dorado de virgo. A Shaka no le fue difícil llegar aquí pues desde niño habló con buda, así que incluso antes de iniciar el entrenamiento para caballero de oro Shaka vislumbro este camino.

Shun al parecer hace lo mismo, pues sin darse cuenta logra llegar a este sendero. Lo complicado aquí es avanzar sin perderte. Quitar con ayuda y preparación espiritual los obstáculos del camino, toma años; hacerlo sin un guía puede tomar una vida.

-Mira, allí es. –Dijo Alone.

-**¡ ¡ ¡SHUN! ! !**

Seiya corre lleno de preocupación, pues frente a sus ojos se encuentra Shun inconsciente y muy mal herido, está encadenado a las rocas. Expuesto al mar.

-¡Espera!

-Alone, no puedo dejar a Shun allí.

-No puedes liberarlo, él mismo se ha encadenado y por ello Atena no lo ha soltado, pues es la voluntad de Shun la que forma esas cadenas, y lo hizo para salvar a todas esas almas.

-¿Entonces?

-Esas cadenas estas hechas con su voluntad, intentar romperlas para liberarlo sólo lo lastimaría más. Por ello no puedes hacer nada.

Seiya cae de rodillas y suelta un golpe al piso frustrado por todo.

-¿Hyoga ha visto a Shun así?

-Desde el principio de esto. No se por qué. No puedo explicarlo, los dos están muy conectados. Puedo traerte aquí porque Pegaso y Andrómeda comparten una estrella. Como es la estrella de la cabeza de Andrómeda puedes ver sus sueños y entrar en este sendero. Pero con Hyoga no tengo explicación. Él tiene una luz muy extraña, es oscura pero es capaz de iluminar todo. No puede transitar por aquí como nosotros, pero puede verlo.

-Que mal se ha de sentir de ver a Shun así.

El castaño está sorprendido, desde que Alone lo trae, ha visto todo tipo de lugares, desde el orfanato, la isla Andrómeda, la mansión Kido, sitios completa y absolutamente extraños, todos esos lugares son posibles de recorrer hasta el cansancio, son mundos llenos de luz y vida. Pero aquí todo está lúgubre y triste. Y ver a Shun en tan mal estado lo empeora todo.

-Ahora está mejor. Desde que llegó esa amazona rubia Shun ha mejorado mucho.

-¿ ¡Mejorado mucho! ? ¿ ¡Como puedes decir eso! ? ¡Está herido y débil! ¡está muriendo atado a esas rocas!

-Imagínate entonces cómo estaba antes.

Interiormente Seiya se derrumbó. Con razón Hyoga estaba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a hundirse en esta oscuridad. Por eso sufrió tanto cuando lo separaron de Shun.

-Ven, no perdamos más el tiempo, quieres saber como ayudar a Shun y te lo voy a mostrar.

Seiya avanzó de mala gana, de cuando en cuando voltea a ver a Shun. Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en encontrar una gigantesca muralla.

El castaño se siente intimidado por este muro. Todo este sitio es completamente distinto a lo demás, pues está oscuro, vacío, frío y solitario, realmente este sitio sí que es lúgubre. Por lo que a Seiya le sorprende que haya algo así en el camino de Shun.

El Pegaso observa que ese muro está lleno de grietas y marcas de golpes.

-Todas esas marcas las hizo Shun. –Le informa Alone. –Aquí fue donde despertó su cosmos, de aquí salió la fuerza para hacer la prueba por su armadura y donde creó la tormenta nebular. Por eso son todas esas marcas. Espiritualmente ha golpeado una y otra vez este muro para poder continuar. Sin embargo nunca pudo lograrlo. Llegó a un punto en el que se rindió y aceptó que gastó sus fuerzas en vano.

-Shun no se rendiría.

-¿Por qué no? Él también tiene derecho a fracasar. Es como todos. Y esto … va más allá de sus fuerzas.

-Aún así.

-Si este muro no estuviera y Shun pudiera continuar su camino, lograría controlar todas esas almas que ahora carga. Pero este muro existe y por eso Shun no tiene la capacidad de llevar a todas ellas hacia la paz. No cuando el mismo no ha logrado sentirse en paz.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos en su sendero a la iluminación, tras este muro está la paz espiritual, si Shun lograra llegar, todas las almas lo seguirían, su paz las sanaría y lentamente se alinearían a Shun. Serían parte de él. Pero este muro existe. Como no pudo llevarlas a la paz, Shun se enfrentó esta prueba como su constelación se lo dicta.

-Se encadenó y se entregó al sacrificio.

-Esas almas no lo quieren, tienen demasiada rabia y se desquitan con él. Saben que su único modo de existir es eliminando a Shun para ocupar su lugar. Por eso está tan mal.

-Pero si todo está en destruir este muro, quizás yo pueda.

-No importa que respuesta te dé, de todos modos lo vas a intentar.

Seiya se aleja unos cuantos pasos y enciende su cosmos. Se toma su tiempo y traza cada estrella de Pegaso buscando elevarlo al máximo, si Shun ha estado golpeando este muro con toda la potencia de su cosmos y sólo ha conseguido dejarle algunas grietas, no puede tomarlo a la ligera. Tiene que ser toda su fuerza en un sólo golpe.

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡METEORO DE PEGASO! ! ! !**

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡DETENTE! ! ! ! **

Seiya alcanza a escuchar a la diosa pero es demasiado tarde, suelta el golpe y no logra hacerle daño a la pared, lo que es peor ante la fuerza del impacto sale revotado y despedido hacia atrás.

No entiende que pasa, ve sangre, está herido y sangra mucho del estomago.

Seiya grita y se convulsiona de dolor. La sangre sigue saliendo a torrentes pero no es eso lo que lo atormenta sino el dolor. La diosa corre hacia él y desesperada trata de tapar la herida con sus manos.

-Todo está bien, aquí estoy. Tienes que despertar. Vamos Seiya tienes que despertar.

El cosmos de la diosa se eleva. Seiya abre los ojos, inconscientemente busca la herida, pero no está, no hay sangre. Todavía no entiende que paso, contempla el mundo a su alrededor, ya no está frente a ese muro, está en su cama, en la mansión Kido. Una mujer pelilila abre la puerta.

-… Saori … ¿qué pa… - No terminó de hablar, el dolor lo invadió de nuevo y comenzó a convulsionarse.

Tras varias ordenes, Jabu carga al Pegaso para meterlo bajo la regadera, mientras Shaina llama a un doctor.

-¿Qué tiene? –Seika asustada le pregunta a la diosa que bajo el chorro tibio de la regadera abraza con fuerza a su Pegaso que se convulsiona. La diosa eleva su cosmos tratando de ayudarlo.

-Está teniendo una crisis nerviosa. –Le contesta.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Crisis nerviosa! ! ! ! ! –Grita Jabu incrédulo.

-Parece que el agua lo calmo un poco.

-Calma Seiya, aquí estoy.

Horas después Seiya duerme profundamente, el doctor tuvo que darle sedantes como para un caballo y es que realmente el castaño estaba muy alterado. La diosa mando a todos a descansar y se quedo ella cuidando a Pegaso.

Acomodaba un mechón, cuando los castaños cabellos se volvieron rubios, la diosa no tenía ante sí a Seiya, sino a Alone.

-No me hables, es más, márchate, está vez realmente estoy furiosa contigo.

-Siempre te enojas mucho cuando se trata de Tenma.

-No es Tenma es Seiya.

-Para mí siempre será Tenma.

-Para mí es Seiya. Y si realmente en algo valoras tu existencia te vas a esfumar.

-¿La diosa de la guerra me amenaza?

-Es una amenaza seria.

-Siempre te enojas mucho cuando se trata de él.

El rubio desaparece y los mechones que la diosa acaricia vuelven a ser castaños.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**Tan frágil como el cristal**

Hyoga contempla el mar a través de la ventana del avión que lo lleva a las Islas Marshall. Por su parte Shiryu lee un libro pero está un ojo en el libro otro en el rubio.

El ruso ya no comento más esa noche, pero aunque lo que le dijo fue poco, fue lo suficiente para confirmar que se trato de Isaac quien intento ahogarlo. Lo único bueno es que ya no presentó ese fenómeno de lágrimas.

Al dragón le preocupa tanto y es que el cisne luce muy abatido, está tan mal que no puede ocultar su tristeza. Es verdad que desde que lo separaron de Shun, Hyoga ha dejado esa coraza en la que escondía todo su dolor por lo que ahora uno puede darse cuenta de lo triste que se encuentra, pero con lo sucedido el pesar del rubio ya ha llegado a puntos alarmantes.

Está volviendo a ser ese Hyoga con esa mirada vacía y sin esperanza, ese Hyoga que quería desaparecer y que por ello lo retuvieron por la fuerza. A Shun y a ellos les costo tanto trabajo que Hyoga volviera a sentir paz y alivio; y ahora pareciera que se ha echado todo a perder.

Realmente si algo más sucede no lo va a soportar, pues el corazón del cisne está hecho pedazos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**Su inmenso dolor**

Unos ojos castaños se abren con trabajos, pues las lágrimas no lo dejan. Es tanta la pena que siente que se encoge entre la cobijas queriendo esconderse de todo.

Unos brazos lo rodean, Y unos ojos oscuros y profundos lo observan.

-Te dije que no fueras a ese lugar. –Lo regaña Saori -Pero no le hacen caso a una. No que va, ignoraste las advertencias. Te dije que no fueras y nada más viene tu amigote de Alone y te vas. Ahora ves las consecuencias de no hacerme caso.

Seiya no responde, no puede parar de llorar. Se gira entre las mantas tratando de esconder la cara.

-Tranquilo Seiya.

Está muy afectado. Atena todavía no comprende que pretendía Alone al hacer a Seiya golpear ese muro. Es evidente que nunca lo iba a romper y lo peor son las consecuencias. Pues todos las emociones que Shun tiene contenidas en ese muro ahora están llenando Seiya de pesar.

Y por eso llora, por todo el dolor de Shun.

Ese día cuando el pequeño Shun sacó el papelito que decía "Isla de la reina muerte" fue cuando nació ese muro. El pequeño Shun no se perdonó el haber permitido cambiar de lugar con su hermano. Día a día por seis años se recriminó por ello, se maldijo, se odio, se sintió infinitamente sucio, pues su hermano estaba sufriendo en el infierno por su culpa. Por ello, frente a ese muro despertó el cosmos. La tormenta nebular surgió de tanta rabia que tenía contra si mismo.

Después, cuando por fin creyó alcanzar el perdón, su dolor se hizo mucho mayor al ver en lo que Ikki se había convertido. Y luego el constante alejamiento de Ikki lentamente fortaleció ese muro, pues Ikki se volvió un cuchillo que atraviesa su corazón. Es el dolor más grande y si no se murió fue por Hyoga que siempre está a su lado.

Hyoga e Ikki son las dos caras de la moneda. Ser cuidado por Hyoga y sobretodo cuidarlo le producen una sensación de alivio a Shun. Sólo con él encuentra verdaderos motivos para reír. Pues el cisne lo quiere y lo necesita. Por otro lado Ikki le recuerda su crimen y le duele ser tan inútil y permitir que su hermano sufra toda clase de desgracias por mantenerlo a salvo. No puede sanar pues Ikki jamás deja que lo cuide o lo ayude y encima Shun siente que huye de él.

Shun insistía en seguir con vida, sobrevivir pese al dolor. Tomó al cisne y lo llevó a su regazo. Sintiéndose perdonado. Por ello "_El alma más pura es la más corrompida de todas. Entre mayor sea la luz mayor es la oscuridad." _Hades se lo repitió hasta el cansancio, haciendo sentir a Shun que era egoísta, que su cariño no era verdadero y que sólo cuida a Hyoga para sentirse bien. Permitió que su hermano sufriera toda clase de crueldades y abusos y ahora pretende sentirse mejor usando a Hyoga. Hades lo cuestionó tanto que realmente confundió su mente.

El dolor de Shun se convirtió en algo demasiado grande a causa del maligno dios. Y ahora Seiya tiene ese dolor metido en el alma pues al golpear ese muro todo se le proyecto.

La diosa entona una nana mientras trata de consolar a Seiya. Está preocupada pues el dolor de Shun es tal que puede matar al Pegaso. Por eso no entiende que pensaba Alone.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**Hacerte sentir feliz **

El cisne y el dragón están descansando en la misma cama, de hecho Shiryu duerme y pese a eso tiene al rubio atrapado entre sus brazos y es que tiene miedo que se lo roben y no se de cuenta. Por su parte Hyoga, un poco hostigado por tener encima a un dragón, reprime sus ganas de patearlo y mandarlo al otro lado de la cama.

Shiryu está muy preocupado por él, por eso no lo quiere soltar, así que no se puede enojar cuando él le hizo lo mismo a Shun. Esa noche antes de ir a enfrentar a Ikki, Hyoga se llevó a Shun a su habitación y durmió abrazándolo por la misma razón por la que Shiryu en estos momentos está estrujándolo.

Aquella noche le pareció ver en los ojos de Shun un infinito dolor, que le decía que se quería morir. Lo que era verdad, pues en cuanto Shun estuvo frente a Ikki le pidió que acabara con su vida, que se cobrara en él todo el dolor que le causo.

Por eso, esa noche lo abrazó con fuerza, pues sentía que Shun desaparecería si lo soltaba.

Después de eso durante la pelea contra Ikki, Shun sujetó a Hyoga con su cadena y el fénix aprovecho para herirlo, nuevamente Shun se sentía culpable. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, se reprochaba el dolor de Ikki y las heridas que sufrió.

Ese fue el motivo de la broma, de abrazarlo y congelarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para volver a ser un descanso para Shun. Y es que de verdad podía ver en sus ojos esmeraldas, un deseo puro de desaparecer por no tener ningún apoyo en donde encontrar fuerzas para subsistir. Estaba convencido que si no hacía algo Shun moriría de pesar. Por eso le pidió que durmieran juntos.

El ruso reconoce que se sintió infinitamente feliz y dichoso cuando Shun se acomodo entre sus brazos esa segunda noche. El miedo que sentía a que muriera de pena desapareció e incluso se sintió contento consigo mismo como hace mucho no se sentía.

Y ahora el apretujado cisne piensa que Shiryu debe de sentirse igual de como se sintió en aquellos tiempos. Igual que a él daba temor ver a Shun consumirse por el dolor, Shiryu siente el mismo temor, sino no lo abrazaría así.

Hyoga sonríe, Shiryu lo ha estado cuidando todos estos días, si sigue con vida es por él. Así que se va a esforzar. Aunque esto le cueste mucho lo va hacer feliz.

El dragón medio despierta al sentir a Hyoga tratando de liberarse, todavía no entiende que pasa, cuando el ruso se gira y esconde la cara en el pecho del dragón y lo abraza.

-¿Estás asustado? –Le pregunta Shiryu porque es raro que el cisne se acomode así.

-No. Sólo tengo sueño.

Y era verdad Hyoga no tardo mucho en dormirse. La respiración tranquila del cisne le llego en el alma, aunque ahora el dragón es quien no puede dormir. Los ojos le picaban porque quería llorar, pero se negó, y una sonrisa tímida pero franca escapo de sus labios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía perdonado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**Tras sus pasos**

Sentado en los columpios de ese parque que Ikki tanto visita, se encuentra el caballero del cisne, y a unos cuantos pasos el dragón. Por tres días han venido a este lugar, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer se la pasan aquí.

Se encuentran en la isla de Manjuro, capital de las islas Marshall, la cual está constituida por 29 atolones (arrecife, islote) y cinco islas, como muchas de la zona, fue propiedad de España luego cedidas a Alemania y a Reino Unido, también fue controlada por Japón durante la primera guerra mundial, después en 1947 la ONU la entrego a Estados Unidos como parte de un fideicomiso y alcanzó la independencia en 1990.

Es una de las naciones destinadas a desaparecer por el calentamiento global pues su territorio apenas sobresale 8 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Tiene un clima tropical y sufre de tifones. El agua dulce es escasa.

Sobreviven de la agricultura siendo los cultivos más importantes el coco, tomates, melones y el árbol de pan. También cuentan con yacimientos de fosfato. Además reciben ayuda de los Estados Unidos.

Shiryu alza la vista, gruesas nubes invaden el cielo y una ligera lluvia, de esas que duran mucho por dejarse caer con lentitud y pausas comienza a mojarlos.

-¿Regresamos al hotel? –Le pregunta al rubio.

-Regresemos. – Era poco probable que el fénix apareciera.

Estaban encaminándose al hotel cuando…

-Hyoga.

El cisne volteó al escuchar su nombre y por un segundo perdió el aliento, allí estaba en medio de la calle, empapándose con la lluvia, con ese rostro sin expresión tan característico suyo.

Aquel se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr. Hyoga por instinto salió tras él a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta el Dragón corriendo también.

Dan vuelta y atraviesan una zona comercial se tropiezan con varios pero Hyoga no desiste. El Dragón no entiende el porque de esta carrera tan desesperada y es que no puede ver a quien persigue el ruso. Sólo sabe que van rumbo a la playa, lo que le extraña, pues últimamente Hyoga le ha tenido aversión a esos lugares, sin embargo corre tan desesperado que de seguro no se ha dado cuenta.

Aquel se detiene al llegar a la orilla del mar y el cisne también.

-Maestro Camus …

La figura de Camus se desvanece en la lluvia, Hyoga contempla con asombro que a unos cuantos pasos se encuentra el fénix quien lo mira con extrañeza por la forma tan precipitada en la que llegó.

-¡Ikki! –Dice Shiryu con alegría. -Al fin te encontramos.

Hyoga tragó grueso, no se había percatado en donde están, la playa, el mar y la lluvia es la imagen de sus últimas pesadillas y ahora se da cuenta que aquella sombra que lo atacaba se encuentra parado frente a él, contemplándolo con sus ojos azul intenso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunta el fénix por notarlo asustado.

Hyoga abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la idea se le borró cuando Shiryu puso la mano en su hombro para apoyarlo, recordándole que el también está allí. Fue una mala fortuna encontrar a Ikki en este sitio y es que, después de lo sucedido con ese Kraken que intentó llevarse a Hyoga ninguno de los dos esta de humor para conversar en tal lugar.

-Lo que tengan que decir díganlo ya.

-¿Aquí? no prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio, uno con techo por decir algo. –Le sugirió Shiryu.

-Este un buen lugar para charlar en privado, además, me gusta ver la lluvia caer sobre el mar.

-Y sobre uno. –Se quejó el del tatuaje.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que disfruto.

-¿Hay más cosas que disfrutas? –Continúo el dragón.

El fénix contempló de reojo a Hyoga, iba a decir que golpear rusos también entra en la lista de cosas que disfruta, pero sabiamente prefirió callar. A esos mafiosos rusos que lo estuvieron molestando tiempo atrás, los golpeó sólo porque sus cabellos rubios, ojos azules y el acento le recordaban mucho a Hyoga y a decir verdad no entendía por qué el parecido con Hyoga lo había provocado tanto.

-Hablen de una vez.

El ruso se dio valor y comenzó a hablar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**Vine por ti**

Estaba anocheciendo para cuando Hyoga terminó de narrarle todo lo ocurrido con Shun. Lo contó casi tal cual y como sucedieron las cosas, pues omitió las golpizas que Andrómeda le dio, le explicó que Shun tomó todas las almas que estaban dentro de Hades y que por eso actúa así. Haber hecho eso es una prueba demasiado grande para el peliverde y que por eso está tan mal. Por ello necesita de todos, en especial de su hermano. Si él regresa, la alegría que producirá en Shun le dará las fuerzas para recuperar el control de sí.

La lluvia seguía bañándolos y estaban empapados por el lento trabajo de las diminutas gotas que caían una tras otra para luego tomarse su tiempo y volverse a dejar caer.

-De verdad estoy convencido, Ikki, que si tu vuelves Shun se pondrá bien. No hay nada que quiera más que a ti. Ya lo intente todo y no he podido hacer nada por él. Pero si tu regresas se que se obrara el milagro y Shun sanará. –Le suplicó el rubio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

-Ikki.

-Si eso es todo esta conversación se acabo. –Dijo con ánimos de marcharse.

-Espera Ikki, ¿vas a volver verdad?

-NO.

-Pero Shun …

-No me importa lo que pase con él.

-No hablas en serio.

-Si él no tiene la fuerza para salir del embrollo en el que se ha metido no es mi problema.

-¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! –Dice el dragón muy molesto. –Ikki realmente eres una persona que me saca de quicio, pero siempre he sentido un profundo respeto por ti desde que éramos niños. Siempre admire de ti ese coraje que tienes para proteger a tu hermano y ahora que está en una situación donde nadie ha podido ayudarlo, ¡sencillamente no te interesa que pase con él!

-Si ni Atena ha podido ayudarlo ¿qué te hace creer que yo podría? En lo que a mí respecta el que vinieras a buscarme ha sido una perdida de tiempo.

-Quizás tengas razón, quizás ni siquiera tú puedas ayudarlo. –Insiste el Dragón. –Pero al menos deberías estar con él.

-Yo no le debo nada.

-Ikki tienes que volver, Shun te necesita y si no vuelves…

-Si no vuelvo ¿qué? ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿obligarme? Me gustaría verlo.

-Ikki. –Dijo el dragón muy molesto. Si lo que quería ikki era llegar a los golpes a los golpes llegara.

El fénix miro retadoramente al dragón mientras eleva su cosmos y este le devolvió la misma mirada elevando su cosmos también. El fénix no lo iba amedrentar. Si es necesario molerlo a golpes para llevarlo a casa, no va hacer el dragón quien se achique en semejante empresa. Y en eso estaban cuando el cisne arrodillo ante el fénix.

-¡Si lo que quieres es que te suplique lo haré! –Le dice. –¡Te lo ruego vuelve con Shun!

- …Hyoga… -Shiryu se quedo unos momentos sin saber que hacer, ver a Hyoga arrodillado y hundiendo la frente en la arena rogándole a Ikki lo dejo perturbado. Se regaño por su actitud de hace un momento, buscar pelear con Ikki no es modo. Y no importa todo lo arrogante que este se ponga, lo que importa es Shun. Al diablo con el orgullo, si hay que suplicar, suplicara.

-Por favor Ikki. –Le dice un Dragón también arrodillado. –Vuelve a la mansión Kido, ayúdanos.

Ikki contempla al rubio, se siente molesto y furioso por lo que se da media vuelta, mas Hyoga lo detiene abrazándose a su rodillas.

-¡ ¡ ¡Te lo ruego Ikki! ! ! –Seguía diciendo. –¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Te daré lo que me pidas pero por favor regresa con Shun, al menos por unas cuantas horas! ¡ ¡ ¡Por favor vuelve! ! !

Fénix sonrió, pero de una forma que no le gusto nada al dragón.

-Así que me darás lo que pida.

-¡ ¡ ¡Lo que quieras, Ikki, lo que quieras! ! !

-¿Incluso tu rosario?

Shiryu ya iba a saltarle al cuello a Ikki por pedir eso, pero Hyoga inmediatamente se lo quito. Ikki lo tomó y lo contemplo unos instantes. Para luego dejarlo caer. Tanto el fénix como el cisne lo contemplaron en el suelo.

-No voy a volver Hyoga, no soy como tú, no puedo fingir que nada pasa. – El cisne se perdió en los ojos del fénix y le sobrevino un miedo terrible como si presintiera lo que iba a pasar. –Sabes bien que estás maldito, que si Shun está así es por tu culpa. Desde un principio debiste desaparecer de su vida.

-¡BASTA IKKI! –Grito el dragón levantándose. –¡NO DIGAS MÁS!

-Ya veo así que tú también lo sabes, este está maldito y lo sabes.

La reacción no se hizo esperar el Dragón le planto tremendo puñetazo en la cara al Fénix. Del cielo se escapo un rayo que ilumino todo y tras él la penosa lluvia por fin se convierte en tormenta.

-¿Por qué finges? –Le decía al dragón. –Lo sabes bien. Cuando te enteraste lo callaste. Desde que Shun está mal sospechaste que Hyoga está maldito.

**-¡CÁLLATE!** –El dragón lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo. Por su parte el cisne contempla la extraña furia del dragón.

El fénix de un movimiento brusco se soltó. –¡Deja tu hipocresía, lo sospechaste y el que busca encuentra! ¿ ¡No es así! ?

-**¡NO, NO ES ASÍ! ¡HYOGA NO ESTÁ MALDITO! ¡NADA DE ESTO ES SU CULPA! **

-Pero lo creíste y lo confirmaste. Deja de ser hipócrita, la sospecha de que Hyoga está maldito se anido en tu corazón hace mucho. Por que le mientes, ¿por qué finges no saber?

-¿Buscaste en el mapa estelar de mi constelación? –Preguntó el cisne. Sabiendo que sólo allí podría buscar y hallar.

El dragón contempló al cisne, sus asustados orbes azules demandaban una respuesta. Peor, el cosmos se sentía como si Hyoga fuera de vidrio y estuviera quebrándose.

- Yo se que estoy maldito. –Dijo Hyoga con pesar. -Lo confirme en el mapa de mi constelación.

-No hay nada allí que pruebe estés maldito Hyoga.

-Entonces sí buscaste.

El dragón calló dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ya no había modo de volver atrás.

-¡QUE HAY EN ESE MAPA HYOGA! ¡NADA, SÓLO UN PUNTO MARCADO! ¡PUEDE SIGNIFICAR CUALQUIER COSA! ¡NO ESTÁS MALDITO Y LO QUE PASÓ CON SHUN NO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO! ¡YO NO CREO QUE LO ESTÉS, NO PIENSO QUE LO ESTES, VI ESE MAPA Y SÉ QUE NO LO ESTÁS!

-Lástima que no pueda creerlo. –Dijo Ikki.

**-¡BASTA YA IKKI!**

-Él sabe perfectamente que está maldito.

Y la cólera del Dragón estalló, Shiryu se le fue encima a Ikki con toda la potencia de su cosmos y soltó un puñetazo que para su desgracia, Fénix atrapó, elevando su cosmos Ikki impulso al dragón hacia atrás y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago que proyecta a Shiryu a lo lejos.

Los ojos del fénix resplandecían con intensidad mientras contemplaban al cisne.

-¿QUÉ SE SIENTE HYOGA? ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SABER QUE LOS MUERTOS NO PUEDEN DESCANSAR, QUE LLORAN TANTO QUE TE EMPAPAN CON SUS LAGRIMAS? ¿ES QUE ACASO NECESITAS MÁS PRUEBAS PARA CREER QUE ESTÁS MALDITO? ¿QUIERES QUE SHUN TERMINE COMO ELLOS, VERDAD?

-No.

-¡VIENES AQUÍ A PEDIRME QUE VUELVA CUANDO TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ MALDITO! ¡POR TI ES QUE NO PUEDEN DESCANSAR! ¡ES TANTO SU ODIO QUE SE LEVANTAN DE LA TUMBA CON DESEOS DE MATARTE!

-Cállate

-¡DE NADA SIRVE CALLAR LA VERDAD! ¡ES TAL SU FURIA QUE INTENTO MATARTE! ¡ES TAL SU DOLOR QUE AMANECES EMPAPADO EN SUS LAGRIMAS!

**-¡Cállate!**

-¡ESTÁS BAÑADO EN SU SANGRE! ¡CREES QUE ESA MANCHA PUEDE DESAPARECER! ¡CREES QUE PUEDES FINGIR QUE NADA HA PASADO!

**-¡CÁLLATE!**

Gritaba el rubio tapándose los oídos, su cosmos se salió de control, el aire helado comenzó a girar violentamente alrededor del cisne.

Shiryu, que se estaba recuperando del golpe se asustó por el descontrol en el cosmos, pues puede hacerse daño. Hyoga comenzó a resplandecer con una luz extraña y el viento aventó violentamente al fénix y al dragón, el mar y la arena se congelaron.

-Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti. Vine por ti.

Ikki rápido se recuperó, extrañado por esa voz que repetía sin cesar "vine por ti". Encontró al dueño de la voz, un joven peliverde con una armadura de color dorado. Era un marino de Poseidón quien sujetó a Hyoga

Entonces dos personas aparecieron frente a él. Ikki no lo podía creer, pero los caballeros dorados de acuario y escorpión lo miraban con furia.

Ikki no les hizo caso, le preocupaba el marino, pues sentía como si el alma de Hyoga estuviera desapareciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa Fénix? –Le dijo Milo. –¿El ave inmortal le teme a los muertos?

Hyoga dejó de resplandecer, su cosmos de apagó y cayó en la arena.

Shiryu llegó corriendo a donde Hyoga, lo tomó en brazos y lo sacudió. El pánico en el dragón le confirmó a Ikki que lo que había sentido hace un momento no había sido una ilusión. Ese se llevó a Hyoga y lo que Shiryu tiene entre sus brazos es un cascarón vacío.

Aterrado Shiryu eleva su cosmos y es que no siente a Hyoga y eso que lo tiene entre sus brazos. Su corazón late y respira sin problemas, pero no siente que Hyoga este allí. No es como los bloqueos que ha presentado antes.

**-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!** –Suplica el dragón y es que no sabe que hacer. Su cosmos se eleva aun más y llevándose a Hyoga convertido en cometa atraviesa el cielo.

El escorpión y Acuario desaparecieron e Ikki se quedo solo en la playa, contemplando la tormenta en el mar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

_**El teléfono suena y siento en mi pecho que algo malo está pasado.**_

_**No te preocupes, mi amigo.**_

_**(mi amigo)**_

…

_**Estoy sufriendo.**_

_**¡Ayúdame!**_

_**Ellos me están persiguiendo.**_

_**Quizás aún no soy bueno, mi amigo.**_

_**(mi amigo)**_

…

_**Es como si nos estuvieran rasgando en pedazos**_

_**cuando se corta la llamada telefónica.**_

…

_**Si nosotros éramos como uno solo,**_

_**derrotando a todos**_

_**¿eso no estaba bien?**_

_**Si en el pasado fuimos grandes en este lugar.**_

_**Vivimos creyendo eso**_

_**¿por qué sería?**_

…

_**¿Recuerdas el paisaje?**_

_**El día en que salimos era hermoso**_

_**¡No me sueltes!**_

"_**Mi amigo" Ending de Nobuta wo produce**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Notas de la autora **

*La canción "Mi amigo" pertenece ana telenovela japonesa titulada "Nobuta wo Produce" o "produciendo a Nobuta" El video de animación trata de dos cerditos, uno verde que me recuerda a Shun –Cuando veo algo verde pienso en él.- y otro rosita que me hace pensar en Hyoga. -Todo por culpa del verde, XD- con eso que son amigos pues pienso de inmediato en Hyoga y en Shun.

En la canción en la parte donde pide ayuda, el cerdito verde llega todo golpeado a la casa del cerdito rosa, quien se pasma de verlo tan herido. De inmediato llegan los tres cerdos bravucones que le pegaron y el rosita toma a su amigo y huyen en una motocicleta. ¡Ay! Como me da dolor verlo llorar por su amigo herido.

*Sí se que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero son capítulos muy largos y de mucho pensarse. Obviamente escribir tanto toma tiempo, pero este fic continúa y con actualizaciones constante. Aunque me tarde medio año entre entrega y entrega yo nunca dejo de trabajar en él. Sale cuando quiere salir y se siente listo, no antes. Es el fic al que le dedico más tiempo se podría decir que es mi fic principal.

*¿Qué le cantó Seiya a Shun? Pues una de Shakira titulada "Día de Enero". La puse porque la letra de ese pedazo queda para Shun. "Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz"

*La información de las islas la saque del Internet, más precisamente de la Wikipedia.

* Sobre los mafiosos rusos en Nauru, pues según dice la Wiki, Nauru ya tiene un régimen fiscal más serio. Antes no y la mafia rusa lavaba su dinero allí. Que decir, cuando lo leí me inspiró. En cuanto a Ikki viviendo en un burdel peleando por dinero, pues la verdad quería que fuera un templo pero en las islas marianas del norte son católicos creo, con el desastre de la computadora perdí los datos y me da flojera buscar de nuevo, son cristianos pues. En fin, quería que fuera en un templo porque Rambo me recuerda a Ikki. Se que muchos están con cara de "guacala como puedes ver a Silvestre Stalone en Rambo" XD, bueno la primera de Rambo es buena y hasta sufro en el final. Volviendo Rambo me recuerda a Ikki, es inmortal, ejércitos no pueden vencerlo, le mataron a la chica en sus narices, y es un inadaptado. Y aunque Rambo 3 no me gusta, el principio donde vemos al personaje viviendo en un sitio perdido en los mapas, peleando por dinero en un templo derruido rodeado de monjes y de gente horrible; me fascina. Siento que Ikki terminaría igual, viviendo en un lugar de mala muerte donde pueda patear a escorias a gusto.

* Sobre Ichi y sus tres modelos pues… todo empezó con un par de fics que tengo en proceso, uno es el "pecado de una diosa" y otro es uno que no he publicado aun –ya tengo muchos en proceso-, el caso es que iba a dejar a mis bronce como caballeros divinos o sea en un rango por arriba de los caballeros dorados y a Jabu y los otros como caballeros dorados pero al revisar que me doy cuenta que Ichi es libra y después de la saga omega prefiero el peor de los tormentos antes que darle la armadura de libra a otro que no sea Shiryu porque (¡%& "Inserte aquí toda clase de maldiciones" #&/) ODIO LA SAGA OMEGA y considero que es bazofia y lo que le hicieron a Shiryu no tiene perdón.

Pero Ichi no tiene la culpa de lo mucho que me enfureció esa saga y como nunca le voy a dar una armadura dorada pues Ichi empezó a llorar y parecía espíritu reclamándome que por feo le va mal. Por eso decidí darle una novia para que dejara de chillar. En serio que cerraba los ojos y se me aparecía cual llorona diciendo "soy feo y por eso nadie me quiere" y no se porque terminaron siendo tres pero con eso Ichi ya me dejo en paz.

Ichi: Quién quiere una armadura dorada cuando se tiene tres modelos finlandesas. Soy el único feliz en este fic.

*Lo de que Hyoga este mejor dotado de todos pues, estando buscando entre tanto mito me tope con una página en donde decía que el cisne representa la potencia sexual de Zeus por aquel mito de Nemesis. Además su estrella alfa está justo en la colita que eso no tiene nada que ver sólo se me ocurrió para el chiste.

Cerca de la constelación del cisne está el de la lira. Por lo que varias fuentes manejan que Orfeo al morir se transformó en cisne y fue puesto en el cielo junto a su lira. Ese es otro mito acerca de la constelación del cisne.

*La idea de que Hyoga amaneciera cubierto de lagrimas me nació del mito que explica la causa del rocío de la mañana. Este rocío son las lagrimas de la diosa de la aurora que va llorando la muerte de su hijo Memnón, muerto por Aquiles durante las campañas de Tracia. Ante el llanto de la Aurora Júpiter (Zeus) transforma el cadáver en aves. Aun así la aurora no para de llorar.

El mito que piensa Shiryu es el de Biblis, a la cual le nace un prohibido amor por su hermano Cauno, este horrorizado por los sentimientos de su hermana huye lejos y esta trató de seguirlo, hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptar que nunca lo volvería a ver. Las ninfas trataron de sanarla de ese amor prohibido pero Biblis seguía languideciendo de amor por Cauno, no paro de llorar hasta convertirse en fuente.

Mi Hyoga no esta enamorado de Shun, pero todo lo que sufre es tanto que bien y puede ponerse a llorar hasta convertirse en fuente.

Ambos mitos aparecen en "Las metamorfosis" de Ovidio.

Las lagrimas que empapan a Hyoga, son las lagrimas de Natasha, Camus e Isaac, y Milo que se agrego.

¿Milo que haces aquí de metiche?

Milo: Donde este Camus yo estaré. Es imposible que me separen de él. Además soy tan cool, que buen dialogo me eche.

Bueno te dejare seguir en la historia, a decir verdad, fue tu sangre la que hizo dorada la armadura del cisne. Pero fuera de eso no hay una razón valida para que estés aquí.

Milo: Camus me parece una razón lo suficientemente valida y si él chilla yo chillo también.

Bien de todos modos yo no puedo ver a Camus sin ti.

Contestando preguntas, en el capítulo anterior hay un par de secciones tituladas Quimeras que significa ilusión, sueño o delirio. Shun y esas almas son mentes separadas, por eso a veces tienen sueños separados. Eso fue lo que paso, por un lado soñaba Shun y por el otro ellas, por eso se repite.

Alone no está con Shun aunque eso les hice creer cuando Shun hace la mezcla de pintura al temple. Las almas tienen memoria de Alone inclusos sus recuerdos por todo el tiempo que Alone fue controlado por Hades. Pero su alma que fue rescatada no quiso ni reencarnar ni quedarse en el Eliseo. Decidió quedarse con su adorado Tenma. Sobretodo porque le angustiaba mucho que nuevamente se tendría que enfrentar a Hades. Siempre ha estado con él, dormido muy profundamente y no se había manifestado hasta ahora que Seiya lo necesita para sanar a Shun de las secuelas de Hades.

Fe de erratas: Apenas me leí la reseña de lost canvas y ya sé que no podemos tener un Alone 30 como lo puse capítulos atrás. Solo puedo decir, ¿ ¡qué estaba pensando esa mujer cuando escribió ese final! ? ¡La debería de agarrar a patadas por lo de Alone! Se lee muy extraño y como que no me guto, no guta, no guta. Esperemos a que lo hagan en anime a la mejor cambian las cosas. Recuerdo que maldije cuando leí que Douko era el maestro de Tenma y aunque aun no me agrada el pegaso sin el dragón a la hora de verla en anime me atrapo. Así que no opinare, solo seguiré maldiciendo la falta del cisne y el dragón. Como carajos salieron todos los bronce, menos los importantes. ¿dónde estaba el cisne?

Y volviendo al fic, tenemos varias dudas como

¿Por qué Ikki se comportó así?

¿Cómo es que supo todo eso?

¿Qué pretende Isaac?

¿Qué hacen Camus y Milo apareciendo como fantasmas?

¿Por qué empapan a Hyoga las lagrimas de todos ellos?

¿Qué fue ese resplandor?

¿A dónde huyo el dragón?

¿Qué va hacer ahora?

¿Debería Shiryu regresar y tirarle los dientes a Ikki?

¿Qué sucederá con Seiya?

¿Qué pensaba Alone cuando lo hizo golpear ese muro?

¿June seguirá paseándose por la mansión en traje de baño y aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para echarse a Shun al plato?

¿Jabu seguirá sin amor?

¿Seguiré escribiendo capítulos tan largos?

¿Actualizare antes de seis meses?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

Lo único cierto es que desde que Shun cambio de lugar con Ikki el pelos verdes se ha sentido mal consigo. En el capítulo 6 "las cadenas de mi pasado" exploramos como se sintió durante la pelea contra los caballeros negros. En el capítulo 8 apartado "Yo en el laberinto" vemos a las almas pelearse por el trozo más calido de Shun pensando que sería Ikki pero no, pues en su corazón Ikki es su dolor más grande. En ese mismo capítulo en el apartado pureza, Hades le grita a Shun que el entiende el dolor que causa la suciedad del alma por que no se sentia puro. En las quimeras del capitulo pasado Shun tiene una herida en el pecho que es el dolor que le produce haber cambiado de lugar con Ikki. El muro que ve Seiya en este capítulo se formo por ello. Shun no puede alcanzar la paz.

Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a

SakuraK li

-Créeme vienen grandes cosas, muchas pensadas solo para ti. Mil gracias por apoyar este fic.

Shun: ¿Me vas a seguir torturando y martirizando?

-Sí XDDDDDDDDD

Alyshalus

-Saori definitivamente tiene que hacer esa fiesta en la alberca para echarnos un taco de ojo leyendo de los bronce en traje de baño. Aunque creo que Seiya no va a permitir eso. XD Por lo mientras tendremos Shiryu para rato.

Smily

-Te juro que este es sólo el primer round entre el cisne y el fénix. Ese pollo todavía no puede cacarear la victoria. Va a pagar por lo que ha hecho. Voy hacerlo llorar sangre.

Ikki: por eso no quería salir en este fic.

Luna Dark: Yo se que te desespera que tarde tanto pero "Las flores se abren cuando están listas, no antes" He pensado muchas veces como hacerle, desde dividir el capítulo y publicarlo por partes, hasta dejar de trabajar en los otros fics para dedicarme a este. La verdad de las cosas, no me gusta separarlo, siento feo e incompleto, prefiero tardar más y que quede el capítulo gigante a esa sensación de inconcluso. Por otra parte los fics se nutren los unos a los otros, en un principio este fic no era tan bueno, se nutrió con datos que busque para el fic de Aya entre ángeles y caballeros, el pecado de una diosa y hasta pensamientos de un dragón. Ciertamente la primera versión lo que tenía Shun era una distorsión de personalidad por una maldición de Haces, como la que sufre Mithos de Princesa Tutu, pues como he comentado de allí me inspire. Buscando datos de fisica para los otros cuentos fue cuando di con los agujeros negros y que generaban luz. Leyendo y buscando para todos los fics en los que trabajo es que me encuentro con cosas que no hubiera pensado para este. Aunque me tardo mucho creo que es bueno, no habría tantas evoluciones ni tantos giros si no fuera por los otros fics. Créeme me dedico a este más que a los otros.

Y ya para despedir, muchas gracias a quienes se pasean por mi metroflog "liluelazul" espero que hayan gozado con los avances y con las imágenes, busco mucho para tener imágenes de Saint Seiya, principalmente Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Seiya. Todas totalmente descargables. Porque la saga clásica por los personajes que mencione son los que me enamoraron, me duele mucho que los hagan a un lado cuando esta historia es de ellos 5. Pero que puedo esperar del mundo si Kurumada sensei se está poniendo a trabajar en el guión de la continuación de la historia G y nos mando a next dimention hasta Junio o Septiembre. Con cosas así me deprimo y se me quitan las ganas de escribir. Así que dejen reviews. (¬_¬) No le mando maldiciones al sensei porque con lo que me tardo en actualizar me parezco a él.


End file.
